The DigiGuardian
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is not a Digimon. Her mind is haunted by an evil Digimon that doesn't belong in the Digital World they are now. How will that affect the ending of Digimon Frontier? KoujixOC rated T
1. Chapter One

This is the rewritten version of The DigiGuardian.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

* * *

Ichijouji Katrina was sat on a bench, leaning her palms on her knees as she breathed heavily, trying to regain her breath. Her facial expression was stormy as she stared at the small device clutched in one fist. She took steady breaths, trying to regain control over her breathing. Katrina had tried every possible way for the last week without being spotted, but now she was screwed. Incredibly screwed.

''Dammit.'' the eleven year old tilted her head back towards the sky and squinted into the sun. ''Why the hell would they kick me out.'' she mumbled under her breath, flicking her ebony black hair over her shoulder. She grimaced wryly, it was greasy. She needed a shower.

The girl unclenched her fist, uncurling her fingers palm upwards and looked at the device with a sunken expression. ''Screw you.'' she muttered, bashing it next to her against the bench. A startled eep escaped from her lips as it suddenly lit up, almost blinding her. She blinked quickly as a voice echoed from the device.

_''Ichijouji Katrina, if you want your questions to be answered you must listen. You must take the westbound train from Jiyugaoka. At 6:45 PM, it will leave for the Shibuya Station._''

Just as quick as the woman's voice came, it faded and left Katrina aggravated and startled. She jumped up and looked at the large tower clock ahead of her. She had six minutes until the train left. The dark haired girl grabbed her tatty backpack from the ground next to the bench and pushed herself into a sprint towards the train station.

She yanked her hood up over her head as she ran through the station, the 6 o'clock news had started and it was just a matter of time before her name and photo would be announced on it. Katrina knew off by heart what would be said, and the horrid school photo of her scowling face was appear on screen.

_The eleven year old Ichijouji Katrina has been missing for two months and one week now. Her sudden disappearance may have a connection with a series of child kidnapping. If anyone has seen this girl, or know anything about her, they are obligated to report it to the nearest police station as soon as possible. Her foster parents are worried and heartbroken. _

That last part was a lie of course. Katrina wasn't an easy child to take care of and she wasn't home much anyway. She was always either outside or shut in her room playing Digimon. Katrina was never really much of a social child. She preferred being on her own and observing from a distance.

''Sorry. Whoops. Excuse me. Coming through.'' Katrina mumbled short apologies as she pushed through the crowd to get a ticket for the train. She bounced on the balls of her feet, keeping an eye on the time as she impatiently waited for the man behind the glass to give her change and the ticket. He was being awfully slow. ''Thanks.'' Katrina grabbed the change and the ticket, shoving the change in her pocket as she ran towards the train.

The conductor blew the whistle, making her heart jolt and urging her to push her legs harder. ''Hey! Hey you! Stop! Keep the stupid doors open!'' Katrina yelled at a boy standing in the door opening. He gave her a short confused look before realising that the doors were about to close and she wanted to get on the train.

He stuck a foot against the door, leaning forwards and reaching out his hand for her to grab. Katrina grabbed his wrist, feeling his hand close around her wrist as he pulled her into the already moving train. They rocketed backwards at the impact of Katrina's body hitting his and he smacked his head off against the wall.

Katrina winced at the sound and gave him an apologetic look. All he did was scowl at her and adjust the bandana that had slipped over his head. ''Sorry.'' Katrina said wryly before standing up and dusting her jeans off. She gave him a quick nod as a thanks before heading to the next compartment. Her eyebrows raised at the sight of the train packed with kids, all with a flashing mobile clutched in their hands.

A boy with goggles on his head was sitting against door, panting heavily and grabbing his head. ''Come on! Give me a break, I'm doing the best I can!'' he exclaimed loudly in frustration. Katrina quickly turned around, the voice connecting with a face and name in her mind. _Kanbara Takuya_. She used to go to school with him like two years ago

She hurried out of his sight, taking a seat besides an overweight boy in a tracksuit. ''Come on, '' she growled in her small device she pulled out of her hoodie pocket. ''Talk to me. What next?''

''_The underground train at the Shibuya Station leaves at 7:00 PM._'' the woman's voice replied smoothly.

Katrina bit at her lip thoughtfully before Takuya suddenly frowned in her direction. ''Hey…'' he stood up, walking towards her slowly. ''Ichijouji-san. Long time no see.'' he grinned, before casting his eyes down to her device. ''But haven't you been-''

Katrina quickly pocketed it before he could take a good look and gave him a cool look. ''If you finish that sentence, I'll break your arm in three different places.'' she warned him before standing up and sliding the compartment door open. ''See ya, loser.''

She almost bumped into a boy with a cap on, briefly glancing at him and mumbling a sorry. He was oddly familiar but Katrina didn't dwell on it, wanting to get as far away from Takuya as possible. She pushed through the next compartment and stopped at the doors when the train started slowing down. Jumping out of the train when it stopped, Katrina glanced around before heading towards the elevator ahead.

She narrowed her eyes as the bandana boy stepped into it, but followed him into it anyway. Both of them shot the other a glare before a small hurricane came rushing through them and leapt through the closing elevator doors. Just before the doors closed, Katrina caught a glimpse of the boy with the cap running past the elevator. The dark haired girl let out a heavy sigh when she paid attention to the hurricane and came to the realization it wasn't just a hurricane. It was Kanbara Takuya.

''Ichijouji-san.'' he grinned sheepishly, rubbing his head. ''Hey. Did you get one of these two?'' he asked the two, flashing his mobile at them. The bandana boy promptly turned his back on them and Katrina rolled her eyes.

''No.'' she replied. Both Takuya and the bandana boy glanced at her surprised. Katrina shrugged, folding her arms and leaning back against the wall. She didn't look at either of the boys, picking at her bottom lip with her teeth.

''Hey, you're the girl on the news.'' the bandana boy suddenly spoke up. Katrina jerked around and glared at him, but before she could open her mouth to reply angrily the elevator suddenly dropped down in high speed.

Katrina gritted her teeth and closed her eyes shut tightly. She felt her stomach turn as the elevator plummeted down to the ground real fast. She felt her feet slightly lifting up in the air and she widened her eyes. Waving her arms around, she clunked someone on their head and grabbed hold of the bar going around the elevator. Her feet touched the ground again and she sighed in relief as the elevator started slowing down and slammed to a stop.

Takuya yelped in surprise as he hit the floor and groaned. ''Man I need to stop landing on my head.'' he moaned and shot a glare at Katrina. He must have been the one she had hit in the head then.

The elevator doors opened and Katrina stumbled out of them feeling slightly dizzy. ''That was even worse than Locomon.'' she grumbled under her breath, blinking before analysing the situation before her. She was in an underground station where all kinds of trains were waiting. To all the kids in the area they would seem normal trains, but Katrina knew each and everyone of them. They weren't normal trains. They were alive. They were called Digimon. Trainmon, Trailmon, Locomon and many others were stationed waiting for people to board them. Kids were swarming around the trains; climbing into them and laughing, crying, teasing and playing.

Katrina's eyes fell on a light blue Trailmon and she just knew that was the right train to take. It would bring her back to where she belonged. _''It's up to you now. Do you wish to board the train, or not?'' _the woman's voice sounded crystal clear, coming from Takuya and bandana boy's phones.

Katrina stepped away from them, steadily pacing towards the light blue Trailmon. Takuya saw her leave, immediately rushing after her. ''Hey Ichijouji-san, wait up!'' he called. Katrina ignored him and headed towards the Trainmon. ''Hello? Do you hear me?'' Takuya shouted as she jumped aboard. Katrina turned around to face him as he got on the Trailmon after her.

''Yes, I heard you. Did you hear me?'' she asked him slowly.

''No, I didn't. You didn't say anything.'' Takuya gave her a confused look, not sure where she was heading at.

''Well done. Very smart of you. If only you figured out that normally means people are ignoring you and don't want you with them. So go away!'' Katrina snapped and shoved him out of the Trailmon.

Takuya waved his arms around before landing on his back and hitting his head on the ground. Katrina smirked and closed the doors with a shake of her head. Takuya stuck his tongue out childishly and she rolled her eyes at him through the window.

''Vile child.'' Katrina muttered as she sat down with her back to Takuya. She rubbed her temples and ran her tongue over her chapped lips.

''You're one to talk.'' a voice replied and Katrina opened her eyes to catch the bandana boy taking a seat on the other end of the compartment. He wasn't even looking at her and yet she knew that was on purpose.

''Oh, and what to you mean with that?'' she asked tensing up. He merely glanced at her and continued looking out of the window, watching some older kids shove a small boy in a Locomon. Katrina frowned at the boy and crossed her arms. Trailmon set off and Katrina turned her Digivice around in her hands aimlessly.

She missed being back there so much, she had so many questions and hardly any answers. She belonged with him but yet she wasn't there and it felt so wrong. Katrina closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling as calm as she could. She frowned as it got even darker behind her eyelids and opened her eyes. The lights had gone out, it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. Trailmon started to shake violently and Katrina got hurled out of her seat. She gave a surprised yell and then a pained yell as she bashed her head against the back of the seat in front of her.

''Hey!'' she exclaimed as the device in her hoodie pocket lit up brightly and shone a beam of light out of the Trailmon.

''What the-'' the bandana boy started and then shut up as his phone lit up brightly. The lights flickered back on and Katrina scrambled to her feet. She grabbed the seat in front of her and stared at the device in bandana boy's hands.

''You-'' she started and shook her head frowning at it. She clambered over the seat and grabbed the device out of his hands. Katrina turned it over and over in her hands, ignoring his protests and staring at it in confusion.

_''This is your D-Tector. Welcome to the Digitalworld._'' the woman's voice spoke up.

''What the hell!'' Katrina yelled at the D-Tector. ''Lady Ophanimon, what is going on!? What the hell is a D-Tector and why hasn't he got a normal Digivice?'' There was no reply and Katrina started shaking it vigorously. ''Give me an answer! I want some answers!'' she shouted desperately. ''Come back and talk!''

The boy grabbed the D-Tector back and gave her a strange look, ''What on earth is wrong with you? This is _mine_. You have your own!'' he said, taking a seat and examining the D-Tector.

''Mine is different actually.'' Katrina said after a moment of silent. She took it out of her pocket and showed it to him. His was bigger and more oval shaped, navy and white coloured while hers was a small light blue squared shaped Digivice.

''Minamoto Kouji.'' the bandana boy spoke quietly. It took a moment for Katrina to realise he was introducing himself. She stared at him warily for a moment. ''Of course I know who you are, everyone knows who you are. You're all over the news.'' he continued, arching an eyebrow.

''I didn't get kidnapped.'' Katrina found herself saying.

''Obviously.'' Kouji smirked and got up with a shake of his head. Trailmon had started slowing down without her noticing. ''I'll see you around Ichijouji-san.'' Kouji called before getting off the train.

''_Find the Spirit and you will find the answers to all your questions._'' Ophanimon's voice echoed through the train station they had stopped in.

''Not good enough,'' Kouji retorted. ''I'm not some lap dog you can just order around, you know. What is this Spirit anyway?'' he asked; gaining no answer. ''Why did you call me into this place?'' Kouji narrowing his eyes at the D-Tector as there was again no answer. ''What do you want from me!?''

As if on cue, a green holographic map beamed out of his D-Tector. Katrina watched from the doors at the train, her brow furrowed in confusion. She never got anything fancy out of her Digivice. She knew that there would be a couple of kids coming back with her, but she didn't quite understand why.

''What is this?'' Kouji asked confused. ''This looks weirder by the minute,'' he frowned and looked up Trailmon who just blew some steamed.

''You said it!'' he answered as he started his engine again and slowly started to continue to drive. Katrina hopped out of the train as he directed his next words at her. ''You're wanted.''

''I'm going already. I'm the one that got kicked out.'' she replied with slight irritation.

''Not by them, by _them_.'' Trailmon corrected her as if that made complete sense.

''Hey… _Hey_!'' Katrina yelled at Trailmon, confused and stuck with more questions and even less answers than before.. ''Get back here!''

Trailmon didn't answer and soon he was gone in a cloud of steam.

''Damn Trailmon.'' Katrina muttered, hitching her almost forgotten backpack higher on her back.

''A what?'' Kouji asked her.

''Trailmon.'' Katrina said shortly and watched him start to walk in the opposite direction of the way she planned on going. ''Oh and you're going the wrong way. You're better off to head that way. That's where the dot is on your map.'' she added, pointing forwards and walked off leaving bandana boy staring after her a little in shock.

''How would you know!?'' he called, a slight bit offended that she knew more then him. She just shrugged and soon lost him in the cloud of steam she walked through.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Ichijouji Katrina.**

Hello guys and I hope you like the rewritten first chapter! I'll be doing all the chapters before I continue the story! Leave a comment what you thought of the chapter and the changes I made. Which are the ages, I will be keeping them the same as original. So they're all 11/12. Because I have a sequel planned! So there will be less romance between Katrina and Kouji, but a definite friendship. All the romance and stronger word choices are being saved for the sequel.


	2. Legendary Warrior of Flame

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or else this would of happened:

**Adventure Two**: The OC of mine would be in it, with Hikari and Takeru joining the new DigiDestined and she would be together with Taichi,  
The Digimon Emperor would of taken interest into Hikari and kidnapped her and made her evil somehow.  
Then she would come back to her senses thanks to Taichi and the OC  
There would be more Ken and Hikari action at the Dark Ocean! Lots and lots of Hikari and the Dark Ocean, I still don't get that shit...  
The following pairings would be in season 2:  
HikarixKen  
MiyakoxKoushiro  
SoraxYamato  
OCgirlxTaichi

BECAUSE THIS IS A **FANFIC **IT'S OBVIOUS I DON'T OWN DIGIMON RIGHT ?

Though I do own Kouji and Tommy right now .. ;D  
Kouji: *Lies on floor op cage completley still except for a short jerking movement every now and then.  
Tommy: *Cries. ''I want to play!''  
Cause they're the cutest things ever after Terriermon and Henry and Ryo and Calumon and Guilmon! ;d jokinggggg' (not really, but let's get on with the story. Author note with crap at bottom!

* * *

**-Chapter Two, Legendary Warrior of Flame.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

* * *

The bandana boy watched Katrina disappear through the smoke and decided to follow her as she obviously knew where she was going. Of course he didn't let her know he was following her, he was too proud for that. Anyway she was probably too stupid to know he was following her.

''Why are you following me?'' Katrina asked without looking back. Bandana boy widened his eyes.

''What? I'm not following you.'' he spluttered and then regained his 'coolness'. ''You're you just in the same direction I am.'' he said.

''Sure. What ever.'' Katrina rolled her eyes.

''You are.'' bandana boy looked at the D-Tector. She actually was. Katrina groaned and then smirked. She whirled suddenly and faced him. Bandana boy almost walked into her and frowned at her. ''What?'' he asked.

''Listen. Let's make a deal. I know my way around here and you obviously don't. so I'll help you get to wherever you are going and then- no scratch that.'' she glared at him suddenly and turned around again. ''See ya, bandana boy.'' she lifted a hand and sauntered away cockily but still scowling.

''I'm not called-'' he stopped mid sentence and stared at her retreating back. ''Bandana.. Boy?'' he repeated softly and glanced up at where Katrina had been. She disappeared around a corner now and was gone.

'_Really. Who does he think he is_.' Katrina scowled. '_Superman with that bandana_?' she kicked a stone and stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket. ''Probably thinks he's cool. I hate bandana's.'' Katrina said out loud. She entered the Tin-Terminal and frowned. '_Just my luck. A damn yogomon town_.' she thought darkly.

Out of nowhere a little boy came speeding passed her. Katrina gasped as a larger boy accidentally pushed passed her and hit her back against a tin house. Before the boy's could turn around Katrina slipped inside of the house out of sight.

'_Stupid idiots. They're just calling out for trouble_.' Katrina scowled and went back outside. She jogged towards the end of the village and dodged the kids again by going around a tin house. Only to almost walk into the bandana boy.

''Watch where you're going.'' he snapped.

''You better watch where you going, bandana boy. Or is it too tight around that fat head of yours.'' Katrina sneered.

''You are just asking for trouble.'' the bandana boy seethed and took a step forwards.

''And an accident is waiting to happen to you.'' Katrina replied and also took a step forwards clenching her fists. The two boys rushed passed them laughing loudly and Katrina and bandana boy watched their retreating backs confused.

''There goes an accident waiting to happen.'' he muttered and glanced at Katrina. ''Not that it concerns me.'' he said and walked away from her. Katrina rolled her eyes and scowled at his back. He always backs out of fights at the last moment.

* * *

Katrina walked aimlessly through the forest in almost rage. She had been walking for almost an hour and she couldn't get out of the damn forest.

''Ugh! I hate trees!'' she exclaimed out loud. ''All I want is to get to the Forest-Terminal and I. Am. Walking. In. CIRCLES!'' she screeched as she passed the same hole in the wall for the seventh time.

Katrina pulled out her Digivice and started shaking it again.

''Come on! Give me some answers! Talk to me! How to I get back!'' she hissed at it, but it remained silent. ''Damn you to darkness Lady Ophanimon.'' Katrina snarled in rage.

''_Katrina Ichijouji. Please have patience. All will come in due time. You know what you have to do_.'' Lady Ophanimon's voice came from her Digivice. Katrina stared at it shocked.

''Right, so all I have to do is insult you and I get some useless words. All in due time. You know what to do.'' Katrina said in a high pitched tone. ''Bullshit.'' she scowled and kicked a random stone. It flew into the hole in the wall and a clunking sounded as if the stone bounced down some stairs.

'_Stairs? What the hell_?' Katrina's eyes widened and she walked towards the hole in the wall. It was a cave with steps leading down. Carefully Katrina stepped on the first step.

''It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall.'' a voice came from behind her. ''But I didn't come all the way here just to play it safe.'' it was bandana boy. Katrina rolled her eyes.

'_I always have to run into him, don't I._' she scowled and walked down the steps.

''This better not be someone's idea of a joke,'' bandana boy muttered from the entrance, his voice echoing around the cave. ''Hello? Anyone here?'' he shouted and Katrina cringed from the hard echoes. '"Apparently not..'' he murmured.

''Well figured, Einstein.'' Katrina growled softly and walked on, until she reached the end of a high ledge, with steel bars at the end. Katrina smiled and pulled one off. She grasped it tightly in her hands and swung it around a few times. '_Perfect for fighting_.' she nodded smugly. At least she had some defence around here now.

She grabbed the top of the bars and slid down between two poles to the ground. Landing in a crouch she cocked her head as she heard noises. A loud clang erupted next to her and she stifled a scream and jumped back brandishing the bar in her hands. A few bars laid on the ground in front of her and she scowled up.

Bandana boy was smirking down at her and she raised an eyebrow and leaned on the pole. She rolled her eyes at him and looked around the cave. No way out to be seen. ''Help! SOMEBODY SAVE US!'' someone suddenly started screaming. Katrina whirled around to see the small boy and the larger boy from earlier rush in sight being followed by a group of Yogomon.

''Oh seriously?'' Katrina gritted her teeth and held the bar tighter in her hands as a few Yogomon charged towards her as the rest piled up and started attacking the two boys. Bandana boy appeared next to her with his hands on one of the poles she had slid down from. He flashed her a smirk as Katrina hit away the first Yogomon that flew to her boy snapped a piece of one of the poles from the ground with a kick and caught it in his hands, standing in a fighting stance. Katrina scowled at him as she moved forwards into the fight with the Yogomon and smacking them in their faces like they were baseballs.

Bandana boy ran towards the Yogomon and swung the pole around, hitting most of them. He stuck the end of the pole into the ground and raised himself in the air. Katrina watched cautiously as the Yogomon piled around him.

Bandana boy lashed out with his foot and smacked them off of his back.

To hide her admiring for that kick, cause of course she didn't admire him, Katrina moved through the Yogomon searching for a way out. 'I don't have time for this child play.' she thought angrily.

Bandana boy lashed around him and twisted the pole around. He paused as the Yogomon piled on top of him making Katrina pause. She was waiting for a fight, and there was one. The pole suddenly got jabbed upwards, making the Yogomon on top fly up into the air. Bandana boy spun around wildly, hitting the Yogomon against the walls.

''Oh you idiot!'' Katrina exclaimed and took a step forwards. Bandana boy raised his eyebrows at her and smirked in triumph. A Yogomon landed in front of him and glared.

''You rascal, I'll destroy you!'' it yelled angrily. Katrina started forwards with the bar outstretched in her hands, but she was too late. She shoved bandana boy aside as the fragmented strips circled around the Yogomon and Digivolved it into a Raremon.

''Look what you _did_.'' Katrina snarled at bandana boy. ''If you had left the Yogomon alone, left them to take what ever they wanted from those two.'' she jerked her head back in the direction of the two screaming boys. ''We wouldn't have him here.'' she glared at the Raremon trying not to breathe through her nose.

''Raremon, a sewer Digimon. If the smell of it's rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, it's Acid Sludge attack will.'' Katrina's Digivice spoke from her hoodie pocket. As on cue, Raremon turned around and spat his Acid Sludge attack at the two boys behind him. Katrina ran for them as they started running and the younger boy suddenly tripped.

Katrina stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening as the little boy yelled out. She wanted to save him, but she couldn't move.

''_Run! Don't stop running or they'll get you!'' the small dark haired girl shouted at the boy running behind her.''I'm tired, Kat! I can't run so fast anymore! I want momma! I want to go home!'' the little boy started bawling and suddenly tripped. From around the corner a group of four big boys came running.''There they are! Get them!'' the leader shouted. Katrina gritted her teeth determined and grabbed a thick branch from the ground. She jumped in front of the little boy protectively and as the boys got nearer she closed her eyes and swung the branch._

Katrina widened her eyes as the Acid Sludge melted into the floor, burning holes in it. She gripped the bar in her hands tighter. She had to do something. '_If I can't get close to it, I have to fight from the distance. But I'm not planning on loosing this battle, or the bar._' she thought grimly and glanced back at the long pole where bandana boy had snapped his bar off of.

''Ew, it smells!'' a girls voice said loudly from somewhere. Katrina didn't pay more attention to it and rushed towards the pole. She brought her leg up and smashed her foot into the pole besides it. It broke off and Katrina snapped it in half. Misjudging it, one half was smaller then the other.

''Hey! Hey you! Slug face!'' she yelled at Raremon that was closing in on the two boys and bandana boy. It turned around growling and got ready to spit a Acid Sludge attack at her. Katrina brought the bigger half of the pole up and lobbed it towards Raremon, hitting it square in it's face. It growled in anger and pain and Katrina got ready to throw the other pole. She threw it towards Raremon at the same time it spat an Acid Sludge attack at her. Katrina rolled out of the way and glanced up at a painful yowl that didn't belong to Raremon.

''Oh you've got to be kidding me.'' Katrina snarled as the goggle boy from the train and the elevator and the Trailmon was grabbing at his head on the floor. A blond girl hovered over him shocked. ''What the hell did you do!'' Katrina yelled at him as she gripped her bar tightly in her hands. Raremon was slithering towards them.

''Me!'' goggle boy exclaimed. ''You just almost knocked my brains out with that pole!''

''That's funny. I wasn't under the impression you had any brains.'' Katrina snarled at him.

''Hey you! Slug brain!'' bandana boy yelled as Katrina started backing up from Raremon. Raremon turned around and started back for him and the other two boys.

''Idiot! I had it under control!'' Katrina snarled. Bandana boy gave her a look of disbelief as goggle boy shot up and started ramming on the buttons of a device. Katrina groaned loudly as she realized he had a black and red coloured D-Tector. ''Not you too!'' she moaned annoyed.

''Come on, work, work!'' bandana boy hissed, pressing the buttons widely and ignoring Katrina. She wasn't looking at him anymore and charged to Raremon as he slithered towards bandana boy and the small boy. She yelled as she raised the bar, trying to catch it's attention.

''Going somewhere?'' Raremon sneered at them as bandana boy and the little boy were backing off. Katrina brought the bar back down in Raremon's back and stumbled forwards almost into it as the bar just slipped through the slime into it's body. Katrina fell backwards as she let the bar go with a startled yell

''SPIRIT!'' goggle boy suddenly almost screamed behind her. ''Execute! Spirit Evolution!''

''Watch out!'' Katrina accidentally said out loud in horror, she jumped forwards and grabbed a fistful of the little boy's shirt. She pulled bandana boy and the little boy towards her, away from the hole behind them.

''Agunimon!'' a voice said loudly behind her and Katrina gasped in shock and horror. She whirled around and where goggle boy had just been standing stood a tall, tribal warrior dragon, human-like being with three horns sticking out of his helmet, long blond hair and almost completely covered in armour.

''The Legendary Warrior of Flame. So it is true.'' Katrina breathed and fell to her knees in shock. '_They were telling the truth.._' she got out her small Digivice and looked at it. The screen was slightly fuzzy because she was so far away. '_But, why aren't I-_' Katrina looked at Agunimon with her face set in a slight frown.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so this is chapter two up quicker then I thought. Chapter three will be up, actually in a few moments! ;d  
This story was rated T+M not for nothing. Katrina had a sailors mouth. (Just like me) And there will be fighting (and not the Digimon fighting)

_**Chapter Three, Legendary Warrior of Light.**_

_''What, leave you to die? That wouldn't be very human.'' Kouji snapped back._

_''Well I don't know if you noticed, bandana boy. But you just turned into a fucking Digimon, smart ass!'' Katrina exclaimed angrily. She expected him to reply angrily back, but to her astonishment he snickered and then let out an amused laugh._


	3. Legendary Warrior of Light

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

Disclaimer: Blabla, don't own Digimon, Blabla, this is what would happen  
**Tamers**: LEOMON WOULDN'T DIE! THE FUCKED UP RETARDS! What an idiots, making him die. They would at least let Jeri keep his Digiegg ...  
There would be following pairings:  
RikaxTakato  
HenryxME! xd  
RyoxME! xd  
joking ... Pff I wish.  
Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots more of Terriermon and Guilmon!   
The ending and the film wouldn't be so suckish. I mean at the end the Digimon go back and then Takato finds a tiny DigitalWorld portal and then.. TADAAA, the Digimon are back again in the film ...

Oh well.. There's a reason this is called a **FANFIC** and we don't **OWN** Digimon.  
Me: But I want to own Taichi and Yamato and Ken and Ryo and Henry and Terriermon and Guilmon and have a cool Digivice and cool card throwing skilla nd own Wizardmon and Sorcermon and Candlemon and Kouji and Kouichi once I get around to continueing watching Frontier (Yes, I actually haven't finished watching Frontier yet, but I'm such a spoiler and go on DigiWikia reading about stuff)

Continuing the story ...  
Readers: *faceplant -.-'

* * *

**-Chapter Three, Legendary Warrior of Light.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?  
**_

* * *

Agunimon charged towards Raremon and pulled back his fists that were covered in flames. He shoved Raremon at the wall, causing Raremon to let acid splash everywhere. Agunimon jumped back and stood in front of Katrina and the other two boys, protecting them from the acids.

''Now is your chance. Run!'' he yelled as a sudden flash of bright light shone. Katrina narrowed her eyes as he changed back into the goggle boy.

'_Some Legendary Warrior_.' she thought confused and angry.

''What's going on? I turned back into me.'' he questioned confused. Katrina glanced at the small boy and pulled him a bit more away from the hole. She stood up, pulling him with her roughly and bandana boy followed her example. They glanced around the room. Everywhere holes were punctured through the walls, making the light from outside shine through.

''Have some of this!'' Raremon shouted in it's deep voice and shot it's Acid Sludge attack at them. Katrina dove to the side in a reflex as goggle boy shouted out a warning and wrapped his arms around the small boy pulling him aside, whilst knocking bandana boy into the large hole.

''No, damn it!'' goggle boy shouted out in horror as bandana boy yelled in alarm as he fell.

''NO!'' Katrina screamed in horror. '_If he's lost, we're all lost_!' Her Digivice shone brightly as the holes around the cave seemed to be directing the light towards the hole bandana boy fell in. A bright beam of light shot out of her Digivice into the hole. A bright light emitted from the hole and gasps in awe was heard around her.

Katrina stared at her Digivice in confusment as a humanoid wolf-being hovered up from the hole with his arms folded. He stared at Raremon intently. Katrina snapped her head up and looked at him. He had short blond hair and heavy white armour. On his head there was a metal helmet, shaped like a wolf's head with wolfish ears and little canine teeth.

As he hovered in the air, his long scarf, with the same markings as the bandana boy's bandana, swayed gently and gracefully. As if there was a soft breeze passing through the cave.

''The Legendary Warrior of Light.'' Katrina spoke softly.

''I've never seen anything more beautiful, in my whole life!'' the blonde girl breathed.

''Man, did I look that cool?'' goggle boy asked with a broad grin.

''Yeah, but different!'' the small boy nodded eagerly.

''That's the Legendary Warrior of Light, Lobomon.'' a small white Digimon spoke. He had a pink band around his waist and a green worn book in his hands. Katrina recognized him as Bokomon.

''Hey, ugly!'' Katrina got into movement again as she realized everyone was just sitting ducks for Raremon. It growled at her and moved towards her as she ran to the other side of the cave, away from the others.

''Acid Sludge!'' Raremon growled and spat acid out that sped towards her. Katrina stumbled backwards on the ground and held her arms over her head protectively. '_I'm sorry_.' she thought shutting her eyes tightly close and waiting for the acid to hit her.

''Lobo Kendo!'' Lobomon cried out and Katrina pulled her arm away from her head in shock. Lobomon was standing in front of her with a saber in his hand. In one swift moment, a beam of light shot out and he sliced through the acids as he moved towards Raremon.

Lobomon leaped into the air and brought the point of his saber down into Raremon's forehead. Raremon screamed in pain as purple liquid acids poured out, like a fountain. A ring of light, Raremon's Fractal Code shone around it as it yelled in agony.

With a swift movement, Lobomon held out bandana boy's D-Tector in front of the ring and slid it across it.

''Shadow creature, be purified by the light!'' he called out. ''Fractal Code, Digitize!''

Raremon dissipated into the ring, that turned into a strip travelling into the D-Tector. Katrina's jaw dropped at that and she jumped up. '_He didn't even absorb his energy_.' she thought dumbstruck.

''Molto bravissimo!'' The blonde girl exclaimed. Lobomon's feet touched the ground and the bright light that had surrounded goggle boy earlier appeared around Lobomon. As the light faded away bandana boy was kneeling down, breathing heavily. Goggle boy ran up to him and crouched down to his level.

''Hey, are you okay?'' he asked and held out a hand, ''Sorry about before-''

''Don't touch me.'' bandana boy snarled lowly, ''I don't need your help, or anyone else's.''

Goggle boy pulled back his hand, slightly startled and Katrina stared at them, still in shock.

''But I guess I should thank you for saving me.'' bandana boy added and stood up. ''I always repay my debts.''

That made Katrina glare at him. He had saved her life and now she owed him one. What she absolutely _hated_.

''What are you talking about?'' goggle boy asked confused, ''I didn't do it, so you would owe me, you know.''

''My name is Kouji Minamoto,'' bandana boy said and turned to face goggle boy, ''And you are?''

Goggle boy didn't answer and just stared back at him confused.

''So, are you going to tell me?'' bandana boy- Kouji- pressed on, ''I can't repay you if I don't know your name.''

''I'm Takuya Kanbare.'' goggle boy answered.

'_That's two names I know now_.' Katrina glanced at the blond girl behind him and at the smaller boy who was standing with the large boy. She wondered if they had D-Tectors as well. '_If that's true. Then I'll be fucked_.' Katrina thought darkly and scowled.

''Takuya, huh?'' Kouji said and closed his eyes for a moment. He turned he back to him, ''.. See you.'' with a slight wave of his arm he just walked away. Without even a second glance- no not even a first glance at Katrina.

It was quiet for a moment as the blond girl and large boy walked over to Takuya and the small boy.

''What's his deal?'' the large boy frowned.

''Hey. You're Katrina Ichijouji.'' Takuya turned to Katrina who was staring at the place Kouji disappeared to with a frown. She slowly looked at him and nodded. She grabbed a bar from the ground and twirled it around in her hands.

''I guess I have to thank you too.'' she said quietly, not looking at them but examining the bar.

''No you don't. you really don't. It's what I have to do,'' Takuya shook his head and looked at her again, ''It's my duty.''

''Right, as Legendary Warrior. Just to pay you back, if someone mentions the Forest-Terminal, then pay attention.'' Katrina sighed troubled. She hadn't planned to get involved with those kids, but here she was.. Owing two of the kids. She nodded at them shortly and walked to where Kouji had disappeared to. She paused for a second. ''Oh, and look after the little one, goggle head.'' she said without looking back and then continued again.

''Come on guys, let's get out of here. This place looks like a disaster and smells like dead fish!''

Katrina rolled her eyes at the comment the blond girl had made and soon jogged back up the steps to where she had entered the cave. She glanced around and walked a bit more into the forest. She soon came across what she had been looking for and walked over to him.

''Kouji Minamoto, right?'' she said.

''Yes.'' he answered, not opening his eyes.

''Look at me.'' Katrina demanded and he opened his eyes.

''What do you want?'' he asked annoyed.

''To thank you I suppose.'' Katrina frowned at him.

''That's a first.'' he muttered adverting his eyes from her hard brown coloured lookers.

''I owe you one now, and I don't think I like it.'' Katrina said.

''Well what did you want me to do then?'' Kouji scoffed and looked back at her.

''Uh, maybe just leave me.'' Katrina snapped at him twirling the bar in her hands.

''What, leave you to die? That wouldn't be very human.'' Kouji snapped back.

''Well I don't know if you noticed, bandana boy. But you just turned into a fucking Digimon, smart ass!'' Katrina exclaimed angrily. She expected him to reply angrily back, but to her astonishment he snickered and then let out an amused laugh.

''Pretty word choice, doll. Leaving people to die just isn't my style. Now, did you want anything from me?'' Kouji smirked up at her.

''Oh my god. You're infuriating! I came here to tell you I owed you. I don't need anything from you, I don't need anything from anyone! I'm perfectly fine on my own!'' Katrina exclaimed and stomped a foot angrily. Kouji lifted an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment as he noticed her hand grip even tighter around the bar.

''Fine, you owe me one. Alright, and since you know your way around here you might be able to point me somewhere where I can get some answers?'' Kouji said irritated. Katrina raised an eyebrow.

''That's not for me to tell.'' she half lied.

''I know you're lying.'' Kouji murmured closing his eyes again.

''Fine I just hinted those others, but I'm serious. I can't tell you directly. But I can tell you that you should board that Trailmon.'' Katrina's hope lifted as she saw a Trailmon chug towards them. Kouji opened his eyes.

''I didn't see that track there earlier.'' he frowned.

''Whoohoo. Magic,'' Katrina muttered and turned around, ''Glad to be of service.''

''No, I want you to come with me,'' Kouji jumped to his feet smugly, ''You obviously know your way around here, so until we reach where we should. You can come. Besides, I gather you need that train too.'' he added.

''It's a Trailmon. Not a train.'' Katrina snapped.

''But I'm right.'' Kouji said raising his eyebrows at her.

''Yes. You are.'' she muttered back and stalked to the Trailmon. '_I hate owing people, and this is the exact reason why_.'

They were quiet on Trailmon and didn't speak a word. Soon Katrina's thoughts sailed off miles away and she didn't even notice her surroundings anymore.

''_Someone! Help!'' Katrina yelled as the leader of the bullies took the stick away from her. _

''_Hey! Leave them alone!'' a boy shouted from behind the bullies. He was older then them and they frowned at him._

''_Why would we?'' a bully asked._

''_Because it's cowardly to fight against someone smaller then you. Bunch of cowards.'' the boy sneered at them. They took a step forwards and the boy pulled a kendo stick out of a package that was strapped to his back. He stroked his dark hair out of his face and took on a fighting stance. The bullies glanced at each other and at their leader._

''_Let's get out of here. She's not worth it anyway.'' the leader snarled and they ran off. Katrina glanced at her 'saviour'. _

''_Thanks. I owe you one.'' she whispered._

''_I know.'' the boy answered and put his kendo stick away. ''I need some help with my granddad's garden.'' he smirked at her smugly and she glared at him._

* * *

**A/N:**

So watcha think ? Please don't do silent reading, I know I do it sometimes, but pleaaaaase. I want reviews, I've never had any before T0T.  
I lied. Once. ONCE! And I have by now three stories with all together like eight chapters!  
I lied. Six maybe.. but still, I'm begging you, if you review I might let Kouji out of the cage!  
*Reader, reviews.  
*I let Kouji out of the cage but tie him to a tree.  
Okay, i'll stop being so lame, but really, wouldn't it be fucking wicked if Digimon was real? That would really be fucking epic. Have your own amazing Digimon. (Partner, not being a Digimon cause then you won't have a wicked Digimon bestie)

_**Chapter Four, Are you afraid of the dark?**_

_''NO! STOP!'' Katrina screamed, ''IT WASN'T MY FAULT!'' she fell to her knees and grabbed hold of her head. She threw her head back and let out a loud scream.**  
**_


	4. Are you afraid of the dark?

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the endings of Adventure 1&2 and Tamers would of ended differently!  
Duh, how many times do I have to say: This is a FANFIC! Of course we don't own Digimon ;L

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Four, Are you afraid of the dark?**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it? **_

* * *

Katrina was not amused at all when Kouji's D-Tector lit up and the familiar feminine voice spoke from it.

''You must go to the Forest-Terminal.'' Lady Ophanimon said to Kouji calmly without a word for Katrina. She scowled at Kouji's D-Tector in dismay.

''You've got to be kidding me.'' she muttered angrily.

''A terminal in the forest, huh?'' Kouji murmured to himself glancing at Katrina. She folded her arms and stared out of the window in fury.

'_I bet the other kids are heading that way. Or at least goggle head is._' she thought annoyed. Katrina got her Digivice out and looked at it. Her frown slowly disappeared and she got a soft look on her face. '_At least I have someone brilliant to share my life with. And not some statue_.'

She held her Digivice in her two hands and placed them in her lap. Slowly her Digivice started lighting up and Katrina jumped up in shock as the light grew bright.

''Hey!'' she exclaimed as a beam of bright light shot out of her Digivice, through the window ahead of them were in soon disappeared out of sight.

''What the hell was that!'' Kouji exclaimed.

''Don't ask me, I have no idea, it's happened twice before. Once on the train and the other when we were fighting Raremon.'' Katrina said shocked. She glanced at her Digivice and slowly sat back down again.

''What is that anyway?'' Kouji asked suddenly.

''A Digivice, moron.'' Katrina snapped and rested her head against the window, ignoring him and looked at the scenery passing by. Kouji stared at her confused. He couldn't understand her. One moment she was cold towards him, the next worried, then she was shocked, and then she was normal, and then cold again, then angry, and when she thought he wasn't looking she actually looked like a normal kid, without anything troubling her then they acting normal and then she snapped at him again and ignored him.

''You're Katrina Ichijouji.'' Kouji broke the silence after a while between them with that statement. Katrina glanced at him.

''Yes I am.'' she nodded.

''I know you,'' Kouji frowned, ''At least, I think I know you.''

Katrina merely shrugged her shoulders. ''Yeah, everyone knows me. I'm famous.'' she smirked and turned back to the window.

''I didn't mean from the news. I meant, I really know you, but I can't remember from where.'' Kouji muttered under his breath completely confused and dropped the subject with a shake of his head.

_The small boy with dark hair laughed as he watched the dark haired girl stamp her feet on the dirt in frustration._

''_This is stupid! I hate owing people from now on!'' she spat at the plants in the wheelbarrow, waiting to be planted in the dirt she was supposed to be shovelling. _

_''Look, you don't do it like that. Let me show you.'' Kouji chuckled and took the spade from her. He carefully started turning the dirt around and then put the shovel down. He took a rose from the wheelbarrow and gently placed it in the dirt. The girl watched him intently. ''And then- Pff wait,'' Kouji sighed in annoyance and brushed his hair from his eyes, ''Then you just pat the dirt back around the flower, and taa daa!'' he stood up and beamed at the girl. _

_She wetted her lips thoughtfully and then picked up the shovel. __''Thanks.'' she smiled at him happily._

_''Hah, you're the one helping me out.'' Kouji retorted with a smirk._

Kouji shook himself awake. He had dozed off. Giving a short glance in Katrina's direction he met her eyes.

''What?'' she asked.

''Nothing. I just wanted to know if you were asleep.'' Kouji muttered and leant back in his chair again. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep again. Katrina soon followed his example and the night went quiet and dark.

The sun rose slowly, but surely. At the crack of dawn Kouji awoke. He stood up and stretched, popping his joints in the action.

Sneaking a careful glance at Katrina, not wanting to set her off, he saw she was asleep. Her hands clutched tightly around her Digivice. That gave Kouji time to think about it.

He got his D-Tector out and frowned at it. It was so much different then Katrina's Digivice. Like his was called a D-Terminal and Katrina's was just called a Digivice.

Softly Katrina let out a yawn and blinked a few times before opening her eyes. She looked down at her Digivice immediately and then glanced in Kouji's direction.

''Oh shit. It wasn't a dream.'' she muttered.

Kouji was about to say good morning, but thought better of it was just gave her a swift glance to say that he knew she was awake.

* * *

The next few hours passed by in silence as both children just kept their gaze out of the window. There was no talking, just silent breathing.

Katrina's Digivice started to shine again and a beam of light shone out of it. She gasped and let it drop in surprise.

''There it is again, what the hell does this mean!'' she exclaimed in frustration and got down on the floor to retrieve her Digivice, ''And can't it give a warning before it decides to light up again!''

''That's the fourth time it's happened.'' Kouji frowned.

''No shit Einstein.'' Katrina snapped in annoyance. She picked her Digivice up from the ground and seated herself back in her seat.

''I wonder what it means.'' Kouji murmured ignoring Katrina.

'_So do I.'_ Katrina admitted to herself. She was slightly worried about the light that kept coming out of her Digivice.

The train ride was silent. Of course. Katrina felt something in the pit of her stomach, but didn't quite get what it was. She only knew it was something bad.

''The tracks!'' she suddenly gasped as a bright light suddenly shone from up a deep, valley-like chasm and a fragmented strip of light shot out from the chasm, repairing the broken train tracks ahead of them.

''Oh!'' Katrina exclaimed and pressed her hands up against the window as the Trailmon drove over the tracks. She tried to look down, but the window was preventing it. ''Candlemon.'' she breathed and Kouji frowned at her from his seat. He also tried to look down from where he was sitting but immediately turned his head away as he forgot he wasn't interested Katrina.

''Those kids are down there,'' Katrina said, ''Do you know if they all have D-Tectors?'' she asked, the urge of having to know getting the best of her. Kouji shrugged his shoulders without looking at her. Not saying anything.

The train ride was silent for the rest of the ride. Katrina found herself staring at her Digivice again and sneaking short glances at Kouji, hoping to catch another glimpse of his D-Tector. She didn't want to talk to him. She absolutely did not like him.

Trailmon soon came slowly to a stop and released it's steam with a loud whistle. Katrina glanced out of the window and the corner of her mouth turned up in a slight smirk.

''Right. End of the line bandana boy.'' she said suppressing a yawn and got out of Trailmon. It yawned suddenly and stretched.

''So tired,'' it mumbled, ''Just call me the Naptime Express.'' it said and then began to snore loudly. Katrina glared at it and leaned against it's side. She looked at Kouji who walked towards a bench and sat down on it, yawning.

''I better catch a snooze,'' he murmured to himself, ''This looks like as good a place as any.'' he leaned back against the benchand folded his arms behind his head. Soon he fell asleep, leaving Katrina awake on her own. Or so she thought.

She closed her eyes just as Kouji opened his eyes again. He watched her intently. Her lips formed soundless words as she murmured a name over and over again. Kouji couldn't make out if she was really asleep or not. As she was standing up, leaning against the snoring Trailmon.

''All this quiet really gives a guy time to think,'' Kouji said to himself closing his eyes and forcing himself not to ponder about the strange familiar, yet unknown girl.

* * *

Katrina woke up startled as the Trailmon stopped snoring. She was in a sitting position against the Trailmon. 'Damn, I must of fell asleep.' she gritted her teeth and the first thing she did and glanced besides her at the steel bar, feel in her pocket for her Digivice and look up at where Kouji had been when she was awake.

Kouji was still there, sound asleep. Katrina felt a small smile creep on her face and she quickly wiped it off with a scowl. Trailmon yawned loudly and Katrina widened her eyes. She leapt forwards, landing sprawled out on the ground. Just on time as the Trailmon chugged away swiftly.

Kouji groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times when he saw Katrina getting up to her feet muttering about the 'damn, idiotic Trailmon'. Kouji glanced around as Katrina dusted herself off and looked at him.

''So this is the Forest-Terminal. What now?'' Kouji said.

''This isn't the Forest-Terminal, bandana boy. This is Breezy Village. And you better get out whilst you still can or change into wolf boy.'' Katrina smirked at him and started walking towards the trees.

''Oh, what a view!'' a familiar voice exclaimed. The blond girl, Katrina noted and stopped.

''This looks like the Forest-Terminal.'' the large boy came in view, following the blond girl and Bokomon. Katrina rolled her eyes at their obnoxious statements and then groaned loudly in frustration as she realized they _also _had to go to the Forest-Terminal.

''No, this is Breezy Village.'' Bokomon stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

''It's called what now?'' the blond girl asked as a yellow Digimon also came into view that Katrina recognized as a Neemon.

''Welcome, tourists.'' Kouji said as he stood up, making the blond girl, the large boy and the two Digimon to look over at him. ''This isn't it.''

"You're right it's not," Bokomon replied flatly.

"Oh, hey Kouji! Hi.. Katrina." the blond greeted with a smile for Kouji and a frown in Katrina's direction, "What's up?"

Katrina was about to give her a sarcastic answer when she noticed the other two boys missing. She narrowed her eyes at the group of four.

''Is the kid with goggle head?'' she asked them. The larger boy nodded quickly.

''Yeah, we got slightly.. Separated..'' he said shooting a glance at the blond girl. Katrina nodded. She got what she wanted to know and continued walking towards the trees.

''Where are you going?'' the larger boy called.

''Can it!'' Katrina snarled, pointing the steel bar at them dangerously. ''I'm going my own way. Not tagging along with you losers.''

Before the larger boy or the blond who was looking at Katrina furiously could talk back, Kouji jumped off the side of the platform and started following the tracks.

''Where are _you _going?'' the blond girl called out, confused.

''Where I go is my own business, thanks for asking,'' Kouji replied with a shot sideways glance at them. He caught Katrina's eye and they shortly nodded at each other before continuing on their way.

"Ooh! You're… you're so anti-social!'' the blond girl shouted, balling up her fists below her chin angrily. ''Just what is it with your attitudes?''

* * *

Katrina soon left the area where she could still hear them complaining and walked through the forest. It was a dull, dark forest now. It used to be colourful and bright, but now there were no flowers, no bright colours, just grey and dark.

'_It used to be so nice here._' Katrina thought sorrowful as she wrapped her arms around herself. A cold wind suddenly blew by passed her and her curls waved around her face. She closed her eyes tightly and tightened the grip on the bar, waiting for the wind to stop blowing. It seemed to get softer and Katrina opened her eyes again.

She widened them in shock. It had suddenly gotten dark in the forest. As if it was in the middle of the night. Dead leaves fluttered around her legs and Katrina lifted her hood up over her head. She carefully walked on, treading softly.''_Katrina.._'' someone whispered quietly in her ear and she whirled around in shock. There was no one. She glanced around.

''Hello? Anyone there?'' she called out, getting no reply. There was absolutely no sound at all, ''Hey bandana boy, that's not funny.'' she shouted. Again, getting no reply. She wrapped her arms around her again, tightened her grip on the bar again and continued walking.

''_Katrina.._'' the voice sounded again in her ear and she whirled around with the steel bar in front of her.

''Kouji! It is not funny, cut it out!'' Katrina snarled as again there was no one there. She whirled around and quickened her pace, occasionally glancing back. She could slight feel the presence of someone there, but the feeling was dim.

''_Katrina.._'' a soft breeze blew passed her ear and she shuddered.

''Alright, Kouji! You're freaking me out! Happy now! I admit it! I'm freaked out!'' Katrina shouted, ''You can come out now!'' Katrina yelled looking around the open space she was standing in.

''_Katrina.._'' the voice whispered again.

''You better come out before I dent your head with this bar, Kouji Minamoto!'' Katrina threatened. Another breeze blew by and Katrina frowned. ''Hello? Goggle head, is that you? Blondie? Anyone?'' she called out and got no reply.

A strong gust of wind started blowing and Katrina closed her eyes tightly shut as leaves and dirt started flying towards her. She held up her arms protectively over her head, the bar clutched tightly in her hand.

''_Katrina.. Are you afraid of the dark..?_'' the voice whispered and the wind stopped blowing.''W-what? Who are you? Show yourself!'' Katrina shouted hoarsely as she lowered her arms and opened her eyes, ''Who are you! Show yourself, you coward!'' she shouted with a hint of fear in her voice. The leaves started flying up and a gust of wind formed in between the trees in front of her.''_Katrina. Tell me, are you afraid of the dark?_'' a dark figured appeared as the leaves and wind died down. Katrina took a step back.

''What- you- how do you know my name?'' Katrina demanded and pointed the bar at the figure in a defensive stance. ''Who are you?''

''_You know me, Katrina. Don't you recognize me? I'm the darkness. Are you afraid of dark, Katrina Ichijouji?_'' the figure started forwards and shadow started flowing around it, shaping it into someone a little bigger then Katrina.

Katrina's breath hitched in her throat as she looked at the man a few steps in front of her.

''Papa?'' she said softly in shock.

''Katrina.'' the dark haired man looked down at her. Suddenly a dark shadow passed over his glasses and he smirked at her.

''Papa?'' Katrina said trembling and took a step forwards.

''You failed me, Katrina. You were going to keep him safe. You failed me Katrina.'' he took a step forwards as Katrina took a few stumbling steps back.

''I didn't mean to, Papa. Please, it wasn't my fault. I couldn't do anything about it!'' she choked out.

''You failed me, Katrina. I can't trust you anymore. How could I trust someone who just lets the people she loves get taken away or hurt?'' her father spoke.

''Papa. Please!'' tears welled up in her eyes.

''Like that boy. He got hurt. You didn't do anything about it. Like you let _him _get taken away.'' her father started walking forwards. The shadow started to swirl around him and he started shrinking. A small boy replaced him, staring up at Katrina. He looked up at her with blue eyes.

''You let me go, Katrina. Without doing anything. I got taken away. You failed to keep me safe.'' he said pointing at her accusingly.

''N-no,'' Katrina started sobbing, ''It wasn't my fault. I'm so sorry.''

The shadow swirled around him and the boy grew a little bigger. A different boy replaced him. He brushed his dark hair out of his face. A red smear appeared across his forehead and he looked at his red fingers.

''It's your fault, Katrina. You should of prevented this. You should of helped me.'' he said softly and looked up at her. Katrina let out a horrified and pained yell. She scrambled to her feet and dropped the bar as the boy started walking towards her.

''_Are you afraid of the dark, Katrina?_'' the voice whispered in her ear again.

''NO! STOP!'' Katrina screamed, ''IT WASN'T MY FAULT!'' she fell to her knees and grabbed hold of her head. She threw her head back and let out a loud scream.

''_Katrina.. Katrina.. Katrina.. Are you afraid of the dark, Katrina? The dark. It's all around you.. Are you afraid of the dark, Katrina?'_'' the voice seemed to come from everywhere and the dark haired boy reached out to touch her face as he faded away in black smoke.

''STOP IT!'' Katrina cried out. She got to her feet and started running blindly. ''It's all my fault. My fault. I did it, I should of prevented those things from happening. My fault.'' she sobbed.

''_Katrina.._''

Her feet suddenly stopped touching ground and her head lolled back. Her eyes shut slowly as she fell off the side of the cliff. Just as she almost hit the river at the bottom of the chasm her Digivice lit up brightly and a bright beam shot out from it, into the air where a bright light emitted from the middle of the forest.

Katrina hit the water with a splash and darkness surrounded her.

''_Katrina, are you afraid of the dark?_''

* * *

A/N:  
So, Katrina is on her own now! And some secrets are reveled. Hm, what's up with her Digivice shining? First to guess get's a surprise that has to do with the story!

**_Chapter 5, Toy's are to play with. Not to fight against.  
_**  
_Katrina felt herself moving upwards and she whirled around. the drawbridge was closing. Her arms flailed out helplessly and she let out a shriek as she plunged into the moat under it. _'Oh shit.'

'I hate water.'_ Katrina struck out with her feet and attempted to swim to the surface. A black shape came up next to her and she widened her eyes slightly as it grabbed her arm and pulled her down. _


	5. Toy's are to play with

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

For fuck sake. I've edited this chapter twice already. The first time I can't remember what happened and the second time I got logged off by damn

Disclaimer: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? Really don't want to get into that _again._  
Right. now thats sorted, on to the story :)

* * *

**-Chapter Five, Toy's are to play with. Not to fight against.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

* * *

Katrina felt herself float. Up towards the surface. She was glad to, because she was running out of breath. She didn't find herself panicking, she was calm.

Her Digivice lit up in her pocket. Miraculously it hadn't been swept away in the water. The current pulled Katrina along with her. She frowned.

Something was wrong.

She glanced around her underwater as she got pushed up by an invisible force. _'That's strange,' _she thought confused, _'It's almost like I can see sky and land behind the water.' _Katrina shook her head confused. It was like the current was taking her _upwards _instead of straight ahead.

As she saw the surface glittering above her, she lifted her arms wearily and kicked out with her legs, trying to make herself go faster.

She was seriously running out of oxygen. Maybe not as fast as she normally would, but who is she to question normal here. She was in a digital world for crying out loud.

Her head finally reached the surface and Katrina shut her eyes tightly as she sucked in the fresh air.

Only after she felt satisfied and normal she opened her eyes. Katrina looked around. She was in a moat that went around a.. lavender castle.

''This is getting weirder and weirder.'' she muttered to herself as she swam towards the side. Katrina hauled herself up and then realized she had lost something.

Her pole! ''Aw fuck it!'' she exclaimed loudly. No she had no protection what so ever Katrina started walking, dripping wet and slightly cold her frown on her face grew. _'This is one strange place,_' she thought confused, _'Where the hell am I?' _

Everything around her looked too happy. Like this one was overgrown nursery.

''Wraaaaah!''

Katrina froze. Something behind her just shouted at her. She whirled around and jumped back a step startled. In front of her a _huge _yellow teddy bear stood.

''Okay. Now _this _is freaky. I hate toys.'' Katrina scowled at it.

''Did I scare you?'' the bear asked cheerfully, ''I did, didn't I! let's play another game!''

''What are you?'' Katrina frowned as her Digivice lit up and a green holographic screen came up.

''_Monzaemon, a toy Digimon. Monzaemon are peaceful creatures who love to play, but don't get it angry! It's very strong and it's Heart A__ttack will knock you out in happiness or fake-happiness._'' the Digivice spoke.

''Oh great, just what I wanted. Something to hug me to death,'' Katrina scoffed, ''Now listen here, why don't you-''

''TAG! You're it!'' Monzaemon suddenly stretched out a paw and pushed Katrina over.

''Why you-'' Katrina shouted in anger. She jumped to her feet and raced after the Monzaemon, ''Come back here! When I get my hands on you I'll tear your stuffing out piece by piece!''

''You can't catch me! You can't catch me! Na, na, na, na, na-na!'' Monzaemon shouted in a sing-song voice that made Katrina even more furious.

''You better hope I don't catch you!'' she shouted angrily, ''What the- where did he go!'' she stopped in shock. Monzaemon was gone.

''You can't find me! Now we're playing hide and go seek!'' Monzaemon's voice rang out.

''Alright then. How hard can it be to find a stupid over grown teddy bear and punch it so hard, it's stuffing will fall out,'' Katrina growled and looked around. It was not hard to spot the giant yellow Digimon behind a tree and she raced towards it, ''Gotcha! Now- no you don't! HEY!'' she screamed in frustration as the Digimon took off again.

''You're not faster then me!'' Monzaemon called out in glee, ''Come and race me if you dare!''

''I hate toys.'' Katrina gritted her teeth in fury.

''Aren't you playing?'' Monzaemon asked when he noticed she wasn't moving.

''No, I've got a better game to play.'' Katrina replied and folded her arms, she had just gotten the perfect idea to get him away from her.

''Really?'' Monzaemon asked happily.

''Really. And I bet you're very good at it. It's called wrestling. You have to knock down all you opponents without being defeated,'' Katrina said smirking slightly, ''Well? Do you like it?''

''I love it! Let's play!'' Monzaemon shouted out widened her eyes in shock and the colour drain out of her face.

''No, no! Not with me! That would be unfair!'' she called out.

''Why?'' Monzaemon was puzzled.

''Because you are obviously stronger then me and I am a girl. You're not allowed to hit girls.'' Katrina pointed out going against all her believes. If someone had said that to her she would of hit that person. Female or male, big or small. Didn't matter.

''That's true, I guess,'' Monzaemon tapped his cheek thoughtfully, ''But where could I find strong opponents?''

''Go look for them,'' Katrina said and started walking passed him, ''But remember, you don't hit girls or really small people.'' she added.

''I like this game!'' Monzaemon cheered and ran off to find someone to wrestle.

''At least that bugger is gone.'' Katrina muttered to herself as she dug her hands in her hoodie pocket and stalked along. She had no idea where she was and how she could get _anywhere _from looked around her as she walked.

This really was like a giant playground. There was a boat that rocked sideways. Not that she would want to get in it, as it almost went upside down. In the distance she could make out the shape of a castle.

_'Now if there was someone here, they would be there. Enemy or- huh, not like I could say friend.' _Katrina scoffed, broke off a branch from a tree and set off towards the castle.

''Christ that's rather creepy.'' Katrina said out loud as she looked up at the lavender castle. _'Just like everything else here. What have I got to loose?' _she thought by herself and started up the drawbridge. Something creaked dangerously and she felt herself moving upwards and she whirled around. _'Oh shit.' _the drawbridge was closing. Her arms flailed out helplessly and she let out a shriek as she plunged into the moat under it.

'_I hate water' _Katrina struck out with her feet and attempted to swim to the surface. A black shape came up next to her and she widened her eyes slightly as it grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

The grip it had was strong and Katrina had no other choice but to go with it. At least.. It seemed not to be planning on drowning her. She still had the branch in her hand, so there was something to defend herself with if there was an attack.

They swum towards a cave and Katrina felt her air running out. She tugged a few times on the thing that had a hold of her. Wanting to get loose and swim up to the surface. It held on stubbornly and they entered the cave. Lashing out furiously with her legs, Katrina felt the thing pull her upwards and broke through the surface.

Katrina inhaled the air quickly, feeling a coughing fit coming up. She coughed a few times as she swam towards the side. The thing that had taken her to the cave got out of the water and looked down at her.

''You're Pandamon.'' Katrina managed to gasp through her coughing fit.

''Yes I am Pandamon the Protector, and I saved you from the ShadowToyAgumon,'' Pandamon stated, ''Welcome to my lair, the Pandacave.''

''Sorry buddy. But I- wait.. This is Toyland?'' Katrina looked at him sharply.

''Yes, it is.'' Pandamon nodded.

''Damn. I'm floating. How am I supposed to get off of this place.'' Katrina muttered and slammed her fist on the ground. She wearily sat up and gritted her teeth thoughtfully.

''I wish to help you, but I am sorry to say that I can not leave Toyland before the ShadowToyAgumon are defeated.'' Pandamon said gravely.

''What do you mean with ShadowToyAgumon? There aren't any here, only ToyAgumon. What happened?'' Katrina asked confused.

''The evil Cherubimon has taken over the ToyAgumon and turned them into evil ShadowToyAgumon. They have been plotting on going to the human world to take revenge on the children that have stopped playing with toys.'' Pandamon said frowning.

_'I'm getting sick and tired of Cherubimon.'_ Katrina's expression darkened at the mentioning of the evil Digimon's name.

''Oh right. And you are planning on stopping them.. On your own?'' Katrina said slowly.

''Yes! I! Pandamon the Protector! Shall stop the evil ShadowToyAgumon from getting to the human world and hurting the human children.'' Pandamon nodded vigorously.

Katrina pinched her eyes shut tightly. ''Fine. I'll help you. There must be a way to change the ShadowToyAgumon back into ToyAgumon.''

''I-'' Pandamon started as Katrina's eyes opened again and she narrowed them at him.

''Listen bud. You as Pandamon the Protector haven't got that Protector added on your name for nothing. You're job is to protect Toyland and that includes things that play with toys. Now you can't do it by yourself, so you need some allies. Go and find Monzaemon and some other Digimon. I'm assuming the ShadowToyAgumon are in that lavender castle. We'll storm the castle and bring them back to their senses.'' Katrina explained.

''That, my fellow protector. Is a great idea. I shall be back very soon.'' Pandamon said in awe and dove back into the water.

''Wait! Protector? I'm just- oh never mind,'' Katrina muttered, ''Stupid bear. Seriously. Toy's are to play with, not to fight against.''

* * *

Katrina took the time that Pandamon spent to rest. She was soaking wet once again. Her clothes were only damp when she was on that bridge and now they were soaked again. Boy did she begin to hate water. Another thing to add to her 'I hate' list.

Splashes could be heard and Katrina looked up. _'Didn't take him long to find an army.. Or..' _Katrina sprung up, brandishing the branch and ran towards the water as a head popped up. She shouted out as she brought the branch down on top of the head.

''OUCH, GODDAMMIT, ARE YOU MENTAL!'' the owner of the head screeched between gasping for breath.

''Oh. It's you.'' Katrina frowned and took a step back as Takuya got out of the water holding his head in pain.

''Yes it's me,'' Takuya snapped, ''And can you next time try not to aim for my head. Man everyone always goes for the head.'' he muttered.

''Maybe, cause you've got such a big head.'' Katrina retorted and watched as Pandamon and also Kouji got out of the water.

''Once again , I, Pandamon, have foiled my fiendish foes, the sinister ShadowToyAgumon.'' he said boldly.

''Yeah, great, so you saved us just so you could bring us down here and hurt us yourself.'' Kouji said narrowing his eyes at him. Kouji noticed Katrina standing there and something flickered through his eyes that she didn't quite catch. At first she thought it was relieve, but she quickly dismissed it. _'As if he would be worried.' _she thought frowning.

''Buddy, why are you so paranoid?'' Takuya snapped at Kouji before turning to Pandamon, ''Don't mind him. Thanks for saving us… Pandamon,'' he said, ''besides, if there was someone who would lure us somewhere to hurt us, it would be her.'' he added under his breath glaring at Katrina who heard him and scowled at him.

''Pandamon the Protector,'' Pandamon corrected, ''And welcome, weary warriors, to my secret lair, the Pandacave.''

''O-kay…'' Takuya slowly nodded slightly confused.

''Where's the kid?'' Katrina asked Kouji as Pandamon began telling Takuya about how Cherubimon took over the ToyAgumon, changing them into ShadowToyAgumon and about their mission to take revenge on human children.

''We lost him,'' Kouji frowned, ''There was this bear, Monzaemon. He turned into WaruMonzaemon and took Tommy. It was weird. First he was trying to play this game with us and then he attacked us. Tommy is being held in that castle.'' Kouji told Katrina. It must have been the longest and nicest thing he had said to her.

''And I told that goggle head to keep him safe,'' Katrina clenched her fist around the branch. Kouji glanced at it in alarm and back at Katrina who was glaring at the back of Takuya's head. Katrina saw him looking and frowned, ''I'm not going to bash his head in.'' she scoffed. _'Even though I would love to.'_ she added mentally.

''Sometimes.. I wonder.'' Kouji sighed and Katrina almost, almost cracked a smile before she remembered she didn't like him.

Pandamon led them to a set of stairs, leading to a door above. ''Climb these stairs to enter the castle's courtyards. Good luck, heroic humans.'' he said to them.

''You watch your back, Pandamon. You're doing a great job here.'' Katrina answered and nodded towards him shortly before dashing up the stairs.

The three children stepped out of the door onto a courtyard. Kouji and Takuya looked at the farthest tower ahead of them.

''Tommy is in there.'' Kouji said to Katrina.

''Let's go and get him them.'' she answered determinedly.

''Lavender castle, here we come.'' Takuya muttered and as if on cue an army of ShadowToyAgumon surrounded them, blocking their entrance to the tower.

Katrina got her Digivice out swiftly to analyze them, ''_Evil hackers turned the ToyAgumon into ShadowToyAgumon. Their special attack is Plastic Blaze, but the pain it causes sure isn't fun and games._''

''Great. I seriously thought toys were to play with, not to fight against.'' she muttered annoyed and stuffed the Digivice into her pocket. She brandished the branch in front of her and behind her Takuya and Kouji exchanged a glance.

One of the ShadowToyAgumon stepped forwards and blasted a glop of melted plastic at Katrina. Kouji jumped at her, knocking her to the ground as the attack hit the wall behind them, narrowly missing Takuya and burst in to flames.

''Kouji!'' Takuya yelled at him and Kouji nodded. The two got their D-Tectors out and started to Spirit Evolve.

''Execute! Spirit Evolution!'' the two called out as they were engulfed in data as the power rushed through their bodies.

''Agunimon!''

''Lobomon!''

''Pyro Tornado!'' Agunimon immediately came into action and he slammed his fists together and shot large bursts of flames at the blockheads making them scatter and fall over. ''Well, that was easy.'' he said surprised and more rows of ShadowToyAgumon appeared. ''Or maybe not…'' he said swallowing hard.

The ShadowToyAgumon stacked themselves together forming a large military tank. It shot a huge blast at Agunimon, who jumped up, getting blown back by the impact.

Lobomon pulled out his light saber swiftly and shot Katrina a glance who was clenching her fists angrily. ''I'll handle this,'' he said and leaped up in the air, ''Lobo Kendo!'' he called out, slashing his saber at the back of the tank. The tank shone in a bright light and quickly dispersed, making the ShadowToyAgumon to scatter.

''Show off,'' Agunimon scoffed, ''I could've done that.'' he spoke boldly.

''Yeah, but you didn't.'' Lobomon said turning around.

''Well.. I could've done a better job.'' Agunimon protested.

''Hey! We're trying to save that kid here, so watch it!'' Katrina yelled in frustration.

Lobomon turned his head around to say something when he noticed the ShadowToyAgumon had rearranged itself and turned into a large robot-like figure.

''Sure you don't need a little help there, buddy?'' Agunimon said smirking cockily.

The ShadowToyAgumon robot slammed its fist towards Lobomon, who jumped back and narrowly avoided the clutched the branch in her fist angrily now. How come Kouji and Takuya changed into Digimon? What was so special about them? Was it just that they were stronger then her?

_'Never. You have so much more experience then them.' _her mind shouted at her.

'_Then how come I have a Digivice, and they have D-Tectors?' _Katrina questioned herself.

'_Because you have a loyal friend, who you wouldn't be able to live without. With your Digivice you two are connected.' _her mind said.

'_Then why did I get thrown out of the Digital World a while back? Why did I get separated from him?' _Katrina was uncertain.

_'Just have trust. Have faith. Everything will be clear eventually.' _This time is wasn't her mind speaking. Lady Ophanimon's voice rang out in her head clearly.

''KATRINA!'' Lobomon yelled suddenly. Katrina was just able to swing the branch and knock the ShadowToyAgumon away that had leapt at her. Katrina found herself surrounded by a group of ShadowToyAgumon.

She shot a glance at Lobomon and Agunimon. They were busy fighting two ShadowToyAgumon robots.

This fight was hers.

Katrina spread her feet slightly and smirked. She held the branch in two hands, ''Who's up first?'' she asked and jumped at a ShadowToyAgumon. As she knocked the first ShadowToyAgumon aside the rest came in action and Katrina found herself finding it harder and harder to block their hits. _'Damn, I'm lucky they aren't attacking for real yet.' _she thought grimly swatting yet another ShadowToyAgumon away.

''If this keeps going, we won't be able to keep up much longer.'' Lobomon growled glancing at Katrina who seemed to be struggling with the ShadowToyAgumon.

''So how can we beat them?'' Agunimon exclaimed, leaping up to dodge a low kick the ShadowToyAgumon robot gave out. Still mid air, he swiftly landed both of his feet on the robot's head and quickly pushed off of it and landed back on the ground. Only to see that it wasn't even fazed by the slightest.

''Fuck!'' Katrina yelled in pain as a Plastic Blaze attack seared passed her arm, scraping it and burning a hole through her hoodie. It was luck that she had fell into the moat earlier and her clothes were still damn, or her hoodie would have been alight right now.

''Takuya, follow my lead!'' Lobomon called out, wanting to finish this and help Katrina who defiantly was struggling right now.

He dashed towards Agunimon and leaped in the air, Agunimon obeying and following. As they got close enough, they pushed off each other by their feet, as the two ShadowToyAgumon robots went to hit them.

The robots punched each other in mistake. They paused for a moment, dazed by the strong blow, then pulled back their fists and fell back, their Fractal Code rings circling both of them.

''I hate it when toys go bad,'' Agunimon said in a low tone, getting out his D-Tector. ''Fractal Code, Digitize!''

''Time to be purified by the light,'' Lobomon said quickly swiping his own D-Tector over the exposed data of his opponent, ''Fractal Code, Digitize.''

The two Warriors scanned the ShadowToyAgumon, reverting them back to their original forms. ToyAgumon.

''Need a little help, princess?'' Agunimon shouted to Katrina who just got a punch to her stomach. She flew backwards into the wall, her branch long broken into tiny sticks.

''No.'' she replied stubbornly getting up slowly, her face twisted in pain.

''Yeah right,'' Lobomon scoffed and brought out his saber, ''Lobo Kendo!'' he called out and rushed towards the ShadowToyAgumon that remained.

''Pyro Tornado!'' Agunimon smashed his fists together and shot flames at the ShadowToyAgumon.

Their Fractal Codes showed and Agunimon and Lobomon swiftly scanned the exposed data.

''Fractal Code, Digitize.'' they said together and returned the ShadowToyAgumon back to their original forms.

Lobomon walked over to Katrina, turning back into his human form. Kouji held out a hand to her and she glared at it.

''I didn't need your help.'' she snarled at him and Takuya, getting up by herself.

''Sure. That was why you were getting knocked about like a soccer ball by those ShadowToyAgumon.'' Takuya scoffed.

''I'll knock you around like a soccer ball, goggle head,'' Katrina threatened him and turned to the tower, ''After I do what you failed to do.'' she added and ran to the tower, up an enclosed spiral staircase. _'And what I failed to do before.'_ she added in her mind.

Kouji and Takuya sprinted after her up the staircase. As they got near to the top, sounds of a fight could be heard.

''Tommy!'' the two boys exclaimed glancing at each other. Katrina busted through the door and her jaw dropped at the sight.

The smaller boy was sitting in front of a TV playing a videogame with Monzaemon. The word 'WIN' flashed on the screen, what made Tommy cheer out in glee.

''Tommy, what are you doing?'' Kouji asked bluntly.''What does it look like I'm doing?'' Tommy replied with a broad grin on his face.

''But, we thought you were in trouble..'' Takuya mumbled confused.

''Christ, I went through all this with you two, just to find out there was nothing wrong.'' Katrina scowled.

''I know, I just feel awful about that, guys. But, this little trooper saw through the real me and played with me anyway!'' Monzaemon said patting the younger boy on his head. ''He's a good boy.''

The three older kids let out a sigh and Katrina scowled again. This day just sucked.

''So, can we keep him?'' Tommy asked hopefully.

''If you keep him far away from me.'' Katrina muttered.

''Really?''

''NO.'' the simultaneous reply from Kouji and Takuya came loudly.

The five trooped back down the staircase and Monzaemon hurried to catch up with Katrina.

''Guess what!'' he said brightly.

''I'd rather not.'' Katrina grumbled.

''I'm still undefeated! That goggle boy lost from me!'' Monzaemon said happily. ''That game of yours is great!''

''Wow. Congratulations.'' Katrina spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

''So you made him almost kill me!'' Takuya exclaimed.

''Wow, that oversized bear is actually good for something! Kouji, you sure you didn't want to let Tommy keep him?'' Katrina said.

''Wow, if I didn't know better. I would say she was trying to make a joke.'' Kouji remarked. Katrina flushed and scowled.

''I wasn't.'' she muttered as they walked out of the castle into the courtyard where Pandamon and the ToyAgumon were waiting.

''Ah, fantastic friends,'' Pandamon started, ''To make up for their monstrous mistakes, the ToyAgumon insist that they take you off the island.''

''Alright!'' Tommy, Takuya and Kouji chorused. When they didn't hear Katrina speak, Tommy turned around to her.

''You too.'' he said and smiled up at her. She looked at him thoughtfully.

''I suppose it can't hurt.'' she agreed. Glancing up at Kouji he nodded at her and she gave a nod back.

_'Allies.' _she decided soundlessly and had the feeling Kouji was thinking the same.

* * *

The four kids followed a ToyAgumon towards a red plane. They boarded the plane, Tommy behind the ToyAgumon piloting the plane. Katrina sat down behind him just as Takuya tried to slip in that seat.

''Very funny, goggle head.'' she smirked at him. He scowled at her and slumped into the seat behind her. Kouji boarded as last seating himself behind Takuya.

As they rose high in the air, the wind got stronger and Katrina's curls sprayed out behind her in Takuya's face.

''Your hair is annoying.'' he grumbled annoyed.

''_You_ are annoying, goggle brain.'' Katrina replied annoyed.

''I'll show you what annoying is.'' Takuya snapped.

''I'll show you what a real fight is.'' Katrina answered and tried to turn in her seat.

''Guys! Cut it out and enjoy the ride!'' Tommy called out hastily.

''Hey Tommy,'' Takuya suddenly said, ''How come you weren't scared?''

''Well, I'm not really afraid of heights.'' Tommy replied.

''Really?'' Takuya said surprised.

''What? You mean to say that you are scared of heights?'' Katrina snickered at him.

''No!'' Takuya snapped, ''But, when you were captured..'' he continued to Tommy trailing off.

Tommy lowered his head slightly, but his smile didn't falter. ''Well, actually, at first I was really scared. But then I figured out that the big guy just wanted to play video games with me, so..''

''Probably only a kid could figure that out.'' Kouji commented from the back.

''And you said that kids weren't good for anything,'' Takuya replied smugly, ''So, isn't it great to have a little brother?''

The ToyAgumon piloting the plane turned around to face them. ''If you all look down, you can see the forest!''

''Cool!'' Takuya exclaimed.

''It's just trees.'' Kouji rolled his eyes.

''Honestly, you're so lame, goggle head.'' Katrina sneered.

''No I'm not!'' Takuya answered offended.

''And, for a little excitement..'' The ToyAgumon announced, ''Let's do a barrel roll!'' he steered the plane around making it loop.

''M-Maybe I am afraid of heights!'' Tommy exclaimed as everyone let out a yell and held onto their seats.

''I'm going to be sick,'' Katrina moaned shutting her eyes tightly, ''And deaf.'' she added, commenting on Takuya's screaming.

''There are parachutes below your seats,'' the ToyAgumon said calmly turning around as if he didn't notice the fear of the four behind him, ''Good luck to you all!''

''God, just when I thought getting stuck with these idiots was the worst that could happen.'' Katrina muttered.

''Scared, princess?'' Takuya taunted her.

''Me scared? You were screaming louder then any girl I've ever hear scream.'' Katrina smirked and strapped her parachute on securely before jumping out of the plane first.

''What? It's true.'' Kouji shrugged his shoulders at Takuya before jumping after Katrina.

Tommy and Takuya soon joined them on the ground and Kouji stared in the distance.

''What is that?'' he said shocked.

''Hey, it looks like a boat!'' Tommy exclaimed in excitement.

Takuya grinned. ''It's Zoe and the others!'' he said happily.

''How on earth did they manage to make a boat sail across land?'' Kouji said completely puzzled.

''The same idiotic, stupid way Takuya was imagined,'' Katrina answered with a shrug, ''It's the Digital World, everything is crazy around here.''

''You are so annoying,'' Takuya muttered, ''Why didn't I protest against you coming with us.''

''I'll be glad to go.'' Katrina shrugged and make a motion to walk away.

''No, wait,'' Kouji held out an arm to stop her, ''Stay.'' he said.

''Why would I?'' Katrina asked challenging.

''Yeah, why should she?'' Takuya said.

''Because it's dangerous for you to walk around along and you know it,'' Kouji said to Katrina who scowled, ''And she knows her way around her. She knows stuff so it will be slightly safer with her around us.'' he said to Takuya.

''Fine,'' Takuya huffed and crossed his arms, ''But don't expect me to like her.''

''I'm not expecting you to like her. That's practically impossible.'' Kouji said with a smirk.

''You- When I get my hands on you!'' Katrina exclaimed in fury and ran after the already sprinting bandana boy.

* * *

A/N:  
Two in one day! Though this one could of been up a lot earlier. Grrr.

Anyway, MarinaRose guessed the answer to that bloody easy question, so congrats ;D And thanks loads for reviewing, favoriting and subscribing! Also thanks to the others for subscribing and favoriting. Though I would love some reviews! I'm not going to say if you don't review no chapter cause that's just lame. I mean what if there's only one or two who came across your story? And you're like yeah I want at least three reviews. Anyway. A review would still be nice :)

BTW: Pictures of Katrina!: http: / .com / stories / 18030126 / pictures-of-katrina-ichijouji -from-the-digiguardian-digimon (Take spaces away. Links don't work)

**_Chapter 6, Welcome to my nightmare._**  
_''Katrina! What are you doing!'' Kouji yelled jumping back as she swung the branch at him._  
_''What does it look like I'm doing,'' Katrina said darkly and looked him in his eyes,''Getting rid of you before you can double cross me.''_  
_Kouji's eyes widened as he saw the dark rings under her eyes. Her golden eyes had turned a few shades darker. Kouji almost felt scared of her. Katrina brought the branch up again and this time he was too late to dodge it._


	6. Welcome to my nightmare

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer**: Bleh. Don't own Digimon. Only in my dreams. And robbing dreams from a girl is punished by Katrina bashing your head in with a rock or mistaking you for your twin brother and being completely horrible to you.

**READ:** And Grr. I noticed some mistakes in this chapter when I Live Previewed it and tried to correct them. Cause I think that the lines between the sentences are too small, and it looks rather hard to read to me ... I don't know, but I tried to make them bigger by another space in between and it doesn't seem to do what I want. So I hope it works for you .. (I hope it shows now I've changed it... AGAIN. 3rd TIME)

* * *

**-Chapter Six, Welcome to my nightmare.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

* * *

Katrina noted the seven others walking behind her in distaste. Even if Kouji was right about it being dangerous for her to be alone, she didn't like it one bit.

Neemon was such an idiotic Digimon and Bokomon was a smart little know-it-all.

The blond girl, Zoe, took an immediate disliking to Katrina and that also counted for Katrina. Though she already didn't like her when she first heard her back in that cave when they fought against Raremon.

J.P. was the big guy and he also didn't like Katrina after she refused to shake Zoe's hand.

Then there was Takuya, whom Katrina didn't like since the beginning, they constantly were fighting.

Tommy, who tried to speak to Katrina a few times, but gave up when he realized Katrina didn't want to talk to him, even though she had been the first to storm through the door when they thought he was in trouble with Monzaemon.

And finally Kouji. Katrina was walking slightly next to him. Both quiet and not looking at each other, but knew they both were there. Katrina didn't mind Kouji much, she felt at peace with him besides her even though she wasn't sure why. _'Because he's the Legendary Warrior of Light.' _her mind spoke. Katrina shook the though off immediately and sighed. She glanced up at the air and then forwards into the distance.

They were getting closer to the Forest-Terminal, but the Trailmon tracks didn't look like they were going to end anytime soon.

''I believe that the forest kingdom begins just beyond that track.'' Bokomon called out from behind Katrina. She closed her eyes wearily.

''Sure looks big.'' Takuya piped up from behind her and she had to refrain from picking up a rock and bashing her head in with it or rather _Takuya's _head.

'_Wouldn't be hard to miss._' Katrina scoffed and Kouji glanced at her before turning his attention back to the others behind them.

''Hey Bokomon. How much further do we have to walk to get to the forest terminal?'' J.P. asked the Digimon.

''Don't worry, you should only have to walk a little bit more.'' Bokomon answered and Katrina rolled her eyes.

''A little bit more, these little bits are killing me.'' J.P. complained making Katrina grit her teeth from refraining to hit him.

They continued walking, Katrina still leading with Kouji and Zoe not far behind her.

''Wait up!'' Takuya yelled after them and started walking faster.

''Man, isn't it time for a dinner break, I'm wasting away here.'' J.P. complained loudly and stopped walking.

''We didn't even get any breakfast yet.'' Tommy added.

Katrina pinched the bridge of her nose as everyone stopped walking again. _'It would have been so much better for me to be on my own. Damn that bandana boy.' _she thought grimly and shot a glare at Kouji.

''I think we better stop here and make camp.'' Takuya said.

''Its been a long day for all of us.'' Zoe nodded.

''Yeah, whatever.'' Kouji muttered as he walked a little closer to Katrina.

''We're stopping?'' Tommy asked and ran up to them.

''Does that mean, I get to eat, and lay down and eat? Yes!'' J.P. exclaimed excitedly.

''If nothing finds us with your shouting and eats you first.'' Katrina muttered and sunk down with her back against a tree. Kouji glanced at her slightly amused.

''Look what I found, I hope its eatable.'' Zoe called out and held out an apple that Katrina recognized.

''It's called a meat apple.'' Bokomon informed everyone.

''Meat apple?'' several voices asked confused.

''Yes, each one has the flavour of a different meat, quite nutritious actually.'' Bokomon said.

''Where did you find that thing?'' Takuya asked Zoe.

''It was just lying on the ground, there has to be a tree somewhere near by.'' Zoe told Takuya and looked around at Bokomon. ''Bokomon will you help me find some more?'' she asked the Digimon and ran off.

''Can I come?'' Neemon asked Bokomon who had started to follow Zoe.

''Alright.'' Bokomon said slightly annoyed and dragged him along by the waistband of his pants.

''Wait for me!'' Tommy yelled after them. He started to go after them, but glanced at Katrina first, ''Do you want to come, Katrina?'' he asked hopefully.

The girl stared up at him blankly. ''Of course not. Scoot.'' she snapped and returned her gaze to the ground between her knees. The little boy gave her a hurt look and then ran off after Bokomon, Neemon and Zoe.

''Well, I guess, we better gather some fire wood.'' Takuya said and shot a glare at Katrina.

''I'm not gonna have to lift anything heavy, am I?'' J.P. asked.

''You coming, Katrina?'' Kouji asked.

''Of course not,'' Takuya mocked, ''Come on, Kouji. Just leave her.''

Katrina's head snapped up and she glared at the goggled boy. She waited for Kouji to stick up for her. That added even more shock when the dark haired boy shook his head and started walking off with J.P.

''Wait up, guys.'' Takuya called and ran off with out giving Katrina a second glance.

Katrina wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on top of them. She scowled heavily. _'So much for allies. What a dick.'_

Katrina was so engulfed in her hurt that she didn't notice the shadow in the tree above her. It smiled evilly and then faded away.

* * *

Katrina clenched her teeth, trying to ignore the whizzing sound of the round stick that Takuya was spinning on a flat piece of wood, trying to start a fire. As he got annoyed with the wood he started spinning faster and Katrina had the urge to start _him _on fire.

''Am I done yet?'' he asked Kouji who was knelt down with him. The wood had started smoking and Takuya was still spinning the stick.

''Yeah, I'll take it from here.'' Kouji answered and blew on the smoking wood as Takuya moved away.

The others were pulling meat apples on sticks they had gathered, so they could roast the over the fire. Tommy had tried to ask Katrina if she wanted to help, but the goggle headed thick head had interfered with his 'of course not'. Apparently Katrina had offended him more with that then Tommy.

J.P. took a bite out of the apple and spat it out shouting loudly. Katrina groaned and slammed the back of her head against the tree she was sitting against.

''I've got a question,'' Takuya said to Kouji, ''All five of us kids now has a spirit of a Legendary Warrior right?'' he said.

''Yes..'' Kouji nodded.

''So tell me, how come, even when we combined our forces we still couldn't beat that stupid Grumblemon?'' Takuya asked him. Kouji paused for a moment thoughtfully what gave Katrina the chance to jump up horrified.

''Grumblemon attacked you!'' she exclaimed and the six looked over at her.

''What do you know about Grumblemon?'' Takuya said suspiciously.

''Well, only that he is also a Legendary Warrior and has both of his spirits.'' Katrina snapped and the six stared at her in disbelieve.

''Both of his spirits?'' J.P. frowned at her.

''How do you know that there are two spirits?'' Neemon said dumbly.

Katrina glared at him. If she had a stick, she would of bashed that idiotic head of his in, ''Are you that thick?'' she spat, ''Don't answer the question.''

''Well, how do you know?'' Zoe demanded.

''None of your business. Damn, you lot are walking 'attack us' signs,'' Katrina closed her eyes shut for a moment and sat back down, ''What happened?'' she asked.

''None of your business.'' Takuya mocked her again.

''The KaratsukiNumemonlive up on a mountain, you knew that right?'' Kouji said ignoring Takuya.

''Yes.'' Katrina nodded.

''Grumblemon had taken their wives hostages. He wanted the Fractal Code of the mountain. Once someone,'' he pointedly looked in J.P.'s direction, ''Let it slip that we were also Legendary Warriors the KaratsukiNumemon thought that we were together with Grumblemon. They took us in our sleep and-''

''Hung us dangling from a rope!'' Tommy interrupted him excitedly as if he was telling a story, ''There we were hundreds of meters above the ground with the KaratsukiNumemon above us with sharp things, about to cut the ropes. I wasn't scared though.'' Tommy boasted.

''Right..,'' Kouji said slowly, ''I'll take it from here, Tommy. Well, Grumblemon came out of the mountain, to make a long story short there was a fight and at one point we seemed to have the upper hand, but then he spirit evolved into that crazy Gigasmon.'' Kouji explained.

''But he called it a beast spirit. Just what does that mean, any clue?'' Takuya asked Kouji, but pointedly looked at Katrina. She just stared back, ''Well?'' Takuya demanded.

''How should I know, I'm no Legendary Warrior. You don't see me prancing around in tight ballerina suits.'' Katrina shrugged her shoulders.

''I have not got a ballerina suit!'' Takuya exclaimed, ''It's not even tight! It's _armour_.'' he glared at her.

Katrina just snickered, ''Whatever goggle boy.''

Takuya groaned and turned to Bokomon, ''Hey Bokomon, anything in your book about a beast spirit?'' he asked him as everyone joined Takuya and Kouji around the fire.

''I haven't seen anything.'' Bokomon answered.

''If it's not too much trouble. Could you take another look?'' Takuya asked him.

''Certainly,'' Bokomon took his book out and opened it, flipping through the pages, ''Let's see now. Beasts, beasts, beasts.. I'm afraid I still don't see anything.'' he said and then glared at Neemon who was touching a page in the book, ''Paw's off, baggy.'' he snapped.

''But I think I found something! This page seems folded over, maybe there is other stuff inside.'' Neemon said and showed Bokomon that there was indeed a page folded over.

''Oh, it's a miracle, it seems that you are actually right, this changes everything. It seems there are two spirits, for each of the legendary warriors."Bokomon told everyone reading the page.

''Huh?'' the five legendary warriors said confused.

''The first is the human spirit, like Agunimon, but the second is called a beast spirit, that explains where Gigasmon came from, but how did he summon the beast spirit?'' Bokomon said.

''That's an easy one, idiots,'' Katrina scoffed and drew the attention to her once more.

''What do you mean? I thought you didn't know what a beast spirit was?'' Takuya snapped.

''Well obviously I lied,'' Katrina smirked, ''Joking, moron.'' she rolled her eyes as Takuya's expression became furious.

''Well, tell us then.'' Kouji said trying to keep the peace.

''Well it's obvious as I said. You have to find it.'' Katrina rolled her eyes again.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Zoe asked.

''Duh, you found your human spirit didn't you. Now all you have to do is find your beast spirit. It's around here somewhere, but hidden of course.'' Katrina explained.

''Just how do you know about all this?'' J.P. frowned suspiciously.

''I just do.'' Katrina scowled and turned her face away.

''I wonder what life would be like as a beastie?'' Neemon wondered.

''Let's feed you to one and you can find out from the inside, don't you realize this means the children may have the power to spirit evolve again.'' Bokomon snapped.

''Let's feed him to Takuya once he get's his beast spirit. It'll probably be a pig.'' Katrina muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

''With goggles!'' Tommy grinned as Takuya opened his mouth to retort something back at Katrina.

''Hey! You're supposed to side with me!'' Takuya frowned at him, ''Didn't you forget that she was mean to you.''

''Everyone deserves a second chance.'' Tommy mumbled and turned away.

''Well I say that was her second chance.'' Takuya said and shot a glare in Katrina's direction. She acting horrible, he did not like her at all.

''Maybe she's just misunderstood, Takuya.'' that was meant to be a whisper, but Tommy was just not very good in whispering. Katrina stood up and walked a little further away, sitting down with her back to them.

Tommy looked at her guilty and Takuya just frowned again.

''I say she's just a bitch.'' he muttered lowly. Kouji picked it up and frowned.

''I hope you didn't say what I think you did, Takuya,'' he muttered to him, ''Well then. If Bokomon and Katrina are right, each of us should be able to get a beast spirit.'' he said louder.

''But is it is true.. Then we're only half way there.'' Zoe said thoughtfully.

''Oh man, it's like starting all over.'' J.P. groaned.

''Bokomon, Bokomon.. Bokomon.'' Neemon called out, poking the other Digimon in his head. Bokomon batted his hand away annoyed.

''But if we get our beast spirits, maybe we can beat Grumblemon.'' Tommy said brightly.

''You lot are so oblivious,'' Katrina muttered to herself. She was seated that the others wouldn't hear her, but with their loud talking she could hear them loud and clear, ''Grumblemon is only the beginning.''

''Well, I'm willing to give it a try, beast spirit evolution here we go!'' Takuya called out with his fist raised.

''Yeah!'' J.P., Zoe and Tommy agreed happily.

''Bokomon, Bokomon, Bokomon!'' Neemon called out again, poking Bokomon in the head again, getting his hand swatted away _again_, ''Is this a good idea?'' the yellow Digimon said worriedly.

''What is the matter with you!'' Bokomon exclaimed to Neemon and turned back to the children, ''We have to help you find your beast spirits, as soon as possible. After all, it may be the only way to save the Digital World! We haven't even made it to the Forest-Terminal,'' the Digimon turned back to Neemon again annoyed, ''We are running out of time, their beast spirits must be our only one priority!'' he ranted balling up his fists and standing up.

''Nope, not good.'' Neemon said as if he hadn't listened to what Bokomon had been saying.

''What's not good!'' Bokomon exclaimed.

''The meat apples. While you were talking. They were burning up.'' Neemon pointed out and everyone turned their attention to the fire and the apples quickly.

'_Whilst they are playing fun and games, lives are at risk. How naïve they must be.' _Katrina thought darkly. _'I can't believe I agreed to come with them. I'm not wanted here anyway. Stupid Kouji. Why on earth did he tell me to stay?'_

''Aren't you hungry?'' a voice asked timidly besides her.

''Tommy, just come back. She'll only snap at you again.'' Takuya called from the fire.

Katrina glanced at Tommy who held out a meat apple to her. Her expression softened as he sat down next to her a little shyly.

''I didn't mind you snapping at me. I mean, we are strangers and I think you are nice.'' Tommy said to her.

''What do you mean?'' Katrina asked confused as she took the meat apple from his outstretched hand.

''I mean, you rushed in to save me when you thought WaruMonzaemon had me. And you thought of that game for Monzaemon, and then back when Kouji got his spirit, you told Takuya to take care of me.'' Tommy said a little quick.

It took a moment to register what Tommy had been saying and then she looked at her feet.

''You just remind me of some kid I knew.. Vaguely.'' she murmured, ''Nothing more.'' she looked back at him and handed the meat apple back.

''Don't you want it? I brought it over for you. Don't say it out loud, but this was one of Takuya's.'' Tommy smiled and pushed the meat apple back in her hands.

''Go back to the others, kid.'' Katrina said and turned away from him. Tommy smiled again as he stood up.

''I'll take that as a thank you then.'' Tommy said softly and walked back to the fire.

''Why did you go over to her, Tommy?'' Takuya asked immediately.

''Look Takuya. Not everyone gives a first good impression. It doesn't mean they aren't okay,'' Kouji snapped loudly, ''I mean look at you. You certainly did not leave a very good impression on me by crashing through the elevator on your head at my feet. Just lay off of her, will you.''

Katrina looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her. Kouji didn't say anything but say down with his back to a tree a little way away from her.

She nodded at him as the sky got dark and thunder cracked through the sky.

''Oh no.'' she murmured and jumped up. She turned around wildly, surrounded by trees. This. She remembered. And it was not fun at all.

Kouji looked up at her panicked expression alarmed.

''Hey, you're blocking the view.'' J.P. protested as a cloud covered the three moons of the digital world.

''Something is happening.. Wow a TV.'' Tommy exclaimed as the trees around the clearing started to show images, like a TV would.

''A whole bunch of them.'' Takuya informed and walked with the others to the trees. Katrina slowly backed into the clearing, panicking now.

''That's petty sweet.'' Kouji said with an eye on Katrina.

''Whoa, tree TV, I hope it isn't all travel channels. I wonder if we can get music videos?'' J.P. tried to joke.

''Wait a minute, that's our world. Those things are from back home.'' Zoe said amazed.

''That's right Zoe. This is called the TV forest, a video gateway to the human world.'' Bokomon explained.

''Now that's really weird.'' Kouji said examining a tree. The seven heard a shriek and whirled around to see Katrina screaming at a tree that was showing a vision of a couple with a small boy.

''NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!'' Katrina screamed and started punching the TV tree. ''GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!''

''Katrina!'' Kouji shouted as a loud crack was heard and Katrina yelled out in pain. She jumped back as the TV's faded away and Kouji looked at her hand in horror that she supported with a pained face. A tear streaked down her face that she tried to wipe away with her shoulder.

Takuya shot her a slight worried glance, but busied himself with Tommy who had also been screaming and crying when he saw his parents on the TV.

''Come here.'' Kouji said and beckoned Katrina over. She turned her face away and held her head high as she sat down against the tree she had punched. Kouji sighed and walked over to her.

''It's fine.'' Katrina muttered and pulled her hand to herself as Kouji tried to look at it.

''It looks broken to me.'' Kouji frowned at her.

''It's not.'' Katrina snapped and turned her head away.

''What was the crack then,'' Kouji demanded and Katrina nodded her head upwards slightly. He glanced above her head and his eyes widened slightly in disbelieve, ''You punched through a tree.'' he said slowly.

''I didn't punch through the tree, idiot.'' Katrina gritted her teeth in pain.

''Well you dented it pretty well. Are you supposed to be the hulk or something?'' Kouji frowned.

''No. that must be tracksuit guy, J.P..'' Katrina mumbled.

''Answer me. What was that then?'' the boy undid his bandana and carefully took her wrist.

''I don't know.'' Katrina turned her head away again.

''Fine.'' Kouji dropped the subject. It was obvious she wasn't going to tell him. He attempted to wrap the bandana around her hand and Katrina pulled it away with a hiss of pain.

''Don't,'' she snapped lowly, ''I can take care of myself.''

''Obvious,'' Kouji glared at her, ''Fine. Suit yourself then.'' he stroked away the strands of his hair that fell in his face and straightened up. With one more glance at her hand and the tree he walked away to sit down at her previous spot.

Katrina leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes wearily.

''Hey Kouji, are you falling asleep?'' Takuya called out to Kouji teasingly.

''Sleep. Huh, I'm lucky I'm not bored to death.'' Kouji muttered back.

''Hey bud. What's your problem.'' J.P. called out then, ''He just needs a nap.'' he added to the others.

Katrina shut her eyes tighter and grimaced. Everything was just getting on her nerves.

''He's just grumpy.'' Zoe said, ''Hey J.P., maybe Tommy would like to see you do some of your magic.'' Zoe said to J.P..

'_Maybe he could vanish himself and everyone away. That would be some brilliant magic.' _Katrina thought darkly. The branches in the tree above her swirling in black shadow for a moment and then the shadow faded away again.

* * *

''_He's so cute!'' the woman's voice exclaimed, ''Dear. We must choose that little boy.''  
_

''_The boy has a sister, you know, Ma'am.'' another woman's voice said.  
_

''_But.. We only want a little boy..'' the first woman said thoughtfully._

''_Hey dah'ling.'' a girls voice called out.  
_

_''Hey! You're back!'' a young boy said happily.  
_

''_I am, yes. I promised you I wasn't going far. I was only out in the hallway.'' the girl said teasingly.  
_

''_Well. I never want to be apart from you.'' the young boy sounded seriously.  
_

''_I know. And that is never ever going to happen. I promise I will always keep you safe.'' the girl said dead seriously._

* * *

''Are you asleep Katrina?'' a quiet voice whispered said uncertainly.

''Leave her, Tommy. Come on. Get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us.'' Zoe called out.

''Oh. Okay then,'' Tommy called back, ''Goodnight, Katrina.''

Katrina heard him clearly. She was awake, but refused to open her eyes, afraid that she would see someone else in front of her. Soon sleep overcame her again. This time filled with darkness.

* * *

''_Hello Katrina._'' a voice whispered in her ear.

''Please. Don't.'' Katrina murmured frightened.

''_Miss me? I have been gone for a rather long time do you think not._'' the voice snickered.

''Go away.'' Katrina looked around afraid. It was completely dark around her.

''_Afraid of the dark Katrina? Such a shame. I would love to have you with me._'' the voice blew through her ear.

Katrina shuddered and wrapped her arms around her. She was completely alone.

''_But are you not always alone, Katrina?_'' the voice questioned surprised.

The faces of Takuya, J.P., Tommy, Zoe, Bokomon, Neemon and Kouji flashed through her mind.

''_They are not friends. Look at them. They are all gloating about their D-Tectors. Probably laughing about you. You with the Digivice who is useless._'' the voice said still sounding surprised.

'_I never mentioned they were friends_.' Katrina thought darkly.

''_True Katrina. But just watch them._'' the voice said as figures appeared around her.

She looked at them, the forms of Takuya, J.P., Tommy, Zoe and Kouji appeared around her with their D-Tectors in their hands. They snickered at her and looked at each other smugly.

''_Look at them Katrina. See them laugh. They might not say it out loud or around you, but what do you think? They know you have not got a D-Tector, nor a spirit. How do you think they feel about it._'' the voice whispered in her ear again.

''They aren't friends.'' Katrina shouted.

''_I know they are not. They do not matter to you, but what about Kouji. He went with you a while. You thought you were allies. That he was like you, but he is not._'' the voice said as Katrina watched them huddle closer to each other.

''Stop it!'' she shouted and whirled around in a circle.

''_You thought Kouji like you did not like them. Look at him. Laughing with them. About you. Get rid of him Katrina. Before he can double cross you._''

''He wouldn't.'' Katrina said softly watching him give Takuya the box and glance at her again smirking.

''_Oh but he would. He and Takuya. Best friends those two. He is trying to hide it from you. You know better though do you not?_'' the voice pointed out.

Again Kouji laughed with Takuya about something and threw Zoe suddenly a dazzling smile.

''_Look at him smile at Zoe. He cares about her. Not about you though. Look at him._''

Katrina watched Kouji move closer to Zoe. He laughed at something she said and Katrina felt something knot in her stomach.

'_He only laughed at me like that._' she thought darkly.

''_Exactly, Katrina. He is misleading you. He does not care, Katrina. Get rid of him before he can double cross you._'' the voice whispered and her eyes opened.

* * *

Katrina stood up, feeling furious. She vaguely heard the shouting of everyone and saw Tommy move towards them with a glowing stick in the back of her head. Kouji jumped back out of his way and looked over at Zoe.

Katrina scowled darkly and reached up. With surprisingly lots of strength she snapped a thick branch off the tree and held it in her both her hands. Her injured hand didn't feel painful anymore. Just numb.

''Tommy, what is it?'' Zoe asked Tommy concerned.

''I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you.'' he chanted over and over again.

''There's something wrong with him.'' Takuya said confused.

''Hey half pint. Snap out of it!'' J.P. told Tommy.

''Tommy, stop that right now.'' Zoe said to Tommy as he raised the stick he was holding.

''I will not forgive.'' Tommy growled and swung the stick at Zoe.

''Now cut it out! this isn't funny Tommy.'' Takuya yelled at him.

''I won't forgive any of you! You're going to pay for what you've done to me!'' Tommy yelled. He threw the stick aside and grabbed his D-Tector, spirit evolving into Kumamon. He froze the fire threateningly.

''That's one angry bear.'' Takuya said nervously, as everyone started to back away from Kumamon who moved towards them.

''I'm tired of you bullying me!'' Kumamon shouted and attacked them. They all jumped out of the way and Katrina watched Kouji backing towards her darkly.

''_Watch Kumamon attack the children. He's taking care of them, but what about Kouji? You thought he was like you, but he isn't.'' _the voice breathed and Katrina gave Kouji a shove who stumbled forwards in surprised.

''Katrina!'' he exclaimed as he whirled around to face her.

''I'm finished with this.'' she growled at him and held up the branch dangerously.

''Kouji! Watch it!'' J.P. yelled as Kumamon neared him and Katrina. Katrina rolled out of the way as he sent an attack towards the jumped back up again and swung the branch at Kouji's head. He ducked with a yell.

''_Do it, Katrina. He is a faker. He does not care about you at all. Get rid of the Legendary Warrior of light._''

''Katrina! What are you doing!'' Kouji yelled jumping back as she swung the branch at him.

''What does it look like I'm doing,'' Katrina said darkly and looked him in his eyes, ''Getting rid of you before you can double cross me.''

Kouji's eyes widened as he saw the dark rings under her eyes. The golden in her eyes had grown dark. She brought the branch up again and this time he was too late to dodge it.

''I think we should-'' J.P. began and fell backwards as Kouji knocked into him, blood trickling down his temple, ''Hey! Watch it!'' J.P. shouted out as Kouji rolled to the side and Katrina swung the branch against the ground. J.P. yelped and scrambled to his feet, ''Kouji!'' he shouted as Katrina swung the branch at him again.

''Katrina!'' Zoe called out in shock, ''What are you doing!''

''Shut the fuck up, blondie. After I'm done with him and Takuya. You're next.'' Katrina snarled.

''What's wrong with you!'' Takuya yelled angrily.

''Nothing is wrong with _me_,'' Katrina sneered, ''The question is, what is wrong with _you_?''

''_Very good, Katrina. That is how you should handle them. They hate you. They always have. Everyone hates you._'' the voice sneered.

''What was that.'' Kouji said sharply and listened carefully.

''What was what? Sorry, Kouji. But we're a little occupied here.'' Takuya called out as he dodged another attack from Kumamon.

''Katrina! Stop it!'' Kouji yelled hoarsely. Blood pumped in his ears and he was feeling very dizzy by now. He pressed a hand to his head to try and stelp the blood streaming from it. He winced as he pressed too hard. That was going to be a big bruise.

''I thought you were like me,'' Katrina snarled as they circled each other, ''But you lied. You stabbed me in my back, just like everyone else. Everyone lies to me. There is no one left to trust.'' she jumped forwards bringing the branch up above her head. Kouji jumped to the side and fell to the ground at Bokomon's feet who squealed and ran for the trees.

''What are you talking about Katrina!'' Kouji exclaimed horrified.

''_Very good Katrina. That is the way to deal with your enemies._''

''What was that.'' Kouji suddenly said to Takuya as they stood back to back. Katrina walking towards Kouji and Kumamon advancing on Takuya.

''I know I definitely heard something that time.'' Takuya frowned and looked around.

''No I don't mean- I heard someone whisper and- Never mind.'' Kouji said determinedly and got his D-Tector out.

''I thought we agreed on not spirit evolving!'' J.P. yelled out.

''I'm sorry, Katrina.'' Lobomon said softly before crashing his fist to her temple and knocking her out. Katrina flew back and crumpled down at a tree.

* * *

''_Katrina.. Katrina. Wake up. Wake up and feel what Kouji did to you. What Lobomon did to you._'' the voice hissed.

Katrina stirred but didn't open her eyes. Her head throbbed painfully as well as her hand.

''_Katrina. You have not done yet. Finish him off. He is betraying you. Look what he did. _Feel _what he did. He hurt you Katrina. Tried to kill you._'' the voice hissed venomously.

'_I'm trying. I can't open my eyes. Something is wrong._'

'**'Katrina. Please. Don't do it. He's misleading you Katrina. It's all lies. You _know_ it's lies.''** another voice echoed through her head.

''_Enough Ophanimon. Katrina. Believe _me_. She is lying, just like the others. You are best off alone, in the dark. Come on Katrina. Come to me._'' the voice breathed and Katrina opened her eyes.

* * *

''Lobomon, Agunimon. Wow, have you two been fighting somebody?'' Tommy asked in confusion, staring up at the two Legendary Warriors.

''Glad to have you back Tommy.'' Lobomon grinned.

''Tommy, don't you remember, you just had a terrible nightmare.'' Zoe told him.

''Huh?'' he asked even more confused then before.

''That's right. You gave us quite a scare there young man, Bakumon's dream made you think, we were your enemies.'' Bokomon said to Tommy who looking completely puzzled.

''Yeah, but it was actually Cherubimon's fault.'' J.P. added.

''Bakumon is better now, he didn't know what he was doing at the time.'' Neemon told Tommy, and pointed at the Digimon who caused the trouble.

''I'm sorry. From now on I promise I will only send you good dreams." Bakumon promised.

''Ok.. I had an adventure, and I don't even remember it.'' Tommy said a bit bummed and rubbing the back of his head.

''It's good you don't.'' Zoe said.

''What happened to Katrina! Did I hurt her!'' Tommy exclaimed in fear as he looked at the girl crumpled up underneath a tree.

''No you didn't. I did,'' Kouji frowned but then looked up at Bakumon, ''But she was under the spell of Bakumon too. So she's fine now. I hope.'' he added the last bit.

''You did give her quite a knock around the head.'' Takuya said a little smugly.

''Are you going to start again, Takuya?'' Kouji whirled to face the goggle headed boy. Behind them Katrina slowly got up again. She gripped a branch in her hand and stared at the group a little unfocused.

''Um, Bokomon.'' Neemon said nervously and tugged on his pink rubber band around his waist.

''Not now, Neemon.'' Bokomon swatted him away and looked up at the two glaring boys.

''But Bokomon!'' Neemon exclaimed as Zoe cried out.

''Kouji! Watch out!'' she screamed as Katrina came towards him with a rock in her hand.

Takuya yelled out and jumped to the ground with Kouji.

''You lied. You all lied,'' Katrina said darkly, ''And now you're going to pay.''

* * *

**A/N:  
**DumDumDum. AND I TOTALLY STOLE TOMMY'S MOMENT. I AM SO SORRY BUBBA!  
Hihii, the chapter was going to be longer, but I cut it because it's already 5,586 words. Around something like that. I personally just love this chapter. Don't you guys? AND AND AND. I got another review (Now I have TWO) and a subscriber. I love having reviews and subscribers, makes me all happy inside and makes me write faster...

Well, now Tommy is back to normal and the Bokumon is purified, Katrina is still loco in her head. I wonder what's going to happen. AND her hand is going to hurt like hell soon. (To be honest. I forgot about it... -.-') AND I wonder who the voice is in her head. (Cause this isn't a teaser I seriously don't know who it is.. Any ideas would be perfect :) I'd rather have PM's with ideas from you though, but reviews are okay.

Reviews:

**Kilimanjaren**: Haha yes, I laughed at that encounter between Katrina and Kouichi. I could picture the poor being being; wtf? 0.0  
Originally I had another TakuyaxKatrina encounter but I had to put that bit in (for more reasons) because I could see her standing in between Kouichi and Kouji in later chapter going: bandana-cap-bandana-cap-bandana-cap-bandana-cap(goggles -.-')hot-cute-hot-cute-hot-cute-hot-cute. WTF I'M GOING INSANE.  
Katrina has become my second me. She's in my head the whole day (Arguing with Takuya mostely) and then I'm like: ooh! That is funny.

**MarinaRose:** Hahaha yes, everything does hit Takuya in his head. The poor boy, now above Kouji he has Katrina who takes EVERY SINGLE opportunity to embarrass and annoy him ;d. The poor boy ;d He reminds me so much of Daisuke. (season 2, Davis, for people who maybe did not know)

And I haven't written the next chapter yet so I don't have anything to put up here sadly. Well, read, like, review (you know you want to make me and Katrina happy), favorite and subscribe.

xox


	7. Dark and Light 01

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Digimonnnnn. In my dreams and Katrina really **will** bash your head in!

* * *

**-Chapter Seven, Welcome to the dark - Welcome to the light 01.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

* * *

''Ok.. I had an adventure, and I don't even remember it.'' Tommy said a bit bummed and rubbing the back of his head.

''It's good you don't.'' Zoe said.

Tommy had been affected by Bakumon's nightmare syndrome and had turned dark. He attacked Zoe, Takuya, J.P., Kouji, Neemon and Bokomon. Kouji and Takuya found out what was wrong and purified Bakumon. After that Tommy woke up from his 'nightmare' not remembering a thing.

''What happened to Katrina! Did I hurt her!'' Tommy exclaimed in fear as he looked at the girl crumpled up underneath a tree.

''No you didn't. I did,'' Kouji frowned but then looked up at Bakumon, ''But she was under the spell of Bakumon too. So she's fine now. I hope.'' he added the last bit.

''You did give her quite a knock around the head.'' Takuya said a little smugly.

''Are you going to start again, Takuya?'' Kouji whirled to face the goggle headed boy. Behind them Katrina slowly got up again. She gripped a branch in her hand and stared at the group a little unfocused.

''Um, Bokomon.'' Neemon said nervously and tugged on his pink rubber band around his waist.

''Not now, Neemon.'' Bokomon swatted him away and looked up at the two glaring boys.

''But Bokomon!'' Neemon exclaimed as Zoe cried out.

''Kouji! Watch out!'' she screamed as Katrina came towards him with a rock in her hand.

Takuya yelled out and jumped to the ground with Kouji.

''You lied. You all lied,'' Katrina said darkly, ''And now you're going to pay.''

* * *

''Katrina no!'' Tommy yelled as Katrina swung the rock in J.P.'s direction.

''Does this mean we can Spirit Evolve and stop her now?'' J.P. shouted out as he scrambled backwards.

''I suggest that we do!'' Zoe agreed loudly.

''You're all going to pay.'' Katrina mumbled darkly as she walked towards Kouji and Takuya.

''No!'' Kouji shouted as J.P. flipped out his D-Tector, ''Don't Spirit Evolve. There is something wrong.''

''Yeah there's something wrong, Bakumon is there more of you?'' Takuya asked the Digimon that had been cowering in a tree.

''No, no! Only me! And I swear I did not influence the girl! Only the boy! Oh this is bad. Very bad.'' the Digimon whimpered.

That moment Katrina flung herself towards Takuya and her fist connected with his stomach. Takuya's breath got cut off as he bent forwards in pain grasping his stomach.

Kouji pushed her aside before she could bring her knee up to smash Takuya's nose and the two fell to the ground.

''Takuya!'' Zoe shouted out and ran towards him with Tommy.

''She.. has.. a nasty.. right hand.'' Takuya groaned through gasping for breath.

''Katrina! Snap out of it!'' Kouji shouted at her. He was on top of her holding her shoulders down as she struggled to get up.

''Kill..,'' she mumbled, ''Get rid off..''

''_That is right. Get rid of the Warrior of Light._'' the voice said, his breath blowing passed the group as a gust of wind.

Kouji's eyes widened, ''Guys, did you hear something?'' he shouted out in shock.

''No we didn't. We're more focused on the fact that you're holding down someone who wants to kill you!'' Takuya exclaimed.

''Kouji, why isn't she moving?'' Tommy asked nervously.

Kouji looked down at Katrina. She had her eyes closed and was completely still.

* * *

''_You are doing a great job Katrina. Exactly as I wanted._'' the voice hissed.

''I'm not doing it for you. I work for no one, but myself.'' Katrina snarled.

''_Of course, Katrina. My apologies._'' the voice sneered lightly.

''**Katrina, please. Remember who you are. Please come back to the light. You are needed Katrina. This is not who you are.**'' Lady Ophanimon's voice pleaded with her.

''_Do not listen to her, Katrina. You belong with me. With us. Destroy the Legendary Warriors. Begin with the Warrior of Light. You know you mean nothing to him. Kouji mislead you. He cares not for you, he will betray you._'' the voice blew passed her ear and Katrina's eyes shot open again.

* * *

''Whoa!'' Kouji exclaimed in shock as Katrina's dark golden eyes bored into his, ''Katrina. Are you okay-'' Kouji cut off when he noticed the dark rings were still under her eyes.

''I must kill the Warrior of Light.'' she whispered and then with a mighty force shoved him off of her.

''Kouji!'' J.P. yelled and got out his D-Tector.

''What are you doing!'' Tommy exclaimed.

''Protecting Kouji and you guys. She's a maniac!'' J.P. said determined and Spirit Evolved into Beetlemon.

''J.P.!'' Kouji shouted as he noticed Beetlemon, ''Just don't hurt her. She's being controlled by something.''

''I wasn't planning on hurting her. Anyway, she can't inflict any damage on me.'' Beetlemon said and jumped in between Kouji and Katrina. Katrina gave him a dark examining look and then the corner of her lip twisted up in a smile.

''I hate bugs.'' she said lowly and reached out with a hand, slamming a palm against Beetlemon's armour making him fly back through the trees.

''She can't harm you!'' Takuya yelled and gave Katrina a glowering look, ''I guess we have to purify once more then. Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!''

''No!'' Kouji shouted angrily and got his D-Tector out, ''Execute! Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!''

As Agunimon moved to knock Katrina backwards, Lobomon jumped in between and stopped him.

''We're supposed to be fighting _her _not each other!'' Agunimon exclaimed wildly.

''That's still Katrina's body. You can't knock her about and except her to be okay.'' Lobomon growled.

''What do you want to do then! Let her kill you! And then us!'' Agunimon protested.

''I don't know. But you can't harm her.'' Lobomon said darkly and turned to Katrina who's face was twisted in a sardonic smile.

''Oh and she can harm me?'' Beetlemon groaned.

''If you two puppets are done. I'd rather get over with this.'' she sneered.

* * *

''**Katrina, please. Do it for **_**him**_**. You know you aren't like this.**'' Lady Ophanimon begged.

''_Hush Ophanimon. Leave her be. Katrina chooses her own path and she is choosing mine._'' the voice snarled.

* * *

Katrina gripped a branch in her hands and stared at the two Digimon before her.

''Please Katrina. This isn't who you are.'' Lobomon pleaded with her.

''Shut up.'' Katrina growled.

* * *

''**Katrina. Please, you know who you are.**''

* * *

''Shut up.'' Katrina growled again.

''Katrina, come on. This isn't like you. Maybe it is in a way when you are threatening me, but you'd never threaten Kouji or Tommy. Except when you're cranky- but never mind. Katrina. Come on.'' Agunimon rambled.

''Shut up.'' Katrina closed her eyes.

* * *

''_Katrina. You know what path you must choose. Come to the dark, it will embrace you. Make you feel like you are useful._''

* * *

''Shut up.'' Katrina gripped the branch in her hand tighter.

''Katrina, you don't really want to hurt us, do you?'' Tommy asked hesitantly.

''Shut up.'' Katrina's hands began to whiten from the grip she had on the branch.

* * *

''**Katrina, there are people who need you. Please, come back.**''

* * *

''Shut up.'' Katrina's feet were planted firmly in the ground.

''We may not like each other much, but I know you aren't like this Katrina.'' Zoe called out to her.

''Shut up.'' Katrina's voice started getting quieter.

''Yeah, and we got off on the wrong start too. But I believe you're a decent kid.'' J.P. added.

''Shut.. Up.'' Katrina's hands started to tremble and Lobomon took a step forwards.

* * *

''_You belong to the dark, Katrina. Kill the Warrior of Light. Destroy the others. Do what you have to do._''

* * *

''Just shut up.'' Katrina hissed.

''Katrina. I know it's not you.'' Lobomon said softly and changed back to Kouji.

''What in heavens name are you doing!'' Bokomon exclaimed.

''Kouji!'' Agunimon said sharply.

''Shut up.'' Katrina hissed at Kouji who took another step forwards.

''You're confused. Lost maybe. Misunderstood. But this is not you, even if all those things are right, then you're still not like this,'' Kouji spoke, ''I know you from somewhere. I don't know where, but I know I know you.''

''Shut up.'' Katrina dropped the branch and brought her hands up to her ears.

* * *

''**Please try to remember Katrina. Remember who you are**.''

* * *

''Just shut up..'' Katrina said shaking her head.

* * *

''_You belong to the dark. To me. Come to me Katrina._''

* * *

''Stop it. Just shut the fuck up,'' Katrina moaned holding her hands to her head, ''Stop shouting.''

''Katrina. Please, don't be afraid of the light.'' Kouji whispered and held out his hand. Katrina opened her eyes again and gave Kouji a confused look.

''I'm not afraid of the light.'' she whispered back and started to reach for his hand.

* * *

''**Katrina. I'll always have faith in you. You know what your path is. Walk it and be brave.**''

''_No! Fine if you won't do it, then I'll have to do it for you!'' _The voice shrieked angrily.

* * *

Kouji nearly touched her fingertips when Katrina suddenly started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Agunimon staggered back in pain and reached for his ears.

''What's wrong!'' Zoe yelled.

''Katrina!'' Kouji exclaimed and tried to grab her hand. Katrina pulled it back and fell to her knees, screaming in pain. She reached for her head.

* * *

_Everything is dark. I can't see anything. I'm afraid. It's like the time when I first slept in a new bed. It was dark and there were no lights anywhere. I thought I was going to suffocate in the dark._

* * *

''Katrina!'' Tommy shouted in fear as she went limp and fell forwards onto the ground.

''Katrina. Answer me.'' Kouji dropped down besides her and reached out to touch her. As his hand connected with her face he yelled out in pain and flew backwards into Agunimon.

''Kouji! Are you alright?'' Agunimon asked concerned.

''She's hot- I mean, burning up. I can't touch her. It hurts- it- What's wrong with her!'' Kouji yelled out in frustration.

Tommy rushed forwards and carefully put his hand on Katrina's hand. He looked over to Kouji curiously, ''No it's not. It feels perfectly normal to me.'' he said.

''But-'' Kouji narrowed his eyes confused.

''Katina. Please, wake up.'' Tommy whispered to the girl. J.P. walked forwards, having changed back from Beetlemon.

''I don't think you should touch her, Tommy.'' he said warily.

''What do you mean?'' Agunimon asked confused.

''Well whatever was wrong with her. It might affect one of us. Or have an affection. Like Kouji can't touch her.'' J.P. suggested nervously.

''You might be right..'' Zoe agreed.

''He's wrong. There's something else,'' Kouji shook his head wildly and walked towards Katrina again, ''Come on. You have to wake up. What's wrong!''

* * *

**A/N:  
**Yay! New Chapter! There won't be a preview of the next chapter because that one is done and ready!

**Reviews:**  
** Just Wait And See:**  
I don't really have anything to say to you except for a HUGE thanks for reading and reviewing. The review was very interesting :) Here's the next update and another update is coming today :)  
**MarinaRose: **  
You know what? I don't even remember if you reviewed the last time (You probably did :)), but I'm going to give you a HUGE thank you as well, since you were the first to review and to read the story :)

I have suddenly realized I hadn't finished editing some of the chapters when I posted them.  
Therefore I have Yogomon written up in Chapter 2 instead of Pagumon! Apologieeeees!

And I totally forgot that Tommy got his Spirit before J.P.. It says in Chapter 4 that first J.P. got his Spirit (Not literally but most of you should have figured the thing out by now) and then Tommy, and THEN they rode over the tracks that were made from Wizardmon's Fractal Code, but I should have had J.P. get his Spirit a little after the tracks. I'm very sorry !

xox


	8. Dark and Light 02

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Don't own Digimon.**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Eight, Welcome to the dark - Welcome to the light 02.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

''Katrina. Please, wake up.'' Tommy whispered to the girl. J.P. walked forwards, having changed back from Beetlemon.

''I don't think you should touch her, Tommy.'' he said warily.

''What do you mean?'' Agunimon asked confused.

''Well whatever was wrong with her. It might affect one of us. Or have an affection. Like Kouji can't touch her.'' J.P. suggested nervously.

''You might be right..'' Zoe agreed.

''He's wrong. There's something else,'' Kouji shook his head wildly and walked towards Katrina again, ''Come on. You have to wake up. What's wrong!''

* * *

''_You can't fight me, Katrina._'' the voice snickered.

''Then what is it I am doing.'' Katrina snarled angrily.

''_Putting up a pafetic show for your so called friends._'' the voice suggested mockingly.

''They are not my friends!'' Katrina exclaimed.

''Then why won't you kill them.'' the voice hissed.

''Because it's wrong..'' her voice sounded weak that time.

''_Wrong. What is wrong? Wrong is to take someone's powers away when he only means right. Wrong is to think you as a child are strong enough to take care of a world whilst it is already in good hands. Wrong is to send your brother to a prison for eternity for trying to help you. Those things are wrong, Katrina._''

''No. Killing is wrong. I can't!'' Katrina exclaimed angrily.

''_Do not think you can win from me, Katrina Ichijouji! Your ancestor from your mothers side may have been able to beat me once, he might have been pure good, but your ancestor from your fathers side used _my _data to create a monster Digimon. You have evil inside of you, Katrina! And that will be stronger then any other emotion!_''

''You are wrong!'' Katrina shouted, ''Why do you want me! And who are you anyway!''

''_You do not know of what you can do , Katrina. You shall find out soon enough, once I have shown you the powers you can have. Katrina. I. Am. Devimon._''

* * *

''NO!'' Katrina screamed and started writhing in pain. A black shadow mass swirled around her and Kouji jerked back in shock.

''Katrina!'' he shouted and scrambled to her feet as she got up.

''I will destroy. I will kill. Follow the dark. The dark that is inside of me.'' she chanted, her eyes coal black.

''Katrina,'' Kouji choked out as he slowly backed away, ''Don't do this. You're not evil. You're good.''

''Must destroy Legendary Warriors.'' she murmured her eyes boring into Kouji's blue eyes.

''This isn't you, Katrina.'' Kouji said warily.

''You are right. I am not Katrina.'' Katrina's voice sounded, mixed with another voice.

''Who are you!'' Agunimon shouted.

''That is no concern for you, Legendary Warrior of Flame. You shall all soon be gone.'' the voice said again, mixed with Katrina's own voice.

''What do you mean? What did you do to Katrina?'' Kouji stepped forwards with his fist balled.

''I did nothing to Katrina. She is still here. Want to say hello?'' the mixed voice of Katrina and the dark sneered.

''Katrina. I know you're in there and you are fighting. Just hold on a little longer!'' Kouji shouted.

* * *

I could hear him even though _he _had taken over my body. Part of me wanted to fight _him, _but another part of me felt like _he _was right. What point is there on leaving the others alone? They weren't friends. I had evil inside of me. It was true. I knew it. I could _feel _it.

* * *

''She can not hear you. She is deaf to your pleads.'' the voice mixed with Katrina's voice sneered at Kouji.

Kouji glared at him, not wanting to recognize defeat.

''Katrina is lost, Legendary Warrior of Light. She is gone and there is no chance on getting her back, so do not even bother trying.'' the voice sneered.

Kouji clenched his fists. It was so unnatural for Katrina to look so.. so.. Evil. He was used to her glares, glowers, frowning and scowls. But this was different. This was not Katrina, but he _knew _she was inside her body. Hopefully trying to break free.

* * *

What was the point in trying to free myself? There is no one out there for me. Maybe.. _him. _but I had no idea where he could be. _The Forest-Terminal you idiot. _Yes, the Forest-Terminal, but does he even still want me around. I'm useless. Why would anyone want me?

* * *

''Agunimon. Can you.. Distract her or it, without hurting Katrina?'' Kouji asked Agunimon.

''Maybe. What are you planning on doing?'' Agunimon asked alarmed.

''She's still in there. I need you to distract the being from me.'' Kouji narrowed his eyes at Katrina who seemed to be having a battle inside of her.

''I don't think I have to.'' Agunimon frowned as he also watched Katrina.

* * *

''**Don't give up, Katrina. You can win this.**'' Lady Ophanimon said urgently.

''_Ophanimon! Enough! This body is mine now. Katrina will follow _my _path and nothing can stop me!_'' Devimon roared.

''**Please, Katrina. Remember. You are loved. By many around you. Do not forget who you are!**'' Lady Ophanimon called out desperately before her connection got broken off abruptly.

''Stop it..'' Katrina whimpered, ''Leave me alone.''

''_I will certainly not leave you alone, Katrina. Anyway, you are never alone._'' Devimon laughed loudly, but something in Katrina's mind moved.

''Never alone..'' she whispered.

''_The dark is always around you, Katrina_.'' Devimon said a little too quick.

''I am never alone.'' Katrina repeated.

''_Stop it_,'' Devimon hissed, ''_Do not say that._''

''I am never alone.'' Katrina repeated again.

''_STOP SAYING THAT!_''

* * *

''Katrina! Please, please listen to me!'' Kouji yelled.

''Katrina!'' J.P. called out.

''We know you are in there!'' Zoe shouted.

''Please listen to us! We're your friends!'' Tommy added.

''You've got to snap out of it!'' Agunimon joined in.

Katrina slowly looked up at them.

''Never alone.'' she whispered.

''Yes. You're never alone.'' Kouji nodded and took a step towards her.

* * *

''_If you will not let me in, I'll have to do it by force. You understand that Katrina? They are misleading you. Lying to you. They hate you. They don't want you here!_'' Devimon breathed in her ear.

Katrina felt herself go numb. It was true.

* * *

''_Ooh! You're… you're so anti-social!'' the blond girl shouted, balling up her fists below her chin angrily. ''Just what is it with your attitudes?''_

Zoe. She made it clear straight away she didn't like her. That she didn't want her with her.

* * *

_Out of nowhere a little boy came speeding passed her. Katrina gasped as a larger boy accidentally pushed passed her and hit her back against a tin house. Before the boy's could turn around Katrina slipped inside of the house out of sight._

J.P. shoving her. Showing her he didn't want her there.

* * *

''_Well I say that was her second chance.'' Takuya said and shot a glare in Katrina's direction. She acting horrible, he did not like her at all._

''_Maybe she's just misunderstood, Takuya.'' that was meant to be a whisper, but Tommy was just not very good in whispering. Katrina stood up and walked a little further away, sitting down with her back to them._

Tommy misunderstood her alright. She didn't need his pity. She needed no ones pity.

* * *

Bokomon and Neemon. Worlds greatest idiots. They got on her nerves so much. They knew who she was, who she belonged to, and yet they almost just ignored her presence. They didn't want her there either.

* * *

_The goggle head looked at her in surprise. He had his mobile out. Before he could look at her Digivice, Katrina pocketed it and scowled at the boy. He gave her a surprised look._

''_You-''_

''_If you finish that sentence, I'll break your arm in three different places.'' Katrina warned him. _

Takuya had almost betrayed her then. He almost alerted everyone on the train to Katrina's presence. She would have been dragged back. He hadn't wanted her on the train. And all those other times he almost started a fight with her in the Digital World. More proof that he hated her. Didn't want her there.

* * *

''_You coming, Katrina?'' Kouji asked.''Of course not,'' Takuya mocked, ''Come on, Kouji. Just leave her.''_

_Katrina's head snapped up and she glared at the goggled boy. She waited for Kouji to stick up for her. That added even more shock when the dark haired boy shook his head and started walking off with J.P._

He betrayed her. He sided with the others. Kouji never wanted her with him. He hated her. Like the rest of them.

* * *

-_''Need a little help, princess?'' Agunimon shouted to Katrina who just got a punch to her stomach. She flew backwards into the wall, her branch long broken into tiny sticks.''No.'' she replied stubbornly getting up slowly, her face twisted in pain._

''_Yeah right,'' Lobomon scoffed and brought out his saber, ''Lobo Kendo!'' he called out and rushed towards the ShadowToyAgumon that remained.''Pyro Tornado!'' Agunimon smashed his fists together and shot flames at the ShadowToyAgumon. _

Katrina could of done it herself. She wasn't weak. They just thought she was weak because she wasn't like them. She was just a burden to them. But they were wrong. Katrina shall show them what she can do. She'll make them cower. Destroy them. One. By. One.

* * *

''LIARS!'' Katrina shouted and lashed out. Together with Devimon's strength she gave Kouji a shove and he hurled backwards and hit his head against a tree.

''Kouji!'' the others shouted out in shock as he remained still on the ground.

''Katrina! Snap out of it!'' Takuya snarled and gripped his D-Tector in his hand tightly.

''Oh you're going to Spirit Evolve now? How brave.'' Katrina and Devimon sneered.

''Katrina. Please.'' Tommy whimpered.

* * *

Kouji felt himself floating. He shook his head slowly and opened his eyes carefully.

'_Where am I?_'

''You are no where right now, Kouji.'' a male voice answered him.

'_Who are you?_'

''That's not important right now, but what is important is that you have to take up and remember.'' the man answered him.

'_Remember what? I.. I can't remember anything_.' Kouji realized suddenly.

''Yes you can. You just don't want to. Your life has been hard these last few months. With your stepmother and your father. Especially since she left.'' the man started telling him.

'_Wait. How do you know all this?_' Kouji asked confused.

''I know from someone. She tells me everything. All her memories are mine. And my memories are hers. That is how she knows so much about the Digital World. You were right, Kouji. To take her with you. That was a smart step.''

'_Who are you?_' Kouji asked again growing suspicious.

''You shall find out soon enough. But now it is time to remember. Remember your childhood and how to help Katrina. That is.. If you are willing to help her.'' the voice faded away and Kouji found himself standing in a park.

* * *

He was looking at three figures in the sandpit.

''_Na-ah. That's not true and you know it. You are a big fat liar Kouji.'' a girl exclaimed._

''_Oh yes it is true. I am willing to bet my entire play mobile castle for it.'' a boy answered and folded his arms._

''_Deal.'' the girl replied immediately and made little Kouji stare at her in shock._

''_No, no. that's just a saying idiot. I didn't mean it.'' Kouji snapped at her._

''_Well we made the deal. So there. Tonight we are staying out in your backyard. First one to go inside looses. And if I win, I get your play mobile castle.'' the girl said and grabbed his hand shaking it firmly._

''_But-''_

_''No buts, Kouji. I'll be there at six, come on. Let's go home. Mum's waiting.'' the girl- a younger version of Katrina- took the hand of a little boy, who looked similar to Tommy and leave little Kouji standing with a perplexed look on his face._

The scene changed. It was dark outside and there was a tent standing in the middle of the garden. Kouji's own garden, he realized with a shock. It wasn't the same as his garden now, but it was the garden they used to live in when he was younger and it was just him and dad.

''_I win! Again!'' a girls voice squealed in delight from the tent._

''_You are a cheater, Kat!'' Kouji's own voice wailed._

''_I am not a cheater!'' Katrina replied._

''_Are too.''_

''_Am not.''_

''_Are too.''_

''_Am not.''_

''_Are too.''_

''_Am not.''_

''_Am not.'' Kouji replied smugly._

''_Are too.'' Katrina replied annoyed._

''_Got you.'' Kouji snickered. _

_A slapping noise was heard and Kouji wailed out again, this time in pain._

''_You're such a baby, Kouji.'' Katrina giggled and older Kouji walked towards the tent. He seated himself on the swing seat a little while away._

''_Am not.''_

_''Not falling for it again.'' Katrina giggled again._

''_So, are you almost ready to go inside?'' Kouji asked her to change the subject._

''_Nope,'' Katrina said proudly, popping the P, ''What about you?''_

_''No way. Never ever.'' Kouji immediately reacted._

_''Fine, but be ready to give your play mobile over, Minamoto.'' Katrina said and began to make a shuffling noise._

''_I'm not playing again.'' Kouji exclaimed._

''_Afraid to loose?'' Katrina taunted him._

''_I'm not afraid of anything. Like you.'' Kouji replied._

''_I'm not afraid of anything either.'' Katrina snapped._

''_Not even afraid of the dark?'' Kouji taunted her and the tent suddenly grew pitch black. _

_There was a silence that hurt older Kouji's head when Katrina suddenly started screaming. And screaming. And screaming. And screaming._

_The back door flew open and two men came rushing out of it._

''_Kouji!'' the one in front shouted. It was his dad, older Kouji recognized._

''_Katrina! What's going on?'' the second man exclaimed._

''_Grandpa.'' older Kouji breathed. _

_The two men threw the flap aside of the tent. Katrina was still screaming and a shattering of glass was heard._

''_I can't find the light!'' younger Kouji yelled in panic._

''_Devin! The flashlight!'' Kouji's dad shouted and the older man ran back inside for the flashlight._

''_Shush, Katrina. It's going to be alright. I'm here. Dad's here.'' Kouji tried to sooth the screaming girl._

''_Katrina, honey. It's fine. You're not alone. We're here with you. The light won't be gone forever.'' Kouji's dad whispered to her. Katrina's screams started to grow softer and finally only a whimpering could be heard. _

_Devin came back with the flashlight and dropped to his knees in front of the tent._

''_That's right Kouji. Just hold her. She's afraid. I didn't know Katrina was afraid of the dark.'' he murmured._

''_Neither did I.'' younger Kouji replied softly. Older Kouji slowly walked over to the tent. The men couldn't see him. He carefully looked in the tent. The smaller version of himself was rocking Katrina, whispering in her ear. Both of the children were pasty white in shock._

_

* * *

_

''I remember.''

Kouji awoke suddenly to the shouting of Kazemon.

''Agunimon! Watch out!'' Kazemon shouted.

''KATRINA!'' Kouji yelled and scrambled to his feet.

''Kouji! Are you crazy!'' Agunimon exclaimed as Kouji ran towards Katrina.

''I know what I'm doing!'' Kouji yelled back and wrapped his arms around Katrina.

''Get off of me!'' her voice sounded again mixed with the darker voice, ''Get off of me and fight!''

''No. I won't let go.'' he whispered in her ear.

''Kouji!'' Agunimon exclaimed and tried to move towards her.

''No. Leave him. I think he knows what he's doing.'' Kumamon said watching the two. Katrina was struggling to throw Kouji's arms off of her.

''Let me go!'' her mixed voice snarled.

''I won't let you go Katrina,'' Kouji replied determined, ''You can't be alone. I won't allow it. You should never be alone.''

''Stop talking like that!'' she growled.

''The dark is inside you isn't it? You shouldn't allow it over throw you. You are stronger then it. Remember the night we spent in my backyard?'' Kouji asked.

''NO!'' Katrina snarled.

''You said you weren't afraid of anything. I pretended I didn't believe you, but I really thought you weren't afraid of anything. You were so strong. You always won everything against me. You were so much better. So I turned the lights off.'' Kouji continued.

''Stop it!'' Katrina started struggling again.

''It was dark and there was a moment of silent. Then you started screaming. I was so afraid. I didn't know what to do. But then I knew it. When my dad and my grandpa came. I knew what you were afraid of. Of being alone. Of letting the dark in. so I held out. Just like I'm doing now, remember?'' Kouji said.

The struggles got weaker and Katrina collapsed to the ground with Kouji still holding on to her.

''Soon you were quiet. You were calm again. Just because you knew that I was there. Dad was there and Grandpa was there. We were all there and you knew you weren't alone. Well look around now.'' Kouji told her and looked at the others standing in front of them.

Agunimon was the only Digimon still standing. Kazemon had changed back to Zoe, Kumamon back to Tommy and Beetlemon back to J.P.. They were watching them curiously.

''I think it's working.'' Tommy whispered.

''Katrina? If you can really hear us. We're here. All of us. We're here for you. I don't really hate you. I think I was just jealous. You look so strong and brave. You're everything I am not.'' Zoe called out.

''I like you really. Everything you were saying to Takuya. I had to force myself not to laugh at him. You're so funny, Katrina. And you're pretty.'' J.P. added earning an elbow in his side from Zoe.

''I like you too Katrina. You care for me. I know you do. And I saw the little boy on the TV tree. If that's your little brother. And you miss him. I'll be here for you.'' Tommy said loudly.

Light shone around Agunimon and he diverted back to Takuya.

''We didn't get off very good at the start. You threatened me, I threatened you, we almost fought the whole time.. But I admire you Katrina. You're so proud and strong and you don't care what people think of you. I _need _the opinion of people. I _need _people around me, but you Katrina.. You're so independent. That's what I admire of you.'' Takuya softly told her.

''See Katrina. You're not alone. You're never alone. Come back to us, come back to me. Come back to the light Kat.'' Kouji whispered.

* * *

''_NOOOOO!_'' Devimon screamed.

''See! You can't defeat me Devimon! I don't want anymore lies from you! Get. Out. Of. My. Head!'' Katrina yelled.

* * *

''Kat!'' Kouji yelled as masses of shadow started pouring from her body.

Katrina started coughing violently and her body shuddered from the shadow that was leaving her body. After a moment nothing more happened and Katrina just laid limp in Kouji's arms.

''Is.. Is it finished, Kouji?'' Tommy asked hesitantly.

''Yes,'' Kouji looked up at them, ''It's finished.''

* * *

''I'm so sorry.'' Katrina repeated again, dabbing at the bruise on Kouji's head.

''Don't. Ouch!'' he jerked away violently.

''Stay still you baby.'' Katrina muttered annoyed and pulled him back towards her.

''It hurts.'' Kouji complained.

''Now, that's something different to when he's around us.'' Takuya noted as he watched the two dark headed children squabble.

''It is isn't it.'' Zoe breathed and clasped her hands together.

''Enough.'' Kouji wrenched his bandana from her hand and glared at her.

''You're such a baby!'' Katrina exclaimed.

''I am not! You are hurting me!'' Kouji snapped.

''Stop it.'' Katrina slapped Kouji on his arm lightly with her left hand. Her right hand she held protectively against her chest. It had started hurting like hell. Bokomon and J.P. told her that she had at least broken one bone if not more.

''Who was that anyway?'' Kouji asked her carefully, ''The.. Thing possessing you?''Katrina sighed and glanced at the ground, ''That was Devimon.'' she whispered.

''Is he.. Gone?'' Tommy asked walking up to them.

''No. He's not gone. And I'm sure he's coming back.'' Katrina said.

''But we'll be ready for him.'' Takuya piped up.

''Yeah, we will!'' J.P. nodded enthusiastically.

''We'll all be here.'' Zoe beamed at Katrina as Bokomon and Neemon smiled at her as well.

''Won't we, Kouji?'' Takuya looked at the bandana headed boy.

''Sure, sure.'' he nodded slightly.

''You really hate being nice around us, don't ya?'' Takuya sighed.

Kouji smirked at him and the two boys bumped their fists together.

''They are so confusing sometimes.'' Zoe grumbled as she and Katrina left them and walked to the fire.

''I know right.'' Katrina rolled her eyes and smiled.

_Is this what it's like to have friends? Feel like this?'_

_'Yes, Katrina. It is. Don't worry about me. You will be returning soon.''_

_

* * *

_

''Now that is the way to sleep.'' Kouji murmured as Bakumon was sprinkling pink dust over everyone. He settled back to the tree he was sitting against and gave Katrina a glance. She was curled up near him holding her right hand against her chest. A smile was on her face. Something he hadn't seen in years.

Katrina awoke to Kouji setting off in the dark. She frowned at his disappearing back and then around her. She took a deep breath and stood up. She grabbed her hoodie from where her head had been resting and hurried after him. Kouji glanced at her as she settled in pace next to him. He looked forwards again and the two walked in silence.

* * *

**A/N:**

Two chapters in one day :)

-Warn me if Kouji is OOC ? I'm not so sure…

Hmm, first I wanted to change Katrina's name into Takaishi because that's Takeru's last name, because Angemon destroyed Devimon in the first season.  
That would have been a good link to Katrina and Devimon but I decided against it because I would have to change all the other chapters, so I was like, Ken used Devimon's data in the second season to create that Digimon (Someone review his name I can't remember!) so Ken is linked to Devimon as well.  
So what do you get if ancestors of T.K. and Ken got together? Tadaa! You get Katrina. Who has the Hope of Takeru (What hope? ;p) and the Kindness of Ken (Not fooling around with you guys. Just wait… a few more chappies!) and also the dark that is inside of the Ichijouji's and if T.K. and Kari DID get together, Kari did after all fall into the Dark Ocean, so you would have a piece of that dark, and the light of Kari (Assuming Kari and T.K. DID get together what is to my opinion a no-no. I'm KenKari or DaiKari or YaKari.) so just allllllll be patient!

Well I didn't really know it was Devimon in her head until it just came to me. Devimon was the first real enemy of the DigiDestined and the first to fall. So naturally he would want revenge. I am aware that when the DigiDestined detroyed the Emperor's 'Digimon' that they destroyed Devimon's data, but just don't think about that :)  
Well enjoy! I have nothing for next chapter so no preview. sorrryy!

xox


	9. Grumblemon, So we meets again

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Don't own Digimon.**

* * *

**-Chapter Nine, Grumblemon, So we meets again.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

* * *

Katrina awoke to Kouji setting off in the dark. She frowned at his disappearing back and then around her. She took a deep breath and stood up. She grabbed her hoodie from where her head had been resting and hurried after him. Kouji glanced at her as she settled in pace next to him. He looked forwards again and the two walked in silence.

''Kouji?'' Katrina said softly.

''What?'' he murmured not looking at her.

Katrina said silent for a moment, ''Nothing.'' she sighed and they continued walking. For what seemed an hour they walked in silence. Katrina glanced at Kouji and their eyes met for a moment when Kouji looked back in front of him again sharply. Katrina let out a low sigh and followed him down a hill.

They paused at a lake and Katrina knelt down to gaze at her reflection in the water. She glared at it. Her face, what used to be pale had caught a slight tan and her dark curls had grown slightly longer and were all tangled.

''I'd murder for a brush.'' she muttered as she ran her hands through the mess of curls. Her golden coloured eyes glittered slightly in the reflection of water and she brushed her fingertips over the bulge that was her Digivice in her pocket.

''Katrina?'' Kouji spoke softly. She glanced at him.

''Mmm?'' she murmured.

There was a silence for a moment, ''Nothing..'' Kouji sighed and got up.

''It isn't nothing. What?'' Katrina asked.

''Your.. D-Tector..'' Kouji started.

''It isn't a D-Tector.'' Katrina interrupted him sharply.

''Then what is it?'' Kouji asked annoyed.

''It's a Digivice.'' Katrina looked back at the water.

''Why have you got a Digivice and me and the others have a D-Tector?'' Kouji questioned.

''Because you guys are lame.'' Katrina bit and stood up.

''Stop acting as if you own the world!'' Kouji exclaimed.

''You are one to say.'' Katrina replied angrily.

''Yes. I am one to say,'' Kouji snapped and glanced up at the tree on top of the hill they had come down, ''Stop following us!'' he yelled at the trees.

''Now you figure out they are following us.'' Katrina rolled her eyes as Kouji shot her a dark look. He got up and started running towards long grass as Neemon and Bokomon appeared. Katrina shot them a glare and ran after Kouji.

She passed him and stopped abruptly at the edge of the cliff they had apparently been on.

''I wasn't finished with you.'' Kouji started to her.

''Shame. Cause I _was_ finished with you.'' Katrina lied bluntly.

''Why are you acting like this!'' Kouji exclaimed.

''What! As if you are the only one to act like you are better then everyone else. Now let me tell you something Kouji Minamoto! You don't own the world, in fact you don't even deserve to act like this in this world! You know nothing! Nothing at all!'' Katrina snarled.

'"Then tell me! Stop keeping secrets from me that I should know! Who the _fuck _are you Katrina! And why do I know you!'' Kouji yelled as Neemon and Bokomon came tumbling through the long grass and crashed into Kouji.

Kouji shouted out as Bokomon and Neemon jumped on his shoulders, making him loose his balance and push Katrina off the cliff, tumbling after her.

Katrina slid down the cliff and flew through the air landing on her back. The air got knocked out of her and she gasped for breath. Behind her Kouji knocked into a rock-Digimon.

''What is that?'' Neemon asked Bokomon behind Kouji, gesturing at the rock-Digimon who was glaring at Kouji who returned the glare.

''A Gotsumon, they're living rocks, but they are basically kids, and can be real trouble makers. Let me tell you.'' Bokomon said.

''Oh god, kill me now.'' Katrina groaned as she turned over on her stomach and leant on her elbows to glare at Kouji and Gotsumon.

''What do you want?'' Kouji asked Gotsumon.

''Nothing. What do you guys want?'' Gotsumon replied.

''Nothing. Why do you care?'' Kouji replied sharply.

''Well. If you are not going to ask. Then I will,'' Bokomon huffed, ''Can you tell us how to get to the Forest-Terminal?'' Bokomon asked Gotsumon. Katrina's elbows slid out from underneath her and she slammed her head on the ground.

'_THE IDIOTS! I KNOW THE FREAKING WAY!' _She yelled inside of her.

''Yeah, I could tell you… but I'm not gonna.'' Gotsumon said in a sing-song voice can ran off.

''Follow him! Come on! Chop, chop!'' Bokomon ordered.

''Don't tell me what to do!'' Kouji growled and ran after Gotsumon.

''But he knows something.'' Bokomon said as he, Kouji and Neemon ran after the Gotsumon.

Katrina groaned in the earth, still trying to catch her breath, ''Yeah. I'm fine. Catch up with you guys later.'' she muttered and slowly heaved herself up.

''Katrina!'' Kouji yelled from a distance.

''Fine. Fine.'' Katrina grumbled and got up. She skipped into a sprint and ran after the two Digimon and Kouji who were following Gotsumon.

'_Katrina_,' a voice spoke and she froze, '_Katrina. Can you hear me? Please answer. This is taking a lot of energy_.'

'_Seraphimon?_' Katrina asked shocked.

'_Yes. Hurry. Get the kids here. Time is precious. We must not waste it_.'

'_But- you-_'

'_Hurry.._'

Katrina's eyes widened. Her feet were nailed to the ground and she couldn't move. How the hell did Seraphimon managed to contact her. He was supposed to be-

''Aha! Another little brat!'' a voice exclaimed in glee behind her. Katrina slowly unfroze and turned around, ''Oh.. Well.. Not just another brat. Me does not like this brat.''

''Grumblemon.'' Katrina hissed.

''Grumblemon,'' the Legendary Warrior mocked, ''So we meets again.''

''Yes. Again.'' Katrina snarled. Grumblemon glanced around and then returned his gaze to Katrina with a wide smirk.

''Me sees you do not have any help this time. All alone. How sad.'' Grumblemon mocked and took a step forwards. Katrina took a step back, glaring daggers at him.

''I don't need help to defeat you.'' she snarled.

''Oh really? Me thinks different. Me _knows _that you are not a Legendary Warrior. You have no important data for me. But that does not stop me from destroying you.'' Grumblemon sneered.

''Go right ahead, Grumblemon. What you planning on doing? Blow your nose at me?'' Katrina snarled mockingly.

''Oh… but me is not allowed to destroy you. Very much a shame,'' Grumblemon informed her, ''Me has to take you with me. You are wanted, Katrina.''

Katrina stared at him in shock.

* * *

''_You said it!'' he answered and began to ride away. ''Oh and you, you're wanted.'' he added to Katrina as he passed her. She narrowed her eyes._

''_Of course I am. I'm going already. I'm the one that got kicked out.'' she replied._

''_Not by them, by _them_.'' Trailmon said as if that made complete sense._

''_Hey! HEY!'' Katrina yelled at Trailmon. ''Get back here!''_

_Trailmon didn't answer and soon he was gone in a cloud of steam._

* * *

''Wanted?'' Katrina repeated confused.

''Yes. You is wanted. So all me has to do is-'' Grumblemon broke off and lunged towards Katrina who turned on her heel and sprinted towards the direction Kouji, Neemon and Bokomon had gone in, ''Don't think you can outrun me Katrina! Me is faster!'' Grumblemon cackled in glee.

Katrina sprinted for her life. She was wanted. Not by them. But by _them. _And that was no good sign. Katrina took a sharp turn and her feet soon hit rock. She sprinted over the rocky ground and dodged the rocks. She could hear Grumblemon, but when she turned to glance over her shoulder she couldn't seem him and jumped behind a rock pillar.

''Damn, damn, damn.'' she hissed to herself, gasping for breath.

''Slide Evolution!'' Grumblemon yelled from behind her somewhere, ''Gigasmon!''

Katrina clenched her fists. She was completely defenceless now.

''Come out, come out where ever you are!'' Gigasmon called, ''You can run but you can't hide. Me shall find you!''

A loud crash was heard a dust rose up behind the rock pillar Katrina was hiding. Katrina stifled a yelp as rocks right behind her got smashed into smithereens and she started sprinting again.

''There you is! I shall get you!'' Gigasmon exclaimed in glee. Katrina jumped over a slit in the rock ground and glanced down. It was like a chasm, but then not deep. But deep enough to hide out in.

The next slit she saw, Katrina slid down, hoping that Kouji was somewhere nearby so he could lure him away.

'_I am _not _planning on being some bunny-food anytime soon.' _Katrina thought in rage. Footsteps was heard above her and they paused.

''Me senses Spirit,'' Gigasmon exclaimed suddenly, ''Me wants Spirit! Where is Spirit!'' he shouted.

_'Kouji.' _the name flashed through Katrina's mind automatically. Dust rose up above her as Gigasmon continued smashing rocks shouting out that he wanted 'Spirit'.

Katrina heard screams and above her Gotsumon were jumping over the chasm she was in, running away from Gigasmon.

''Slide Evolution! Grumblemon! Where is Spirit!'' Gigasmon exclaimed, de-digivolving back into Grumblemon.

''Execute! Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!'' a voice yelled and Katrina scrambled out of the chasm to see Lobomon jumping towards her.

''Found you!'' a voice chanted behind her and Katrina spun around to face Grumblemon, ''Now there is no hiding!''

She got her Digivice out and gripped it in her hand tightly. She felt _useless_.

''Hah!'' Grumblemon laughed loudly, ''You feel _useless _right now! Me bets that!''

''Shut it, Grumblemon.'' Katrina snarled.

''Where is your partner now? Oh I remember he-''

''LOBO KENDO!'' Lobomon shouted from behind them and Grumblemon leapt back to avoid the attack, ''Katrina! Are you alright?'' Lobomon asked.

''Fine. Just peachy.'' Katrina said through gritted teeth.

''Katty is useless. Katty is useless. Katty is useless.'' Grumblemon chanted in a sing-song voice.

''Lobo Kendo!'' Lobomon yelled again and Grumblemon danced out of his reach.''Doggy and Katty. Such a cute pair. Such a shame doggy is going bye-bye and Katty is going with me. Slide Evolution!'' Grumblemon shouted, ''Gigasmon!''

''Katrina, get back!'' Lobomon ordered and held out an arm. Katrina shot a glare at him as Gigasmon punched the ground and it started shaking. Her legs gave way from underneath her and she dropped to the ground with a Gotsumon from earlier came rushing passed her and she grabbed it by its arm. Katrina pulled him back sharply.

''What the hell do you think you are doing?'' she snarled.

''Help- my family-'' the Gotsumon whined in fear.

''You'll get squashed into a rock cake, idiot.'' Katrina snapped. Her eyes widened as Gigasmon slammed his fists into the ground again and she rolled over into a chasm, pulling Gotsumon with her.''Let go!'' Gotsumon complained.

''No! What the hell are you trying to do?'' Katrina exclaimed.

''I'm looking for a gem, to help my family and friends.'' Gotsumon explained with a huff.

''What- like that one?'' Katrina pointed at a red gem, stuck in between some rocks.

''Yes! That gem!'' Gotsumon cried out in excitement. He scrambled towards it as the ground shook again and more rocks came tumbling down.

''Gotsumon!'' Katrina cried out as a vision blurred her eyesight. She leapt towards the Digimon and covered his body with her own. Getting lost in the vision. The memory.

* * *

''_We're almost there!'' he cried out in joy._

''_Thank god. I can't feel my arms anymore.'' Katrina complained._

''_No worries, Kat. Soon you'll be able to rest.'' the boy joked. _

''_It's hot, Kouji.'' Katrina whined._

''_Fine. If I give you my bandana. Will you climb faster then?'' he sighed._

''_Yes,'' Katrina grinned broadly. Kouji took his bandana off of his head and passed it over to Katrina who tied it around her head, ''How do I look?'' she said happily._

''_Very cute, come on,'' Kouji grinned back and started climbing again. Katrina blushed, crimson spreading over her cheeks. Kouji paused and glanced down, ''Kat? Are you coming?''_

_Katrina's jaw dropped, ''Kouji! Watch out!'' she yelled as rocks came tumbling down. Kouji's head snapped back up and he lost his grip on the cliff._

''_Katrina!'' he yelled as he also lost his footing._

''_Kouji!'' Katrina screamed._

* * *

**A/N:**

Wajoooooo. _Conjo_! I think I died! No I didn't really and I almost killed myself when I found the thing out that was stopping me from putting up another chapter.

I posted the last two chapters up and SOMEHOW I didn't get any mails in my inbox that people reviewed! So here I was thinking all my reviewers died or dropped off of the end of the world.

So I didn't continuing writing. I started another Digimon story (okay I admit! Stop hitting me over my head with your goggles Davis!) I wrote a FEW new Digimon stories. One with the DigiDestined's kids and one concerning season 0102 when the D-Reaper was attacking season 03. Another TaichixOCxYamato a few OCxRyo an OcxKen blabla you get the drift. But I'm blabbing right now ain't I..

Well anyway, I have internet on my phone for a month and I was on fanfic and saw that my story suddenly had loads of reviews so I clicked on the reviews and saw that I even had NEW reviewers..

Anyway.. I'm on a warpath right now cause in two chapters LOADS of Katrina's secrets are revealed! Yay! Finally! Now to the reviewers:

**Just Wait And See: **I think I've answered this before, but your review about Seraphimon being Katrina's partner really made my jaw drop. Anyway.. NOT TELLING.

**Dragon of Yin and Yang: **Oh.. You're not a member. Shame! You should seriously make an account on fanfic JJ but it was really just a warning for all those people who will flame me for swearing.. I mean, Katrina, Kouji, Takuya ect. I pushed up their ages and kids of 15/16 swear.. Swear a lot in my case. Come on, teenagers! Hormones! So yeahh. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapters coming up J

**Just Wait And See: **Yeah I defiantly answered the review before, but that idea just plopped into my head and especially for a chapter coming up (you might guess which episode. Devimon.. A Digimon related to him.. There are even hints in chapter eight) Devimon is perfect. Though Devimon won't be making another appearance for a while..

**Marina Rose: **Awww I hate it when my internet gets cut off! That totally sucks, anyway thanks for the review and about your email, I tried mailing you, but it came back.. Only I mailed you on my phone on hotmail so I'll try again later on my lappie. I know! Takuya was so sweet when he apologized, by Takuya and Katrina will get their 'big moment' very soon. I have BIG BIG BIG plans for those two. Muwahahaha.

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: **Thanks for the review! There will be two more chapters coming up real quick

**lightwolfheart: **Aww, thanks! Kouji can be REAL stubborn. So can Katrina.. Lol, thanks a lot for the review! Sorry for the long wait!

Whoa. Those were the reviews and they made me reallll happy!

Preview **Chapter Ten**, **The first Beast Spirit**:

''_Katrina! Are you alright?'' Zoe shouted as the other Legendary Warriors, Neemon and Bokomon ran towards them._

_''Sure.. Fine.. As.. Long as.. I.. don't..,'' Katrina paused and grimaced in pain, ''Breathe.''_

_''What happened?'' Kouji asked sharply.''I think.. I broke a rib..'' Katrina winced as she tried to get up._

xox alicelouise!

btw. this was a real quick one. I haven't got much battery left and am supposed to be in bed, so if there are any mistakes, point them out for me please! thanks!


	10. The first Beast Spirit

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Don't own Digimon. Only Katrina and Charlie, but Charlie isn't gonna show up just yet.  
**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Ten, The first Beast Spirit.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

''_Very cute, come on,'' Kouji grinned back and started climbing again. Katrina blushed, crimson spreading over her cheeks. Kouji paused and glanced down, ''Kat? Are you coming?''_

_Katrina's jaw dropped, ''Kouji! Watch out!'' she yelled as rocks came tumbling down. Kouji's head snapped back up and he lost his grip on the cliff._

''_Katrina!'' he yelled as he also lost his footing._

''_Kouji!'' Katrina screamed.  
_

_

* * *

_

Gotsumon scrambled out from underneath Katrina and grabbed the red gem.''Got it! Come on, girly!'' Gotsumon yelled, ''Before Gigasmon comes!''

Katrina got into motion and started climbing up the rocks out of the chasm. Gotsumon ran towards some statues and started climbing them. Slowly.

A gust of wind passed Katrina and Kouji slammed into one of the statues besides the one Gotsumon was climbing.

''KOUJI!'' Katrina screamed and ran towards him as his Fractal Code appeared.

* * *

_Kouji fell passed her towards the ground that he hit with a thud. As fast as she could, Katrina scrambled down the cliff towards him._

_''Oh my god, Kouji. I'm so sorry. Kouji, please.. Open your eyes.''_

_

* * *

_

''I'm fine, I'm fine.'' Kouji growled as he opened his eyes.

''The gem! Put the gem in the statue!'' Gotsumon yelled to Kouji. The Digimon threw him the gem and jumped down the statue to the ground.

''Hey! Ugly!'' Katrina yelled as she and Gotsumon ran towards Gigasmon to distract him, ''Looking for me!''

''No. not really. But you will do perfectly.'' Gigasmon snarled and lunged for Katrina. She braced herself for the impact, but instead of Gigasmon colliding with her a bright red light shone passed her and hit flew backwards through the air as a Spirit was revealed. Kouji took the Spirit and Katrina adverted her eyes from the light coming from the Spirit and the light that shone out of her own pocket.

* * *

_''Please. Please open your eyes, Kouji. Oh god. It's my fault. I knew it wasn't safe. Why did I tell you I wanted to climb it,'' Katrina whimpered, ''I'm so-''  
_

_

* * *

_

''Useless,'' Katrina whispered as she opened her eyes again. She gazed at the new Digimon that Kouji had turned into, ''KendoGarurumon.''

KendoGarurumon started for Gigasmon and Katrina watched in horror as she realized that he couldn't control his Beast Spirit as he was slamming into trees.

''Oh no, Kouji can't control his Beast Spirit.'' Bokomon exclaimed.

''Oh man.'' Katrina breathed.

''Beast Spirit dumb. Me take care of that later. Me first take care of Katty.'' a voice said behind Katrina and she whirled around to face Gigasmon yet opened her mouth to shout something at him as a whirl of wind passed her and hurled her to the side crashing into Gigasmon.

''Katrina!'' a voice yelled and Tommy rushed towards her.

''Tommy! What the- guys!'' Katrina exclaimed as she saw Takuya, J.P. and Zoe as well.

''Gigasmon took Zoe's Spirit.'' Tommy said his eyes filled with confusment and fear.

''No way!'' Katrina yelled and jumped up, ''This has got to end! Gigasmon! Give back the Spirits!'' she screamed.

''Hah! Katty angry with me. Me don't listen to human girl with out Spirit. Me only needs to take her with me and me done my first job.'' Gigasmon laughed and took a step towards her.

''KATRINA!'' Takuya yelled out as KendoGarurumon came hurling towards her and Gigasmon. Katrina got knocked to the ground by the huge surge of power when KendoGarurumon and Gigasmon collided. She let out a blood churning scream as she heard a crack from her side and clenched her teeth together in rose up and Katrina held her arms over her head to protect herself. Wincing horribly as pain surged through her body.

As the dust subsided Katrina slowly got up and looked around. Takuya, Zoe, J.P. and Tommy came running towards her.

''Kouji! Where's Kouji!'' Katrina yelled. As her eyes swept across the plain she caught sight of a paw hanging onto the cliff. She bit back a scream as she got up and stumbled towards the cliff.

KendoGarurumon turned back to Kouji in a light of fragmented strips. His face was pale as he tried to give her a smirk. ''That Spirit sure takes a lot out of a guy.'' he commented before his hand slipped off of the edge of the cliff.

Katrina grabbed his hand and screamed out in pain again. ''I'm going to let go.'' she hissed in fear as a rock hand grabbed hold of Kouji's wrist.

''I guess.. To be a hero. I needed your help after all. And you needed mine to be one too. Maybe asking for help is what makes you a hero,'' Gotsumon said, ''Of course. Having a Beast Spirit doesn't hurt either.'' he added grinning toothily at Katrina and Kouji.

''Wonderful. Can I come up now?'' Kouji asked glancing down.

''Sorry.'' Gotsumon said sheepish as he hauled Kouji up on the cliff. Katrina never let go of his hand and collapsed on the ground next to him, trying to breath.

''No problem. You've only got to work on your hero skills. Rescue first. Talk later.'' Kouji said to Gotsumon with a slight smirk.

''Katrina! Are you alright?'' Zoe shouted as the other Legendary Warriors, Neemon and Bokomon ran towards them.

''Sure.. Fine.. As.. Long as.. I.. don't..,'' Katrina paused and grimaced in pain, ''Breathe.''

''What happened?'' Kouji asked sharply.

''I think.. I broke a rib..'' Katrina winced as she tried to get up.

''Don't get up, idiot!'' Takuya exclaimed and gently pushed her back down.

''No worries. Had it before. I just..,'' Katrina took a sharp breath and shut her eyes tight, ''Need to get.. To Forest-Terminal.''

''You sure are breaking everything, aren't you.'' Neemon commented loudly.

''Neemon!'' Bokomon exclaimed and snapped his waistband.

''It's.. true.'' Katrina said giving a small smile.

''Well.. Let's go then guys. We'll never get to the Forest-Terminal if we just stand here.'' Takuya called out and pumped his fist in excitement.

''You're just forgetting one small thing.'' Kouji said dryly and Takuya looked at him blankly.

''Me, goggle brain,'' Katrina managed to snap, ''But I'll be fine. Just need a little help getting up.'' she said and pulled on Kouji's hand, getting up to her knees.

''Are you sure that's a good idea, Katrina?'' Zoe asked worriedly.

''Yes. Sure,'' Katrina muttered and slowly got to her feet, holding on to Kouji for support. She swayed a little on her feet, ''Now to the Forest-Terminal.'' she said wincing a little.

''So Gotsumon.. What way is the Forest-Terminal?'' Kouji asked the Digimon, keeping an eye on Katrina. Gotsumon gave him an amused look and pointed at Katrina.

''Why are you asking me, when you have your own guide there?'' he giggled and ran away, ''Thanks for the help Legendary Warriors!'' he shouted.

''Own guide!'' the Legendary Warriors said surprised and looked at Katrina.

''Well. Secret's.. out,'' Katrina said slowly and gave them a small smirk, ''I know the way.''

''Couldn't you tell us earlier!'' J.P. exclaimed.

''You never asked.'' Katrina pointed out.

''Katrina!'' Takuya yelled, ''You could of saved us so much trouble! Does it harm you to be nice!''

''Don't know. Never tried.'' Katrina tried to shrug her shoulders, letting out a small hiss of pain.

Takuya slapped his hand to his face and shook his head.

''I give up.'' he muttered.

''Really?'' Katrina asked hopefully.

''No.'' Takuya replied.

''It's because if I let go of Kouji I'll fall, or you would be eating dirt right now, goggle head.'' Katrina hissed.

''You can't catch me, nana-nana-nana-'' Takuya started chanting and jumped around Kouji and Katrina.

_'I'd give anything to push him off of that cliff.' _Katrina thought darkly as she scowled at the smug looking boy.

* * *

**A/N:**

Short chapter, but adding it to Chapter Nine, would make nine too long. Anyway, more of Katrina's past and relationship to Kouji revealed. And Katrina and Takuya are at it again! Good ol' kids. Reminds me of..

NOT TELLING. Hmm. That's different story,, sorry$$ you might find out soon. I'll give you names; Ciramon and Puppetmon. The story will definatly be on fanfic. But I don't know when. I have almost four chapters done now, but they will all be short for the first book. There will be four books. A prequel, two long one-shots and various short one-shots. I'm really excited to put up the story and finish it to start the one-shots. I wrote them myself and I am ashamed to say I actually laughed my ass off at them Xd. Yes I already have a few written$.

The story is called Dark Courage and is about a Digimon called Ciramon. The story will be a rewrite of season one and will flow into season two, not messing it up completely, but changing bits. The story is mostly about Ciramon, T.K., Tai and Ken. The Dark Masters, Devimon and Myotismon have a big role in it. So it will be following season one through the eyes of evil. J I wonder what you guys will think of it.

Preview **Chapter Eleven, The chewing gum blob named Charlie.**

''_You're right, J.P., or actually you might be speaking for the others too. But listen to me,'' Katrina said lowly to him, ''I do not give a _shit_ about Zoe's Spirit. I just want to get to the Forest-Terminal as soon as I can. You hear me? And I do not want _anyone _and I mean _anyone_ get in my way. Understand?'' she asked J.P. who took a careful step back. _

''_Yes.'' he nodded quickly._

''_I've had it to up here,'' she placed her hand against J.P.'s neck, ''With you lot. Just do what floats your boat and I'll see you at the Forest-Terminal if you ever get there,'' she glanced around the group and her eyes stopped on Kouji's, ''You aren't following me this time.'' she added and grabbed her makeshift crutches from the ground._

xox alicelouise.


	11. The chewing gum blob named Charlie

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**No owning Digimon here. Only Katrina and Charlie ! Yay! Charlie! Actually.. Charlie owns himself..  
Charlie: Yup! I do, I do, I do!  
**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Eleven, The chewing gum blob named Charlie.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

''Katrina!'' Takuya yelled, ''You could of saved us so much trouble! Does it harm you to be nice!''

''Don't know. Never tried.'' Katrina tried to shrug her shoulders, letting out a small hiss of pain.

Takuya slapped his hand to his face and shook his head.

''I give up.'' he muttered.

''Really?'' Katrina asked hopefully.

''No.'' Takuya replied.

''It's because if I let go of Kouji I'll fall, or you would be eating dirt right now, goggle head.'' Katrina hissed.

''You can't catch me, nana-nana-nana-'' Takuya started chanting and jumped around Kouji and Katrina.

_'I'd give anything to push him off of that cliff.' _Katrina thought darkly as she scowled at the smug looking boy.

* * *

Katrina started off walking bravely by herself despite the protests of everyone. She managed to walk a good half an hour before she collapsed on the ground.

''Katrina! Are you okay?'' Tommy asked hovering over her concerned.

''Fine, why would you ask?'' Katrina said through gritted teeth and hauled herself up again.

''Jesus Katrina, just admit you can't walk anymore!'' Takuya exclaimed.

''I can walk.'' Katrina protested and took two staggering steps before hissing in pain and sinking to the ground again.

''Done yet?'' Kouji asked in a bored tone.

''No.'' Katrina snapped and got right back up.

''Tough.'' Kouji replied and in one motion scooped her up in his arms. Katrina shrieked in pain and hit him.

''Are you mental!'' she shouted, ''Put me down!''

''This will go faster.'' Kouji replied calmly.

''Just put me down, Kouji Minamoto!'' Katrina yelled a blush adorning her face.

''Why would I! You can't walk, you-you're slowing us down..'' Kouji didn't mean to say it. He wanted to be nice, but couldn't in front of the others. He knew as soon as he saw Katrina's face that he said something horribly stupid.

''Kouji. Put me down.'' she said icily.

''Kat-''

''Don't Kat me, Kouji. I said. Put. Me. Down.'' Katrina hissed and Kouji slowly lowered her to the ground.

''Katrina. Don't be stupid.'' Kouji said lowly glancing at the others who were looking at them confused.

''I'm not being stupid. If I'm holding you guys up. Then go ahead. Go. Scoot!'' she shouted at Kouji, ''Just _fuck _off then!''

'_Katrina. Remember who you are._' Lady Ophanimon's voice ringed through her mind and Katrina slumped down on the ground.

''Fine,'' she muttered, ''But I refused to be carried like some crippled person.''

''Glad we've got that sorted..?'' Takuya said turning it in a slight question and giving her a strange look.

''Here, Katrina!'' J.P. called brightly and he and Tommy held up two thick sticks.

''You can use these to help you walk!'' Tommy said in excitement handing her the sticks.

''Smart boys.'' Katrina gave them a lopsided grin.

''Wow. Look. Katrina's being nice. And, does it hurt?'' Takuya teased.

''You don't wanna know,'' she stuck her tongue out at him and stood up with help of the sticks, ''You two are genius''' she sighed to J.P. and Tommy, who almost glowed in happiness.

''Right, let's go then.'' Zoe said a little shortly and glared at Katrina quickly before marching off.

* * *

''Isn't it nice to have a moment of peace and quiet?'' Bokomon said interrupting the silence around the campfire.

''Let's have some fun and play charades!'' Neemon suggested brightly.

''There went the peace and quiet.'' Katrina muttered.

''I thought you said fun?'' Bokomon said to Neemon slightly sarcastically.

''I always wanted to try that thing, where I'm trapped in an imaginary box!'' Neemon said and started poking a little white Digimon that appeared in front of him.

''Ahh.. If only the box was real.'' Bokomon sighed.

''Exactly my words.'' Katrina whispered to Kouji who smirked with his eyes closed.

''Oh man. I really messed up.'' Tommy said softly, referring to what happened the other day with the battle against Grumblemon.

Zoe had apparently lost her Spirit to him. Katrina had been furious, but she had kept it inside her. Kouji was the only one she knew that knew she was angry.

''It's okay Tommy. What happened wasn't your fault.'' Zoe soothed him, looking down herself.

''Well.. The next time I see that guy, I'll get your Spirit back, even if I have to do it by myself!'' J.P. called out boldly.

''Why would you want to do something like that?'' Neemon asked J.P., bouncing the little white Digimon on his hand.

''Based on your last encounter, I don't think that would be very wise.'' Bokomon told J.P. and tried to get up. J.P. beat him to standing and knocked him back down.

''So what? It sure beats sitting around here doing nothing! She needs my help!'' J.P. exclaimed.

''Oh man. Drama queen is awake.'' Katrina mumbled and slipped her hood over her head, eyeing Neemon and the white Digimon.

''You have a one track mind, buddy. We can't just run out and fight,'' Takuya said and stood up, ''We need to get to the Forest-Terminal.''

''So what? Then we just let him win?'' J.P. said angrily, ''I can't just sit back and let Grumblemon run around with Zoe's Spirit!''

''What about Tommy's Spirit you big boob. Zoe isn't the only one who's Spirit got taken, J.P.'' Katrina spoke up.

''You're one to talk. You don't even _have _a Spirit!'' J.P. turned to Katrina angrily. Her eyes flared at that and she struggled to get up, Kouji who had sensed the argument coming a while ago swung his legs over her legs so she couldn't get up.

''Mind your ribs, Katrina.'' he muttered.

''It's okay, J.P.'' Zoe tried to calm the guy down.

''No! It's really not okay, Zoe! The Spirit of Wind is yours and you were destined to find it,'' J.P. said heatedly, ''So we're gonna get it back for you!''

''Nice sentiment, but we have more important things to do then fight a battle that we can't win.'' Kouji started too.

''What's your problem, Kouji? You'd be going crazy if your Spirit was stolen!'' J.P. exclaimed, ''But hey, I understand if you are afraid. Even the great Kouji has no chance against Grumblemon.'' J.P. snapped.

''What!'' Kouji asked, getting pissed off.

''Yeah, and as for Miss Brave-Empty-Black-Heart over there. She can't even defend herself against that Digimon that Neemon has, let alone face Grumblemon when _he _is the one with broken ribs,'' J.P. continued, ''Plus _you _can't even control your Beast Spirit!'' J.P. pointed at Kouji accusingly.

Katrina was fuming by now. Kouji had gotten up and she slowly got to her feet and took two steps in J.P.'s direction.

''Hey stop it!'' Tommy exclaimed and stood in front of Kouji who was about to lunge for J.P.

''Knock if off J.P..'' Takuya agreed and took hold of Katrina's arm.

''I guess I'm the only one that wants to help Zoe, then.'' J.P. decided for himself and folded his arms.

Katrina's lips curled into a smirk and she shook Takuya's arm off.

''You're right, J.P., or actually you might be speaking for the others too. But listen to me,'' Katrina said lowly to him, ''I do not give a _shit _about Zoe's Spirit. I just want to get to the Forest-Terminal as soon as I can. You hear me? And I do not want _anyone _and I mean _anyone _get in my way. Understand?'' she asked J.P. who took a careful step back.

''Yes.'' he nodded quickly.

''I've had it to up here,'' she placed her hand against J.P.'s neck, ''With you lot. Just do what floats your boat and I'll see you at the Forest-Terminal _if _you ever get there,'' she glanced around the group and her eyes stopped on Kouji's, ''You aren't following me this time.'' she added and grabbed her makeshift crutches from the ground.

''But- but-'' Tommy started.

''No buts Tommy. See you around.'' Katrina said and walked off into the woods.

''Way to go, J.P.'' Takuya's voice drifted towards her before she couldn't hear them anymore.

* * *

'_Here you are in the woods. Alone again. Why do you have to keep pushing people away from yourself?' _Katrina questioned herself angrily. She whacked a stick against a tree hard and let out a low scream.

''I'm so stupid!'' she exclaimed.

''I'm smart.'' a voice piped up at her feet and she looked down alarmed.

''What the hell?'' she said in shock as she stared down at the white Digimon that Neemon had been playing with.

''I'm Charlie!'' the Digimon said brightly.

''No.. you're a Motimon..'' Katrina said slowly.

''Yes, and I'm called Charlie!''

''Okay. It's official. The Digital World has gone haywire.'' Katrina announced loudly.

''Haywire? Like computers? I'm good in technology!'' the Motimon- _Charlie _- spoke up happily.

''What about magic tricks?'' Katrina asked hopefully. _'You could magic yourself away then.'_

''Nope. I'm Charlie.'' the Motimon shook his head and beamed up at her.

''Sure.. To me you're just a chewing gum blob.'' Katrina muttered.

''Named Charlie!'' the Motimon added.

''Yep. The chewing gum blob named Charlie.'' Katrina agreed dully.

* * *

**A/N: **Méh. Just an unimportant filler. Nothing really important happened in this chapter except for Charlie. You'll see. BUT be prepared for the next chapter!

Preview **Chapter Twelve, And then there were two Beast Spirits.**

''_Fine. But I'm going to tell-'' Charlie started._

''_You're not going to tell anyone anything! You are-'' Katrina froze as she saw the smoke rising from ahead of them._

''_What happened there!'' Charlie exclaimed._

''_Agunimon.'' Katrina whispered and dropped the makeshift crutches._

''_What are you going- No! Katrina! You'll hurt yourself!'' Charlie shouted as Katrina started to run as fast as she could towards the smoke._

xox alicelouise


	12. And then there were two Beast Spirits

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

No flame, no owning. Only Katrina. Cuz Charlie owns himself.  
Charlie: And Alice actually owns Kouji.  
Alice: Shhhh.  
Charlie: Oh.. Alice only owns Katrina actually.

**

* * *

****-Chapter Twelve, And then there were two Beast Spirits.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

''What about magic tricks?'' Katrina asked hopefully. _'You could magic yourself away then.'_

''Nope. I'm Charlie.'' the Motimon shook his head and beamed up at her.

''Sure.. To me you're just a chewing gum blob.'' Katrina muttered.

''Named Charlie!'' the Motimon added.

''Yep. The chewing gum blob named Charlie.'' Katrina agreed dully.

* * *

They had walked for a another hour and a half, or actually Katrina walked and Charlie blabbed away on top of her hood about how smart he was and that he was called Charlie and not Motimon, then they set up camp.

''Have you got anything to eat?'' Charlie asked Katrina.

''No I haven't.'' Katrina replied shortly. She pulled her hoodie over her head with difficultly and laid it on the ground besides her.

''What are you doing?'' Charlie asked as she raised her shirt to inspect the pieces of fabric that were wound around her chest.

''Checking if my bone hasn't stabbed through my skin.'' Katrina informed him and he shuddered.

''What happened?'' Charlie asked curiously.

''Curiosity killed the cat.'' she murmured in a singy voice.

''But I'm Charlie.'' the Motimon said.. Yet again.

''I got knocked to the ground and broke my rib, possibly two,'' Katrina said with a sigh, ''J.P. was kind enough - then - to rip some fabric off of his shirt so Kouji could bandage up my chest. Now I'm checking if everything is still alright and if the bone didn't rip through my skin.''

''Ahh. I see.'' Charlie said in a knowingly voice.

''What ever you say, Char. Let's get some sleep. There's a big day ahead of us.'' Katrina said and laid down on the ground.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Katrina awoke. She stretched her arms feeling her joints pop before hissing in pain for her rib.

Charlie was curled up in her hoodie that she had taken off for him. It was or her hoodie, or her head. And she didn't really feel like being suffocated by a Motimon in her sleep.

She carefully reached over and poked the ball that was Charlie.

''Oi, wake up.'' she murmured.

''Five more minutes.'' Charlie muttered and curled up even tighter.

''No now, or I'll feed you to the Motimon-eaters.'' Katrina said. That got him up straight away.

''I don't want to be eaten by the Motimon-eaters.'' he whimpered and looked at her with big eyes.

''Well you're up. So I don't have to feed you to the.. Motimon-eaters.'' Katrina said, suppressing a snort.

''Phew. I'm glad I'm Charlie and not Motimon then,'' Charlie said with a big grin, ''So what are we going to do today?'' he asked.

''Well. I was planning on tying you to a tree and making a run for it. But seeing as I can't run and don't have a rope, we should just start walking and I'll decide what to do with you then.'' Katrina told him with a yawn.

''Okay!'' Charlie piped up, his eyes glittering in excitement. It didn't seem to bother him that she was talking about dumping him somewhere in the woods.

''Sure..'' Katrina said slowly as she limped through the forest again.

''I'm hungry.'' Charlie suddenly moaned.

''So am I, but you don't hear me complaining.'' Katrina snapped. She was on the verge of passing out. She couldn't remember when she had last eaten something.

''Katrina..'' Charlie said hesitantly.

''Not now, Charlie. I know you're hungry.'' Katrina muttered.

''No.. it's your pocket.. It's glowing,'' Charlie said and pointed at her pocket. Katrina looked at it wide-eyed and grabbed her Digivice out of the pocket. As soon as she had it in her hand in the air and bright light came out from it and shone over the trees out of sight, ''What was that..?'' Charlie asked timidly.

''If I knew. I would of told you.'' Katrina breathed as she stared at the Digivice.

* * *

''Hey, I know this place!'' Charlie hopped off of Katrina's head and scooted down the makeshift crutch as they left the forest and came into some kind of circus ground.

''So do I. Shamanmon lives here.'' Katrina said.

''Let's go and visit him!'' Charlie suggested brightly.

''Why not,'' Katrina sighed, ''Haven't got anything better to do and someone might have some food around here.'' she said and they walked towards a temple.

''Who calls upon Shamanmon?'' a voice asked in the shadows.

''Shamanmon. I call upon you wisdom and your insight. We are weary travellers that wonder what our fate may be.'' Katrina answered respectfully.

''Your fate, you ask?'' the Digimon spoke softly, ''Come closer. Into the temple, but leave the Motimon outside.'' Shamanmon said.

''But- but-'' Charlie protested.

''I'll be back in a minute, you big baby.'' Katrina frowned at him and he fell silent.

''Okay.'' Charlie said meekly and Katrina entered the temple.

''Your name is Katrina Ichijouji. You feel lost, confused and empty inside. Do not worry my dear girl. Answers shall come when the time is ripe.'' Shamanmon said softly.

''When the time is ripe. I want answers now.'' Katrina said annoyed.

''You are destined for something big. Have patience and all will be clear. Don't be afraid of the dark. You have no need to fear the dark.'' Shamanmon said and closed his eyes.

''I don't understand..'' Katrina started.

''You are looking for secure. Your friends were here not long ago. They were attacked by the Legendary Warrior that calls himself Grumblemon. If you hurry, you shall catch up with them. I have nothing more to say to you, Katrina. May your path fare you well.'' Shamanmon's voice faded away and soon Katrina found herself all alone in the temple.

''Hey! Come back! I want answers!'' she shouted.

''Katrina?'' a meek voice said from the entrance.

''Yes. Charlie.'' Katrina huffed and turned around.

''I have found food I think.'' he said sand smiled up at her broadly.

''Let's go then.'' Katrina muttered and the two left the temple.

''Katrina, what's this?'' Charlie asked holding up her Digivice.

''Mine,'' she snapped and snatched it out of his chubby hands, ''Don't touch it. It's very important to me.''

''Oh.. I'm sorry.,'' Charlie said, looking rather sincere ,''It does feel rather important,'' he said, ''That's why I picked it up. I won't do it again. I promise.''

The Motimon looked so serious that Katrina accidentally giggled. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth.

''Did- did you just.. Giggle?'' Charlie asked in a low voice. Katrina looked at him wide-eyed and shook her head, ''Yes you did,'' he said accusingly, ''You giggled! You have a sense of humour! You can laugh!'' he shouted.

''Oh shut up, you stupid chewing gum blob.'' Katrina snapped growing bright red. Why did she have to show affection in front of the Motimon. It wasn't like she_ liked _Charlie. She was going to dump him as soon as she got the chance.

''Fine. But I'm going to tell-'' Charlie started.

''You're not going to tell anyone anything! You are-'' Katrina froze as she saw the smoke rising from ahead of them.

''What happened there!'' Charlie exclaimed.

''Agunimon.'' Katrina whispered and dropped the makeshift crutches.

''What are you going- No! Katrina! You'll hurt yourself!'' Charlie shouted as Katrina started to run as fast as she could towards the smoke.

''Tommy!'' she screamed as she saw him being held up by an unknown Digimon, ''Tommy!''

''Katrina! Don't!'' Beetlemon yelled out.

''Katrina come back! It's not safe!'' Zoe shouted.

''Tommy.. Oh no.. Takuya?'' Katrina grasped her side as she came to a stop in front of the Digimon that was holding up Tommy, ''Oh man.. BurningGreymon. Takuya, is that you?'' she whispered and only got a growl in reply.

''Katrina, watch.. out. He can't.. control it.'' Tommy choked out, trying ot hold back tears.

''Takuya. Please, you're not like this. You love little kids. Remember? In Primary School when we used to play with the younger ones?'' Katrina said and took another step forwards.

BurningGreymon let out a load roar and with one sweeping motion hurled Katrina through the air where she hit a tree and slowly blacked out.

* * *

''_Takuya! Katrina!'' the little kids called out in delight._

''_Hey guys, Elizabeth and Mark are coming too, but they have to help tidy up in class.'' a younger Takuya said and squatted down to a kid's height. His goggles swayed around his neck._

''_Are we going to play ball tag again today?'' a small boy asked tugging on Katrina's hair.''Of course! Let's just wait for Mark, cause he has the ball.'' Katrina said and smiled at Takuya who beamed back at her.  
_

_

* * *

_

''Katrina..?''

Her eyes opened slightly, her head was pounding.

''Katrina? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..''

* * *

''_Can Katrina come and play today?'' a voice asked at the front door._

''_I'm sorry Takuya, but Katrina has to help pack.'' Katrina's mother answered.  
_

* * *

''Thank god. Guys! Katrina is awake!'' Zoe shouted. Takuya was the first one at her side.

''Katrina? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry. Oh man, can you ever forgive me!'' he asked alarmed.

''I know.. I know.'' Katrina groaned and looked around.

Kouji hovered near her looking at her in concern and shooting small glares at something behind him.

''Let me attim! Gerroff! Let me attim!'' a voice squeaked behind Kouji's shoe.

''Um.. Katrina. I'm sorry and all.. But that thing is kinda freaking me out.'' Takuya whispered to her.

''What? Oh.. Charlie,'' Katrina smiled softly, ''Let go of him Kouji.'' she said as everyone gaped at the smile on her face.

''Katrina! Are you okay? Shall I beat him up? I'm very strong! I'll get him on the ground in no time!'' Charlie exclaimed and shook his fists at Takuya.

''No, no. It's fine, Charlie.'' Katrina said softly.

''Charlie?'' Takuya echoed.

''Yes, that's Charlie.'' Katrina nodded.

''It looks more like a Motimon to me.'' Neemon piped up.

''That's because he is a Motimon. Silly Neemon.'' Katrina chuckled.

''Uh.. How hard did she hit her head, Takuya?'' J.P. asked cautiously.

''I think rather hard.'' Zoe said alarmed.

''Give her some room,'' Kouji ordered and shooed them away from Katrina, ''We'll camp here tonight and move on in the morning.''

''Yeah, listen to Kouji. He's always right.'' Katrina mumbled before her eyes closed again.

* * *

''_Oh.. Are you going on holiday?'' Takuya asked and Katrina appeared behind her mother. She shook her head._

_''We're moving homes, Taky,'' she whispered, ''I can't play with you anymore.''  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: DUM DUM DUM.**

And **BAM**, more of Katrina's secrets are revealed! Ohmigashhh. Who ever saw that coming!

Poor Takuya, poor Tommy, poor Katrina..

I was about to say poor Charlie.. But seriously..

A Motimon that calls himself Charlie? I **swear** I did **NOT** imagine him! He just popped up out of **nowhere**! o.O

Haha, well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter up soon! I'm seriously on a role, ain't I! ;D

xox alicelouise  
btw. eeeek. they're almost at the Forest-Terminal! Now **THATS** a chapter I seriously can't wait to write and publish!


	13. Next time, I'll skip the mud bath

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.  
Charlie: Exept me! (And by the way.. the writing went funny. Wasn't this supposed to not be fat and supposed to be black?  
Alice: Yes Charlie. I own you, people love you -.-' (Please don't boost his ego!) And yes, you are right (What a wonder)  
Charlie: PEOPLE LOVE ME! YAY! Like the Reviewer: lightwolfheart ! I like him loads. Or her. Or-  
Alice: Yes! So I own Charlie and Katrina.  
Charlie: And we're watching iCarly! The very first episode!  
Alice: Charlie.  
****Charlie: Yes?  
Alice: Shut up.  
Charlie: DE-JA-VU!  
Alice: -.-' **

* * *

**-Chapter Thirteen, Next time, I'll skip the mud bath.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

* * *

''That's because he is a Motimon. Silly Neemon.'' Katrina chuckled.

''Uh.. How hard did she hit her head, Takuya?'' J.P. asked cautiously.

''I think rather hard.'' Zoe said alarmed.

''Give her some room,'' Kouji ordered and shooed them away from Katrina, ''We'll camp here tonight and move on in the morning.''

''Yeah, listen to Kouji. He's always right.'' Katrina mumbled before her eyes closed again.

* * *

''_Oh.. Are you going on holiday?'' Takuya asked and Katrina appeared behind her mother. She shook her head._

_''We're moving homes, Taky,'' she whispered, ''I can't play with you anymore.''_

* * *

Katrina awoke when she felt herself stop abruptly.

''What the.. Where am I?'' she said as she blinked her eyes a few times.

''In a forest. You didn't wake so we just decided to walk and-''

''Kouji Minamoto! Put me down!'' Katrina exclaimed as she gazed into Kouji's eyes.

''Not likely,'' he scoffed and then yelped, ''What did you do that for!''

''Put her down!'' Charlie's angry voice yelled and Katrina squirmed in Kouji's arms.

''Your funeral.'' Kouji muttered as he gently put Katrina down.

''You should of woken me up.'' she snapped, her cheeks slightly flushed.

''Well so-rry, your highness.'' Kouji rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Katrina copied him and the two tried to stare each other down before Takuya's face popped up in between them.

''Hey guys. Check out those cool roots. It's like a maze!'' he said excitedly.

''No way.'' Katrina said stubbornly.

''Fine. Suit yourself,'' Takuya shrugged his shoulders, ''Hey guys! Katrina is back to her old self!'' he called as he joined everyone on the roots.

''Her old.. self?'' Katrina questioned confused, ''Kouji- hey!'' she shouted as Kouji walked away.

''What?'' he called as he jumped over a root.

''What did I say last night?'' Katrina asked as she stood at a root.

''What? Sorry can't hear you.'' Kouji taunted and jumped over another root.

''You- argh.'' Katrina growled and started following him with Charlie at her heels.

''Still can't hear you!'' Kouji chanted and turned his back on her.

''Oh you-'' Katrina jumped onto the crossed roots besides Kouji and glared at him.

''Hah! We won!'' Tommy called out.

He and Takuya were standing in the middle of a round root, Zoe, J.P., Bokomon, Neemon, Kouji, Katrina and Charlie were standing on crossed roots.

''No fair! I want to win too!'' Charlie whined and jumped from Katrina's shoulder to Kouji's head as he scrambled towards Takuya and Tommy.

''Hey, you're a cheater Charlie!'' Katrina exclaimed and was about to laugh when the ground shook violently and everyone on the crossed roots sunk into a pool of mud.

''Oh man,'' Charlie said in panic, ''What are we going to do now!''

''Maybe get us out of here!'' Katrina exclaimed.

''Good idea, I-'' Charlie started as a familiar Digimon popped out of nowhere.

''Look who here!'' Grumblemon called out smugly.

''It's Grumblemon, no!'' Takuya started panicking now.

''Nice of you to point it out, dork.'' Katrina hissed.

''Grumblemon, yes and you two just where I wants you,'' Grumblemon snickered mocking Takuya, ''Look like you two won race. Too bad winners, now big losers. It's Spirit taking time!''

''Actually, I think it's getting stuck in the mud time.'' Neemon corrected him.

''You not quiet! You learns hard way! It really hammer smashing time, got it!'' Grumblemon yelled, ''Now me take care of you!'' Grumblemon pointed at Takuya.

''Can't we just be friends?'' Takuya suggested hopefully.

''Quiet now. No one give me much trouble as you. You know you lose, why not just play nice?'' Grumblemon grumbled.

''So what? We should just hand over our Spirits? Forget it, that's never gonna happen. Especially now that I have my Beast Spirit!'' Takuya boasted.

''Now.. Why me not afraid of that?'' Grumblemon said mock thoughtfully.

''Well.. You should be.. Cause it's very powerful!'' Takuya tried.

''Only powerful if you can control it and me betting that you not learn yet. Or why you look so afraid?'' Grumblemon taunted Takuya getting his hammer out, ''See you tell me all me need know.''

''Watch out!'' Charlie shrieked as Grumblemon swung his hammer at them.

''Charlie!'' Katrina yelled and started struggling in the mud, ''Ouch, _fuck_!'' she screamed, ''Charlie! Watch out!'' Katrina watched helplessly as the little Motimon got scooped up by Tommy and the two climbed a tree out of the way.

''Katrina! Calm down! You're only going to hurt yourself!'' Kouji yelled at the struggling girl.

''Damn! I'm so _useless_! I can never do anything to help!'' Katrina shouted in fury.

''Katrina! Look at me!'' Kouji shouted at her loudly making her look at him in surprise, ''You're not useless,'' he told her, ''You've just got to wait until it's your go. Like a game.''

''Kouji. This isn't a game. This is real life. Takuya, Tommy and Charlie are out there. They can get _hurt _for gods sake. You can all turn into Digimon! And without my partner..'' Katrina cut off and let out a scream again.

''Katrina! Please! Calm down!'' Kouji shouted again as she started struggling to get out of the mud.''Katrina, are you alright?'' Charlie and Tommy came running towards them with a vine in Tommy's hands.

''Grab hold of the vine, and we'll pull you out.'' Tommy said and hurled the vine towards Kouji. Kouji climbed out of the pool, dripping mud and threw the vine to Katrina.

She grabbed hold of it and immediately let go with a gasp of pain.

''Come on, Katrina!'' Kouji called.

''The others. Do the others first.'' Katrina shook her head. Kouji frowned at her, but didn't question it and threw the vine to Zoe.

When Zoe, J.P., Bokomon and Neemon were all out, Kouji threw the vine back to Katrina.

''Hurry up, Kat.'' Kouji called.

''Yeah, hurry, hurry!'' Charlie chanted in excitement.

''Sure.'' Katrina muttered and gritted her teeth as she gripped the vine. Her sides protested loudly and it took almost everything not to scream out in pain as she got pulled towards the side.

''Nearly.. There.'' Kouji grunted as he and J.P. pulled on the vine. Katrina slapped her hands on the side of the pool and shook her head, her teeth gritted.

''I.. can't.'' she gasped in pain.

''What do you mean with _you can't_?'' Charlie demanded in a high pitched tone.

''As I said you _chewing gum blob_,'' Katrina hissed, ''I can't climb up. Go help Takuya!''

''But-but Katrina..'' Tommy started.

''No buts! Go and help Takuya! I'm fine!'' she gasped.

''Guys.. Let's do as she says. We can't do anything against her anyway.'' J.P. said slowly.

''Take my hand.'' Kouji suddenly said, his eyes narrowing at her.

''I _told _you-''

''And I'm _not _listening.''

''Stop being so stubborn and-''

''Me! _You _are the one who is being stubborn!''

''Excuse me! _I _am the one stuck with broken ribs in the mud-''

''And _I _am the one who is going to get you out!''

''You'd swear it was Takuya and Katrina standing there.'' Zoe said blankly to the others. They nodded, gaping at the bickering teens.

''You guys go and help Takuya. Me and Katrina will be there soon.'' Kouji said to them and knelt down in front of Katrina.

''Kouji..'' she growled.

''Katrina.'' he mocked her.

''God! You are so infuriating!'' she exclaimed and gave a hiss of pain.

''Good. Now take my hand.'' Kouji told her as the others gave them one last look and ran off to find Takuya who had ran off with Gigasmon after him.

''Kouji. I told you! It hurts!'' Katrina hissed.

''Since when has that stopped you? Listen, I might not remember you very clearly, but I _know _that you aren't someone who gives up easily. Come on, please.'' Kouji said holding out his hand.

''_I can't _do it.'' Katrina snapped.

''Oh fine then,'' Kouji glanced besides him where Charlie was looking at her worriedly, ''Hey Moti- _Charlie_. Would you of ever guessed that Katrina is a coward?'' he said loudly.

''What?'' Charlie looked at him confused, not getting it, ''Oh. Oh! Oh yeah! I would of _never _of guessed she was a.. a.. dirty stinky pinky pooey coward!'' he nodded wildly and beamed at Kouji, shooting him a thumbs up sign and winking.

Kouji slapped his palm against his face as Katrina snorted and glared at him.

''Fine. But you get my drift.'' Kouji said hopefully.

''I'm not a coward. Fine. Just get me out of here this is starting to stink.'' Katrina grumbled and her face twisted in pain as she reached out for Kouji's hand.

''I can't do it, Kouji.'' Katrina whispered as her face twisted in pain again.''You can. You have to. We need to get to Takuya! Remember.'' Charlie squeaked loudly anxiously.

''Takuya!'' Katrina suddenly gasped. Her mind set as more memories flashed through her mind. '_Those damn memories._'

* * *

''_Move! I need to get to Takuya!'' the small girl screeched as she rushed through the building. Whispers of 'There's a fight going on.' and 'Takuya's loosing.' ran through her mind as she pushed everyone aside._

_If she didn't get there on time Takuya will be pummelled to pieces by those bullies. The two meanest boys in whole Primary East. Jack and Jin Furato._

* * *

''Get me out of here!'' Katrina snapped and grabbed hold of Kouji's hand.

''Whoa. Urh, sorry?'' Kouji said in surprise.

''Just get me out!'' Katrina pulled her self up on Kouji's hand, causing him to almost loose his balance.

''Oh no, no, no, no, no!'' Charlie screeched , jumping around in panic.

''Charlie!''

''Oh, no! she's gonna- she'll- he'll fall!''

''Charlie!''

''Oh man!''

''Charlie!''

''This isn't fair! Why! Why is this going to happen to me!''

''CHARLIE!''

''Huh? Yes?'' Charlie stopped going in circles and looked at the two teens looking at him.

''I'm out of the mud.'' Katrina said slowly.

''Oh.. Yeah.. You're right! YAY!'' he exclaimed and lunged at her. Katrina widened her eyes and Kouji held out his arm to stop the Motimon hitting her.

''Careful, Charlie,'' Katrina smiled, ''You might hurt yourself.''

''Or Katrina.'' Kouji said, faking a cough. Katrina glared at him and tried to take a step forwards. She gasped and grabbed her side in pain.

''KATTIE!'' Charlie screeched.

''Jesus, that thing screams louder then Zoe!'' Kouji complained.

''I'm fine.. I just-'' Katrina breathed and sunk to her knees.

''Right. I know just the solution then,'' Kouji said and whipped out his D-Tector, ''Spirit! Execute!''

''Kouji. Don't.'' Katrina groaned as Lobomon scooped her up in his arms.

''Hey! What about me!'' Charlie shouted at him from his foot. Lobomon glanced down and sighed.

''Fine.'' he muttered and the Motimon scrambled up him to his shoulder in glee.

''Forwards! My shining white steed!'' he bellowed happily and clambered on top of Lobomon's head.

''You've got to be kidding me.'' Lobomon groaned as Katrina let out a giggle. Lobomon froze mid step and Charlie squealed in delight.

''SEE! SEE KOUJI! LOBOMON! SIR! DIGIMON! STEED! THING!'' he shrieked, ''Katrina has a sense of humour! She can laugh!''

Lobomon seemed to not have heard what Charlie called him (Or he choose to ignore it) and looked down at Katrina who was glaring at him, her face bright red.

''Did you-''

''Just get to Takuya.'' she snapped.''Fine.'' Lobomon answered, hints of amusement in his voice.

He ran through the forest _trying _to ignore Charlie shouting out abuse and laughing his white/pink head off at his own jokes.

Katrina was still bright red at the giggle she had let out, but she was also anxious to help Takuya.

They sprinted, or rather Lobomon sprinted out in the open and stared at the huge hole that Agunimon stared at.

''Put me down! Put me down!'' Katrina shrieked as they reached Agunimon.

''FIRE! MURDER! CANNIBALISM!'' Charlie shrieked and Katrina glared at him.

''Charlie.''

''Yes?''

''Shut up.''

''Katrina! You're out of the mud!'' Tommy called happily.

''Yeah. I am. Takuya, are you okay?'' Katrina asked Takuya who had just turned back from Agunimon. He knelt down on the ground and gave Zoe a miserable look.

''I'm sorry.'' he murmured.

''It's alright, Takuya. You did your best.'' Zoe smiled at him.

''What?'' Katrina asked shocked, ''What did I miss?''

''Takuya battled Gigasmon and took my Spirit back. Only that horrible Digimon left with Zoe's Spirit.'' Tommy said and looked at Katrina with big eyes.

''That _damn _Grumblemon,'' she hissed, ''But you're alright, Takuya, right?''

''I'm fine, Katrina. You know me. I'm always fine.'' he said and shot her a broad grin.

'_Yeah. You are._' Katrina smiled inwardly. Careful not to really smile.

''Good. But next time. I'll skip the mud bath.'' Katrina grumbled suddenly, looking at her mud coated appearance.

* * *

''_TAKUYA!'' Katrina screamed as she say Jack and Jin sprint away suddenly._

''_Yeah?'' Takuya looked at her surprised. He was supporting a bloody lip and a cut underneath his eye._

''_Are you alright?'' Katrina asked him concerned._

''_Fine, never been better! Those bullies just suddenly made a run for it!'' Takuya puffed out his chest, ''I guess I'm just _really _scary.''_

''_N-no.. not really.'' Katrina said and pointed at someone behind Takuya with big eyes._

''_Takuya, you won't mind coming with me to the principles office right?'' a teacher said, standing behind Takuya smugly._

* * *

**A/N:**

Ahh. I was watching Zoey 101 and Zoey just walked in on Chase and his girlfriend :(  
Poor Zoey. ANYWAY HAS ANYONE NOTICED THERE AREN'T ANY LoganxOC STORIES IN THE ZOEY 101 BIT OF ?  
Or D'JokxOC in the Galactik Football part. I'm SO depressed. Cause I wanted a good SineddxOC story, for some inspiration on the SineddxOC story I'm writing. BTW I NEED to get this out!  
**THEY MAKE MEI AND SINEDD DATE IN THE LAST SEASON AND MEI JOINS THE SHADOWS. I'M FURIOUS. SO FURIOUS. I HATE IT. So now I'll be making a rewrite of Galactik Football. IN YOUR FACE MAKERS OF GALACTIK FOOTBALL.**

**Grr. Sorry SineddxMei fans. **

Okay. Back to Digimon.  
Hope you liked the chapter!

* * *

Reviews:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 :  
Uh, do you always give everyone the same review? I've had the same one three times, but still I'm glad you like the story! (:

lightwolfheart :  
I'd like to say something, but Charlie is taking over my mind. And to make his long story short he wants to marry you. -.-'

Marina Rose :  
You are like my BESTEST reviewers. Sorry that I haven't sent the email yet ;O I'll do it as soon as I publish this (:

Just Wait And See :  
Thanks soooo much for the review!

* * *

In my economics class we were supposed to have a test, but I had been sick for a few days, ( half faked it. dont sue. im SICK of school! ;o So much workkk. stupid exams! ) so I made him believe I hadn't been able to learn so I didn't have to make it until after the holls and I spent 45 minutes writing up the background of Katrina and her link to Kouji and Takuya and her Partner and some other things thats a secreeeeet. (:

So what do you think of the new chapter? :)  
NEXT IS THE FOREST TERMINAL.  
No preview, cause that chapter will reveal Katrina's partner and a brand new twist!

Review and spread the luuuurve.

xox alicelouise


	14. The ForestTerminal

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

No owning except for-

Charlie: CHARLIE AND KATTY

* * *

-Chapter Fourteen, The Forest-Terminal.

_Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?_

_

* * *

_

''_London bridge comes falling down! Falling down! Falling down! London bridge comes falling down, my fair-''_

''I hate you.'' Katrina grumbled and squirmed in Takuya's arms, both ignoring the Motimon at the front annoying everyone else except - for obvious reasons - Neemon and Tommy. The latter was singing along happily.

''_Ring-a-ring o rosies! A pocket full of-''_

The group had been walking ever since Tommy got his spirit back and Takuya and Kouji had been taking turns carrying Katrina since she couldn't walk anymore.

''_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpy Dumpty made a great fall-''_

''Well it was me or J.P., and you choose me.'' he said airily.

''_A-TISH-hoo, a-TISH-hoo and we aaaaaaaall fall down!''_

''I didn't say anything actually. Kouji just tipped me into your arms- aah.'' she hissed in pain.

''_All the kings horses and alllll the kings men-''_

''Stop moving so much and you won't get hurt.'' Takuya scolded her.

''_Chased after the farmer's wife-''_

''Don't tell me what to do.'' Katrina muttered, but stopped moving.

''_Kissed the girls and made them cry-''_

''Why are you so light, Kat? Got an eating disorder or something?'' Takuya teased.

''_Down came the rain and washed the spider out-''_

''Well,'' Katrina frowned, ''I've spent two months in the Digital World and before and after that I spent a lot of time on the streets. I'm a runaway Taky.''

''I HEARD THAT!'' Charlie shrieked and made a motion to stop walking to wait for Katrina and Takuya. The others - especially Kouji who apparently did not like the Motimon very much since their last.. encounter - sighed in relief.

''The Motimon eaters.'' Katrina cooed, a blush spreading over her face.

''But I'm Char-''

''Fine. The Charlie eaters then.'' Katrina snapped and Charlie continued walked straight away.

Takuya gave her a strange amused look at the nickname she gave her and chuckled when he saw her face growing red and her eyes wide.

''_Mary, Mary quite contrary, how does your garden grow?''_

''J.P.'s fault. He _always _says that. It's getting on my nerves. And it just popped out of my mouth. I wasn't going to say it.'' she stammered.

''_It's fleece was white as snow and everywhere that Mary went-''_

''Oh but you thought about it?'' Takuya asked grinning.

''_Jack and Jill went up the hill to-''_

''_No_.'' Katrina snapped.

''_Pat a cake, pat a cake, baker's man. Bake me a-''_

''Yes you did.'' Takuya countered.

''_Rock a bye baby on the tree top-''_

''No I didn't.''

''Did.''

''Didn't.''

''Did.''

''Tommy. Do you know any more songs?'' Charlie asked the small boy.

''Well-''

''The Forest-Terminal.'' Katrina interrupted him as Takuya caught up with everyone.

A thick dense fog was swirling around their feet and in the distance they could make out shapes and the green colours of trees in the fog ahead of them.

''I can't believe it! We're actually here!'' Takuya exclaimed as he spotted a big wooden sign with the Forest-Terminal on it.

''Oh right. You didn't believe me.'' Katrina rolled her eyes.

''Of course I did..'' Takuya protested.

''My legs can believe it. Oh man.'' J.P. groaned.

Katrina eyed the boy and then started squirming in Takuya's arms again.

''Right, put me down now. I can walk the rest of the way. It's not so far.'' she said.

''More walking!'' Charlie exclaimed, ''I think my legs are falling off!''

''You don't have any legs.'' Katrina pointed out blankly as Takuya set her up straight, keeping an arm around her waist.

''My ears are falling off,'' Kouji muttered and looked at Katrina and Takuya before turning his back on them, ''Um, but shouldn't there be a Trailmon here?'' he asked looking at the tracks near them.

''Yeah, Really?'' Zoe agreed straight away, moving closer to Kouji, making Katrina send her a scowl.

''Stupid blond,'' Katrina muttered, ''Trailmon don't ride here anymore.''

''Well.. Maybe they're on their way back now!'' Takuya suggested missing the desperate look Katrina gave him as she had _just _told him they didn't ride here anymore, ''Or uh, you know, maybe.. Uh. They could-'' he caught the death glare Katrina gave him and suddenly remembered what she just said, ''Oh man.'' he groaned.

''I don't like walking.'' Charlie complained and shuffled over to Kouji giving him a sweet look that just looked plain scary.

''What?'' Kouji demanded and glanced at Katrina who was rolling her eyes at Takuya, ''What do you want now?''

''Can I sit on your head?'' the Motimon asked bluntly.

''What! No way! Why my head!'' Kouji exclaimed and Katrina snickered, ''Kat, control your pet!''

''I'm not a pet!'' Charlie cried out in annoyance, ''I'm CHARLIE! And your head is comfortable. At least is was when you were Dogmon.''

''Dogmon!'' Kouji hissed, ''I'm not-''

''Hey, who cares about the Trailmon!'' J.P. shouted, interrupting Kouji and obviously missing the fact they had finished the subject on Trailmon, ''There's a restaurant here!''

Everybody turned to look at where J.P. was looking. It was a small, squared shaped building that Katrina recognized. A sick feeling coming up in her gut.

''Uh, That's not a very good idea-'' Katrina started.

''Of course it is! Food is always a good idea!'' Takuya interrupted her, ''Hey Kouji! Come make sure Katrina doesn't fall so I can get something to eat!'' he called to Kouji.

''As if I don't want anything to eat.'' Kouji muttered but walked over to Takuya and Katrina. As soon as his arm was around Katrina, Takuya took off towards J.P. as a peacock Digimon approached the group rushing towards the restaurant.

''Welcome, weary travelers!'' he exclaimed and then caught sight of Katrina, ''And.. Miss Angry.'' he added with a scowl in her direction. Katrina made a face at him.

'_Man. Being in the Forest-Terminal is really bringing back the old me.' _she thought with a slight smile.

''What do you have to eat?'' Tommy asked the Deramon eagerly.

''Ask instead what I _don't _have to eat!'' Deramon exclaimed happily, ''Step right up friends, and don't worry about money. For you the first meal is _free_!'' Deramonsaid beaming at them, ''But _you _aren't-''

''I get it. The first time was clear enough,'' Katrina snapped interrupting him, ''As if I want to set foot inside that clown house.''

''Hey!'' J.P. exclaimed loudly and laughed before running into the restaurant. He seriously needed to work on listening to others.

''Now there's a man who knows what he likes!'' Deramonsaid happily, ''Or just doesn't care what he eats.'' he muttered and Katrina gave him a glare as everyone trooped inside.

''What did you mean with that?'' Kouji asked.

''Oh nothing. Just set me down here and go inside. Me and Deramon don't get along very good.'' Katrina said and Kouji shrugged his shoulders before helping her sit down. She wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled shortly at Kouji.

''Hey! Are you guys coming or what! We're getting food! And I'm hungry!'' Charlie poked his head around the corner.

''You're always hungry.'' Katrina raised an eyebrow at him.

''Well.. It's not my fault you don't feed me enough.'' he huffed and went back inside.

''As if he's _my _responsibility.'' Katrina scoffed.

''You do care about him, Katrina. Wherever you like it or not.'' Kouji grinned.

''What ever. Stop being so un-Kouji-like and go inside.'' Katrina muttered.

''Jesus. I was only trying to be nice to you.'' Kouji frowned at her.

''Well maybe I _don't _want you to be nice to me Kouji!'' Katrina snapped.

''And why would that be?'' Kouji retorted.

''Because- I- just leave me Kouji.'' Katrina snarled and turned her head away from him. Kouji stood before her for a few seconds and then sighed wearily and went inside.

'_Because I don't want to loose you again.'_

''Yolk surprise coming up!'' Deramon's voice sounded from inside, ''Dig on in!''

''Hail to the chef!'' everyone inside called out in delight.

''Idiots.'' Katrina scoffed, but a small amused smile played around her lips.

* * *

'_God. I'm so hungry.' Katrina thought wearily as she approached the Forest-Terminal. She looked at Meramon who smiled at her._

''_Are you alright Lady Katrina?'' he asked her._

''_Hungry,'' she answered, ''That's all.''_

'"_Well, we're at the Forest-Terminal. So this is my stop. Woodmon will escort you once you get into the forest. Good bye, Lady Katrina. May your path fare you well.'' Meramon bowed his head and then turned around, running off in a flurry of flames._

''_I'm so hungry.'' Katrina whined as she walked on._

''_Did anyone mention, 'Hungry'?'' a voice said happily from besides her._

_

* * *

_

Kouji came sprinting out of the restaurant holding Charlie by his scruff arms length away from him, breaking Katrina out of her daydream.

''I don't feel well.'' Charlie groaned as Kouji let go of him near some bushes.

Katrina grimaced as he stared belching and started throwing up. Kouji walked over to her just as the rest came out of the restaurant.

''Told you so.'' Katrina said smugly as Kouji helped her up.

''Sure, sure.'' he muttered.

''I thought I was going to be sick.'' Takuya complained.

''I _was _sick!'' Charlie bounded over to us a big grin on his face, ''My sick was green and had little pieces of-''

''CHARLIE!'' the group exclaimed.

''What?'' he asked innocently.

''The next stream we pass, we'll dump him in.'' Kouji muttered to Katrina.

''God. You only think of that now? I've been thinking of ways to dump him ever since he followed me.'' Katrina sighed.

''So where do we go?'' J.P. asked Katrina.

''Duh, follow the tracks.'' she said and Kouji started walking again.

''Follow the tracks,'' J.P. muttered in a high pitched voice, ''Just follow the tracks. Duh. She's just the same as she used to be.'' he muttered darkly and followed the group.

* * *

''_Hey can I walk home with you under your umbrella?'' J.P. asked hopefully, ''I'll give you some chocolate?''_

_His classmates just ran into the rain giggling together under their umbrella's._

''_I guess.. I'll just walk home alone then.'' he sighed._

''_Oh darn! I'm late.'' a voice said excitedly behind him. He turned to see the new girl slam her locker shut and grab an umbrella out of it._

''_Hey! Katrina right?'' J.P. started._

''_Yes, bye J.D.!'' Katrina called and rushed out in the rain holding her umbrella over her head, ''See you tomorrow!''_

''_It's J.P…'' J.P. said lowering his head sadly. And she seemed so nice, but yet. She was like the others. Only using him._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Bléh still not there, but next chapter coming up soon. It was going to be way to long if I kept the ep in one chapter. But yet another new discovery from Katrina's past!

Reviews:

**lightwolfheart **: lol, stop encouraging Charlie! His ego is big enough already xd. Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me happy and want to update more for more reviews. Charlie is currently sulking because you are too young to marry.

Katrina: I told you so.

Charlie: Didn't.

Katrina: Did.

Charlie: Didn't.

Takuya: I thought we've already had that?

Tommy: But it was Kouji and Katrina then!

Alice: Going on to next review! -.-'

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 **: Lol, doesn't matter, I'm already glad you actually bother reviewing, unlike silent readers I might have *hinthint*Thanks for the review!

**Just Wait And See **: Thanks for the review, I know the story is picking up and I find myself writing more and faster (:

**Marina Rose **: I'm sooooooo happy you liked Black Rose. I wasn't sure at first cause I don't usually do pokémon. And history between Kouji and Katrina, Takuya and Katrina and now J.P. and Katrina. Hehe, hope you like it! I'll be pm'ing you soon, but I did already send you a PM with my email in it, if it didn't show up, I'll send it again with spaces in between (:

Hope this chapter was hurried enough, and the next chapter is coming up soon! Though I'm dreading to write it a little and I can't wait to write it.

So everyone hold your breath. Cause in the next few chapters there will be a MAJOR change and an evil digimon we hate so much will be coming back.

Takeru Takaishi: I HATE him SO much! WHY did you bring him back in the story! I want to KILL him!

Patamon: Shhh, T.K. it'll be alright, and you'll do tha- merhmmumh!

Okay! Enough plot lines revealed! On to the next chapter *Gives cheesy grin

Oh yeah, and who can guess the songs that Charlie sung in the beginning? There are 10 songs.

(I realize they're from Japan. But really.. Does it matter?)

xox alicelouise'x


	15. Partners

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer: No owning except..  
Charlie: Me! And Katrina! And Patamon who Alice gagged the last episode for almost revealing some plot lines!  
Alice: rightt. Sorry about that Takeru and Patamon.. *Unties Patamon.  
Patamon: You should be sorry. *Glares .. and : It was your own fault though.. But continue the story Alice.  
(He's so sweet isn't he.. Any good TakeruxOC stories out there? Sorry I don't really do TakeruxHikari.. they're just too good friends. It's kinda weird..) **

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Fifteen, Partners.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

''_Hey can I walk home with you under your umbrella?'' J.P. asked hopefully, ''I'll give you some chocolate?''_

_His classmates just ran into the rain giggling together under their umbrella's._

''_I guess.. I'll just walk home alone then.'' he sighed._

''_Oh darn! I'm late.'' a voice said excitedly behind him. He turned to see the new girl slam her locker shut and grab an umbrella out of it._

''_Hey! Katrina right?'' J.P. started._

''_Yes, bye J.D.!'' Katrina called and rushed out in the rain holding her umbrella over her head, ''See you tomorrow!''_

''_It's J.P…'' J.P. said lowering his head sadly. And she seemed so nice, but yet. She was like the others. Only using him._

_

* * *

_

''Hey J.P.! Keep up!'' Katrina called. J.P. looked up from where he was staring at the ground. The others had reached a Trailmon station and he ran towards them.

''So where do we go to now, Katrina?'' Bokomon asked her.

''This place is empty too.'' Kouji remarked as he looked around the station.

''Yeah and just a little bit creepy.'' Zoe agreed sarcastically.

''There's a tree around here with a staircase in it,'' Katrina told them as she loosened herself from Kouji's grip and having a look around herself, ''I don't know exactly where..''

''Keep your eyes peeled, guys.'' Takuya said as Katrina approached him.

''For what? All we can see is fog.'' J.P. commented.

''I don't like fog.'' a voice piped up from somewhere under them.

''Charlie?'' Katrina said confused, ''Where are you?''

''Exactly! No one can see me!'' Charlie exclaimed.

''But where are you?'' Katrina rolled her eyes.

''Here!'' the Motimon squeaked and Katrina looked down at him.

''Try and not get lost, will you Charlie? That's the last thing we need. A search party for you.'' she said and started walking again.

''A search part? What's that? A party? Is that fun?'' Charlie asked excitedly as everyone passed him, ''Hey! Wait for me!'' he called and bounded after them. He took one big jump and flew up to Kouij's shoulder.

''Hey!'' Kouji protested.

''But Katrina doesn't want me to get lost.'' he whined.

''Fine. But not my head.'' Kouji muttered. Katrina glanced around her shoulder and gave him a wink.

* * *

''Well.. There have to be _some _people here..'' Takuya frowned as they stopped again.

''There it is,'' Katrina suddenly said and pointed at a huge tree in front of them, ''We have to go in there.''

''In there?'' Zoe asked, ''That looks a little creepy.

''Alright then, you stay here. Then we'll head up, bye Zoe.'' Katrina teased and stepped inside the tree. She froze as she looked at the steps.

''Well?'' Bokomon asked from behind her, ''Are you going to lead the way, or not?''

''Um, sure.'' Katrina nodded and placed a foot on the steps.

''No you aren't!'' Takuya suddenly caught her drift.

''There's no way you can get up all those steps with your ribs!'' Kouji agreed.

''Well what do you want me to do? Sit here and wait for you guys to return? I need to get up these steps!'' Katrina snapped.

''You could just wait here!'' Kouji protested.

''No! I'll be fine once we get up the steps to where we need to be!'' Katrina exclaimed.

''Why! What secrets are you hiding, Katrina! We're a team, we're _friends. _You don't hide things from friends!'' Takuya retorted.

''Fine! My partner is waiting for me okay!'' Katrina snarled.

''Your.. partner?'' Tommy asked confused.

''Yes. My partner. Look we can talk about this upstairs. Let's just get going.'' Katrina sighed and placed her other foot op the stairs before started to climb carefully. She got four steps higher, wincing with every step and then gasped in pain.

''Katrina!'' Kouji called and rushed to her side with Takuya, Charlie and Tommy.

''Are you okay?'' Tommy asked concerned as Takuya and Kouji helped her up.

''Just peachy.'' she muttered and tried to shake herself loose from the boys' grip.

''If you are so set on climbing. Then me and Kouji are helping.'' Takuya said determined.

''Fine.'' Katrina grumbled as she looked from Takuya to Kouji. There was no getting out of this.

* * *

''What if everyone here is.. Ghosts!'' J.P. whined as they were climbing the spiralled staircase.

''Don't be an idiot, J.P. I've been here loads of times. There aren't any ghosts.'' Katrina snorted.

''I see the light!'' Charlie called out as they indeed saw light coming from above them, ''Oh sweet, sweet air!''

''It's not the end. We still have a few staircases to go.'' Katrina busted everyone's bubble and they groaned.

''I guess we have no choice but to keeping walking.'' Takuya said brightly as they left the dark inside of the tree and ventured out into the daylight.

''Man. This world sure loves it's walking.'' J.P. moaned.

They came to a stop with a few confused 'huh's' from Takuya and Kouji as the path was forked. They could go two ways.

''Great. Now what?'' Takuya asked annoyed.

Katrina racked her memory for which way they should go, but she couldn't come up with it.

''Katrina?'' J.P. asked hopefully.

''Well.. We could go that way..'' she pointed right, ''But we could go that was as well..''

''Well isn't that helpful.'' Zoe said scornfully.

''Well is it! At least we know we can't go _that _way!'' Charlie piped up happily pointing straight on.

''Nice of you to tell us, Charlie.'' Katrina said dully.

'"Come on, surely you know! You've been here before!'' J.P. moaned.

''I think they both lead to-''

''It's that way.'' Tommy interrupted her and they looked at him. He was holding up his D-Tector that had a map on it. Tommy pointed at the right path.

''Okay then..'' Katrina bit her lip and frowned. It hadn't been _that _long since she had been here last.

_Or maybe your mind is just weakening._

Katrina gasped and froze on the stop.

''Katrina?'' Takuya asked confused.

''Are you okay? You look kinda pale..'' Kouji frowned.

''I'm fine..'' Katrina said and looked at them, ''Really. I'm alright.''

''Okay then..'' Takuya gave her a weird look and they continued walking up the stairs.

''I don't like walking.'' Charlie sighed from his perch on Kouji's shoulder.

''Well good for you that you're not walking then.'' Kouji retorted.

''I know! Yay Charlie!'' he giggled.

Everyone groaned as they reached the top of the staircase and saw it was blocked by branches.

''Tommy! It's a dead end!'' Takuya exclaimed.

''Yeah! Are you sure it wasn't the other way?'' Zoe asked him.

''I remember!'' Katrina suddenly interrupted them, ''Right is the right way. Right for right, and left for sudden death drop to the ground!'' she looked at them with wide eyes.

''Death drop is not good.'' Charlie commented gravely before being shushed harshly by Kouji.

''If you remain silent, for the rest of the trip..'' Kouji paused thoughtfully.

''Yes?'' Charlie asked curiously.

''You can ride on my head.'' he muttered.

''DEAL!'' Charlie cried out happily.

Zoe was about to say something when a bright light came from J.P.'s D-Tector and Katrina's pocket. She took her Digivice out of her pocket and looked at J.P..

A light flew from her Digivice to his, that rebounded towards the branches and made them stand up straight, clearing the path for them.

''Heh, and for my next trick!'' J.P. said brightly.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but one look from Kouji stopped him.

They continued up the stairs as the fog thickened, causing Takuya to have to let go of Katrina and walk in front of her and Kouji.

''Man. I can't see anything in this fog.'' Takuya said and stopped.

''I know,'' Kouji glanced around, ''We could be attacked.''

''This isn't normal.'' Katrina filled in and also glanced around. Her Digivice tightly clutched in her hand.

''Hey, maybe _my _D-Tector is good for something too.'' Zoe said as Katrina's Digivice lit up and shot a beam of light towards Zoe's D-Tector. She gasped as it glowed brightly and the fog cleared away in a gust of wind.

They were on the steps of a sort of tower, under them a good death drop to the forest.

''I hate it when I'm right.'' Zoe sighed in awe of the view.

''Is it just me, or are you also figuring out why your Digivice lights up?'' Kouji asked Katrina as they started walking up the steps again.

Katrina didn't answer. Sweat began to form on her forehead and she felt sick in her stomach. Her heart was bounding fast and hard in her ribcage and it hurt to breathe.

''Katrina, are you alright?'' Kouji asked. She nodded shortly and continued walking bravely. Kouji did notice, like everyone else, their pace was slowing and Takuya's pace looked like it was quickening.

''This place is beautiful!'' Tommy exclaimed in awe as they came to a crystalline castle.

''Doesn't mean it's not dangerous.'' Kouji countered. Katrina recognized the castle. How could she not. She had practically _lived _in it for two months. Though she couldn't find her voice to tell them it was completely safe.

''What if this is where the person from our D-Tector lives? We did get a message saying to come here!'' Tommy said excitedly.

''Well.. Should I know?'' J.P. asked as they stopped in front of the huge gates.

''I still don't think it's safe.'' Kouji growled as he D-Tector started bleeping. Katrina's Digivice lit up and a beam mingled from her Digivice with one from his D-Tector, as the gates opened.

''Well.. At least they're polite, I guess.'' Takuya said a little nervously.

''You or eager to lure us in there.'' J.P. interrupted.

''I say we go inside,'' Zoe said, ''How bad can it be? Sleeping Beauty used to live in a castle in the forest.''

''Yeah, well so did the wicked witch.'' Kouji retorted.

''We'll never find out what's in there if we don't go in.'' Tommy said, making the decision for everyone and Takuya led them through the gates.

Katrina felt Kouji's grip loosening on her as she started walking slower.

''Says the kid in the back of the line.'' J.P. scoffed to Tommy.

Kouji let go of Katrina to stand with Takuya who knocked on the doors.

Katrina gasped silently and slowly slid to the floor, clutching her sides in silent agony.

''Maybe no one lives here.'' Tommy suggested.

'_Someone does live here. Just wait for a moment, not everyone can answer doors in two seconds, Tommy.' _Katrina tried to say, but failed to find her voice again.

Takuya's D-Tector suddenly glowed a bright red light and Katrina felt her Digivice grow warmer in her hand as the doors opened.

''Get back, Cherubimon scum!'' a voice snarled. A white wizard digimon stood in the doorway, pointing his staff at Takuya.

''Uh, isn't that Wizardmon?'' Takuya stammered confused.

''But he's a different colour.'' Tommy replied in shock.

''And meaner!'' J.P. added. Katrina groaned softly from behind him.

_'Sorcermon..' _she said silently in her head, trying to find her voice back and forcing herself not to be sick.

''We can beat him!'' Takuya said determinedly, ''Just like we beat Gigasmon!''

''Gigasmon? But he's one of Cherubimon's goons.'' Sorcermon said surprised.

''Yeah?'' Takuya replied in confusion.

''So… you're not allies with Cherubimon?'' Sorcermon asked.

''Are you kidding?'' Zoe scoffed.

''Look. Why don't you put that wand down, okay? We're all on the same side. Isn't that obvious?'' Kouji said walking forwards.

''It's not a.. wand.. It's a staff,'' Katrina said, shocking everyone. She slowly got to her feet, swaying a little, ''Sorcermon. Nice to see you again.'' she smiled weakly before collapsing into J.P.'s arms.

''Katrina!'' Sorcermon shouted and jumped forwards towards her.

''You _know _each other!'' Takuya exclaimed.

''Of course we do, Takuya,'' Katrina groaned, ''Sorcermon is my partner.''

''Your partner!'' the Legendary Warriors and Bokomon coursed confused.

''I thought I was your partner!'' Charlie complained and then looked at Kouji wide-eyed.

''You know the deal.'' Kouji smirked and Charlie started hugging his head.

''Please! Please! I promise! I promise I'll be quiet! PLEASE! I BEG YOU DOGMON!'' he wailed.

''FINE!'' Kouji exclaimed, ''One more chance! Just _don't _call me Dogmon or I'll detach those arms of your!'' he threatened.

''What happened to you?'' Sorcermon asked Katrina worriedly, ''If they hurt you..'' he growled.

''No, no. well.. Yes.. But not really,'' Katrina said softly, ''It's just, I guess I can't go anywhere without you without getting injured, right?'' she smiled at him.

''They didn't hurt you?'' Sorcermon asked again and took her from J.P.

''No, no. They're.,'' she paused and looked at everyone, ''Friends.''

''This is what comes of fighting too much, everyone seems to be an enemy,'' Sorcermon sighed and walked back to the door, supporting Katrina, ''I apologize friends, how did you find this place?''

''We got a message that told us all to come to the Forest-Terminal, but there was no one there, so Katrina lead us up here and we ended ip here on your doorstep.'' Takuya explained.

''Oh.. A message? Could it be?'' he glanced at Katrina who ever so shortly nodded her head at him, ''I apologize. My name is Sorcermon, please. Come in. I have something important to show you.'' Sorcermon said and bowed before them, before turning with Katrina in his arms and walking away.

''Uh, Sorcermon. I appreciate you helping me and all,'' Katrina told him as they walked through the halls, ''but can you just heal me? I fed up of having to need everyone's help!''

Sorcermon smiled at her amused, ''How wonderful it is to have you back, Katrina. Of course.'' he answered and set her against a wall, directing his staff at her.

''Wait! What are you planning on doing?'' Kouji asked him sharply and jumped between the staff and Katrina.

''He's going to heal my ribs, so I can walk again, Kouji. Move!'' Katrina said impatiently and made Sorcermon laugh.

''You haven't changed a bit, my Katrina.'' he chuckled as Kouji moved out of the way.

''Of course not, Sorcermon. Why, I'd hate it if you couldn't recognize me anymore.'' she smiled sweetly at him as his staff began to glow.

A soft blue beam came out of the staff and hit Katrina. She glowed a bright blue and Kouji took a step forwards.

The light slowly faded away and Katrina breathed in deeply.

''God. I've been dying to do that.'' she sighed in delight before throwing her arms around Sorcermon, knocking his hat off and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

''I missed you so badly.'' she breathed as he wrapped his arms around her.

''I missed you too, my Katrina.'' he answered smiling softly.

''Promise I never have to leave you again?'' Katrina loosened herself from his grip and looked at him gravely.

He opened her fist and placed his gloved hand over the Digivice.

''This device bonds us, Katrina. No matter where we are, what we are, how we are or _if _we are. This binds us together. I will always be with you.'' he told her looking in her eyes. He closed her fist and pushed it gently to her heart, ''I'll always be here,'' he said and then with his other hand cupped her head, ''And here.''

''Is that a promise?'' Katrina asked softly.

The group looked at her in surprise. Even Charlie, who had a thousand comments running through his head was quiet at how small, afraid and sad she looked.

''I promise.'' Sorcermon answered.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay.. So the episode isn't finished yet, but the next chapter will be up soon!I LOVED writing this ending! I hope everyone else enjoyed Katrina's real side.

Takuya: Wow she can be sweet!

Katrina: *Thunks Takuya on his head.

Takuya: OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Katrina: Felt like it, and anyway, I haven't hit you on your head for a while.. So yeah. *Looks at Alice annoyed. I thought I was allowed to do that constantly through the story!

Alice: yeah well uhh.. I changed my mind?

Katrina: Sure sure.. At least I've FINALLY got Sorcermon back now!

Kouji, Takuya, Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Charlie, Bokomon and Neemon look at her in alarm.

J.P.: She isn't normally that happy.. And she never smiles..

Katrina: GROUP HUG!

So review! (: I'll be writing next chapter straight away and it will be up tomorrow! (my tomorrow I mean..)

OEH! AND GUESS WHAT! MY STORY IS THE SEVENTH ON THE DIGIMON PAGE! AND FIRST IF YOU LOOK FOR STORIES WITH KOUJI!

I'm so happy. *Wipes tear out of eye.

Reviews:

**Marina Rose:  
**I hope I can PM you after I published this chapter but I'm not sure, anyway or it will be DEF tomorrow! This chapter was quick too, hehe.

**Chrystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:  
**I just love that you love it! Thanks loads for the review (:

**Just Wait And See:  
**Just Wait And See, hehe. It'll be clear very soon (:You know now that Katrina knew Takuya, Kouji and J.P. in the Real World. - or well.. SHE knew Kouji and Takuya… Ah you'll find out later on ^^

Patamon: But- Hrmhhff!

Takuru: Not again, *Slaps palm to face.

Katrina: Well he shouldn't want to spoil everything!

Neemon: Which Patamon are you actually?

Takeru: Huh? _My _Patamon of course. *Gives Neemon weird look. Who are _you_?

Katrina: Oh man. Neemon. Piss off! You're not allowed to comment and spam the whole Author's note. Only me, Takeru, Patamon (Takeru's Patamon), Charlie and Alice are allowed to.

Kouji: And me then?

Takuya: And me?

Tommy: And me?

J.P.: And me?

Zoe: And me then!

Alice: okaaaaaay. See you readers laterrrrrr.

Takeru: Wait.. What was that deal about the voice?

Alice: Ehh. What voice? *innocent look.

Takeru: You know. _That _voice.

Alice: Nothing!

Takeru: I thought-

Katrina: You thought wrong! Buzz off, kiddie!

Takeru: Hey! I'm OLDER then you!

Katrina: Go away! You don't belong in the story yet!

Takeru: Fine. *Grumblegrumble. I'm telling my brother.

Katrina: Sure., see ya later dude. I'm not afraid of your brother.

Takeru: He has mean friends though!

Katrina: Psh, you mean the one with the big hairdo?

Alice: HEY! You looked through the script!

Katrina: hehe…

Okay, so you get the drift. Review and spread the love. (WITHOUT boosting Charlie's ego too much. Even though there was not much Charlie .. BTW! Someone help! I'm loosing Charlie! I don't know what to do with him! I want him to have a big role in the story. I've got one big thing coming up for him, but nothing else.. Please PM or even review it. Thanks (:

xox alicelouise'x


	16. Lord Seraphimon

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer:**

Charlie: Me and Katrina are the only ones owned! And because Alice is in a bad mood, Takuya and Daisuke Motomiya are being owned right now too, so she can vent some anger off and have some fun. (Because she loves teasing Daisuke and Takuya.. I have no idea actually (She's kind random right now))  
Alice: *charges around chasing after Daisuke who is yelling at the top of his voice for Veemon. ''VEEMON CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOU CAN SCREAM AND NO ONE WILL HEAR YOU!  
Okay. I'm done. On to the story.

* * *

**-Chapter Sixteen, Lord Seraphimon.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

* * *

_~Oh shit. Fuck shit grrrrr. THIS CHAPTER IS TOO LONG ! I had to split it and I can't choose how to end it ! From Katrina's view or from Takuya and co's view! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS! So this chapter is basically.. nothing. Well.. You do get some more background information .. Anyway. Enjoy.~  
Oh and this: ~*~ signals the beginning and end of a memory from Katrina. _

* * *

He opened her fist and placed his gloved hand over the Digivice.

''This device bonds us, Katrina. No matter where we are, what we are, how we are or _if _we are. This binds us together. I will always be with you.'' he told her looking in her eyes. He closed her fist and pushed it gently to her heart, ''I'll always be here,'' he said and then with his other hand cupped her head, ''And here.''

''Is that a promise?'' Katrina asked softly.

The group looked at her in surprise. Even Charlie, who had a thousand comments running through his head was quiet at how small, afraid and sad she looked.

''I promise.'' Sorcermon answered.

* * *

''Where are you taking us anyway.'' Kouji asked, his voice untrusting.

Katrina wanted to look at him over her shoulder but didn't, she kept on walking faithfully besides Sorcermon. Now they were back together again, they were _always _going to be together. He _promised_.

''To meet someone.'' Sorcermon answered. Katrina's stomach did a somersault and she glanced at Sorcermon.

''He spoke to me,'' she said quietly. Sorcermon looked at her sharply, ''Everything is not lost. There is a chance.''

''I bet it's a trap.'' Kouji muttered behind her.

''You think everything is a trap.'' Tommy piped up.

''I think it's a trap too.'' Charlie huffed and crossed his small arms.

''I say they're just jealous.'' Zoe snickered.

''Caution is wise, friends, but only within reason.'' Sorcermon spoke up.

Kouji's eyes widened and he felt a pang in his gut. He thought he had said that quietly, but if Sorcermon heard him..

Katrina turned her head and their eyes met. She had a questioning look in her eyes and then turned her head away again. Kouji slowly down. Guilt bubbled up inside of him.

''This is no trap,'' Sorcermon continued and looked over his shoulder at the Digimon and Legendary Warriors. He had stopped in front of a mirrored wall, ''This.. is a prophecy.''

Katrina took a step back as Sorcermon held out his hands and the 'mirrored wall' split in two, opening wide.

''It's a door!'' Charlie exclaimed in awe.

''Very intelligent of you.'' Takuya muttered sarcastically and then his eyes widened along with the rest of the Legendary Warriors.

They were standing in the doorway of a huge, crystal made chamber. Katrina smiled softly at them.

''My first reaction was worse then yours,'' she chuckled lightly, ''I awoke in this room and thought I was dead.''

Takuya, J.P., Tommy, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon exchanged glances and looked back at Katrina. She had changed in the.. what was it? Fifteen maybe twenty minutes they had been here?

Kouji noticed it too, and he couldn't say he didn't like it. But he couldn't help feel jealous about how Katrina stuck to Sorcermon's side.

If he moved, she copied him. If she moved, he copied her. If he said something, she looked at him, if she said something, he looked at him.

If he _wanted _to say something, he looked at her first. If she _wanted _to say something, she looked at him first.

It was like they were one being. Two bodies and one.. Kouji's jaw dropped. He understood it. He saw what they were.

Sorcermon..

He was part of Katrina. He was _part of her soul_. Like she was part of _his _soul. They were two beings and one soul. One mind. One brain. One heart.

''Didn't we have to meet someone?'' Charlie squeaked. The silence was getting to the oblivious Digimon.

''Yes. That's right.'' Sorcermon nodded. _After looking at Katrina for confirmation. _Kouji noticed.

''So where is he?'' Kouji asked, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Katrina noticed the change in Kouji. She was confused. What had gotten into him? He didn't seem to distrusting of Sorcermon when they first saw him, but after Katrina told everyone she and Sorcermon were.. Partners-

'_He's jealous!' _she suddenly realized and then shook her head confused, _'That's a stupid thought._' she shook it off immediately.

''Up there.'' Sorcermon spoke and pointed upwards. He stopped and turned around to face them.

''Huh!'' Takuya, loud as always, voiced his confusion.

Katrina looked upwards and bowed her head slightly. Warm memories embraced her, swirling across her mind, flowing in front of her eyes.

''Allow me to introduce our salvation..'' Sorcermon spoke.

''_Katrina, this is Lord Seraphimon. He is one of the Celestial Digimon I told you about. Here to rule the Digital World. To keep it safe and a perfect place to live in.'' Sorcermon beamed at her. _

_Katrina, looked up at him shyly. The huge ten winged Celestial angel looked down at her warmly. _

''_My name is Katrina Ichijouji. Nice to meet you Mr. Seraphimon.'' she said softly._

''_Oh dear child. I know exactly who you are, and there is no need to call me _Mr_ Seraphimon either.'' Lord Seraphimon chuckled amused._

''_I-I apologize.'' a warm blush spread across the small child's cheeks._

''_There is no need to, Katrina. Come with me, I have something for you and your partner.'' the Celestial Digimon spoke and turned around._

_Sorcermon gestured for her to follow, and she did._

''Um.. Are we supposed to know who that is?'' Zoe's nervous voice broke through Katrina's memory.

''Seraphimon was one of the three celestial Digimon, chosen to rule this world,'' Sorcermon explained.

''So.. What are we supposed to do?'' Takuya asked, ''He's all frozen up!''

''Perhaps not for long,'' Sorcermon said, ''There is a _Prophecy_.''

''_**Let your light shine as one**_.'' a voice echoed through the room.

''That was Lady Ophanimon!'' Sorcermon looked around in shock, ''She's the one who asked me to look over Seraphimon!''

''_I'm afraid.'' Katrina whispered, tears dripping down her face._

''_Don't be, little one,'' Lady Ophanimon said to her and looked at Sorcermon who stood at Katrina's side, as loyal and protective as always, ''Sorcerymon. I need you and Katrina to do something.'' she spoke._

''_Of course, my lady.'' Sorcermon said, his eyes wide with confusion._

''_Watch over Seraphimon. Make sure no harm comes to him. Remember the _Prophecy_.'' she whispered as she slowly started to fade away._

''_Don't go!'' Katrina cried out in fear._

''_I won't be gone completely, little one.'' Lady Ophanimon's voice echoed through the room._

''_But.. What if the same thing happens to you as to Mr Seraphimon?'' Katrina asked softly._

''_It won't. Don't worry Katrina. Remember the _Prophecy_. Stay strong. Don't fear, you will never be alone.'' Lady Ophanimon's voice said before everything was back as it was before. _

_The crystal cage, in which Lord Seraphimon lay silent._

_The crystal room that reflected everything inside it._

_Katrina and Sorcermon stood alone._

_A teardrop fell from Katrina's jaw line and hit the floor._

''Ophanimon?'' this time it was Takuya's confused voice that broke through Katrina's memory, ''She must be the voice that told us to come here!''

''It's all falling into place,'' Sorcermon nodded in understandment, ''I brought you here because the _Prophecy_ said that one day a group of wayward humans would _free _Seraphimon.''

''Typical. Humans get to do everything,'' Bokomon crossed his arms in a huff, ''When is it _my _turn?''

''How about next week!'' Neemon suggested brightly. Charlie beamed at him.

''Can it be my turn the week after that then?'' he asked excitedly.

''Oh be quiet.'' Bokomon snapped.

''So what did she mean?'' Kouji mused.

''Lady Ophanimon is never direct about what she says,'' Katrina frowned, ''But it's always simple.''

Behind Katrina and Kouji, J.P. and Zoe were messing about with their D-Tectors. Katrina still had her Digivice in her hand and looked at it before looking back at Sorcermon.

As if a magnet bound the two, Sorcermon looked up at her automatically and they smiled softly at each other.

Kouji closed his eyes for a moment and turned away.

''Hey. I bet it has something to do with our D-Tectors.'' Zoe suddenly said and looked at J.P.

''What-'' Katrina gasped as her Digivice lit up.

''Katrina!'' Sorcermon called and rushed towards her as a beam of light shone from her Digivice up to Lord Seraphimon's crystal cage.

''Huh?'' the stimulus confused calls came from each of the Legendary Warriors as their D-Tectors lit up and a beam of light shone out from each of them.

''Hey guys! Focus them up there! To where Katrina's light it pointing!'' Takuya called as he caught sight of Katrina holding her Digivice up towards Lord Seraphimon's crystal cage. The five Legendary Warriors turned towards the crystal cage and directed the beams of light towards Lord Seraphimon.

A huge burst of light developed around the crystal and Katrina and Sorcermon gasped as the crystal vanished and Lord Seraphimon himself came floating down to the ground.

''The _Prophecy_!'' Sorcermon said in shock as he watched the Celestial Digimon touch the ground in front of him, ''Welcome back! Lord Seraphimon!''

''It's good to be back, my faithful servant,' Lord Seraphimon answered sincerely, ''You have done well.'' he turned around to face Katrina.

Her eyes widened and she immediately flew to the ground, one knee touching it and her head bowed, ''Lord Seraphimon.'' she breathed.

The Celestial Digimon chuckled warmly, ''Now, now, my dear. Stand up. You also have done well.'' he said.

''I- thank you.'' Katrina said flustered and stood up. She walked towards Sorcermon and stood besides him, looking at Lord Seraphimon loyally.

''Sorcermon. Katrina. Tell me. There is so little I remember.'' Lord Seraphimon said.

_Screams of pain and battle cries filled the air. The growling of the Beast Digimon, lead by the corrupted third Celestial Digimon Cherubimon, snarling and snapping at the Human Digimon. Katrina's hair whipped around her head as she looked at the battle field._

''_Sorcermon!'' she screamed._

''_No! It's lost!'' he called back._

''_Sorcermon! You have to Digivolve! We might have a chance!'' Katrina exclaimed._

''_We- Crystal Barrage! -can't win this anymore!'' Sorcermon called as his attack struck another enemy down._

_Katrina clenched her fists, suddenly Lady Ophanimon's cries of help filled her mind._

''_SORCERMON!'' she screamed._

''_Lord Seraphimon is in danger!'' he called back in alarm._

''My lord,'' Sorcermon began, interrupting Katrina's memories, ''When your defeat seemed eminent, Ophanimon was able to get you to safety. She sealed you away from danger. So you could be revived. _After _the trouble had passed.''

''Ophanimon!'' Lord Seraphimon reeled back slightly in alarm and remembrance, ''That's right! Has she been harmed? Why isn't she here!'' he asked urgently.

Katrina bowed her head slightly, Sorcermon mirroring her act.

''The truth is awful unpleasant, I am afraid,'' he admitted, ''No one knows where she is,'' he paused and looked at Katrina, ''But Katrina and these humans have been in contact with her!'' he pointed at the Legendary Warriors behind Lord Seraphimon, ''So all is not lost!''

Lord Seraphimon turned around, ''Katrina, I can understand, but these humans? But they are only children?'' he said in surprise.

''Yes! But they are also Legendary Warriors and if not for them, you'd still be stuck to the ceiling!'' Bokomon stepped forwards bravely.

''Stuck to- like-'' Charlie looked at the Celestial Digimon with huge eyes, ''Now I'm not the only chewing gum blob here.'' he breathed in awe of the Celestial Angel Digimon.

''Legendary Warriors?'' Lord Seraphimon said filled with surprise, Charlie's comment went ignored, ''Impressive.''

Katrina looked at them. Sure they were a bunch of kids. Snot nosed, annoying, trouble seeking, loud mouthed kids. But they were just like her.

Zoe, with her blond hair and lilac clothing. She was maybe loud and clueless, but then again. So was Katrina.

Tommy, he was only small. He could be childish and fearful, but then again. So was Katrina.

Takuya, his goggles resembling the leadership. He was obnoxious, bigmouthed, air headed and god-so-annoying, but.. So was Katrina.

J.P., with his tracksuit and undying love for chocolate and magic, he was a know-it-all and idiotic at times, but so was Katrina.

Kouji. He was the loner of the group, anti-social, with an air of arrogance and that damned pride of his. _Just like Katrina_.

It was then that she realized it. They were just like her. Not just a bunch of kids who were pulled into the Digital World by accident. No. They were _exactly _like Katrina. And that wasn't all…

They were her friends.

''Hey, listen! Just what is going on here!'' Takuya demanded, ''We've been lead _all over _getting out _snot _kicked out, and we don't even know why got brought into this _crazy _world!''

''Yeah!'' Zoe chimed in, ''Someone owes us some answers!''

''And I think you're that someone,'' Kouji said, ''So tell us what's going on!''

''Um.. Please?'' Tommy added.

Katrina smiled, that was just like them. Takuya, who took the lead. Not thinking about his words, just saying whatever came to his mind. Zoe who immediately agreed with what ever he said, voicing her opinion and Kouji, not wanting to be left behind following. Finally Tommy who _had _to add something polite in. Bless him. And J.P. who stood and watched. Waiting to help them if something went wrong.

''Very well brave ones,'' Lord Seraphimon said, ''I shall tell you.''

''_B-but I don't want to leave you.'' Katrina stammered._

''_You have to. It's too dangerous.'' Sorcermon crouched down to face the kneeling girl._

''_But we're partners, Mr. Seraphimon and Lady Ophanimon gave us this.'' Katrina said, looking at the small, squared Digivice in her hands._

''_It's too dangerous here for you. Remember what I told you about Cherubimon?'' Sorcermon said softly and took her hands into his gloved hands._

_Katrina nodded._

''Cherubimon wanted to control the Digital World by himself. And so attacked me, you know the rest of the story, thanks to Sorcermon,'' Lord Seraphimon spoke, ''Ophanimon rescued me and brought me to safety here.''

''_What happened?'' Katrina gasped as she saw the two Celestial Digimon in the middle of the mirrored, crystal chamber. _

_She and Sorcermon rushed towards them._

''_Cherubimon.'' Lady Ophanimon whispered, looking at her partner._

''_Him. It's always him,'' Katrina clenched her fists as tears welled up in her eyes, ''It's not fair. Why is he doing all this! You used to be friends!''_

''Where I have slumbered and regained my strength. Until I was awakened by you, Legendary Warriors!'' Lord Seraphimon continued.

''Luckily, you came just when we needed Seraphimon most,'' Sorcermon said, and the attention turned back to him, ''The Digital World is in a crisis, as you can see.'' he said, raising his staff and holding it out, a flat side facing the ceiling.

Light shone from it and a hologram of the Digital World formed above it.

''Man, the Digital World looks like Swiss cheese!'' Takuya exclaimed.

''The future looks even more bleak,'' Sorcermon told them, ''You see, Cherubimon has sent his minions to destroy it.''

Kouji, Takuya, J.P., Zoe, Tommy, Neemon and Bokomon looked at him in shock. Charlie, who had started to fidget, froze.

''D-destroy..,'' he squeaked, ''But my family? The Motimon who aren't Charlies then?''

''This is even more serious then I had imagined!'' Lord Seraphimon balled his fists in anger at the corrupted Celestial Digimon, ''We must find Ophanimon at once!''

''Yes, my lord,'' Sorcermon turned to face him, his staff lowering and the hologram of the Digital World vanishing, ''Your combined might, can truly defeat Cherubimon.. And of course..'' he turned back to look at Katrina.

She balled her fists and stepped forwards in front of Sorcermon, ''Of course you _will _have our help. No doubt,'' she said, clutching her Digivice determined, ''While you slept..'' she trailed off and looked at Sorcermon.

''While you slept, it felt like we had too. And we only dreamed of fighting at your side against that evil creature.'' Sorcermon filled in for his partner.

''Dear Katrina, brave Sorcermon. You two truly are true friends,'' Lord Seraphimon spoke to them, his voice shimmering with gratitude, ''Thank you. Your courage, from _both _of you, gives me strength.''

''I am as you taught me.'' Sorcermon replied, bowing his head slightly.

''As Sorcermon and I are one being together. I can only say, I owe it to _both_ of you.'' Katrina said with a soft smile.

Sorcermon reached out and took Katrina's hand. He squeezed it for a moment, their hands lingering together before they both withdrew their hands and looked at Lord Seraphimon who faced the Legendary Warriors before them,

''And I must thank _you_, for your courage,'' he spoke to them, ''All would have been lost, if it were not for you.'' Lord Seraphimon said.

They replied with huge grins and smiles on their faces.

''But now I must ask of you _all_, to do one more favour for me. Before the fighting begins, go back to your own world.'' he finished grimly.

Takuya, Kouji, J.P., Tommy and Zoe gaped at him in shock. Katrina felt something pull in her gut and she turned to face Sorcermon. He was looking at her gravely.

''You too Katrina. I cannot ask you to stay with me, for the final battle.'' he said softly.

''What? No. No. No! Lord Seraphimon!'' Katrina whirled around. The Celestial Digimon was looking down at her.

''Your task is done,'' he said to all of the kids, ''And it is too dangerous for you to stay.'' Lord Seraphimon looked at Karina as he was saying it.

''I've been in battle before! Lord- Sorcermon- I- you _know _you need me! You need this!'' Katrina stammered and held out the Digivice to Sorcermon.

''I know, Katrina. I know I need you to be stronger, but I don't want to ask any more from you.'' Sorcermon spoke softly again.

''Lord Seraphimon!'' Katrina whirled around again.

''It is the choice of Sorcermon and you, that binds you to the Digital World, Katrina. I have never met a human with a Digimon partner. Just the idea was impossible before I met you,'' Lord Seraphimon shook his head, ''It is not up to me.''

''Sorcermon,'' Katrina whispered, ''I can't leave you.''

''Promise me..,'' Sorcermon said, closing his eyes, ''Promise me you will only think of your own safety?''

''I- Oh Sorcermon!'' Katrina threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, ''I was afraid.. I would loose you. Besides, you know me. I'd _never _go back over something like this.'' she said cheekily and Sorcermon chuckled.

''You are right. You are way to stubborn for that.'' he smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**IT'S FREAKING SNOWING! MARY! OH MY GOD. I THINK YOU SENT US SNOW! THERES A HUGE BLANKET OF SNOW COVERING THE GROUND AND THE CARS IN OUR DRIVEWAY!**

Yeah so you read the note in the beginning. I am VERY aggravated. Its SO darn annoying. Anyway. The next chapter I have ready, but I can't decide on the ending. So:

**View from Katrina**.

or

**View from Takuya and the gang**.

You know how the episode **Better an Egg then an Eggshell **ends SO REVIEW **PLEASE**! I want the next chapter up and done and finished!

And BTW. Wait.. Charlie get's the honours.

Charlie: Sooooo! Alice is doing a SPECIAL! *squeal* Isn't that exciting! *stares around, everyone is gaping at him silently and wide-mouthed.* I know right! So the special is an interview from the reviewers to EVERY character in the story! EVEN ME! I wanted her to do it earlier cause of course everyone is going to choose me, but nooo. She HAD to introduce Seraphimon and Sorcermon first. -.-'

ANYWHOO. You have to **PM** her! Or in Marina Rose's case she can **email** her like this:

**Character of choice. (Let's say- PICK ME! -okay.. Charlie.)**

Where do you actually come from?

**Charlie's answer.**

How did you meet the gang?

**Charlie's answer.**

Who do you like most of the gang?

**Charlie's answer.**

Who do you dislike of the gang?

**Charlie's answer.**

What's you favourite passtime?

**Charlie's answer.**

Why did you do so in chapter so

**Charlie's answer.**

**.**

**No limit on the questions, just fire away! I'm really wondering what you guys are thinking about the characters, and here is your chance to question them!**

**And it's a test for my OOCness and if I'm doing any Mary-Sueing.**

**So review .**

**xoxo**


	17. For the Digital World

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer: **pff. Don't own Digimon and everything, you guys might hate me after this chapter .. Charlie does.

* * *

**-Chapter Seventeen, For the Digital World.**

**

* * *

**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

* * *

''Your task is done,'' he said to all of the kids, ''And it is too dangerous for you to stay.'' Lord Seraphimon looked at Karina as he was saying it.

''I've been in battle before! Lord- Sorcermon- I- you _know _you need me! You need this!'' Katrina stammered and held out the Digivice to Sorcermon.

''I know, Katrina. I know I need you to be stronger, but I don't want to ask any more from you.'' Sorcermon spoke softly again.

''Lord Seraphimon!'' Katrina whirled around again.

''It is the choice of Sorcermon and you, that binds you to the Digital World, Katrina. I have never met a human with a Digimon partner. Just the idea was impossible before I met you,'' Lord Seraphimon shook his head, ''It is not up to me.''

''Sorcermon,'' Katrina whispered, ''I can't leave you.''

''Promise me..,'' Sorcermon said, closing his eyes, ''Promise me you will only think of your own safety?''

''I- Oh Sorcermon!'' Katrina threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, ''I was afraid.. I would loose you. Besides, you know me. I'd _never _go back over something like this.'' she said cheekily and Sorcermon chuckled.

''You are right. You are way to stubborn for that.'' he smiled.

* * *

''B-but we are Legendary Warriors!'' Takuya exclaimed.

''Yeah! We can't just walk away now!'' Zoe said in shock.

''Lor-'' Katrina began as the loud sound of glass shattering was heard and Sorcermon pulled her behind him sharply by her arm. Takuya, Zoe, J.P., Tommy and Kouji turned around sharply. Zoe letting out a startled gasp.

Grumblemon stood in a big gaping hole with three Digimon behind him, smirking at them. He swung his hammer back over his shoulder smugly. Shards of glass scattered around them.

''Oh good. All brat brigade here!'' Grumblemon snickered, ''Plus the Katty that we wants!''

''You'll never have her.'' Sorcermon hissed, pushing Katrina further behind him and pointed his staff at the four evil Legendary Warriors.

''And we're ready to fight.'' Takuya said determined as he got into a defensive stance.

''You better be,'' Grumblemon cackled, ''Cause me introduce _other _Digimon who defeat you!''

Katrina's eyes flashed over the evil four Legendary Warriors. There was something not quite right about the counting. There were supposed to be _ten _Legendary Warriors. And there were _five _good Legendary Warriors and _four _evil Legendary Warriors.. Come to think of it.. Katrina had always only faced these _four _evil Legendary Warriors. So _who _and _what _was the last Legendary Warrior?

''_Ranamon_!''

Katrina frowned at the Legendary Warrior of Water. She was a female Digimon with fins on her body. She was different shades of blue and green with bright red eyes.

''Charmed, a'hm sure.'' she smirked in her southern accent.

''_Arbormon_!''

Katrina raised her eyebrows at the Legendary Warrior of Wood. He was a steel android-looking Digimon. Coloured different shades of brown and even beige.

''You're in for it now, right!'' he leered.

''And lastly, _Mercurymon_!''

Katrina immediately narrowed her eyes at the Legendary Warrior of steel. Out of all the evil Legendary Warriors _-But who is the last one?_- he was the most dangerous. He was clad in green. No eyes, and a small red feline mouth, set in the middle of a round mirror. His shield were the most dangerous part of his body, Katrina knew. They were set upon his arms.

''So these be the _whelps_ who have given me so much trouble! Pafectic.'' he drawled.

''_Katrina! Get behind me!'' Sorcermon shouted, raising his staff at the Legendary Warrior of Steel._

''_Sorcermon!'' Katrina shouted in fright._

''_Crystal Barrage!'' Sorcermon cried out._

''_Dark Reflection.'' Mercurymon said calmly. A smirk playing around his lips._

_The attack went straight in the mirror on his arm and flew out of the other mirror, straight at Sorcermon._

_Sorcermon screamed out in agony as his own attack hit him, twice as hard as he had attack Mercurymon._

''_SORCERMON!'' Katrina screamed._

''Well they tougher then look!'' Grumblemon protested.

''_Verily_. We will be delighted to defeat _thee_ and to hand Seraphimon and other grubbing in Cherubimon's name.'' Mercurymon sneered.

''With so many options.. Ah don't know where to start!'' Ranamon exclaimed mockingly.

''Enough of your meaningless taunts!'' Lord Seraphimon said threateningly, ''Tell me where Ophanimon is, NOW!'' he bellowed angrily.

''Me no care about her- me just want Beast Spirit back, so give it!'' Grumblemon yelled and held up his hammer over his head.

''Beast Spirit?'' Katrina said confused.

''Takuya didn't only get my Spirit back, he also took the Spirit of Gigasmon,'' Tommy explained, ''I thought you knew..'' he apologized.

''No, I didn't. I was too busy sticking around in a mud bath.'' she sighed at the memory and clenched her fists at the evil Legendary Warriors before her.

''Why don't you come get it, _buddy_.'' Takuya said challengingly.

''Yeah!'' J.P. and Tommy chimed in.

''Execute! Spirit Evolution!'' Kouji and Takuya called out first.

''Agunimon!''

''Lobomon!''

Execute! Spirit Evolution!'' J.P. and Tommy were next.

''Beetlemon!''

''Kumamon!''

''The Legendary Warriors have returned!'' Sorcermon said, his eyes wide.

''They weren't lying you know.'' Katrina smiled swiftly at Sorcermon as Zoe backed up towards her.

''YAY!'' Charlie exclaimed excitedly and made to bound towards Lobomon, ''It's Dogmon again!''

''I told you-'' Lobomon started irritated as Katrina reached out for the Motimon, ''Never mind.'' he murmured as Katrina giggled. A warm feeling spread through he body.

'_They are not getting passed me. I don't care if Katrina has that snowball as her partner. I won't let them touch a hair on her head.' _he growled in his mind.

''If that big doofus hadn't stolen _my _spirit, I would of showed him a thing or two.'' Zoe said angrily.

''Yeah? Well me did and now me show you thing or _three_!'' Grumblemon replied tauntingly.

That set Agunimon off. He growled and punched his fists together, ''You sure you don't wanna get warmed up first?'' he growled, ''PRYO DARTS!'' he shouted and punched balls of flame towards the evil Legendary Warriors.

Renamon let out a shriek of surprise as she dodged it, ''Oeh, 'e's faisty.'' she cooed.

''Thunderlaser!'' Lobomon called out and shot his armgun at Ranamon.

''You maight as well shoot at tha floor shugah'.'' Ranamon snickered and jumped away.

''Sugar! I'll teach her a few-'' Katrina began angrily and Sorcermon put an amused hand on her shoulder to restrain her from just jumping at the Warrior of Water.

'Thunderfist!'' Beetlemon cried out as he leapt at Arbormon. The latter just laughed and jumped out of the way.

''Crystal freeze!'' Kumamon directed his freezing breath at Grumblemon who also easily moved out of dangers path.

''Thanks for the overwhelmingly _underwhelming _lessan in combat,'' Ranamon sneered, ''Let me'h show ya how it's done!'' she leapt back and directed her arms at the ceiling.

''Sorcermon!'' Katrina hissed in shock.

''Draining rain!'' Ranamon called as a black cloud hovered up in the air.

Sheets of harsh, fast, strong rain poured out on top of Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon and Kumamon. They sunk to the floor in groans as the rain was too heavy to stand in.

''Roundhouse Punt!''Arbormon called out as his foot pulled out from his leg on a long wire and kicked Lobomon in his face.

''Kouji!'' Katrina shouted.

Beetlemon, Kumamon and Agunimon followed suit, all crashing into a wall.

''That was too easy!'' Ranamon exclaimed smugly.

''Sorcermon!'' Katrina turned to her partner, a pleading look on her face, ''We can't just stand here and watch!''

''Go get yaur Beast Spirit, rock head, fetch!'' Ranamon said in that sickly sweet southern voice of hers.

''Be careful or you get smashed next, Ranamon!'' Grumblemon growled as he stepped forwards with his hammer raised up high.

''Sorcermon!'' Katrina pleaded. Her partner clenched his fists.

''Grumblemon, no! You cannot do this!'' Sorcermon shouted.

''I beg your pardon?'' Mercurymon asked turning around to face him. Sorcermon stepped forwards, Katrina following suit.

''You shall not lead us down the path of ruin, I have waited a life time to see peace restored to the Digital World, and you're not going to stop it from returning!'' Sorcermon said angrily, he leaned back and then pointed his staff forwards.

''Sorcermon!'' Katrina cried out.

''_Crystal Barrage!'' Sorcermon cried out._

''_Dark Reflection.'' Mercurymon said calmly. A smirk playing around his lips._

''Crystal Barrage!'' Sorcermon shouted, directing his staff at Mercurymon.

''_Thou art _a fool,'' Mercurymon drawled as he held up his right mirrored shield. The attack went straight through the mirror, into it's darkened depths, ''Dark reflection!''

''SORCERMON!'' Katrina screamed as the attack flew back to Sorcermon, this time the crystal shards a deep black colour.

_The attack went straight in the mirror on his arm and flew out of the other mirror, straight at Sorcermon._

_Sorcermon screamed out in agony as his own attack hit him, twice as hard as he had attack Mercurymon._

''_SORCERMON!'' Katrina screamed._

''Sorcermon!'' Lord Seraphimon cried out and caught Sorcermon as he fell to the floor.

''Oh Sorcermon!'' Katrina dropped besides them on the floor and cupped Sorcermon's cheek in her hand.

''Worry.. not.. Katrina, my Lord.'' he groaned.

Mercurymon chuckled darkly and smugly, ''I thought _thou_ would have learnt from our last encounter,'' he sneered, ''The same mistake of letting the girl unprotected.''

Lord Seraphimon grabbed Katrina in his arms as well as Sorcermon as Mercurymon flew forwards to grab her.

''I've got you.'' Lord Seraphimon reassured her as she let out a short cry in shock or being flown up in the air.

Lord Seraphimon set her and Sorcermon down on the ground behind Mercurymon and turned to face the four evil Legendary Warriors.

''Eh?'' they brought out surprised as Lord Seraphimon set his feet down on the ground firmly.

''Strike of the Seven Stars!'' he called out and Grumblemon, Ranamon and Arbormon flew through the air and collided together in a small explosion.

''Please, I ask again that you return to your world and leave this to me. Now I am counting you as well, Katrina.'' Lord Seraphimon turned to Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon and Zoe.

''There is no way we'll leave!'' Kumamon said determined.

''Yeah! Even if we wanted to, we don't know how!'' Beetlemon replied, clenching a fist.

''I won't leave Sorcermon, and you _know _that.'' Katrina said angrily. She was kneeling down at Sorcermon's side with his head in her lap.

''I can't fight them and keep you safe! You must go!'' Lord Seraphimon exclaimed.

A low rumbling of laughter came from Mercurymon as he was flanked by Ranamon, Grumblemon and Arbormon again.

Katrina helped Sorcermon to his feet as he bowed towards her ear, ''Please Katrina.'' he murmured.

''No, Sorcermon. You _need _me. _I _need you.'' she shook her head slowly.

''Are you _kidding_?'' Agunimon exclaimed, ''You can't fight all those guys by yourself! I mean come on! You just woke up!''

''You need us!'' Lobomon added as he also got to his feet.

''Hmm,'' a smirk came to Mercurymon's lips, ''This foolish compassion be his weakness! Attack the humans and keep him distracted.'' he ordered Grumblemon, Ranamon and Arbormon.

They nodded and started forwards determined.

''We should be fighting them!'' Agunimon noted as he saw the three Digimon approach them.

''Fine by us! We fight you good!'' Grumblemon cackled as he raised his hammer.

''Draining rain!'' Ranamon called out again.

''Roundhouse Punt!'' Arbormon shouted and his foot shot out again.

'_Wait.' _Katrina narrowed her eyes and then widened them again as Lord Seraphimon got ready to attack again.

''Strike..'' he started.

''NO!'' Katrina screamed as the two mirrors formed in front of him.

''..of the Seven Stars!'' Lord Seraphimon finished with a yell.

'"Dark Reflection!'' Mercurymon called out as the mirror sucked in the attack.

The attack flew back, and Katrina's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened in sheer terror.

It hit him.

It hit Lord Seraphimon.

The attack rebounded.

The attack rebounded not twice.

But ten times as hard.

It hit Lord Seraphimon.

He yelled in agonizing pain as the attack blew him backwards.

Sorcermon gasped loudly in complete shock as Lord Seraphimon choked for breath.

His Fractal Code appeared, shining brightly. A ring around the mighty Celestial Digimon. To whom, Katrina and Sorcermon had their life to thank for.

''_I'm cold Sorcermon.'' Katrina whispered as they walked through the forest._

''_Katrina..'' Sorcermon looked at her, her small hand fitted in his gloved hand._

''_I'm tired..'' she whispered._

_There were rips and stains in Sorcermon's clothes. His eyes were dull and his straw blond hair hung loose over his shoulder. The ponytail holder long gone. All the battles he had gone through, the Digivolving had taken too much from him. He was weak, hungry.._

''_I-I-'' Katrina whispered before falling forwards. She would have hit the ground face first if Sorcermon didn't catch her._

''_Katrina.'' Sorcermon whispered in her ear as he too sunk to the ground._

''_I'm sorry, Sorc,'' tears formed in Katrina's eyes, ''I'm so sorry I'm not stronger.''_

''_You- don't be sorry. I-'' Sorcermon got cut off as a bright light shone in front of them, ''What!'' he gasped as the light started to form._

''_We've been looking for you.'' Lord Seraphimon said kindly._

It had been just on time, for two Woodmon had jumped at the three of them. If Lord Seraphimon hadn't been there, Sorcermon and Katrina wouldn't been alive anymore.

He didn't only save their lives. He was much more. He was the father Katrina never had. He was the guardian Katrina never had. He was so much to her..

''No..!'' Sorcermon gasped as Mercurymon started absorbing Lord Seraphimon's Fractal Code.

''Seraphimon.'' Katrina whispered as the Fractal Code was absorbed and a DigiEgg took the place of the once mighty Celestial Digimon. Chosen to rule over the Digital World. To make it a safe a calm place for the Digimon to live.

''Seraphimon turned into a DigiEgg!'' Agunimon cried out.

A DigiEgg.

A DigiEgg.

Seraphimon.

Seraphimon was..

Seraphimon was gone.

A DigiEgg.

That was what took his place.

''YOU MONSTER!'' Katrina screamed.

''Oh how ironic,'' Mercurymon smirked, completely ignoring Katrina's outburst, ''Seraphimon, sought to defeat Cherubimon, but now here his Fractal Code shall be used for _our _ends.'' he sneered.

''No,'' Sorcermon gasped, ''It can't be. The **Hope** of the Digital World has _gone._''

''Gone.'' Katrina whispered. It couldn't be true. It wasn't allowed to be true-

''No it's not!'' Zoe shouted and ran forwards as the light around the DigiEgg disappeared. She grabbed it in her arms and started running, ''Maybe we can bring him back if we have his egg, right Sorcermon?'' she called.

Sorcermon looked up sharply at Katrina.

''Of course!'' she exclaimed.

''Yes! We must protect that Egg at _all costs_!'' he cried out.

''Ooh. _Thou shan't _get far. Trust me.'' Mercurymon drawled.

''If we can get the Egg to Ophanimon, she may be able to revive Seraphimon.'' Sorcermon said, his eyes narrowing.

''All right.'' Beetlemon growled as Zoe reached them. Everyone took a step forwards in front of Zoe and Lord Seraphimon's egg.

''Come get it!'' Agunimon said smugly.

''Thee are now stupid.'' Mercurymon said in an annoyed tone.

''What's the matter you chicken!'' Beetlemon sneered.

''Yeah you big metal head!'' Zoe shouted.

''_Fish_ breath!'' Charlie shouted and started bouncing up and down. This was all getting _way _too much for him to handle, ''Pile of _wood _sticks! _Lipstick_ mirror! _Nosey_ troll!'' he squeaked excitedly.

''You aren't going anywhere. _Thy_ fate is sealed,'' Mercurymon drawled as the evil Legendary Warriors came closer, ''We shall take it by unpleasant, painful _agonizing_ force!''

''Sorcermon.'' Katrina breathed as his hand moved behind his back.

''Don't worry. I'll get us out of here,'' he breathed back, his hand sliding over the mirrored wall. A button formed beneath his palm and he pressed it, ''Barricades will be your downfall,'' Sorcermon snarled as an explosion blew the mirrors up behind them.

The evil Legendary Warriors shielded their faces away from the bright light coming from it as glass shards rained down upon them.

''In here!'' Katrina hissed and scooped the bouncing Charlie up in her arms, ''Quickly!'' she ushered them through a door that was shown.

''Follow me!'' Sorcermon called as he and Katrina ran through the hallway behind the door.

''Hurry!'' Katrina called.

''Quick! This way!'' Sorcermon ran ahead of them down a staircase, though a narrow stone hallway. Behind him came Zoe with the Egg, then Takuya with Tommy right on his heels. J.P., Bokomon and Neemon behind them and Kouji and Katrina completed the line with Charlie in Katrina's arms.

Behind them a loud explosion sounded and Katrina spurred them on faster.

''We coming to get you!'' Grumblemon's voice sounded faintly behind them.

Sorcermon hit a button on the wall at the end of the hallway and a stone door slid up, revealing a never ending tube - or so it looked like it - outside of it.

''There's an escape through here.'' Sorcermon said and Takuya, Zoe, J.P., Tommy and Kouji gasped.

''Whoa! A get-a-way Trailmon!'' J.P. exclaimed as he saw the Trailmon in the tube, waiting for them to board him. The tube was at the bottom of the ocean, making the Legendary Warriors realize they were literally at the bottom of an ocean.

''Thank goodness!'' Takuya cried out, ''Come on! Let's go!''

He ran onboard with Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Neemon, Bokomon and Kouji following him.

''Sorcermon! Hurry up!'' Zoe called as she turned around to face the Digimon, still standing in the stone hallway.

''Kouji,'' Katrina said softly and he turned around, ''Take good care of Charlie until we get back.'' she passed him the Motimon who looked at her wide-eyed.

''I-I don't understand.'' Kouji stammered as he took Charlie over from her.

''We're not coming.'' Sorcermon said grimly as he glanced at Katrina.

''We're partners, Sorcermon.'' she said firmly.

''What?'' Zoe gasped.

''The Egg is all that matters now. I must ensure it's safety.'' Sorcermon bowed his head slightly.

''Katrina..'' Kouji looked at her in shock. She looked in his deep blue eyes, fear, sorrow and concern looked back at her.

''No Kouji. My place is by Sorcermon's side,'' she shook her head at him sadly, ''I have to.''

''I-'' Kouji started.

''No Kouji!'' Katrina interrupted him.

''Now GO!'' Sorcermon shouted as Grumblemon, Arbormon and Ranamon showed up behind them, ''There isn't much time!''

''You don't stand a chance!'' Takuya yelled from his position, gripping onto the Trailmon.

''Take care of Seraphimon! He's our last **Hope**.'' Sorcermon said as the doors closed on him and Katrina.

''KATRINA!'' Takuya yelled.

''No! We won't leave you! Katrina! Please! SORCERMON!'' Tommy yelled, tears streaking down his face, ''KATRINA!''

''Tommy! That isn't helping anyone!'' Zoe exclaimed, even though tears stung her eyes too.

Tommy stopped crying and his eyes widened.

''Katrina.'' Kouji whispered. His grip on Charlie never faltering.

''Katty. Katrina!'' Charlie's eyes filled with tears. He understood.

Takuya sniffed, he glared at the disappearing door, the one Sorcermon and Katrina now stood behind.

Giving their lives.

For the Digital World.

* * *

A/N:

Huddles under table, with a pan over her head and clutching two spatels.

Sorry.

So the next **eight **chapters will be short and a different writing style.  
I myself aren't sure if I like them very much .. but you'll just have to review.

Don't forget about the interview! I have **one **from Marina Rose and that will be up _after _the next eight chapters.

hope you liked this one ...

I'm getting evil stares from Charlie ..

Freaaaaky. I'm getting evil stares from something I _created myself._

xox alicelouise'x


	18. Feelings, Kouji

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer: No owning. No sueing.  
Short. Very short. **

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Eighteen, Feelings, Kouji.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kouji slammed his fist against the Trailmon, causing it to squeak in surprise. Tears flooded his eyes.

Katrina.

Katrina.

Katrina.

That dark-haired, golden eyed girl.

Katrina.

Katrina.

She was gone.

Gone.

Just gone.

She won't be coming back.

She's sacrificing herself for the Digital World.

Gone.

Never coming back.

Just gone.

Kouji will never be able to see those golden eyes.

That infamous smirk.

Never hear her voice.

Her sweet sarcastic voice.

Her sweet voice.

Never.

Gone.

Katrina.

Never see her hair.

The dark curls.

Spilling over her shoulders.

The way she flicks her hair over her shoulder.

Without even realizing it.

Gone.

Katrina is no more.

Sorcermon.

Her partner.

She _was _special.

For the _Digital World_.

For _Lord Seraphimon_.

For _Lady Ophanimon_.

For _Charlie._

Hell.. Even for _Takuya_.

For _Zoe_.

For _J.P_.

For _Tommy_.

For _Neemon _and _Bokomon_.

Damn that girl was _everything _for the poor trembling _Charlie _in his arms.

Fuck.

Yes.

Even for..

Kouji.

''KATRINA!'' Kouji screamed, tears stinging in his eyes.


	19. Feelings, Takuya

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

******Disclaimer: No owning. No sueing.  
********Short. Very short. **

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Nineteen, Feelings, Takuya.**  
__

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Takuya stared ahead.

His mind was racing.

His mind was blank.

Katrina.

Sorcermon.

Seraphimon.

The Legendary Warriors.

The Digital World.

Cherubimon.

_Katrina._

Was this all..

Worth it?

All this pain

Sadness

Loss

_Sacrifices_?

Was.

It.

Worth.

It?

_Katrina._

She was gone.

Takuya really cared about her.

Hell, he cared for her.

_Stop thinking in the past time, Taky!_

_Katrina._

Shit.

Even her voice still ringed through his mind.

_Still?_

That was his own thoughts.

Why.

Why was he acting like she was dead?

_Because she is._

She's not.

_Katrina._

Exactly.

_Katrina._

She is Katrina.

Katrina is a sneaky little bitch.

She can escape from everything.

_But even this?_

Death.

Sacrifice.

All for that egg.

Zoe was cradling it.

As if it was her baby.

No.

Bokomon had it now.

That egg.

He claims to be it's mother.

It's?

_Lord Seraphimon, Taky. Show some respect._

God.

He was going mental.

_Katrina._

Why did he hear her?

She was gone.

Damn.

He wanted to smash his fist straight through that _fucking _egg.

It's all Seraphimon's fault.

If he had watched out.

_Listened _to Katrina's shout.

He wouldn't have gotten killed.

Or no.

He was an egg.

He wasn't dead.

But Katrina was.

God.

Why.

Was this all worth it?

_Katrina._


	20. Feelings, Zoe

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Only Katrina and Charlie  
ShortChapter.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty, Feelings, Zoe.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

* * *

I looked down at the egg in my hands.

Katrina.

I know her.

Who is she?

I _don't _know her.

She's changed so much.

But now..

I'll never.

Never

Get the chance to know her.

Again.

Katrina.

God.

Why?

Why did she have to be so stubborn?

Why did she have to _stay_?

For Sorcermon?

But..

Partners..

What _are _partners?

Why did she have a _partner_.

And we have _Spirits_.

What was so different about her?

God.

Katrina.

I couldn't grasp the fact..

She was facing _them_.

She was only sixteen for crying out loud!

Like Tommy was only nine!

Only a kid.

Just a kid.

Kids.

We all were.

Just kids.

Why?

Why were _we _chosen?

Why _Katrina_?

Why was _Katrina _chosen to sacrifice herself.

Tommy was crying again.

Bokomon just took the egg from me.

The egg.

It was _his _fault.

_Don't say that Zumi. Show some respect._

Jesus Christ.

I just _heard _her.

My god.

Am I going crazy?

Is this it?

Is this the ending?

Katrina.

Where were we?

_Why _were we here?

_WHY._

Why did it have to be those Pagumon who died.

They attacked us yes.

Why did it have to be Wizardmon who died?

He attacked us yes.

Why.

Why.

Why was it Katrina and Sorcermon who have to die _now_?

They didn't do anything wrong!

Why.

Katrina.

They're hero's.

That's it.

And the egg?

I'll give my life to save it.

Just like Katrina.

My friend.

My best friend.

My only friend I ever had.

And I lost her.

Again.


	21. Feelings, Tommy

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own. Katrina and Charlie only.  
ShortChapter.

**

* * *

****-Chapter Twenty-one, Feelings, Tommy.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

KATRINA!

KATRINA!

''Stop it Tommy! You're not helping anyone!'' Zoe shouted at me.

I stopped suddenly.

It was true.

I was acting like a baby.

Katrina wouldn't like that.

No.

No.

Katrina.

Why!

''KATRINA!''

''TOMMY!'' Zoe yelled at me.

She yelled at me.

Zoe never yells.

Only at Takuya.

And J.P.

And Neemon.

But never

At me.

I looked at her.

Tears were in her eyes

They made mine spill over

Katrina.

I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands.

I cried.

Tears spilled over my cheeks as my body shook in sobs.

Katrina.

Why?

Sorcermon.

Why?

Why do people die!

What happens after death?

Where do they go?

Why do they have to go?

Why can't we just choose people to die?

Then Katrina would never die.

Never ever

Ever.

Then that Grumblemon would go first!

And then Mercurymon for hurting Seraphimon!

Why Katrina?

Why Sorcermon?

I don't understand.

It just wasn't fair.

Tears rolled over my cheeks as I sat crying silently.

I shouldn't cry.

Kouji doesn't cry.

Takuya doesn't cry.

Katrina would _never _cry.

She didn't even cry when she almost killed Kouji.

So I shouldn't cry.

Sorcermon would never cry either!

So I shouldn't cry.

Never.

I'm a big boy.

I'm strong.

Katrina.

Like Katrina.

_Shit_.

I learnt that from her.

And _fuck_.

Katrina, she said those things.

Said.

Says.

Said.

Past time.

Katrina.

She was gone.

I'd never be able to see her again.

And tell her I wish she could be my big sister.

If she wanted to.

Because I want her to be.


	22. Feelings, JP

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Katrina and Charlie only.  
ShortChapter.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-two, Feelings, J.P.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

* * *

The day I _first _saw Katrina..

She had light brown hair.

Her golden eyes shone in the sun

She was in the park with a little boy.

She was _smiling_

She was _laughing_

I think that is the reason I didn't recognize her.

When I saw her again.

In the Digital World.

God.

_Fuck_.

She had _changed_.

She didn't recognize me.

Of course.

I had changed too.

But the major change was in her.

Katrina.

Where did the light go?

In her eyes?

Her bright golden eyes.

They were a dull colour.

God.

Katrina was _so stupid_!

WHY.

Why did she have to stay with Sorcermon!

She could escape with us.

_It's my place, J.D._

Shit.

I did not just hear that.

Katrina.

Why do you have to die?

There is no _possible _way you will survive.

Grumblemon.

Ranamon.

Arbormon.

They are _cruel horrible mean _creatures.

They have no mercy.

God.

Katrina.

You said J.D.

You always called me that.

Did you know my name back then?

Did you _know _I was actually called J.P.?

Or did you really have no clue?

Were you _that _obnoxious.

Or just like the others.

Just using me?

But.

God.

I _know it._

_I know you weren't like them._

I just wanted someone to be angry at.

Why not the golden eyed, brunette?

Why not the new girl that took up everyones attention.

The _golden girl._

The girl with no parents.

The girl with foster parents.

She was so darn special.

She was.

She truly was.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

I wipe it away.

Katrina.

She'd _hit _me if she saw me crying over her.

She really would.

A good sock in the nose.

And then laugh.

And scowl.

And help me up.

Katrina.

Why?


	23. Feelings, Bokomon and Neemon

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer: **Only own Katrina and Charlie.  
Short Chapter.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-three, Feelings, Bokomon.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

* * *

We all heard the stories when we were younger.

A group of five children and their partners.

Digimon partners.

Then a group of seven children and their partners.

Digimon partners.

The eighth child.

Her partner.

Digimon partner.

But never.

Never in the whole wide world.

Did I think it would be true.

Katrina.

She was one of those children.

But she's not only that.

I can _feel _it.

She's more then just a girl with a partner Digimon.

But what is it?

And why?

Why did she stay behind?

For her partner.

Was their bond _so _strong?

That they would give their _lives _for it?

What was this bond?

What-

Who-

Katrina?

_What and who is she?_

Why would she just give her life for something she-

Wait.

Katrina does know the Digital World.

That's where I know her from.

She's been through the Pagumon village before.

With a Meramon.

He was some kind of guide..

They saved the village from the wild Dobermon.

Not that they really defeated him..

He came back as Cerberumon and Takuya- Agunimon defeated him.

Katrina?

_Who are you_?

_Why did you sacrifice yourself.._

_For something you don't know anything about?_

* * *

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer: **Only Charlie and Katrina are mine.

* * *

_******-Chapter Twenty-three, Feelings, Neemon.**_

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

* * *

Katrina.

Man.

She was a weird girl.

She couldn't change into a Digimon like the others.

But-

Who was she?

She just appeared with Kouji.

Angry boy.

Lobomon.

Dogmon

That's what Charlie calls him.

But who was Katrina?

She had a partner Digimon.

Like the stories.

Of the DigiDestined.

Man.

This is strange.

And why?

Why did she give her life?

It wasn't like this was special to her..

Or was it?

She seemed pretty messed up when Seraphimon got turned into an egg.

Well as the saying goes.

Better an egg then an eggshell.

But.

Katrina?

She was standing there.

Facing those evil Digimon.

For us.

For the egg.

For the Digital World.

Man.

And I thought she hated us.

_Katrina._

_(Neemon.)_


	24. Feelings, Charlie

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.  
Disclaimer: **Don't own. Yes. I own this chapter actually.  
ShortChapter.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-four, Feelings, Charlie.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Katrina..

When I-

Katrina.

Charlie.

Motimon.

Sorry.

Getting off topic.

Poor Katrina.

She was my partner.

Or-

Apparently not.

But-

When I first saw her.

She was really pretty.

Golden eyes.

Then she left the group.

I was being poked by Neemon.

So I left too.

And I followed her.

She liked me.

She _likes _me.

Katrina.

It's impossible for her to be gone.

Why do I have this feeling..

What is it?

Mummy used to say I was _different_.

That's why I called myself Charlie.

I am different.

I'm Charlie.

So I left.

And I'm glad I did.

Cause..

I met Katrina.

And Kouji.

And Dogmon.

Or-

He's called Lobomon..

Right?

Weird name for a dog.

But..

I annoy him on purpose.

Or he'll ask up all of Katrina's attention.

And Katrina is mine.

_Is_

Not was.

Katrina can't be gone.

It's impossible.

She'll come back.

_I know it._

Katrina..

She's mine.

I _love _her.

She's my only and very best friend.

Well..

Neemon, Tommy and the others like me.

I think.

But Katrina.

Katrina is special.

She's my special friend.

No one ever let me join them on a trip before.

And Katrina did.

Oh I wish..

I don't understand.

Why did she stay?

Why didn't she come with us?

A big fat tear rolled down my body.

I looked at it in surprise.

I never knew I could cry.

I looked at Kouji.

He was crying.

Silently.

With his eyes closed.

His head bowed.

Poor Kouji.

Poor Katrina.

She's going to get hell when she comes back.

Kouji is going to kill her.

Cause..

She will be back.

I _won't _say anything else.

Katrina.

She's my special friend.

And she _will _come back.

She better.

Or I'll be alone.

Again.

Katrina.

She will be back.

Just you wait!


	25. The broken promise

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I only own Katrina, Charlie and IceMistymon.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-Five, The broken promise.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N: soooo I hope you liked those short chapters in the P.O.V. of the others! This chapter, and this is the only chapter, is in Katrina's P.O.V. (: Unless other chapters come along that fit in Katrina's P.O. you like it! (Charlie is still not talking. But he will be after this chapter.. I hope)_

_

* * *

_

I watched the door close on them. Trailmon rode off. I could hear Tommy's screams.

Suddenly..

''KATRINA!''

My heart flew through the air.

My stomach did somersaults.

I felt sick.

_That was Kouji._

''You ready to be like Seraphimon.'' Grumblemon taunted and I whirled around to face them.

My Digivice tightly in my right hand.

''You ready to be a pile of rocks?'' I spat back.

''Hah! Me no rock. Me Grumblemon. And me defeat _you_!'' Grumblemon cackled.

''Sorcermon.'' I said determined.

''For the Digital World.'' he nodded sharply.

''DIGIVOLVE!'' I shouted as my Digivice glowed brightly.

''Sorcermon! Digivolve to-'' Sorcermon cried out, and the bright light from my Digivice glowed around him.

''What!'' Arbormon cried out in shock.

''That's impossible!'' Ranamon shouted in anger.

''IceMistymon.''

In the place of Sorcermon now stood a warrior, taller then me and the other Digimon opposite us.

He was the evolved form of Sorcermon and the variant of Mistymon.

Instead of a deep purple cape, his cape was ice blue, the same colour as the helmet he wore. The pointed shoulder pads were silver and the markings were white.

His clothing, where it should be red as Mistymon, was pure white. The fabric falling down between his legs, ending at his ankles was the same ice blue as his cape.

His long hair was straw blond, like Sorcermon, but loose, falling over his shoulders elegantly. In his white gloved hands he held his enchanted sword, not burning fire, but burning white ice.

The crystal ball hovering with him, going everywhere he went like a magnet, was an ice blue colour. Gently glowing pure white.

''You shall not pass us.'' IceMistymon said. His voice was deeper and he held his sword in his hands tightly.

''Well, we'll jus' see about _that_.'' Ranamon snapped.

The three evil Legendary Warriors were shocked.

They should be shocked.

''How you do that!'' Grumblemon exclaimed angrily, ''That not possible!''

''I think you missed the part.. When we first met,'' I smirked, ''The part that I received my Digivice.''

''Don't harm the girl, Ranamon. We have orders.'' Arbormon growled as Ranamon raised her arms.

''Fine. Fine,'' she huffed, ''Draining rain!'' she shouted as the black cloud appeared above her.

''Katrina!'' IceMistymon pushed me out of the way as the rain poured down on him. Forcing him to his knees.

''Too easy.'' Arbormon snickered.

''Oh really?'' IceMistymon smirked suddenly, ''BLAST ICE!'' he yelled directing his sword at Ranamon. The ice around his sword formed as one ball and shot straight at Ranamon, knocking her off of her feet.

''No!'' Ranamon screamed in fury as the ice froze her to the ground.

''My turn!'' Grumblemon growled, ''Seismic Slam!'' he raised his hammer and I widened my eyes.

''No!'' I shouted as IceMistymon got thrown into the wall.

''Do not worry,'' IceMistymon assured me, as he got up slowly, ''I am fine.''

'_Three against one. That's not very fair.' _I thought angrily as I clenched my fists.

''Is it my go yet?'' Arbormon snickered.

''Not quite,'' Mistymon straightened and raised his hands in front of him, ''Core Darts!'' he called out and the crystal ball flew between his hands.

Ice spheres appeared around the crystal ball and flew through the air at Arbormon.

''POWER PUMMEL!'' he cried out and seed-like bombs flew from his mouth.

The bombs and ice spheres met halfway and a huge explosion erupted out of it.

I felt myself fly backwards and I hit the wall, slamming the back of my head into it hard.

I cried out in pain as dots danced in front of my eyes.

''Katrina!'' IceMistymon shouted.

''Are you not done here yet?'' a voice drawled. My vision was blurry, but I could make out the figure of Mercurymon standing in front of us.

''Mercurymon! We're almost finashed.'' Ranamon smirked at me.

''Well. Yes. _Thou art _indeed finished.'' Mercurymon said lazily and turned to face me.

''You will not touch her!'' IceMistymon snarled angrily and jumped in front of me, protectively.

''I am merely following orders. Duskmon wants the girl.'' the corner of Mercurymon's mouth curled upwards.

''Duskmon.'' I breathed.

_Who is he?_

_Duskmon._

_Dusk._

_Dark._

_Is he-_

''No!'' IceMistymon snarled angrily, ''You shall _not _have her. Nor will you pass for Seraphimon's egg.''

''Oh. Thou may think _that,_ but I know otherwise.'' Mercurymon replied icily.

''BLAST ICE!'' IceMistymon cried out, pointing his sword at Mercurymon.

I let out a gasp as Mercurymon immediately held his mirrored shield in front of him.

It was as if the world turned into slow motion.

The ice flew towards Mercurymon at an astonishing powerful speed.

My jaw fell open in a silent scream.

Ranamon was smirking broadly.

Grumblemon heaved his hammer over his shoulder.

Arbormon just watched.

The attack absorbed straight into the mirror.

''Dark Reflection.''

One single word.

Everything else was quiet.

The world froze.

My blood pounded loudly in my ear.

My heart hammered against my chest.

Ba-dump.

Ba-dump.

Ba-dump.

I couldn't stand it.

My heart was about to burst.

The Blast Ice attack flew out of the other mirror.

Everything returned to normal.

For a moment.

The darkened reflection of the attack flew through the air at IceMistymon.

Then everything slowed down again.

It hit him and his mouth opened in a soundless scream of pain.

He flew through the air and hit the door, denting it badly.

''NO!'' I screamed as he DeDigivolved to Sorcermon, ''Fuck!'' I ran towards him and fell over his limp body in a strangled sob.

''Katrina.'' Sorcermon whispered.

Bits of data started to flow from him.

''What is this?'' Mercurymon said in surprise as he watched the data fly away from Sorcermon.

Sorcermon's hat laid discarded on the ground besides us. I didn't care. I cupped his face in my hands. Tears poured over my cheeks.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't breathe.

''Katrina. Remember,'' Sorcermon whispered, ''In here,'' he touched my head, ''In here.'' he touched my heart.

''Sorcermon,'' I choked out, ''I'm so sorry.''

''Don't be,'' he smiled at me as tears ran over his cheeks, ''If I had not met you, my life would had no meaning. I'm glad we are partners.'' he whispered to me.

''But.. I could of helped. I could of made you stronger. If I was quicker to reach you, if I hadn't-'' I stammered, tears making it hard for me to see.

''If. If I. If is a hard word, Katrina. Just remember. This device,'' Sorcermon touched the Digivice in my hand, ''This Device binds us. Wherever we are. This isn't goodbye, Katrina.'' he said to me.

I stroked his hair, tears flowing freely as his data flew up in the air, gathering in a ball.

He vanished.

First he was in my arms.

His tears flowing.

My tears flowing.

Then he was gone.

My arms were empty.

''Sorcermon.'' I whimpered.

''Oh, how sad.'' Ranamon snickered.

''Looks like you on your own now.'' Grumblemon cackled.

''Look!'' Arbormon suddenly cried out and pointed in the air.

My head snapped up and my eyes widened.

A DigiEgg.

An ice blue DigiEgg.

Not any DigiEgg.

Sorcermon's DigiEgg.

My eyes locked on Mercurymon's figure.

He smirked as the DigiEgg slowly hovered down to the ground.

I jumped at it.

Too late.

CRACK.

I screamed.

And screamed.

Tears flowing down my cheeks as I screamed in fury and pain.

''How.. Careless of me.'' Mercurymon drawled as he lifted his foot off of the DigiEgg.

It now laid in cracked eggshells.

Lifelessly on the ground.

Eggshells.

That was all that was left.

Of him.

Of my Partner.

Of Sorcermon.

I stared at the eggshells.

My heart felt like it was dead.

Blood pounded in my ears.

This time.

I couldn't hear my heart.

No.

No ba-dump.

Nothing.

''I shall take her. You go after those other brats immediately.''

Mercurymon's voice was only an echo in my head.

I stared at the lifeless eggshells.

It felt like my heart was in between the shells.

Ripped out and cut into pieces.

Again Mercurymon's foot landed on the shells and I looked up at him.

He grounded his foot into the shells and smirked down at me.

A sizzle was heard and I gasped and opened my hand.

My Digivice fell to the ground.

The screen had a huge crack in it.

It was black, the screen was black.

The Digivice was dead.

I took it in my hands and stared at it.

I felt Mercurymon grab my arm and pull me up harshly.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't _breathe_.

He was gone.

Gone.

Gone forever.

The Promise.

It was nothing.

Mercurymon held on to my arm tight.

My eyes stared at nothing.

The Promise.

Broken.

~*~  
''_This device bonds us, Katrina. No matter where we are, what we are, how we are or if we are. This binds us together. I will always be with you.'' he told her looking in her eyes. He closed her fist and pushed it gently to her heart, ''I'll always be here,'' he said and then with his other hand cupped her head, ''And here.''_

''_Is that a promise?'' Katrina asked softly._

_The group looked at her in surprise. Even Charlie, who had a thousand comments running through his head was quiet at how small, afraid and sad she looked._

''_I promise.'' Sorcermon answered._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Shiiiiiiiiiit.

I hated that.

Review.

And don't forget you can still send in interviews (That counts for you too, Marina Rose. You're allowed to choose another character if you want (: )

And sorrrrry. But I couldn't let Sorcermon live.

But this was just cruel. Plain cruel.

Poor Sorcermon.

Don't worry though.

All will be well.

To Be or Not to Be. That's the question! (randomness)

xox alicelouise'x'


	26. Duskmon

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Katrina, Charlie and IceMistymon.**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Twenty-Six, Duskmon.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_You guys know how weird it is now to write this? -.-' I FINISHED WATCHING FRONTIER and I'm DYING seriously DYING to write AFTER Cherubimon is purified. God. This is horrible Xd. Anyway, enjoy (:  
__**And there is going to be a sequel. I am not revealing anything about it yet.**_

_**

* * *

**_

''You took your time, Mercurymon.''

Katrina was staring at the rock floor beneath her. Mercurymon glanced at her and dropped her. She hit the ground with a lifeless thud.

''Complications, Duskmon. But here I have her. Finally.'' he said coolly.

''She looks different then I thought.'' Duskmon stepped out of the shadows and looked down at the human girl.

She was on her knees, staring at an object in her hand.

''Where is her partner? Sorcermon, I believe?'' Duskmon looked at Mercurymon who smirked.

''I took care of that.'' he answered.

Katrina's brain absorbed those words and her head snapped up to face him.

'_Gone. He's gone. Gone forever.'_

''You monster,'' she snarled and scrambled to her feet. She flew towards him and started pounding on him, ''You _freak_. You heartless _bastard_. You fucked up _coward_!'' she screamed.

Mercurymon looked down at her with a slight frown and flicked her easily away from him. She landed on the ground on her back with a thud and glared up at him.

''How DARE YOU! YOU MURDERED HIM!'' she shouted furiously, her Digivice still clutched in her hands. Katrina got to her feet again and ran at him once again.

Mercurymon smirked and shoved her away from him again, she let out a cry of pain as she ended up in a crumpled ball at Duskmon's feet.

''So. This is how _humans _react to the death of a loved one, huh?'' Duskmon mused in surprise, ''Curious. Very curious indeed.''

Katrina gasped at his voice and looked around at him. She scrambled away from him on her hands and stared at him.

''You- you're the Legendary Warrior of Darkness.'' she breathed.

''Indeed.'' he answered.

* * *

_Darkness again, Katrina. And this time you are all alone. No partner. No Seraphimon. No Ophanimon. No friends._

_

* * *

_

Katrina clutched her head in fear.

''Go away!'' she gasped as Duskmon looked at her in surprise.

''I feel the presence of darkness.'' he said and looked at Mercurymon.

''Now, _thou_ should not look at me. I have nothing at all to do with this.'' he answered with a frown.

* * *

_No one here. No light. Just dark. No Kouji._

_

* * *

_

''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Katrina screamed closing her eyes tightly and grabbing fists full of hair.

Duskmon extended an arm and grabbed her. He pulled her up towards him. Her lifeless Digivice fell to the ground with a clatter, making him look at it.

''Who are you, DigiDestined?'' Duskmon asked her curiously, ''I have had my eyes on you for a while. You are surrounded by darkness.''

''Let go of me.'' Katrina hissed.

''My, my. What a temper,'' Duskmon looked at her intently, ''But still. That darkness inside of you. It intrigues me.''

''I have no darkness.'' Katrina hissed again.

''Oh but you do.'' Duskmon nodded slowly and thoughtfully.

* * *

_You do have darkness, Katrina. Remember me?_

_

* * *

_

''I DON'T HAVE DARKNESS INSIDE OF ME!'' Katrina screamed, withering in Duskmon's grip.

Duskmon took a step back in surprise of her sudden outburst and something else.

''Did I just hear that good?'' he said in shock, ''Did someone speak?''

''No. No one speaks.'' Katrina gasped.

''I heard it.'' Duskmon growled.

''You didn't hear anything!'' Katrina shook her head violently.

'_Damn. He can't know.' _she thought in panic.

Now.. Katrina in panic. This must have been worlds biggest moment ever.

The panic moment was quickly over when Duskmon dropped her back on the floor.

''Are you saying I do not live up to my Spirit of Darkness, girl?'' Duskmon sneered, ''I can _feel_ dark. I can _sense_ its presence. I can _hear _it.'' he took a step towards her.

Katrina glanced around, Mercurymon was long gone and she couldn't see anything what she could defend herself with.

* * *

_All alone, Katrina. I told you._

_

* * *

_

Katrina gasped and her head snapped up to meet Duskmon's eyes.

''Are you telling me I did not hear that either?'' he drawled and took another step forwards, ''Who are you?'' he questioned and picked her up by the front of her hoodie. She struggled to get loose, but it was in vain.

''Let me go,'' she hissed and lashed out with her feet, hitting the armoured chest of Duskmon, ''Pick on someone your own size.''

''Oh. Like one of your friends, you say?'' Duskmon spoke softly and she froze, ''I could always order someone to get one of them.. Let's say.. Agunimon?'' he suggested smugly.

''You won't touch him!'' Katrina seethed, ''Don't you dare touch _any _of them!''

''What a reaction, hmm,'' Duskmon seemed to be enjoying this, ''What is he to you? Maybe your boyfriend?'' he sneered.

Katrina froze. Her thoughts raced through her mind and she stared at him, her jaw dropped. Duskmon grew smugger, this was the exact reaction he had been hoping for, or maybe some tears or some screaming. But this girl was about to break.

''HAHAHAHA! HIM! MY BOYFRIEND!'' Katrina howled in laughter for a moment before narrowing her eyes at him, ''Don't pretend to be funny.'' she said boldly, even though in the inside she was shaking in fear.

Duskmon. The Legendary Warrior of _Darkness_.

Duskmon growled in anger at her outburst of laughter and threw her on the ground. She gasped in pain as she hit her head against a pillar again.

''Not Agunimon then,'' he mused to himself as he looked down at Katrina who was rubbing her head with tears of pain stinging in her eyes, ''How about.. Beetlemon? No?''

Katrina gritted her teeth. She was _not _allowed to show anymore emotion. That outburst of laughter when he mentioned Takuya as her boyfriend was accidentally. But seriously. Katrina and Takuya? That goggle brain and her? No. Most certainly not.. Right?

'_Damn that Duskmon. He's messing with my mind.' _she thought angrily as thoughts of her and Takuya together came up.

''How about that girl, she must been something to you. Kazemon?'' Duskmon looked at her and gritted his teeth as he again got no reaction, ''Then there is of course the little one.. Kumamon.'' Duskmon looked at her again.

She almost blew it, but she just gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

''So we come to our last Warrior,'' Duskmon smirked slightly, ''_Lobomon_.''

Katrina let out a hiss of rage and mentally kicked her own ass.

''Ah! So Lobomon!'' Duskmon said smugly.

''You won't touch him! I swear if you touch him, I'll kill you!'' Katrina snarled and got to her feet.

_Kouji._

_Kouji Minamoto._

_Her _best _childhood friend._

_He wouldn't touch a hair on his head._

''So you are willing to cooperate?'' Duskmon questioned her.

''Of course not, you jerk.'' Katrina snapped.

''So I'll have to go though all this trouble to get Lobomon here.'' Duskmon mock sighed and smirked at the rage building up on Katrina's face.

''What do you _want _from me!'' Katrina demanded.

''I wish to know who you are,'' Duskmon answered, ''That is all.''

Katrina scoffed, ''Katrina Ichijouji. Happy now?'' she snapped.

''No I want to know _who you are_. Not your name!'' Duskmon snarled back.

''What the fuck do you mean!'' Katrina growled. She was trembling by now. Dusk was falling and it would soon be dark. Dark. Darkness.

* * *

_And Duskmon there with you. The Warrior of Darkness. Are you afraid, Katrina? Are you afraid of the dark?_

_

* * *

_

Katrina whimpered as Duskmon's head snapped over to look at her sharply. She placed her hands on her head and took a few staggering steps backwards.

''Scared of the dark, now are you?'' Duskmon said softly, ''Scared of me? The Legendary Warrior of Darkness?'' he started walking towards her and Katrina took stumbling steps backwards.

''Stay away from me.'' she whispered in fear.

* * *

_The dark, Katrina. It's all around you. The air, the place, the world, Duskmon.. And _me_. Devimon._

_

* * *

_

''_NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_'' Katrina screamed.

''Devimon!'' Duskmon stared at her.

That girl.

That small, powerless, obnoxious, ignorant human girl.

Had such darkness.

Such power.

Right in her.

Devimon.

The Devil Digimon of darkness.

There were legends of him.

He was stuck in another world.

A different Dimension.

So.. How could he be _here_?

In that human girl?

* * *

**A/N:**

Dum, dum, dum.

Devimon and Duskmon, hmm.. Sounds like Katrina's two worst fears. And more is coming up!

So find out more! Next time, on Digimon! Digital Monsters!

No seriously. I _need _to get Cherubimon's ass purified! Can't wait, teehee ! ;D

Yay! I got two new reviewers! I hope they'll stay like all my other loved reviewers! Wooot! I got 38 reviews! For that I love you all!

Reviews:

**lightwolfheart:  
**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry, but just wait a few more chapters until we get big action ''cough Duskmon cough killing cough Kouji cough'' and then- VROOM. TRUCK DRIVES PASSED AND BLOCKS OUT MY … voice?

**Marina Rose:  
**EVERYONE GO TO REVIEWS. CLICK ON HER NAME. AND READ HER STORY/STORIES. ! ;D You'll get Guilmon bread! (random thought!)

**Something dictionary related:  
**Yay, new reviewer! Hehe, I'm glad I'm keeping you on edge. That's was I live for. Keeping my readers on edge. And I can't say too much or I'll be spoiling the story .. (:

**Just Wait And See:  
**Well now you know! Haha, I loled at that image of Kouji rushing in to save Katrina and finding out it was Kouichi. Oh man. Kouichi(not Duskmon) has got hell loads of shit coming up for him involving Katrina..

*hinthint towards future chapters*

**Fannnn:  
**Yay, more new reviewer. So you don't have an account on FF ? but like lightwolfheart, you only have to wait a few more chapters (or ten)(shut up Charlie) and then you'll get the surprise of your life!

Charlie: SO KEEPING READING CAUSE I READ THE SCRIPT!

There went my peace and quiet in the Author Notes!

Review spread the love ect. ect.

And there is a special someone coming up soon in the story that will mean A LOT to Katrina and her future!

So keep reading! *pleasepleaseplease don't dump me story now!*

xox alicelouise'x


	27. Interview by Marina Rose

INTERVIEWS.

Disclaimer: I only own Katrina, Charlie, myself and Sorcermon.

* * *

I don't want to be a pushover, but this is the only interview I got? That's right? Right?

* * *

Marina Rose.

**Katrina.**

**1) Who's your favourite in the group?**

_Ur? _Favourite_? And what group? I'm not part of any _group_._

**Charlie: **''ME! SHE LOVES ME THE MOST!''

**Tommy: **''No way! It's got to be _me_!''

**Zoe: **''Psh, you guys are very funny. It's _obvious _she likes Kouji the most.

_HELLO! MY INTERVIEW HERE! And I _don't _like Kouji. *grumble grumble* Next!  
_

**2) Who do you dislike more? J.P. or Takuya? And why? (Not letting you off the hook that easily!)**

That _is a trick question.. *looks around her for J.P. or Takuya* _

**Alice: **''Just answer the damn question!'' -.-'

_Urh- erh- can I have another? Okay, okay! Don't answer that.. I dunno. Jeez _Marina Rose_. You have stupid questions. I'd say Takuya, cause J.P. is scared of me, so doesn't talk much to me.. Or wait.. J.P. doesn't talk to me much so it would be Takuya.. Or eh-_

**J.P.: **HEY! I am NOT afraid of you!

_*Clears throat* J.P. _my_ interview. *Gives hard stare*_

**J.P.: **Sorry.

_So .. Uh J.P. or Takuya.. J.P. or Takuya.. Jeeeeeez. You seriously have some problems lady! FINE! Takuya._

**Alice: **Liar..

_Jeeeeeesus!_

**Kouji: **_You _are the one with problems! What's with the swearing!

_Shut up. _I_ dislike _Kouji_ the most. *Gives smug look and folds arms*_

**Everyone(except Kouji): **LIAR!

**Kouji: **''_Why _do I have the feeling I don't know something here?

**Charlie: **''It's alright. I don't know either! So there's _nothing _wrong with you! *cheerful look*

**Kouji: ***goes pale all of a sudden*

_Ouch, Wolfboy. Now the _whole_ world knows you have an IQ of a _Motimon_. Ouch, how much does _that_ hurt, huh?_

**Kouji: **''Start running, snowball.''

_Snowball! Oh bring it _on_._

**J.P.: **''You know. I take it back. I _am _afraid of Katrina..''

**Charlie: **''Actually, Motimon's and Charlies are _very _smart!''

**Alice: **''That is actually a true fact.''

**Sorcermon: ***clears throat* ''Do I take the Legendary Warrior of Light calling Katrina snowball as an insult, or not?''

**Alice: **''I think it's best you don't think of that, aaaand don't interfere with Kouji and Katrina's stare down. _Takuya._''

**Takuya: **''Whaaaat?'' *hands behind back, whistles innocently aaaand a Halo above his head.*

**3) Will you ever tell Kouji that you like him?**

_YOU HAVE MENTAL ISSUES! I DON'T LIKE KOUJI! DON'T, DON'T, DON'T, DON'T, _**DON'T**_!_

**Zoe: **''First stage: Denial!''

**4) What's your favourite way to annoy Takuya? And what's his reaction?**

_Oooh man! Now comes the good questions! Oh god.. It must be teasing him about Zoe- or no! Shutting him up- or no! His goggles! God yes! The _**goggles**_! They're just so _rectangular_ and- and- _gogglish_!_

**Takuya: **''Hey! If you have _anything _to say about my goggles then-'' *gulps*

_Then _what_? goggle brain?_

**Takuya: **''Nothing.''

THE END.

* * *

You see. Let someone interview ONE character and EVERYONE has to butt in. -.-'

I'm getting a headache from the characters in my head.

Luckily. I believe it's just a sign that you are _truly _a real fanfic writer.

(Or most people just call it: Mental Issues.)

I'll go with the first one though. Soooo A HUGE thank you to Marina Rose! Who is seriously the BEST reviewer and advice giver person that you could EVER have. SERIOUSLY! You are the best, Marina Rose. Even Katrina likes you. (Do not.)

Do too. You just didn't want to admit the REAL answers on those questions.

1) She cares a lot about Tommy. Charlie and Kouji. She secretly looks up to Takuya. And she has a special place in her heart for J.P. and she and Zoe are actually quite a lot like each other. So she likes Zoe too.

2) Takuya when he tries to boss her around and when he makes idiot comments. J.P. when he's whining and complaining and trying to hit on Zoe (Did you know.. I planning for J.P. to have a crush on Katrina before I started the story)

3) YES! She will! But the only thing I will tell is : It's WAYYY too late and you guys will be waiting A VERY LONG time.

4) Uuh. Sadly. That was truthfully answered.

© alicelouise'x, Marina Rose, Katrina Hikari Ichijouji, Bandai, Digimon Frontier, 2011.


	28. Reunited again

**The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Katrina, Charlie and IceMistymon.**

Yes you see good. I changed the summery (It's more fitting and hints to the sequel) and the pairing (I decided on no KouichixKatrina, but they **will** have their moments for the KouichixKatrina lovers(Marina Rose xd))

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-Seven, Reunited again.**

_**Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is not a Digimon. Her mind is haunted by an evil Digimon that doesn't belong in the Digital World they are now. How will that affect the ending of Digimon Frontier? **_

* * *

''Oh a'hm so angry!'' a voice seethed.

Katrina blinked a few times and groaned groggily.

''She's awake shouldn't someone go and tell Duskmon?'' a second voice asked.

''If _thou_ is proposing that _thou_ is offering to tell Duskmon..'' a third voice trailed off.

''Than you can go ah'nd tell him.'' the first voice finished smugly.

The voices sounded familiar in Katrina's ears, but she couldn't place their faces. Who were they? Where _is _she?

''Kouji?'' she whispered as she opened her eyes fully, ''Fuck!'' she exclaimed as she saw the faces of Ranamon, Arbormon and Mercurymon.

''She's defiantly awake now.'' Arbormon commented as she scrambled back a little and glanced around.

''Where is Grumblemon? Ready to kill me? Or was that Mercurymon's job of murdering?'' Katrina spat.

''Grumblemon is dead!'' Ranamon spat back at her.

Katrina was quiet for moment there. That meant Zoe got her Spirit back.

''Grumblemon is not dead, he's just purified!'' Katrina got to her feet and glared furiously in Mercurymon's direction, ''Sorcermon is _dead_. _Murdered. Crushed. _That's what you call dead.'' she snarled.

''Would you like to follow then.'' Arbormon threatened.

''Enough!'' a voice shouted behind them and Katrina froze.

''Duskmon.'' Mercurymon declined his head politely.

''You humans are stupid people. Lead by their rage. Did you really think you could stand up against _three Digimon_?'' Duskmon said softly behind Katrina.

She felt an unwilling shudder go down her spine. Her head pounded. What exactly happened? She didn't remember going to sleep..

''So. Are you not going to start screaming again?'' Duskmon walked passed her and faced her, ''Or do I have to knock you out again and waste more time?''

Katrina remembered.

* * *

Devimon had tried to take over her body, like the time in the TV-Forest.

It had hurt.

So she had screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

Duskmon had yelled something at her and then she felt an agonizing pain on the side of her head and then..

Nothing.

* * *

''You hit me!'' Katrina snapped boldly.

Duskmon just looked at her and then turned his back on her to face Ranamon.

''So one of them has got their Beast Spirit?'' he asked her.

''What!'' Katrina gasped, but was ignored.

''Yes. And he destroyed Grumblemon.'' Ranamon scowled.

Katrina felt like saying, 'good for Grumblemon'. Somehow she had the urge to be cheeky what was not like Katrina at all. She was risking her _life _being here.

''So we're all one Warrior down then.'' she said instead and all eyes (or rather Mercurymon doesn't have eyes and Duskmon had _tons_) were directed at her.

''What do ya mean with _that_? You little brat?'' Ranamon snarled.

''Nothing. What is your point in destroying them anyway?'' Katrina folded her arms and refused to look at Duskmon, scowling at Ranamon instead.

''Why _you little_-''

''Ranamon. Enough,'' Duskmon growled lowly, ''I have an idea.''

* * *

''And make sure ya don't blow it all up or Duskmon surely will hear of it and get your precious Lobomon.'' Ranamon sneered at Katrina before pushing her off the cliff towards the ocean.

'_Fuck. I'm going to kill Duskmon.' _Katrina thought angrily as she pushed her way back to the surface and shook the water out of her eyes.

She glanced around and caught sight of the four Digimon birds standing on shore, _waiting for her_ and swam towards them.

''We are the Toucanmon!'' they chorused as she staggered onto the warm sand, dripping wet. She was dead tired and her legs hurt like hell. Glancing down she sighed in annoyance.

'_Should of taken my shoes off, dammit.' _she thought irritated. Her adidas shoes were soaked and they were no doubt wrecked by the salty seawater.

''So you are the girl who our Ranamon sent for us to look after until your friends come, right?'' they coursed again cheerfully.

''Yes. That must be me.'' Katrina muttered.

''Well come, come!'' one squawked happily and grabbed one of her arms.

''It's summer!'' another said, latching onto another arm.

''The beach!'' the third said.

''The sea!'' the first one called out again.

''It's a glorious day!'' the fourth one finished brightly.

Katrina felt her face drop.

* * *

''_Come on, Sorcermon! It's not everyday I get to go to the beach!'' Katrina called out happily._

''_Sure, sure.'' Sorcermon sighed and let himself be tugged along by his young partner._

''_I never get to go to the beach. Back in the Real World, the nearest beach is a long way away.'' Katrina told him sincerely as they trudged through the sand._

''_So, do you like the beach?'' Sorcermon asked hesitantly. He had so much to learn about the humans._

''_Of course I like the beach! I absolutely _love _the sea!'' Katrina giggled happily.  
_

* * *

''Sit down and we'll make you something to eat! Free of all charges!'' the first Toucanmon beamed at her as she sat down slowly.

''This is our specialty!'' the second said as he flipped something on a plate.

''So this place is called Toucan Paradise, right?'' Katrina asked looking around.

''Yup! Toucan Paradise, ever been here before?'' the third Toucanmon asked her.

''Once.'' she admitted.

''Oh really! We can't remember you!'' the fourth Toucanmon said in surprise.

''Well.. I was smaller then,'' Katrina frowned, ''And I looked different.''

''Oh really? What did you look like?'' the first Toucanmon asked her curiously.

* * *

''_Look Sorcermon! It's a beach house!'' Katrina pointed. Her brown curls stuck to her face and she grinned up at him. _

_She was currently eleven and this was the third time she was in the Digital World._

''_Let's go and see if there is any food around here then, shall we?'' Sorcermon smiled._

''_More guests! We welcome you to Toucan Paradise!'' three Toucanmon suddenly popped up in front of them._

''_Wow, look at all those Digimon, Sorcermon.'' Katrina whispered shyly as they entered the Toucan Paradise. All kinds of Digimon, reverting from a Meramon to a Upamon were eating and talking in the beach house._

''_What would you think, Katrina?'' Sorcermon said amused, ''This is one of the best beaches in the Digital World.''  
_

* * *

''Ah, so you are the little girl with the Sorcermon! You were the best thing we had ever had! Once word got through the Digital World that a human girl with a partner Digimon had been here, even _more _Digimon came!'' the third Toucanmon exclaimed.

''But it's empty now..'' Katrina said looking around as the second Toucanmon placed a plate with food in front of her.

''Of course it is. Not that we know why though.'' he said before shuffling back to the other two Digimon.

Katrina eyes a picture of Ranamon and scoffed silently. _'I can guess why.' _she thought darkly as she started eating.

* * *

''What's a summer vacation without a beach house!'' a female voice exclaimed from outside, making Katrina look up sharply.

They were here.

''This is a little too convenient.'' Kouji's voice said, making shivers go over Katrina's spine.

''I don't know about that, but it sure looks comfortable.'' Tommy's voice spoke happily as the four Toucanmon jumped out to greet them.

''Welcome!'' they called out happily.

''Honoured guests, we welcome you to Toucan Paradise!'' the first one called out happily.

''Thank you Mr. Toucanmon, we're honoured that you are honoured.'' Tommy's voice rang through Katrina's ears and she clenched her teeth in fury as Duskmon's face flashed through her mind.

'_Ranamon enough,' Duskmon growled, 'I have an idea,' he said and smirked at Katrina, 'We'll see how much she cares for her petty little Lobomon.'_

''Yeah, we're honoured. But we are broke.'' Kouji said harshly.

''Oh please. What's a few Digi-Sheckles between friends! And it just so happens that today everything is on the house! By which I mean free, not served on the roof!'' the second Toucanmon said hastily.

''We know what it means.'' Bokomon's voice sounded a little offended.

'_Yeah, everyone should know that Bokomon is the smartest Digimon alive.' _Katrina sighed and rolled her eyes.

''Sorry! So sorry! It was a small joke, very small!'' the third Toucanmon said a little panicked.

'_Don't buy it, guys. Get out of here.' _Katrina gritted her teeth.

''It's okay!'' Tommy's sweet voice sounded.

'_No it's not! Get away!' _Katrina pinched her upper legs through her -still- soaked jeans.

''No, no, no. We are humiliated, there is absolutely nothing we won't do to make it up to you!'' the fourth Toucanmon exclaimed.

''We'll even make you our special curry like we did for the other girl!'' the second Toucanmon piped up, making the colour drain out of Katrina's face.

''The.. other girl?'' Takuya's voice sounded completely shocked.

Katrina took that as her cue and went to meet them. She paused in the door opening of the shack. Everyone's jaw dropped. No one said a word until-

''KATRINA!'' Tommy yelled and ran towards her . Katrina caught him in a hug and whirled around in a circle with him, ''Oh Katrina! We thought you were dead!'' he whispered in her neck.

''No. I'm not. I'm fine, Toms. I really am.'' she whispered back as her eyes locked with Zoe's tear brimmed eyes.

''Toms?'' Tommy looked at her in surprise, ''I remember that name. My sister used to call me that!''

''Y-your sister?'' Katrina said confused.

''Yes. But she died, when I was small,'' Tommy pouted sadly for a moment and then beamed at her, ''But now I'm not sad, because you can be my new big sister!'' he said happily.

Katrina slowly put him down and smiled at him, ''Sure I can, Toms.'' she said as Zoe came running up to her with J.P., Neemon and Bokomon behind her.''Oh Katrina!'' she gasped and hugged her.

''Gosh Katrina! Don't scare us like that!'' J.P. beamed at her.

''We all knew you were going to make it out, Katty!'' Neemon piped up as Bokomon handed her an egg.

''I think you might want to hold it.'' he said sincerely and Katrina stroked her hand over it softly as she crouched to Bokomon's level.

''You know what, Bokomon. I think you should keep good care of Lord Seraphimon. You look like the one who could do it best.'' Katrina grinned at his crimson face.

''Well then! I shall do it! You can trust me, Katrina!'' he exclaimed happily.

Katrina then locked eyes with Takuya. A broad grin spread over his face and she ran towards him. He opened his arms and she latched onto him, making him stagger back and fall backwards into the sand.

''Well, well, well Taky. It seems like you have _still _not built up any muscles.'' she teased him and pinched his biceps mockingly.

''You're just heavy.'' Takuya teased back and Katrina laughed as she sat on his stomach, straddling him slightly.

''So I trust it you knew I'd wriggle my way out of the battle?'' she cocked an eyebrow at him and he grinned at her.

''Of course I did, Kat. Of course I did.'' he replied lightly.

''Why have I got the feeling you are mocking me, Takuya?'' she scowled lightly at him and then laughed before getting off of him and kneeling down in the sand. Takuya sat up and stuck his tongue out.

''I did. I really did, but it's just. You're Katrina. You are a magnet for trouble,'' he grinned and got up, ''But..'' he glanced around.

''Where is Sorcermon, Katrina?'' Bokomon asked and pain stabbed through Katrina's heart as the mental image of Mercurymon flashed through her mind.

The cracking sound of him smashing Sorcermon's egg under his foot.

The egg shards..

''He had to do something. He'll be back later probably.'' Katrina lied smoothly and a hand appeared in front of her face. She looked up at Kouji's face and she smiled as she took his hand and he hauled her up.

''Okay then..'' Takuya frowned. Something was not right.

''Kou-'' Katrina gasped and let out a small cry in shock as Kouji shoved her back down on the sand roughly with two hands.

''KOUJI!'' Takuya yelled at him. Kouji glared at him and then glared down at Katrina and extended a hand out to her again.

''You deserved that.'' he muttered as Katrina took his hand and he pulled her up. She opened her mouth to retort something when he pulled her in a hug.

Everyone gaped at the two and Katrina's eyes were wide as Kouji rested his head on top of hers.

''Fuck, Katrina. Don't ever do that again.'' he murmured in her hair before pulling away as something in between them squeaked loudly.

''Charlie!'' Katrina exclaimed happily as the Motimon launched himself in her arms.

''Katrina! I knew it! I knew it!'' he babbled excitedly, ''I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I-''

''I understand.'' Katrina said dryly.

''I knew you would make it out alive! Cause you are Katrina! And you're my bestest ever friend! Right!'' Charlie beamed at her.

''Of course, Charlie!'' Katrina smiled at him lovingly.

''Wait a second..'' Takuya's voice cooed in her ear making her jump. She turned around to face everyone who was smirking at her. Including Kouji.

''What?'' she squeaked growing bright red.

''Are you actually..'' J.P. trailed off suspiciously.

''Being nice!'' Tommy finished for him brightly.

''What!'' Katrina exclaimed, ''N-no. I'm not!'' she stammered as everyone raised their eyebrows at her.

''Sure Katrina,'' Zoe winked at her, ''Don't worry. Kouji's stopped being a party-pooper as well. Though he was sulking before we got here, so you two can continue act emo and unsociable together again.'' her eyebrows wiggled at the word 'together' and made Katrina scowl.

''I'm not nice.'' she muttered and thrushed Charlie in Takuya's arms, ''Now, shall we go-'' she trailed off as Duskmon came to her mind, ''-eat something.'' she said in defeat after a glance at Kouji.

He saw it and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She was acting strange. First when they mentioned Sorcermon. And now again.

'_Oh damn. What the fuck am I doing! I don't care _that _much for Kouji, do I!' _Katrina thought helplessly as she watched everyone follow the Toucanmon inside.

* * *

_So what would you prefer? Cherubimon gaining control over the world and your friends safe- or your beloved Lobomon's head stuck on my wall?_

_Duskmon smirked at down at the girl. She glared at him helplessly. __What_ did _she rather want?_

* * *

**A/N:**

Tadaaaa. Katrina is back! And I bet you guys didn't see _that _one coming from Katrina and Takuya!

Hah!

But give me some reviews if you like the coupling (not a necessary change for the future. Just wondering)

And I'll be doing small one-shots about Katrina and the gang, but not following the plotline at all. There might be some references, but they don't know about Digimon or anything like that.

**Summery first one coming up**:

Katrina Ichijouji and Kouichi Kimera are best friends. Until Katrina start's dating the best friend of Kouichi's jerk twin brother, Kouji. Lucian a.k.a. Luce and biggest man-slut asshole in town. Kouichi can't be jealous though, he and Katrina are only friends. Right?

**Featuring**;  
Chubby, jumpsuited, chocolate loving Takuya

Blond, Ballet-dancer, lilac colour lover J.P.

18 year old, goggled Tommy (whilst the rest are 16)

Katrina's little brother Charlie.

Red headed, squeal a lot, one of Kouji's many girlfriends Zoe.

Jerk, tight assed, hot, girl magnet Kouji (Who deep down inside _does _care for Kouichi)

**Sooo. Like? Hate?**

**If you give me a summery of a story in a review, I'll make that into a one-shot and dedicate it to you ! I do all couplings.**

**And interviews with any character is still going on. I have one from Marina Rose and one from Koharu Veddette.**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

Reviews:

**Koharu Veddette **  
Yay! NEW REVIEWER! And I'll put up your interview a.s.a.p. (:  
Umm.. Charlie.. Just wait for that..

**Marina Rose**  
Katrina: *Folds arms* ''If you take back that I like Kouji.''  
J.P.: Umm.. She never said that.. It was Zoe.  
Tommy: KATRINA!  
Katrina: Fine fine. Sorry Mary.  
Alice: Now was that so hard?  
Katrina: *Stone glare.*  
Takuya: Man. If looks could kill- eek. Don't hurt me, Katina!

**lightwolfheart**  
Charlie was with the others, he wasn't with Katrina, cuz she passed him over to Kouji (how sweet was that.) and Charlie's back! After being looked after by Kouji sweetly. (aaaaw. All together now. aaaw)

Charlie: Jup! HONEY! I'M HO-OOOOOOME!  
Everyone: Run away lightwolfheart! Run away!

Hehe. So this was the Author's note. Back to it's jumbled normal self. Think about what i said! Review on the **one-shots**, review on the **interviews** and review on the **katrinaxtakuya coupling**.

xox alicelouise'x


	29. In which the DTectors disappear

The DigiGuardian. Digimon Frontier.

Disclaimer: Only own Katrina, Charlie and IceMistymon.

* * *

-Chapter Twenty-Eight, In which the D-Tectors disappear.

_Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?_

_

* * *

_

_Okay, seriously. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes concerning Mercurymon in the beginning, but seriously .. Who _does _understand what he says? I mean, I understand it, but I have _no freaking _idea who to spell it. Thanks (:  
_Charlie: ''Wow. Duskmon asks sure a load of questions!''  
Takeru: ''Yeah, even more then BlackWarGreymon!''  
Alice: ''T.K.! You shouldn't be here! You are _ruining _everything!''  
Takeru: ''Whoops. Sorry.''

* * *

''Just look at him,'' Mercurymon frowned as he watched Grumblemon being purified through his mirror, ''How pafectic.''

''A'h told you. He's all mouth nothing else, shugah.'' Ranamon replied and folded her arms.

''Me thinks that his tongue by far outspiffed his technique.'' Mercurymon looked over at Ranamon.

''That's what a'h just said, you shiny twit,'' Ranamon scowled, ''But that is not the point. The point is that it is up to us now.'' she said.

''Thou must not dampen my enthusiasm, Queen of Puddles,'' Mercurymon started walking away from her, ''I will remain your loyal ally.'' he assured her.

''Then why don't you prove it,'' Ranamon looked at him through the corner of her eye as Mercurymon turned to look at her surprised, ''Find Ahbormon. He's thick-headed, but useful. I don't have time for this nonsense.'' she raised her head in the air arrogantly.

''Me thinks this is a mere substitute my drizzly damsel.'' Mercurymon smirked slightly.

''Mercurymon. Try speak in English!'' Ranamon snapped confused and irritated.

''Shall thou _listen _to make a change, milady?'' Mercurymon asked tauntingly, ''I will tell you what you wish _not _to hear. It is thyn _lack of a Beast Spirit_. That douth truly plague thyn mind.''

''What are _you _trying to say!'' Ranamon exclaimed angrily.

''I'm saying you are _scared_! You murky headed nit! You're afraid you'll end up _just _like Grumblemon!_ And _because of your lack of Beast Spirit, Duskmon choose the _girl _to assure the task went right.'' Mercurymon drawled.

''That's ridiculous!'' Ranamon shouted furiously, ''A'h think you have polished your face _one _too many times, shugah!'' she exclaimed, ''Of all the _nerve _how _dare _you compare me to that _rock head_! And Duskmon just sent the _girl _because she was in the way! I don't need _her _to assure my fans will do _exactly _as I say!''

''I dare because I _know _it's true.'' Mercurymon replied.

''Your brain is rusting! Those whiny children will _never _defeat me!'' Ranamon screeched furiously, ''Those little darlings will _beg _me to take their Spirits before a'hm done!'' Ranamon flexed her fingers furiously.

Mercurymon smirked, ''Do as you wish milady.''

''One last thing.'' a voice said from the shadows.

''Duskmon! How long have you been standing there!'' Ranamon said startled.

''Long enough,'' Duskmon answered, ''Do not hurt the girl. I am still curious of her. There are no Ancient Spirits left, so she should not even belong to this world. Understood?'' he asked.

''Understood.'' Mercurymon nodded.

''_Ranamon_?'' Duskmon turned to the female Digimon who scowled darkly.

''I understand.'' she muttered before slinking off to start her task.

''Good.'' Duskmon smirked.

_'I _need _to know who she is. Why is there darkness in her? Why is she here? What purpose does she fulfil?'  
_

_

* * *

_

''Aren't you eating Katrina!'' Tommy asked cheerfully as he noticed the untouched plate of food she already had in front of her.

''What?'' Katrina glanced at the plate, ''Oh no.. I'm not hungry.'' she smiled weakly.

''Oh okay, I guess..'' Tommy blinked in surprise.

''Can I eat it then!'' Takuya grinned and reached over to snatch her plate away as Zoe smacked his hand.

''Don't! She could save it for Sorcermon, that is if Sorcermon hasn't eaten yet?'' Zoe looked at Katrina for confirmation.

Katrina swallowed hard and refused to look at them. She gave another weak smile, ''N-no.. it's okay. Takuya can have it.'' she said softly and pushed the plate towards Takuya.

''Oh yeah baby!'' Takuya grinned broadly as he set the plate besides the one he already had.

''What about me!'' J.P. whined, ''I'm _bigger _then Takuya!''

''Oh shut up, J.P.'' Kouji muttered. Was he the only one that noticed there was something odd about Katrina?

''Yeah! Let's dig in!'' Takuya exclaimed happily and they started eating as if they hadn't eaten for months. Well they probably hadn't eaten for a while..

Katrina smiled softly again and rested her elbow on the table and laid her head in her hand.

''Oh man!'' Takuya exclaimed, ''I am _so _enjoying these overcooked rubber noodles with rubbery egg!''

Katrina watched in slight awe and disgust how he just proceeded to scoff his food up quickly and then start on what Katrina had given him.

''Mm, mm, mm!'' Zoe exclaimed as she was chewing, ''This is _the _best lumpy curry I have _ever _had!''

''You're weird,'' Kouji said, ''Is that supposed to be a compliment?''

J.P. stopped stuffing his face - copying Takuya, Katrina would say - and looked at Kouji.

''Dude! Don't you get it! It's real food! Like back at home! Not some crazy meat tasting rabbit food!'' J.P. grinned.

''You mean meat cabbages?'' Katrina asked, ''They are nice though.'' she said and J.P., Zoe and Takuya just stared at her then decided to ignore her comment and continue with their food. Katrina caught Kouji's eye and they shrugged.

''Every bit of it looks _exactly _like what it is! Lumps and all!'' Takuya said cheerfully, ''Besides it's a _beach house _buddy! The food could have sand, and bugs and stuff all over it and nobody would care!''

''Bring on the bugs!'' Zoe, Tommy and J.P. called out happily, disturbing Kouji quite a lot by the expression on his face.

''And sand!'' Neemon added.

''And stuff!'' Bokomon cried out, ''Bring on the stuff!''

''Are you okay, Charlie?'' Katrina asked the Motimon who was rather quiet.

''Of course I am!'' he beamed at her as everyone looked at them, ''I was just wondering something..'' he trailed off.

''Like what?'' Tommy asked.

''Like why I'm called Charlie!'' Charlie said surprising everyone.

''Eh-'' Katrina stammered.

''Yeah, Charlie! How did you get the name Charlie?'' J.P. asked curiously.

''It's not a common name from here.'' Takuya added.

''I'd like to know that as well.'' Zoe nodded.

''Well?'' Katrina asked as Charlie stared back at them.

''What?'' Charlie asked and they face palmed.

''Why are you called Charlie!'' Takuya asked him again.

''Well duh!'' Charlie exclaimed, ''Cause I'm different!''

Everyone stared at him and he stared back.

''Well!'' Takuya asked impatiently.

''What?'' Charlie asked confused and they face palmed again.

''_Why _are you different?'' Takuya pursed his lips.

''Well because I'm Charlie!'' Charlie beamed at them and they groaned.

''Never mind, just give it up, Taky.'' J.P. rolled his eyes.

''_**Never**_!'' Takuya exclaimed earning incredulous looks from everyone and he blushed, ''Uh sorry.. That was from a TV serie I used to watch..'' he trailed off embarrassed.

* * *

''You ate a lot!'' Neemon said to Bokomon who rubbed proudly over Seraphimon's egg.

''I'm eating for two now,'' Bokomon replied happily, ''My selfish days are over. If I must pig out, then so be it.''

Katrina smiled at the motherly Digimon. It wasn't that she was happy Lord Seraphimon was an egg, she was happy that Lord Seraphimon was in good hands- paws.

''My tummy feels like a melon.'' Takuya exclaimed cheerfully.

''Poor you, but I believe that's what your head feels like all the time, so I guess you're used to it.'' Katrina said innocently, making Kouji snicker.

''Tommy, did you get enough?'' Zoe asked the youngest of the group and he nodded happily.

''Oh, enough and more!'' J.P. sighed in bliss.

''Well, I guess its time to split.'' Takuya said and started to get up.

The Toucanmon looked at Katrina in panic and she suddenly felt sick.

'We've imposed on you enough already.'' Zoe agreed with Takuya and also stood up.

''Go on! Impose!'' the first Toucanmon exclaimed.

''Please, we're begging you here! Impose already!'' the second Toucanmon pleaded with a side look at Katrina.

''Thanks.. but we're stuffed as ticks.'' Takuya told him confused.

''But you're growing kids! It won't be long until your hungry again! What kind of hosts would we be if we let you leave without supper?'' the third Toucanmon stammered.

''Supper! Are you nuts? I won't be hungry for hours! I might never eat again.'' Takuya said. Takuya and not eating. Yeah right.

''You say that now, but after being in the sun.. I'm sure you will agree with me, and might I suggest you take advantage of our super value summer special!'' the last Toucanmon sang, flapping his wings excitedly.

Takuya, Zoe, J.P., Tommy and Kouji looked at them confused. Katrina didn't know what to do.

* * *

'_The world. Or Kouji. The world. Or Kouji. The world. Or Kouji-'_

_

* * *

_

''Guys!'' she breathed making everyone look at her. Her eyes were wide in alarm.

''What he's saying, is free beach rentals for everybody!'' the first Toucanmon interrupted her quickly and showed them a shed filled with beach stuff.

''And of course, your friend was planning on staying a little longer, since she had fallen into the ocean, _by accident_, and is _very tired _right now.'' the Toucanmon added with a sharp look in Katrina's direction.

* * *

'_And I'll have his petty head on my wall for you to look at. Everyday.'  


* * *

  
_''Yeah.'' Katrina managed a fake grin, purposely not looking at Kouji.

''Alright then!'' Tommy and Charlie cheered loudly and the Warriors and the digimon rushed to look at the cool beach stuff.

''Katrina?'' Kouji asked frowning as he spotted her hanging around outside the changing room that Zoe had disappeared into.

Katrina's head shot up fearfully and she took a few steps back before recognizing Kouji.

''Oh, Kouji.'' she grinned sheepishly.

''Are you okay?'' he asked her suspiciously.

'_Sure! Except for the fact I have to follow Duskmon's orders or your head will be cut off! I'm completely fine.'_

''Of course! Why wouldn't I be fine?'' Katrina asked faking surprise.

''You just seem out of it..'' Kouji trailed off as Katrina felt a presence behind her.

''Hello Kouji, _Katrina_.'' Zoe's voice sent shivers over Katrina's spine and she looked at Kouji wide-eyed. He gave her a pitying look as Zoe grabbed her arm and marched her to the changing rooms.

''KOUJI!'' Katrina shrieked, ''TAKUYA! J.P.! TOMMY! CHARLIE! I'M DESPERATE HERE!''

''What's going on!'' Takuya's voice reached Katrina's ears as Zoe slammed the door behind them.

''Zoe got Katrina.'' Kouji answered solemnly.

''Ah.'' Takuya nodded in understanding as they stared at the closed door.

''Poor girl.'' Tommy nodded as well.

''I pity her.'' J.P. sighed.

Takuya glanced at the three boys and blushed slightly.

''TAKUYA!'' Kouji exclaimed as he saw the blush.

''What!'' Takuya exclaimed back innocently.

* * *

''I am _not _wearing that.'' Katrina folded her arms at the white and gold bikini Zoe was dangling in front of her face.

''But Katrina! You _want _to look sexy for Ko-'' Zoe's voice got muffled by Katrina's hand as Katrina glanced at the door fearfully.

''Shut up! I _don't _like Kouji, alright!'' she hissed at Zoe.

''Wear this then. And show you don't care.'' Zoe said smugly. Katrina opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out.

''Fine. Cause _I don't care_.'' she grumbled and slipped behind the screen to change.

Zoe smiled in admiration as Katrina came stalking out from behind the screen and glared at Zoe, folding her arms.

''You look beautiful, Katrina!'' Zoe smiled broadly.

''What are _you _going to wear?'' Katrina asked her, shading a light pink colour.

''I don't know yet.'' Zoe said airily.

''Okay, just- don't take too long.'' Katrina rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothes dumping them in a corner and grabbing her hoodie which had her _dead _Digivice in it.

''I won't! And don't worry, I'm sure Kouji and Takuya will love what you're wearing.'' Zoe called after her cheekily.

''I _don't _like Kouji!'' Katrina froze and turned to face Zoe with a furious- but bright red- expression on her face, ''_Takuya_!'' she hissed and Zoe slammed the door in her face.

''Have fun! I'll be there in a minute!'' Zoe called nervously from behind the door. Katrina slammed her palm against it and scowled.

''BONSAI!'' the boys yelled running passed her. Two heads turned towards her and Katrina refused to admit it, but it were the heads belonging to Kouji and Takuya.

They ran into the water and J.P. immediately claimed the rubber boat for his own.

Tommy was in a rubber band happily and looked over at Katrina who dumped her hoodie on the ground besides Neemon, Charlie and Bokomon.

''Come on Katrina!'' Tommy called and made Takuya and Kouji look over at her again.

''Make sure no one goes through my hoodie.'' Katrina said to the Digimon and walked over to the edge of the water.

''Well? What are you waiting for!'' J.P. called cheerfully.

''Yeah! This is the life!'' Takuya grinned broadly, his face a slight red colour, ''Hey, you sure you don't wanna race me Tommy? I'll give ya a ten in a tube start!'' he said as he swam passed Tommy.

''Nah.'' Tommy replied grinning.

''Come on!'' Takuya pleaded.

''I'm on vacation!'' Tommy said making everyone laugh. Even Katrina cracked a smile.

''Katrina! You can share my boat if you want to!'' J.P. called to the girl who stood in the water up to her ankles, ''You aren't afraid of water are you?''

Katrina looked at him and shook her head, ''No. I was just thinking.'' she replied softly.

_~*~  
''Come on Sorcermon! We're on a vacation!'' Katrina called to her partner who stood on the sand smiling at her._

''_I don't do swimming, Katrina.'' he called back._

''_Why not? You're not afraid of water are you?'' she asked confused._

''_No, my body isn't made for water.'' Sorcermon explained and she nodded in understanding._

''_Oh, okay.. Hey Gomamon! I'll race ya!'' she then shouted at a Gomamon who accepted her challenge immediately.  
~*~ _

''Are my ears getting burned?'' Neemon asked Bokomon and Charlie. Charlie was just done burying him in the sand and grinned broadly at him.

''Why worry? Your brains are already cooked.'' Bokomon replied coolly and then he looked over at the beach house in surprise.

''I don't know if your ears are burning.. My ears don't stick out, so I wouldn't know what it feels like!'' Charlie said to Neemon cheerfully.

''I don't see Zoe, but Katrina is here,'' Bokomon said confused, ''Have we lost one?''

''Hey Katrina, where is Zoe?'' J.P. asked Katrina as she reached his boat in a quick swim.

''Oh she's still getting changed I think..'' Katrina said glanced back and rested her arms on the rubber boat.

''Hey, Takuya! I'll race you.'' Kouji grinned at the brunette.

''Deal. What's the prize?'' he asked, his eyes flickering over to Katrina. Kouji saw it and narrowed his own eyes at Takuya.

Too bad for the two boys Katrina saw it and her face went bright red in embarrassment and anger.

''Oh no you two don't!'' she exclaimed and swam over to them. She smacked both of them upside their head earning two yowls and laughter from J.P. and Tommy, ''I- uh, I'm going to see what Zoe is up too.'' Katrina bit her lip, tasting the salty water on it and flashed them a short smile before swimming back to the beach.

''Look what you did now, Kouji!'' Takuya exclaimed.

''Me! You were the one thinking about betting Katrina!'' Kouji exclaimed back.

''It was only a thought! Nothing more!'' Takuya splashed some water at Kouji.

''AHAH! So you two _admit _you like her!'' J.P. shouted in triumph, pointing an accusing finger at the two boys.

''NO!'' they shouted at the same time, flushing bright red.

''What are the idiots up to!'' Katrina hissed. When she had smacked Kouji and Takuya she had seen that the beach house was empty, ''Zoe is still in the changing rooms.''

''Oh there you are!'' a squeaky voice came.

Katrina bumped into one of the Toucanmon.

''We were looking for you.'' he added.

''I'll do the boys, but you need to wait. Zoe is still in the changing rooms.'' Katrina said in a monotone. Blocking out the feelings threatening to come up.

* * *

'_Your little petty Lobomon. You care a lot for him, don't you?'  


* * *

_''Okay!'' the Toucanmon said and scurried away.

Katrina sighed and opened the door to the boys changing room. She glanced around and sure enough each of their belongings was in a separate box.

She walked towards the first box. Ignorant, obnoxious Takuya. She took the red coloured device and moved to the next one, Tommy.

A pang of guilt washed through her as she also took his device. A look at Kouji's belongings made her set her face again.

'_Who do I think I am? I don't need friends. Why am I acting like this? It isn't as if they mean anything to me.' _she thought grimly as she also rummaged through J.P.'s clothes.

She felt the hard object and pulled it out from amongst the clothing. Her face twisted in horror and disgust as she shook the underwear hanging from it.

'_Does he always keep it in his underwear or something? No. don't think about it Katrina.' _she shook her head and softly stroked her fingers over Kouji's bandana.

''Have you got them?'' a Toucanmon hissed from the doorway. She turned around.

''Oh, yes. Here.'' Katrina said and passed him the three devices.

''There should be four.'' he reminded her and she bit her lip. She turned back around and slowly unwrapped Kouji's D-Tector from in his bandana.

''Now beat it.'' Katrina hissed as she passed him the blue D-Tector.

''Don't worry. We'll tell Ranamon you worked along perfectly.'' the Toucanmon grinned and hurried away. Katrina slipped out of the changing room and walked back towards the beach.

* * *

Halfway there a piercing scream echoed through the air and she froze. Takuya, J.P., Tommy and Kouji came running after her as she ran towards Zoe. The latter two actually having brains and stopped outside of the door as Takuya and J.P. ran straight in.

''Zoe what's wrong!'' Takuya exclaimed from inside.

''Are you okay!'' J.P. asked concerned.

There was a silence.

Then..

''GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!''

Katrina winced as Zoe started screaming again and J.P. and Takuya came stumbling out, clothing flying after them.

''Idiots.'' she scoffed, but in reality she was shaking. She was _terrified_. What if the Toucanmon failed to get Zoe's D-Tector. Katrina snuck a look at Kouji, who was looking at her intently.

''I'm so sorry.'' Zoe apologized to Takuya and J.P. once she was dressed.

The two brunettes were groaning and rubbing their heads.

''So?'' Kouji asked her, ''What happened? Why did you scream before?''

Katrina caught herself looking at Kouji and blushed as she heard Zoe reply.

''Cause _someone _is a peeping tom!'' she exclaimed loudly and Katrina turned her head quickly away from Kouji, almost getting a whiplash.

''You're kidding!'' Takuya exclaimed loudly.

''Let me at the creep! How _dare _he!'' J.P. said furiously and everyone looked at him suspiciously, Takuya going to far to thrush his face in J.P.'s face, completely invaded his personal space, ''What are you all looking at me for? Huh?'' J.P. asked confused.

''You must admit, it looks suspicious,'' Bokomon said to the poor boy, ''After all _you _are the most likely culprit.'' Bokomon nodded and Neemon and Charlie nodded along with him.

''He makes a good point, J.P.,'' Takuya said placing a hand on the bigger boys shoulder, ''Why don't you just admit it?''

J.P. was shaking in anger and clenched his fist, ''BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO IT! That's why!'' he shouted in Takuya's face, getting up in _his _personal space.

Katrina was watching them, her face pale. Kouji glanced at her as Tommy walked towards Takuya and J.P.

''Come on guys, it couldn't have been J.P.,'' the younger boy said, ''He was swimming with us the whole time, remember?''

''I forgot.'' Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon chorused embarrassed.

''But-'' Charlie began to say and Bokomon aimed a kick at him, shutting him up.

''We all have the same alibi.'' Kouji said thoughtfully.

''Then by the process of elimination, it was no one.'' Bokomon declared.

''Katrina wasn't with us when Zoe screamed though.'' J.P. said, making everyone look at the pale girl.

''I-I was going to ask Zoe if she was done,'' Katrina quickly said, ''But I didn't want to intrude on- uh- her privacy.''

''Well, that makes sense.'' Tommy said.

''Why would Katrina want to peek at Zoe?'' Charlie scoffed, ''It's obvious she likes Kouj-''

The last letter of Kouji's name was muffled by Katrina's foot. She glared at the Motimon. And Takuya shot a glare at Kouji who glared back.

''He does make a point though,'' Bokomon said to the group, ''Katrina wouldn't do something like that.''

''Are you calling Zoe a liar!'' J.P. demanded angrily.

''No of course not, J.P.! It's obvious we are not alone here!'' Takuya exclaimed and got up.

''Of course we're not alone, _Einstein_, did you forget about the Toucanmon?'' Kouji scoffed.

''We should ask them if anyone else came here.'' Tommy suggested and everyone rushed to the beach house to ask them.

* * *

'_Shit, what have I done?' _Katrina bit on her thumbnail as they were standing in the empty beach house.

''Where did they all go!'' Tommy exclaimed.

''Now _this _is suspicious.'' Takuya frowned.

Katrina glanced around her, she was standing in the doorway next to the wind chimes.

Kouji looked her way and gasped, making her stomach flip.

'_Fuck. I'm done for now. They're going to hate me.' _Katrina took a step forward, ''I-''

''Oh no!'' Kouji interrupted her and ran towards the wind chimes. He took one look at the picture of Ranamon and sprinted passed Katrina towards the changing rooms.

''Kouji!'' Takuya yelled and they ran after him.

Kouji ran straight in the guys changing rooms and started digging through his stuff, ''The bird boys tricked us!'' he exclaimed as J.P., Takuya and Tommy also started going through their stuff.

''Oh man,'' J.P. groaned, ''My D-Tector is gone!''

Takuya tipped the box with his clothes in on the floor and narrowed his eyes, ''Oh man. Mine's gone too!'' he cried out, ''This is awful!''

Katrina took a silent deep shuddering breath and grabbed hold of the doorpost. _She _was the one who felt awful.

''Are you okay, Katrina?'' Charlie asked her, poking her leg. She glanced down, vaguely realizing she was still in a bikini and nodded weakly.

''Alright. This is just.. Bad.'' she said softly.

''This goes well beyond awful, young man!'' Bokomon exclaimed, ''How could you let those Toucanmon trick you like that!''

''Stop it!'' Kouji said sharply to him, ''They fooled all of us.''

''That's right!'' J.P. and Takuya agreed loudly and started to slip their clothing off.

''Wuaaah!'' Zoe's eyes widened as a blush spread across her face and Kouji slapped his hand over Katrina's eyes in horror. The latter girl only snickering slightly as she clasped her hands over Kouji's to block out any other sight that she could see through his fingers.

J.P. and Takuya yelled in embarrassment and started to throw boxes and clothing items at Zoe as Kouji pulled Katrina out the way of the stuff.

''GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!'' the two boys yelled at Zoe and Katrina heard Zoe run out of the changing room.

''Uh, Takuya.. J.P..'' Kouji said hesitantly after a moment of quiet.

''Yeah?'' J.P. asked and glanced over at Kouji. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his jumpsuit to cover him.

''GET HER OUT OF HERE!'' Takuya yelled, his face a bright red colour.

''But I'm enjoying the sight.'' Katrina teased.

''GET OUT!'' J.P. screamed at her.

''She can't see anything,'' Kouji sighed, but pushed Katrina out of the changing rooms, ''Get changed.'' he said and Katrina swore he even dropped a slight wink at her.

''Ha! Zoe, did you see Tak-''

''Shut up, Katrina!'' Zoe exclaimed, her face still flushed in embarrassment.

''Okay!'' Katrina giggled and went to get her clothes back on. As she stood in the changing room it was like a mask slipped off of her face.

She closed the door with her back and slowly slid down to the floor. She covered her face in her hands.

'_Shit.'  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Dum, dum, dum. Well that was this chapter, again an episode split in half. And my holiday is over so that means there will be lesser updates ):

Sorrrry.

Reviews:

**Koharu Veddette:**

Lol, I put your question in the story, and I hope it answered the question (though I'm sure it didn't. Charlie doesn't make much sense)

Hope you liked this chapter (:

**Marina Rose:**

Katrina: *just crosses her arms and scowls.

The first one-shot will probs be up soon (: I hope this week!

**Fannn:**

Oh Duskmon's plan isn't finished yet, you'll find out the next chapter or the one after that (: Probably the next chapter (the part of pushing Katrina off the cliff was probably just Ranamon's idea)

Hope you liked this chapter, though the updates won't be as quick anymore, since I'm back at school ..

**Something dictionary related:**

I think I probably just did it on purpose/automatically since I always put .. After sentences like on msn and stuff, but I'll keep an eye on it (:

And I love it when people guess my storyline! Cause something's people comment on just gives me more ideas to put in the story, but you'll find out in a few later chapters. (:

Glad you liked the interview, it was just something I thought up randomly ;

**reviewww, and has anyone noticed another little someone crushing on Katrina? ;d  
**

**xox alicelouise'x **


	30. Authors Note

**Authors Note.**

* * *

I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I can't believe how long it's been and I am still not even starting the next chapter of The DigiGuardian! I'm so sorry, but you wouldn't believe how busy I've been with school, I just don't have any time at all to write! :O

* * *

So this means I'll be taking a break from The DigiGuardian for these reasons:

1) I have no time because of my school! I'm failing my exam year and I defiantly don't want to have to do it over again!

2) I'm lacking the will to write … ): I just can't summon up the energy to do it ..

3) I'm fresh out of ideas how to continue .. You are all welcome to review some ideas though..

* * *

So those 3 were it, but I've made a deviant art account and you can find pictures of the frontier gang + Katrina and Charlie on it! I'm working on a pic with Katrina and Kouji right now :D

There might be a few that belong to scenes in the future, so look out for them! That will mean Katrina and Kouichi drawings ! Hehe..

Again I'm very sorry! Especially sorry to Marina Rose, but I'll contact you by mail and stuff, and I will continue beta'ing your story!

That counts for more people, if you want me to beta your story just sent a PM or a review and I'll get back to you! Again I'm very sorry!

Here's my deviant art account: take away the spaces:

www **dot** x alice louise x **dot** deviant art** dot** com

xox


	31. Something is wrong

-Chapter Twenty-Nine, Something is wrong..

_Katrina Ichijouji isn't a normal DigiDestined like the other five. She is troubled by that fact and goes along alone whenever she can. But when the time comes that she needs help, will she ask for it?_

* * *

Charlie: ''WE'RE FUCKING BACK MOTHER FUCKERRRS.  
Katrina: ''TAKUYAAAAA~!''  
Takuya: ''What! Why me!''  
Katrina: ''I know you told him to say that!''  
Takuya: ''Me!''  
Katrina: ''YES YOU, BASTARD!''  
Charlie: ''BASTARD!''  
Katrina: ''…''  
Takuya&co: ''HAHAHAHAH''

* * *

We have to get our D-Tectors back from those bird brains!" Tommy shouted.

"Then we should probably chase after them." Kouji pointed out.

Takuya glared at Koji for saying that before he did. He looked around for Katrina and spotted her outside sitting on the steps.

Katrina sat there in her guilty daze, wondering what she should do. Should she tell them it was she who given the D-Tectors to the Toucanmon or should she keep quiet and let her guilt eat away at her? She heard shouts from inside the hut but wasn't paying enough attention to understand what those shouts meant.

Takuya ran out of the beach hut, he scanned the beach for any signs of the bird Digimon. He sighed and leaned back onto the shack. No sign of those 'bird brains'. He was about to give his search when he spotted four sets of tracks.

He ran back to the beach hut and waved his hand in front Katrina's face. "Earth to Katrina! Come on we need to go catch the Toucanmon!" he didn't wait for a response but, instead grabbed her wrist and gave the others a quick heads up that he found tracks.

He started running with Katrina in tow until she yanked her wrist out of his grip. He only looked back once before sprinting ahead of the others who had joined them.  
Tommy noticed how Katrina was unnaturally quiet and subdued. He was about to ask her if anything was wrong when they caught sight of the bird Digimon.

"Ranamon the ravishing!" they all sung together.

Takuya put on an extra burst of speed, "All right hold it right there you thieves!"

"Uh oh," one said quickly.

"What do you mean 'Ranamon the ravishing'? Huh?" Takuya asked, creeped out.

"Give our D-Tectors back to us right now!" Kouji shouted. Katrina tried to hide herself behind J.P.

"No way, no how. These little babies are a ticket to a date with Ranamon!" the leader of the Toucanmon said.

"Take it from me, you guys are delusional!" J.P. exclaimed.

"Wow, J.P. actually said something smart." Katrina commented from her hiding place.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth!" Katrina defended herself.

"Whatever! Give us our D-Tectors back!" J.P. said to the bird Digimon.

"Mhm!" Tommy agreed.

The Toucanmon backed up into a line, "You can't make us. Now scram!" the leader said taking a step back.

"Um, maybe we should be the ones scramming." the timid one suggested to the first one.

"Scramming!" they all called out as they high tailed it away from the DigiDestined.

"Wait! Come back here!" Tommy said pointing at the fleeing Digimon.

Katrina placed her hand over Tommy's, "Don't point, it's useless. We gotta chase them." she held Tommy's hand in a firm but, gentle grip tugging him along to keep up the others. Tommy didn't say anything about how her personality was back to normal.

"This is _so_ dumb!" Takuya muttered angrily.

"I could say the same thing about you," Katrina said under her breath.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing!" she said smiling.

Tommy gave her a weird glance before looking forwards. They ran for only a couple seconds before jets of water sprang up on the ocean.

They all stopped running and Takuya stated nervously, "That doesn't look good."

The jets of water circled Ranamon as she stood on the shortest one, "Hi, y'all."

"Oh dear, it's Ranamon!" Bokomon said.

"No dip, Sherlock." Katrina said before hiding behind J.P. once more.

Bokomon ignored her and opened his great big book of everything, "She's the warrior of water and very evil."

"Well of course she is!" Takuya said sarcastically.

"She sure has lousy timing!" Kouji said.

"Was Kouji attempting to be funny?" Katrina asked in shock.

"I think he was!" Tommy told her.

"Shut up!" Kouji said mildly irritated.

The jets of water surrounding Ranamon fell back into the ocean , leaving only Ranamon. "What a pleasant surprise! Ah have so looked forward to all your little faces again!" she drawled, "Ah hoped to have my beast spirit to show you first but, everything happens for a reason. We can't have everything. Now, just be good little children hand over you spirits. Ah'd love to stay and chat but, frankly you all bore me to tears. Now, how's that sound?"

Zoe stepped forward bravely.

"Your little offer sounds stupid to me!" she shouted.

"Zoe, don't!" Katrina called out from her hiding place.

Ranamon's red eyes honed in on her, "Well, look who's here! How have ya been sugar pie?" the warrior of water called out sweetly.

"Better if you weren't here!" Katrina snapped.

"Katrina-1 Ranamon-0" Tommy called out.

"Why you-!" Ranamon started in outrage, then a sly look came over her face, ''Now, now. Look who's acting feisty again, don't worry sugar, Ah'll pass on your good work to the big guy.'' Ranamon sneered at Katrina with a wink.

Katrina shrunk back in alarm, her face whitening quickly as everyone turned to look at her confused.

''Katrina, what-'' Takuya started when Kouji tried to whip out his D-Tector in anger at Ranamon's sneering at Katrina.

"We don't have our D-Tectors! How are we supposed to fight her?" Kouji asked in general, dismayed and a bit stumped that he had forgotten he didn't have his D-Tector.

"Zoe!" J.P. said in shock.

"Don't worry J.P. I'll finish her in no time!" Zoe said cockily.

Ranamon smiled, flashing her sharp teeth, "Goodie, goodie! This is going to be a treat!"

Two giant jets of water sprang up once more. Ranamon waved her hands and they turned into mini hurricanes.

"Aw man, this was supposed to be a vacation!" Tommy wailed over the wind.

All the while Bokomon still has his book out and still reading, "This is very, very bad. As long as she's near water her attack power is exponentially increased."

"And I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" Neemon stated dumbly.

"I just said that! Didn't I just say that?" Bokomon said confused.

"I don't know!" Neemon whined.

"The water warrior sure has a nasty temper!" Zoe shouted over the gailing winds.

"Zoe, you can't!" J.P. exclaimed as he jogged over to her.

"Look, I haven't been able to spirit evolve and I need to make up for lost time!" she snapped at the jumpsuit wearing boy.

"Oh goodie, goodie!" Neemon squealed.

"I've never felt this helpless before." Takuya growled and clenched his fists.

"Just leave it to me!" Zoe called before the blue data enveloped her. She came out of the data in a flurry of kicks. "Kazemon!" she then flew up to Ranamon.

"Sugar, do you really think you can take me on alone?" the warrior of water asked amused.

"Well, that's a silly question. Of course I can, _sugar_." Kazemon sneered.

"Oh, so now you're gonna mock me?" Ranamon asked, clearly pissed off.

"Of course I wouldn't. I'd rather fight!" Kazemon lunged forward, her fist curled up ready to punch Ranamon's face in.

A ginormous swirling pillar of water shot up. Kazemon quickly whirled away and tried to fly out of its reach.

"Don't you want to play with me anymore?" Ranamon teased.

The vortex still chased after the warrior of wind, much to Zoe's alarm. It split in two and rushed at Kazemon. She dodged them and glanced back to see them still following her under the surface of the water. They rose again out of the water and tried to smash Kazemon into nothing against the rocky face of a cliff. Kazemon pulled up at the last second and narrowly avoided the churning vortexes.

Ranamon raised her hand and more pillars shot up, "Whippin' Waves!"

Kazemon smirked, "Hurricane wind!"

"Well," Ranamon gave her a small smile, "You're actually pretty good at this."

"Oh, Ranamon, that means so little coming from you!"

"Why you little brat! Ah'm going to take you apart wing by wing!" Ranamon growled. She bent down and then stood back up, causing the water to shoot up and trap Kazemon. "Now, ya feeling a little more polite?"

Kazemon growled and Ranamon laughed. Then Ranamon gasped, "What's that calling to me? Could it be?"

Katrina gulped in fear, "No…"

The water cage around Kazemon dissipated. "Out of my way brat!" and then she disappeared into the ocean.

"Oh, great. What's she up to now?" Zoe asked a little confused at Ranamon suddenly leaving the fight.

_There's no way she could've found her beast spirit… not here…_Katrina thought dismayed.

Katrina stared at the surface of the water, waiting for a sign that she was wrong.

Then from underneath the waves Ranamon's voice came out loud and clear, "Well honey, Ah was just beginning to enjoy our little spat!" the water warrior's voice was a little different. The water began to foam and churn.

"What's happening?" Kouji asked. The ground was shaking and Katrina fell on the sand, "Katrina!" he ran over to her and helped her up, putting both arms around her waist. "You okay?" he asked concerned.

Katrina pushed him away with a small blush, "I'm fine. Keep your hands to yourself, dude."

Tommy watched the two with an unreadable expression, he looked down at the sand and noticed Katrina's Digivice!

It was flipped upside down and half buried in the sand. Tommy bent down and picked it up. He looked at the cracked screen with shocked eyes. What had happened after they left? Why hadn't Katrina said anything about her Digivice? Did Sorcermon even know about the crack? "Katrin-" he was cut off by a giant squid rising from the ocean.

"Ready or not here I am! In all my radiant beauty, aren't you impressed?" something cooed that was defiantly _not _Ranamon.

Beautiful was so _not _the word to describe her.

Bokomon and Neemon had looks of horror and disgust. While the rest just had disgust.

"By the looks on you faces I see you still need convincing. Maybe you need another look at sweet Calamarimon!"

Katrina was the first to speak up, "We're good! You can stay over there! We can see you just fine! Right guys?"

The boys just stood there.

"You guys?" Katrina said in alarm.

"Hmph!" Calamarimon said before she hauled her monstrous body on shore. Her tentacles began smashing trees down. The DigiDestined jumped, rolled and dove out of Calamarimon's path of destruction.

"This is what happens when you don't back me up!" Katrina yelled as she ducked out of the way of a tree.

"That is one ugly-uh," Takuya trailed off.

"She's not very nice either," Tommy added.

"And she smells awful, did ya notice that?" J.P. said.

"Who do you think you are? You can't insult Calamarimon and get away with it!" Calamarimon shrieked.

Kazemon flew up to the squid women's face and delivered a frenzy of kicks but, raised a tentacle and smacked Kazemon down to earth.

"Ah'm so sorry sugar pie! Are you not enjoying our little dance? Too bad!" Calamarimon cackled, "Maybe Ah should turn up the music!"

"What music?" Neemon asked.

"Zoe! Look out!" Takuya and Katrina shouted together.

"Ta ta, honey!" Calarmarimon launched herself high into the air, "Titanic tempest!" she began to rotate at a high speed and headed down for the kill but, then spun out to the ocean, "T-This c-can't be h-happening!''

Everyone stared at the beast warrior of water, "Oh-kay," Zoe said a little lost.

"Don't y-you know w-who I am!" Calamarimon yelled as she spun away and out of sight, ''THEY ARE GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS, GIRL!''

Katrina paled and glanced at Kouji and the gang. But they didn't seem to realize the threat was towards Katrina. And not Zoe.

"What just happened here?" Takuya asked.

"I'm guessing that Ranamon isn't any better at controlling her beast spirit than you lot." Bokomon mentioned.

"Well than I'm guessing-" J.P. started.

"We're okay!" the rest of the group besides Katrina stated happily.

"You guys know you just insulted yourself right?" Katrina asked with a smirk.

"Uh, um, I knew that!" Takuya defended himself.

"Guys, where are the Toucanmon?" Zoe asked, looking around the beach.

"Aw, no, they're gone!" Tommy groaned.

"Rats! I forgot all about them!" J.P. said.

"Those feathered fan boys still have our D-Tectors!" Takuya pointed out as if no one knew that already.

''Way to point out to obvious, captain obvious.'' Katrina muttered sarcastically earning a scowl from Takuya.

"With the way they waddle, they couldn't have gotten very far!" Kouji said.

"Well then let's go get them!" Takuya said clutching a fist in the air. Kouji took the lead and Takuya followed with the rest of the gang. Tommy hung back and grabbed Katrina's wrist.

"Katrina wait…" he said, making the others halt in their step.

She looked back the boy whom she thought of as a little brother, "Yes? What's up?"

"I…I found your Digivice." he admitted.

Katrina's free hand instantly went to her sweat shirt pocket, "Give it back." she demanded immediately, her facial color changing to a pasty white.

''Katrina! That was mean!'' Zoe exclaimed.

''Shut up, Zoe.'' Katrina snapped and held her hand out for her Digivice to Tommy.

''I thought you had lost your attitude, Katrina. But apparently. I was wrong.'' Kouji said with narrowed eyes. He was bluffing. But.. he had to find someway to make her admit something was wrong..

''I could say the same thing about you, Kouji.'' Katrina replied with a slight sneer.

''Katrina! Guys! Now is not the time to argue! We need our D-Tectors back!'' Takuya exclaimed.

Katrina glanced at him and then back at Tommy. Tommy was still clutching the Digivice in his hands, against his chest. His eyes were wide in shock, and his bottom lip trembled.

Katrina _never_yelled at him.

''I-I'm sorry Katrina. I only picked it up for you in case you lost it..'' he said in a small voice.

''Good. You picked it up. Now give it back!'' Katrina demanded again.

''I-I'm sorry Katrina.'' Tommy said slightly hurt as he handed her Digivice back.

''Sure, Tommy.'' Katrina mumbled and quickly snatched her Digivice back and put it in her jeans pocket before the others could get a glimpse of it.

''Let's go, Tommy.'' Zoe said and took the little boy's hand. Tommy glanced once more at Katrina who was standing with a glazed look over her eyes.

''Um, okay..'' Tommy nodded and smiled at Zoe as they started walking again. Kouji and Takuya exchanged a confused look and also started walking after J.P. Tommy looked back as he noticed Katrina was just standing there, with her arms hanging limply at her side.

_CRACK._  
_  
_  
_A single scream that echoed through the stone hallway. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she screamed in fury and pain._  
_  
_  
_''How.. Careless of me.'' Mercurymon drawled as he lifted his foot off of the DigiEgg._  
_  
_  
_That now laid in cracked Eggshells._  
_  
_  
_Lifelessly on the ground._  
_  
_  
_Eggshells._  
_  
_  
_That was all that was left._  
_  
_  
_Of him._  
_  
_  
''Katrina? Are you coming?'' Tommy called. Katrina's head snapped up. He had took his hand out of Zoe's and was waiting for her. The others were almost around the bend.

''Uh- I'm coming!'' Katrina called back and Tommy ran towards the others.

Kouji glanced around just to see Katrina draw her fingers under her eyes and wipe her sleeve over her cheek and run towards them.

_Katrina? Is Sorcermon really coming back? _He questioned her soundlessly as she caught up with them.

* * *

A tiny figure watched the six figures walk away. He couldn't do anything because he was trapped. A claw was clamped over his mouth and his small arms were tied together.

_Katrina.. help.._

A low dark chuckle was heard.

''Silly girl. Let one bad thing happen that is important to her and she forgets about everything else. Fool. I think it's almost time to unravel the secret of Tomoki Ichijouji as well..''

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh my goooooooooooooooood! No I did not die! Nor did anyone kidnap me ~ though Asakura Hao from Shaman King is welcome to kidnap me~ hehe.

But this chapter… is all thanks to **Marina Rose**! She's now my co-author, basically she wrote the chapter! With some adding of my own, more Katrina then the rest, but if you liked this chapter, then look towards **Marina Rose** :D

I hope you like it, the reason of the late update is:

1. My finals are coming up in three weeks so I don't have time..

2. MY BLOODY LAPTOP IS BUSTED! So basically, -again that word..- I have lost **every single **story I have ever written … Shitty life if you lose all you files~!

3. Umm.. I kinda lost interest in Frontier ^^' BUT! I'm going to watch the Frontier movie, soon.. as soon as I have time.. and I might write a special on it for DigiGuardian that kinda introduces the characters in the sequel. Or the most important one – in my view*drool- but enough about that, how does it sound? The story won't be with the Frontier gang (anyone seen the movie?) They all land on the island, and I'm going to make Katrina go through this 'portal' thing and end up in a new dimension with - , not tellinggg. Tee-hee. I'm not even going to tell Marina Rose! :D ~evilness.

4. Don't really have a four..

5. Don't have a five either, but five reasons look better then three since five is my lucky number. ^^

So this all means that the rest of my stories are also on hiatus. OH WAIT! I HAVE A NUMBER FOUR:

I recently started watching the anime Soul Eater and reading the manga, and I swear. It's fucking wicked! I really love it! So I got kind of .. obsessed.. with it. And anyone who knows any good SoulxOC stories are welcome to send them to me, cause Soul is just awesome! ;D

But anyway, - I always drag on in a A/N? Is this annoying? When I read other stories, the A/N isn't this long. Oh well. I just write in an impulse. So all this I am actually just thinking up of at the spot, but getting of course again:

All my stories are on hiatus, and I'm really sorry for it ): ): I don't know when I'm back permently.. Sorry~!

And, any good HaoxOC FF's are more than welcome as well! :)

Xox

One last **important **thing:

**This is to raise awareness of the closing of the Children's Heart Surgery unit at Southampton,**

**.com/entry/2011-04-19T10_59_48-07_00**

**The life of my baby cousin and more children depend on the Southampton Unit. This Saturday my aunt and a group of campaigners will be collecting signatures on Newport High Street the 23rd of April to add to the 32,000 who are already supporting the campaign.**

**If you live on the Isle of Wight, please pay a visit to Newport High Street on the 23rd of April between 10 and 5. The only thing you have to do is sign your name and postcode. It might take two minutes of your life, whilst my cousin, Nancy of 2 and a half years old, will be fighting for her life throughout her whole life.**


	32. Authors Note O2

THE DIGIGUARDIAN

Authors note.

* * *

Hello my dearest readers! I want a special shout out to **Marina Rose **for being the most wonderful friend and reviewer, reader, maniac who gives me death threats and worse, there is just too many words to describe her.

And of course **Something Dictionary Related **because I promised you another chapter which never came ;Land**KuramaEnzanBlues**for reviewing **every single **chapter. And all my other lovely reviewers! Did you know I have… **93 fucking reviews! At one hundered I **_**promise **_**for a DigiGuardian special! Oh my god! I didn't even realize I have 93 reviews! My heart is swelling in pride! I'm writing this after I actually finished the author note but now I'm freaking out! 93 effing reviews! (Le Gasp!) feel proud, lovely reviewers. You made me 'Le Gasp'!**

I'm taking my time right now to sit down quietly with a cigarette and just peace around me outside. My life has been hectic over these few months since I've last updated. Last night I had my graduation and it was lovely. Though I missed one thing and managed to keep myself from crying until I got to bed. Damn I feel so bad now, I literlly almost lost it. I missed my dad so much at the graduation. but some things just can't be helped (: Anyway enough of my personal life, I just needed to get that out and,

The real reason would be me getting bored with Digimon: Frontier and just lacking interest even if Katrina is my favourite OC. But I don't feel that is good enough. I've been promising over and over again to people that I will update but I haven't.

Now I've got a part of the next chapter written out but I think the reason I'm not hurrying up with it is because I have to rewatch the episodes and type over the script which frankly bores me.

So I would put out a request for people to do my dirty work and write down the script which I just did, but don't bother if you don't want to. I will get back to the DigiGuardian soon, but I do not know when.

Mary (Marina Rose) will probably spam me with a review after she has read this and with emails and maybe even messages on face book, but yeah. What to do against it? Threaten her with Kiba (:D) joking.

So this author note is basically telling you that I'm putting the DigiGuardian on hiatus until god knows when. I feel rather guilty because I _have _actually been writing bits of the sequel. That is because there is no original story line on it.

So if you do have spare time on your hands or you are sooo hooked on the story, could you maybe find it in your heart to help out an author and do her dirty work, which will be watching the episodes (the one after Beastie Girl is the one I'm on right now) and typing out script and what the frontier gang is doing?

I feel so awful for asking that, LOL.

The next reason would be because (not blaming you) Mary hooked me first on Fairy Tail (which is briliant! A must watch and read if you're into manga) and now I've hooked myself slightly on Naruto and got back into Soul Eater and slightly into Ghost Hunt.

So you see, I have problems focusing on ONE thing and would rather do ten things at the same time and mess up just a little bit bad. (See abandoning DigiGuardian)

So because I feel _so _guilty for not updating, I will actually put in the next chapter a few scenes of the sequel without spoiling too much if you are interested (:

Again I'm sooooooo sorry I abandoned Katrina, Kouji, Tomoki, Charlie and the rest. I hope you can forgive me and have the patience to wait for me to pick up again on the story!

Xxxx alicelouise'x

Alice,  
Katrina,  
Charlie,  
Kouji,  
Takuya, (hey did you know that his voice actor does Yamato as well?)  
Tomoki,  
Izumi/Zoe,  
J.P./Junpei,  
Bokomon,  
Neemon,  
And all of the rest of the characters in DigiGuardian **who don't belong to me except for Charlie and Katrina**.


	33. The DigiGuardian : Walmart

**The DigiGuardian : Walmart.  
**_Additional Random Chapter to show my sorry for not updating anymore_**. **

* * *

Edit: Haha, I posted it and now I'm wondering how many of you got a heart attack when you saw the new chapter in your inbox XD -and yes. Really. Walmart.

* * *

Okay-so I told myself I would update every single story I have up apart from the one-shots (Mortifying, a Soul Eater x OC and Everything was well, a Naru x OC-Ghost Hunt).

So That would include this story, and since I'm not really up to watching the next episode and rewriting it to include Katrina, I'll give you a scene of a FUTURE chapter. That means even further after the sequel I am planning. Gasp, yes I am planning a sequel.

I didn't put in the summery 'how will it effect the ending of Frontier' for nothing. (or something like that). So yeah, here is a scene of Katrina, Takuya, Tomoki, Zoe, J.P., Kouji and Kouichi in Walmart, America.

Aah, and I've decided to put in a few hints to what the sequel will be about. I was planning on keeping it a secret but yeah c: I can't wait _that _long!

* * *

**Katrina**: 17 years old, has currently been dating Kouji for a whole year without breaking up with him.

**Kouji**: 18 years old, has currently been dating Katrina for a whole year without breaking up with her.

**Kouichi**: 18 years old, still the only responsible one.

**Takuya**: almost 18 years old, broke up with Zoe a year ago and is now trying to win her back.

**J.P.**: 19 years old, currently missing his girlfriend, June, who is back in Japan.

**Zoe**: 17 years old, trying not to fall again for Takuya, claiming she is 'totally like _over _him'.

**Tomoki**: 14 years old, excited he was allowed to join the others on the trip to America.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, random department: 8__th__ of July, 3:04 PM_

* * *

''I don't know you guys!'' Zoe hissed, her face a bright red as Katrina, Takuya, Tommy and J.P. were running through Walmart with each twenty-four boxes of condoms in their arms, chucking them in random carts.

''Oh shush and lighten up.'' Katrina snickered, grabbing Kouji's arm as she threw a condom box in a cart as the owner just turned around.

They ran-or rather Katrina dragged him through Walmart until she collided with Takuya who was dragging Kouichi with him.

''Wha-''

''Hey you! Get back here!'' a voice yelled angrily.

''RUN!'' Takuya laughed out loud and they sprinted through the shop, passing Tommy, J.P. and Zoe until they reached the Electronics.

''You're not supposed to get caught you asswipe.'' Katrina giggled as she leant back against Kouji.

''Remind me why we're doing this again?'' he asked wearily, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

''Because it's fun and we have an excuse.'' Katrina told him, gracing her lips with a smile that was less rare now-a-days.

Sure she still had her days when she locked herself up in her room and spoke to no one. It wasn't a secret to anyone that she missed Ryou, Charlie, Rob, Takeru and the others like hell.

Hell, Kouji hated it that she missed Ryou. Katrina had confessed everything to him but there was nothing he could do about it. Life moved on, what was in the past stayed in the past.

''Gran, why have you got a box of condoms in your cart?'' a boy asked besides them.

''A box of what?'' the elderly lady croaked.

''Condoms.'' a smaller boy squeaked.

''Ew, nasty!'' a teenaged girl exclaimed and soon the car was surrounded by at least ten kids.

''What are condoms?'' the grandmother asked causing Takuya and Katrina to burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, Electronics: 9__th__ of July, 2:25 PM_

* * *

''What are you doing?'' Kouji hissed.

''Oh! Lemme help!'' Katrina untangled her and Kouji's arms and darted forwards to help Takuya.

''Five minutes.'' Takuya told her and she nodded.

''Guys!'' Kouichi and Kouji hissed.

''Come on, lighten up. It's fun.'' Katrina said, her face bright as she bribed Kouji with a kiss.

''Eew, cooties.'' Takuya sang behind her. She turned around and smacked him in his stomach before continuing setting alarms.

''Shut up.'' she said with a smile.

''That hurt!'' the goggled boy whined-yes. After all these year he still wore the goggles. Perhaps he was afraid that the group wouldn't see him as his leader anymore, which was BS according to Katrina who regularly tried to convince him to stop wearing the goggles.

''Let's go find the others,'' Kouichi shook his head once Takuya and Katrina finished setting the alarms.

They looked at each other and shook hands with a self satisfied look on their face.

''Your face looks like we just had sex.'' Kouji muttered to Katrina and brushed past Takuya with a smirk.

Takuya shrieked and jumped back, wiping his hand on his trousers in shock. ''Ew, ew, ew, ew, eeeeeew!'' he yelled at the top of his voice, attracting the personnel again.

''You sound like a girl-two minutes!'' Katrina called out and dragged Kouichi and Takuya with her.

As soon as they reached Kouji, J.P., Tommy and Zoe the Electonics soon got flooded by people rushing to get away from the shrill ringing of alarm clocks.

Again Takuya and Katrina burst out in laughter, collapsing against each other.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, random department near the restrooms: 10__th__ of July, 11:57 AM_

* * *

''Um, are you sure of this, Kat?'' Zoe asked nervously, trailing after Katrina.

''Yeah, yeah. Just watch out for employees.'' Katrina muttered, ''Damn. I'm out of the juice, where's J.P.?''

''Katrina!'' J.P. yelled waving his hands at her that held three bottles of tomato juice.

''Great timing, J.P.'' Katrina grinned broadly.

''Serious?'' Kouji smacked his palm to his face, he loved Katrina to bits. But at times like this, he almost wished he didn't know her.

''Come on, Zoe. Please?'' Katrina begged, holding out a bottle of tomato juice to her.

''No chance in hell am I helping you!'' Zoe exclaimed, pushing the bottle out of her face.

''But you're already helping us by knowing we're doing it and standing on the look out!'' Katrina whined.

''I'll help!'' Tommy piped up excitedly.

''No.'' Katrina said immediately, ''Takuya. My partner in crime that isn't a goody-two-shoes or a spoilsport.'' Katrina glared at Kouichi and Kouji.

''No way. That's nasty, I'm not helping with that.'' Takuya shook his head disgusted, ''It almost looks real.''

''Duh. That's the point.'' Katrina rolled her eyes, ''Fine then. Come on Tomoki, J.P.'' she held her head up high and paraded away towards a pair of doors, letting the tomato juice drip out and make a trail on the floor.

J.P. followed behind her, slightly thickening the trail and Tomoki followed behind him, filling out the missed spots.

''And now?'' Tommy asked when they were done.

''Hide and watch.'' Katrina grinned as she saw the first employee hurrying up.

''Oh my… _oh my!_'' she exclaimed as she saw the trail of red leading up to the ladies rest room.

''That's _disgusting_.'' a male employee cried out, ''I'm _not _cleaning that up!''

Katrina, J.P. and Tommy walked away casually.

''Ugh, and here I thought Walmart was a nice clean shop.'' Katrina commented loudly as she passed the employees who glared at her.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, random department: 11__th__ of July, 5:11 PM_

* * *

''Code 4 in house wares.'' Katrina spoke up in a serious voice to a young male employee.

He looked at her shocked and then sprinted passed her yelling at the top of her voice, ''CODE FOUR! CODE FOUR! EVACUATE THE SHOPPERS! ALIEN ATTACK!''

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, Service Desk: 12__th__ of July, 10:09 AM_

* * *

''Service Desk, how can I help you?'' a lady asked Takuya who smiled innocently at her.

''Good afternoon, miss. Could you please put this on lay away for me?'' Takuya asked sliding something over the counter, ''On the name Mr. Butterbutt please. I'll be picking it up tomorrow afternoon, have a nice day!'' he said cheerfully and waked away.

The lady stared after him in shock, the bag of M&M's in her hands.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, random department: 13__th__ of July, 4:18 PM_

* * *

''Ugh, this is heavier then I thought.'' Tommy complained as he hauled the sign towards a carpeted area.

''I'm sorry, sir. You can't go through there.'' Katrina said grimly.

''Why not?'' the man asked with a frown.

Takuya pointed solemnly and wordlessly at the sign Tommy put down.

'CAUTION - WET FLOOR'

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, Camping Department: 14__th__ of July, 8:01 PM_

* * *

''This is so exciting!'' Takuya squealed, fluffing up his sleeping bag.

''You're nuts.'' Kouji growled in embarrassment.

''We can always share a sleeping bag.'' Takuya suggested with a wink.

Kouji just gave him a disgusted look. ''Dude, that's not even funny.''

''Oh good evening ma'am! I'll invite you to our sleepover if you bring pillows for our pillow fight from the bedding department!'' he yelled at a random lady who quickly hurried away.

''Guys! Help!'' J.P. called out, his voice sounding muffled.

Kouji and Takuya crawled out of their tent to see J.P.'s tent collapsed to the ground with Kouichi standing helplessly besides it, two metal poles in his clutches and J.P. no where to be seen.

''Where's Tommy!'' Kouji asked alarmed.

''Hey! What about where is J.P.!'' J.P.'s voice cried out from under the tent.

''I got the marsh mellows!'' Tommy came skipping up with Zoe and Katrina behind him.

''What's all the wood for?'' Kouichi asked confused.

''Campfire.'' Katrina said brightly.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, random department: 15__th__ of July, 2:13 PM_

* * *

''Can I help you?'' a clerk asked Katrina politely.

To his horror she started wailing loudly.

''Why can't you people just leave me alone!'' she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

''Miss!'' the clerk asked her in alarm.

''NO! HELP! RAPE! MURDER! FIRE!'' Katrina screeched.

''HEY! You leave my girlfriend alone or I'll call the police!'' Kouji yelled, running up to them.

''I-I didn't do-'' the clerk stammered but Katrina just started screaming louder.

''Bastard!'' Kouji snarled.

''I asked if I could help her!'' the clerk yelled in fright causing Katrina to wail even loudly.

''Is everything okay, here?'' a huge man in a black suit asked them threateningly.

Five minutes later.

''Katrina? Are you okay, babe?'' Kouji asked soothingly, rubbing her back as her shoulders started shaking again.

To his shock she started laughing loudly.

''What the hell!'' he exclaimed.

''I knew the clerk would fall for it, but _you_?'' she hiccupped between laughter, ''Taky, you owe me twenty bucks.''

''No way it was fifteen!'' Takuya protested.

''I made Kouji believe it!'' Katrina exclaimed, ''That's an extra five!''

''You are impossible.'' Kouji growled and stormed away.

''No! Baby wait! I'm sorry!'' Katrina cried out and ran after her leaving Takuya standing with twenty bucks in his hands looking like an idiot.

Until he saw Zoe.

''Zoe! Come on, I'll treat you to lunch!'' he called brightly causing Zoe to blush.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, entrance: 16__th__ of July, 8:01 PM_

* * *

''Not it.''

''Not it.''

''Not it.''

''Not it.''

''Not it.''

''Not it.''

''Damn!'' Takuya exclaimed making everyone laugh at him.

''Sucks to be you.'' Kouji snickered.

''Why couldn't we flip a coin or draw straws! I'm good at that!'' Takuya complained.

''Yeah but I'm not.'' Katrina smirked and pushed him towards a security camera, making sure she and the rest were out of vision.

Takuya sighed and glanced over his shoulder. J.P. and Katrina waved their arms in a motion for him to just do it.

Takuya removed his cap from his head and peered into the security camera, ruffling his hair and checking out his face.

MEANWHILE IN THE SECURITY ROOM.

''What the hell is this kid playing at?'' a man frowned as he looked at the entrance security camera.

''I have no-''

The boy suddenly stuck his finger straight up his nose.

''NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTY~!''

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, Hunting Department: 17__th__ of July, 10:27 AM_

* * *

''Hm…'' Katrina moved the hunting rifle from one hand to the other and looked up at a clerk who had been eyeing her for a while now.

''Can I help you?'' he asked and winced when remembering the story his college told him about the girl breaking down in the shop a few days ago.

Katrina hauled the rifle up on her shoulder and aimed it at the man, peering through the scope at him. He gulped.

''Yes. Would you know where I could find the anti-depressants?'' she asked sweetly.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, security room: 18__th__ of July, 8:01 PM_

* * *

''What's the matter?'' a man in black asked.

''There are four kids darting around the store suspiciously humming the ''Mission Impossible'' theme.'' a man answered.

''What do they look like?'' the man in black frowned.

''A guy in a jumpsuit, a boy with a cap and goggles, a small boy with a weird hat and a brunette girl with a hoodie.''

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, Auto Department: 19__th__ of July, 3:56 PM_

* * *

''Zoe, what are you doing?'' Tommy asked curiously.

''Practising her ''Madonna look'' with different size funnels.'' Katrina muttered.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, Clothing Department: 20__th__ of July, 1:21 PM_

* * *

People ran screaming from the clothing department under the screams of: ''PICK ME! PICK ME!''

Kouji face palmed.

''What are they doing?'' Kouichi asked curiously.

''Hiding in clothing racks.'' Kouji groaned.

''Even Zoe?''

''Even Zoe.''

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, random department: 21__st__ of July, 6:47 PM_

* * *

''_-three for the price of two and-_''

Kouji and Kouichi just groaned and they watched the three curl up in foetal positions on the ground.

''IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN!'' Zoe shrieked.

''NO, NO! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!'' Katrina cried out.

''MY EARS! THEY'RE HAUNTING ME! I'M GOING TO DIE!'' Takuya howled.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, Clothing Department: 22__nd__ of July, 12:56 PM_

* * *

''You're kidding me.'' Kouji looked at them in disbelief.

''Aw, please babe.'' Katrina cooed.

''No way. No way in hell.'' Kouji shook his head firmly.

Ten Minutes Later.

''She's impossible.'' Kouji growled, touching his bruised and swollen lips carefully. He entered the fitting room and shut the door behind him.

Takuya, Zoe, J.P., Tomoki and Katrina were snickering as they stood a little way away from the fitting rooms. Kouichi shook his head in amusement.

''You're next Kouichi.'' Katrina winked at him, gnawing in her swollen lips.

''Wait for it…'' Takuya breathed as they fell silent.

''THERE IS NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!'' Kouji yelled loudly.

The clerk snapped her head up in pure horror as the Legendary Warriors and Guardian burst out into laughter-yes, even Kouichi joined in.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, random departments: 23__rd__ of July, 4:34 PM_

* * *

''GO, GO, GO!'' Takuya yelled at Tommy as they raced through the aisles.

''I'm right here, partner!'' Tommy shouted back.

''J.P.! In your back!'' Katrina screeched.

''NO!'' J.P. yelled loudly as they all met each other in an aisle.

Three heavy seconds passed.

Then suddenly several bouncy balls got thrown down the aisle:

''PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!''

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, random departments: 24__th__ of July, 6:28 PM_

* * *

''I can't believe I'm doing this.'' Kouichi mumbled to himself.

''Come on Kouichi!'' Katrina laughed.

''If I go down, I'm bringing you with me, brother.'' Kouji flashed a smirk at him.

''Okay on my count…'' Katrina spoke, ''Three… two…''

''TASTE THE RAINBOW!'' Takuya yelled bursting passed them and chucking skittles at random people, Kouji and Kouichi immediately following his example.

''BASTARD! I SAID WAIT!'' Katrina shrieked, ''Taste the rainbow!'' she added quickly accidentally throwing a whole packet at a young boy who burst out into tears.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, Toy Section: 25__th__ of July, 10:11 AM_

* * *

''Luke! I am your father!'' J.P. howled, slashing his light-saber at Katrina who blocked it with her own.

''No you ain't, you motherfucker!''

''Katrina! You're no fun, that's not what Luke says!'' J.P. whined.

''I don't care.'' Katrina huffed and threw her light-saber down, ''You guys woke me up too early and I haven't even seen Kouji yet.'' she growled and stormed off.

''You're no fun.'' J.P. complained and picked up her discarded light-saber from the ground. ''HEY YOU!'' he suddenly yelled at someone.

The guy pointed at his chest in confusion.

''Yes you! Fight me like a _real _Jedi!'' J.P. yelled at him, causing the guy to run and J.P. to run after him, ''HEY! HEY! STOOOP!''

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, random department: 26__th__ of July, 2:14 PM_

* * *

The guy glanced behind him nervously as he pushed his cart through Walmart. The boy was still following him.

He sped up.

So did the boy behind him.

He slowed down.

So did the boy behind him.

He turned right.

So did the boy behind him.

Finally he turned around, ''Why are you following me!''

''NO I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU!'' Takuya screamed and ran away.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, Toy Section: 27__th__ of July, 6:11 PM_

* * *

''You ready?'' Katrina whispered.

Takuya nodded determinedly.

''Let's go.'' she exclaimed softly and they ran to the toy section, grabbing a head band and fists full of toys.

''What are they doing?'' Zoe frowned.

''I… don't know.'' Kouji admitted confused.

''HIYAAAH!'' Takuya suddenly yelled and threw a toy kunai at a random person.

''IMMA NINJA! DATTEBYO!'' Katrina shouted, also throwing toy Naruto kunai at people.

''We'll save you from the Akatsuki! Believe it!'' Takuya cried out, ''We're super ninja's!''

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_USA, Walmart, entrance: 28__th__ of July, 08:00 AM_

* * *

''So, what are we going to do today?'' Katrina grinned as they walked up to Walmart.

''Hm, mess with the toilet seats?'' Takuya suggested.

''That's a great idea!'' Tommy exclaimed as they neared the entrance where three _huge _black suited men stood.

They went to walk through the doors but the men blocked their way.

''Um, excuse me? You're kind of in the way.'' Zoe frowned.

''We have orders not to let you seven through.'' the man spoke.

Katrina and Takuya exchanged knowing looks.

''Alright.'' they shrugged their shoulders and turned around. Taking three steps away, they suddenly turned around and ran full speed at the entrance.

…

Only to be caught in the arms of the men.

''Lemme down!'' Katrina shrieked, ''HELP! HELP!''

''Sorry, we have strict orders _not _to let you seven kids in.'' the man said in monotone.

''We also have permission to call the police if we have any problems.'' the second man added.

Twenty minutes, eleven failed attempts to get in, three warnings and six threats later, Kouji and Zoe were dragging Katrina and Takuya away from Walmart.

''I WANT MY LAWYER!'' Katrina shrieked.

''YOU CAN'T DO THIS! -ow, ow, ow, my ear…'' Takuya yelled.

''You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be twisted and used against you.'' Kouji commented.

''Oh well. At least we had fun on our holiday.'' Zoe shrugged her shoulders.

''Yeah! I'm _so _coming back to America next holiday!'' Katrina chipped in brightly, ''We _have _to stay at the same hotel again!''

''That's just because you and Kouji got a double bed in a private room.'' Takuya grumbled.

''Oh, jealous, Taky? Did you and Zoe want it?'' Tommy asked innocently.

Zoe blushed a bright red and Takuya mumbled something unintelligent under his breath.

''Oh yeah, they wished.'' Katrina smirked and laced her finger through Kouji's.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

_JAPAN, Himi/Ichijouji residence, 29__th__ of July, 10:11 AM_

* * *

''And-and there was this wicked place called 'Walmart'. Jesus, Yutaka. We had so much fun.'' Katrina grinned broadly.

Kouji rolled his eyes, pulling her closer to him. ''It was terrible, Yutaka. Be glad you weren't there.'' he mumbled.

''I'll take your word for that.'' Yutaka grinned.

''Kouji, are you staying for dinner?'' Mrs Himi called.

''No, I'm taking Katrina out for dinner and then we're going to stay at my place.'' Kouji called back, ''Thank you anyway.'' he added politely.

Yutaka made a face, ''I so don't want to know what's going to happen tonight.''

''You sure?'' Katrina loosened herself from Kouji's grip and crawled on hands and knees towards her adopted brother.

''K-kat, get away!'' Yutaka exclaimed horrified.

''I don't mind sharing the details of Kouji's c-''

''That's enough. We need to go.'' Kouji clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her up. ''Nice seeing you, Yutaka.''

''Yeah, I would have said the same if Katrina hadn't planted mental images in my head.'' Yutaka shuddered, ''Heh. See you later.''

''Bye Mrs Himi! Bye Mr Himi!'' Kouji called, dragging Katrina to the front door.

''Bye kids. Don't forget protection-''

''MOM!'' Katrina cried out horrified and almost shoved Kouji out of the door. ''I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, send Tommy over in the morning.''

Kouji grinned to himself as they walked down the street earning an elbow from Katrina. ''What?'' he asked innocently.

''So it's only us tonight?'' she asked him.

''Jup. J.P.'s with his girlfriend, June. Takuya is with Zoe, Tommy is at home and Kouichi is meeting up with his new girlfriend, Mary.'' Kouji nodded.

''Mm.'' Katrina nodded her head. ''I really want a Walmart.'' she spoke up randomly.

* * *

T H E D I G I G U A R D I A N : W A L M A R T

* * *

**A/N!**

**Hello my dearest beloved gorgeous readers who have actually stuck to me! Everyone who reviews to show they stuck with me gets a massive shout out in the next chapter and Kouji's underwear!**

Bleh, didn't know where to end it, LOL. It has a lot of suggestive themes in it, but come on. They're all 17/18/19 now and they've known each other for ages and stuff.

Anyway, as I said in the previous authors note, if I got 100 reviews I would do a DigiGuardian special. You ALMOST got there. I'm on 97 now! Zomg, fucking 97 reviews! That's unreal! I didn't realize how good this fic is! I feel so bad for dropping it!

So now I've decided: the one who get's the 100th review, gets to request ANYTHING from me. I mean a story/one-shot. So it can be anything from Digimon or if you check out my other stories or ask for something else I'll tell you if I can do it or not.

And with anything I mean, pairings from season 1-2-3 and 4. (I DON'T DO YAMATOXSORA, sorry :c, and I don't like TakeruxHikari either. The rest is all fine.) And I can even do your OC paired with someone. Just send me a request if you're the 100th reviewer :D

Oh and this includes Katrina pairing as well c: but keep it realistic. I ain't pairing her with Tommy or J.P.

Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi are fine. And you can also request any other Digimon person. (please not Takeru or Ken. That's just _wrong _because of my sequel I have planned out…)

Hope you like this! :D remember! 3 more reviews and I hit 100 and you can request anything from me ! *squeal*

This was because I haven't updated in so long and I kind of owe it to you! I'm putting up one chapter for all my stories as well btw! So go check them out (:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I miss you guys!

Oh and this idea I got from someone's profile (can't remember who, if it was you, tell me so I can give you a shout out!) who had it up as : things you should do in Walmart. And since I've never been to a Walmart I just guessed what it looked like lol. So I hope this was slightly realistic :D

And who wants me to write a Death Note, MelloxOC story! It'll be slightly AU and placed in the Orphanage in England. It's about a supposedly mute girl who talks to nobody but eventually opens up to the one and only, bad-mouthed, violent, terrible tempered Mello ! My OC will be sooo different then my normal OC's who all have big mouths, ect. Let's see for how long I can keep this one up ! :D Gosh, I love L. I'm not that far into the manga yet tho ;L so he's still alive and Mello, Matt and Near haven't appeared yet. (T^T) I know of them because I'm an idiot and read spoilers and fanfic's xD

So, who wants me to write one? :D

(Dammit. I can't do short A/N's! Sorry for my BS! Ignore it and review!)


	34. The Dark Ocean, part one

**The DigiGuardian. **

**Chapter Thirty. **_**The Dark Ocean, part one.**_

* * *

Hi everyone! First off I want to give Vanessa a HUGE thank you. You should all thank her too. Without her, The DigiGuardian might have been on a life long hiatus. She sent me the script and I am _extremely _thankful.

Second up: I'm adding something in this chapter what I wasn't planning on revealing anytime soon. But to tell the truth, I'm not writing this for myself anymore, but for you guys. You have been wonderful reviewers! Seriously! So therefore I'm giving surprises away sooner then usual.

Third up: Enjoy the chapter! :D Enjoy Charlie's babbling, seriously I don't know where he gets it from! ^^;

* * *

Charlie: Alice only owns Katrina! I own me and Bandai owns Digimon!  
Katrina: The abandoning hoe doesn't own shit. =,=  
Alice: T.T you heard them...

* * *

''TOUCANMON! Come out, come out wherever you are!'' Takuya yelled, ''Come out already! Pretty please!''

Katrina slapped her forehead.

''You idiot!'' she snapped, ''Of course they won't come running as soon as you say 'pretty please'!''

''It was worth a try! And besides, I don't see _you _doing anything!'' Takuya snapped back.

Seriously. Katrina was finally working on his nerves. Ever since she yelled at Tommy she had been real nasty to everyone.

Behind Katrina, Kouji grabbed onto a tree branch and hauled himself up onto it, looking around from up high. He gritted his teeth. It was getting harder and harder for him not to blow up on Katrina.

Takuya was right, Katrina hadn't done _anything _to help yet.

She wasn't even looking!

''Aw, who are we kidding?'' J.P. moaned from the beach, ''We couldn't find them if they came up and bit us on the nose.'' he whined and sat down on the sand. Straight on top of a DigiCrab that grabbed on to his butt with one of its pinchers.

J.P.'s eyes widened and he started yelling at the top of his lungs, ''GET IT OFF, GET IF OFF, GET IF OFF!''

''Hmm, where could they be?'' Zoe mused after she admired herself in a barrel of water.

Neemon's yellow arm inched towards Bokomon's waistband and pulled it slowly, ''Toucanmon!'' he yelled, looking in it.

Bokomon's eyes widened as he saw him and he swiped his paw at Neemon. ''They're not in my pants, dorkus! You would have been in big trouble if the egg got cold.'' Bokomon added, stroking Seraphimon's egg.

''You know, you really are a good mommy.'' Neemon commented as he stroked his sore hand that Bokomon had slapped.''Aww, thanks!'' Bokomon beamed in reply.

* * *

''It's no use. We'll never find them.'' Takuya groaned.

''J.P.. how's your.. umm, you know?'' Tommy asked hesitantly, as he had been the one to run after him trying to help.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' J.P. groaned. He was convinced he could never sit properly again.

''Let's just.. take a break for a while.'' Takuya suggested, completely worn out.

Katrina stood a little way away from them facing the sea. She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Kouji was staring at her back. There was something really wrong. But he just didn't know what..

Katrina turned around and caught Kouji staring at her.

They kept eye connection, both silently daring each other to look away.

It was eventually Katrina who looked away and turned back to face the sea.

Kouji gritted his teeth and turned to the others.

''J.P.! Weren't you thinking about your D-Tector?'' Zoe asked confused, catching Kouji's attention.

''Oh... ahh, well... I was wondering if _you _would be like that..'' J.P. mumbled.

''Huh? Like what?'' Zoe asked, no idea what he was talking about.

''Calmaramon.'' J.P. sighed.

''Huh! Calmaramon where!'' Takuya exclaimed, sitting up straight in shock.

''I was just wondering if you'd be scary like that… You know like when you've got your Beast Spirit and all that..'' J.P. admitted.

Takuya, Tommy, Kouji and J.P. all 'hmmed' and imagined a scary looking Kazemon.

''HEY! Stop that!'' Zoe yelled, ''I can't believe you guys would think something like that! I'm nothing like that!''

''Of course!'' Neemon piped up, managing to make it sound like he was mocking Zoe.

Which in turn angered her further and she snapped his waistband hard. ''Say that like you mean it!'' she exclaimed.

''He's not saying you're evil or anything!'' Takuya protested, ''Just that the Beast Spirits are hard to control.''

''Yeah!'' Bokomon added, ''Remember what happened with Takuya?''

Katrina bit her lip. Even though she wasn't standing with them, or joining in the conversation, she could still hear them. And that was something she didn't want to remember.

She smiled slightly as well. It was the first time the others had met Charlie then-

Katrina's smile faltered. A shocked look crossed her face.

''Cause I'm a girl! And girls know how to handle power when they need to!'' Zoe said confidently.

''Scary!'' Neemon squealed, freaked out like J.P. and Tommy.

''KNOCK IT OFF!'' Zoe yelled ''Having power does not make you scary! Right Katrina!'' Zoe asked her just as Katrina spun around sharply.

''GUYS!'' she yelled, making them all jump, ''Where is Charlie!''

''C-Charlie?'' Takuya looked at her in slight confusion and looked at Kouji, ''Isn't he with you?''

Kouji gaped at Katrina, ''No. I thought he was with you.''

''CHARLIE!'' Katrina yelled and started running towards the Beach House. She ran up the steps to look inside, ''Charlie! Are you here!''

''Hey, calm down Katrina!'' Takuya exclaimed.

''No!'' Katrina shouted, ''You don't understand!'' _Shit! What if Duskmon- _''CHARLIE!''

''Come on, guys!'' Kouji said loudly, ''Let's go have a look. Charlie can't be far. Maybe he fell asleep somewhere!''

''I'll look in the changing rooms!'' Tommy offered.

''Then I'll look in the woods!'' J.P. said.

''And I'll do the beach!'' Zoe added.

The three legendary warriors ran off, leaving a horror struck Katrina behind with Kouji and Takuya. The guys exchanged a look and both nodded.

''Where is Sorcermon?'' Kouji asked Katrina.

She tensed up and turned around slowly, ''I told you. He's off doing something.''

''What's that something?'' Takuya asked.

''Can't tell you.'' Katrina replied immediately.

''Why?'' Kouji questioned.

''What the hell are you two on about! Charlie is missing! We _need _to find him for all we know that Ranamon has come back and taken him!'' Katrina yelled.

''Why would she?'' Kouji frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

''_Guys_. We _need _to find Charlie!'' Katrina hissed.

''No. We _first need _our D-Tectors!'' Kouji countered. ''Then we can find Charlie easier. Now only Zoe has her D-Tector and that's not as good as if we-''

''HEY!'' Takuya suddenly yelled, catching everyone's attention, ''It's the Toucanmon!'' he called out, pointing at the air where the Toucanmon were flying overhead.

''Where are they going!'' Tommy exclaimed and they ran after them.

Katrina stared at them and slowly made her way to the edge of the water where they were running to.

''Guys! What about Charlie!'' she yelled at them.

They paused and glanced back.

''Sorry Katrina, but right now. I think our D-Tectors are more important.'' Kouji said, ''I mean, we _can _do a lot more with our D-Tectors.''

The others nodded in agreement and started running again.

_I think our D-Tectors are more important._

Katrina froze. She couldn't move a muscle. How could he say such a thing!

''Look! They're landing over there!'' Tommy pointed at cliffs on the other side of the sea.

''Don't let them get away! We'll swim over!'' Takuya shouted, running towards the water.

''I'll race you there!'' Zoe piped up, running along with him.

''Tommy, you guys! Wait there!'' Takuya called and then tripped over something and fell face forwards into the water.

Katrina would have commented on him, but she was just staring at them in horror.

_Charlie._

_What are they doing?_

_Don't they care about him!_

A Gomamon appeared in front of Takuya and giggled loudly.

''What the heck is that?'' Takuya asked in horror.

''That's Gomamon!'' the Digimon piped up.

''Well... Whoever you are... Let go of my foot, okay?'' Takuya frowned and pulled his foot loose.

''Sorry! But we had to stop you guys!'' Gomamon commented and a whole load more of Gomamon popped their heads out of the water, saying 'hi'.

_**They don't care about him, Katina. You're on your own.**_

_Oh god…no please…leave me alone Devimon! _

_**Katrina…you're on your own. In the dark. They don't care about you. You are alone.**_

If anyone had been looking back now...they would had seen Katrina's body slightly fade. Her head hung low, her dark locks curtaining her look of despair.

_I'm on my own..._

* * *

A loud laughter echoed through the dark cave, ''Well, well! Look at me! I'm the belle of the beast spirit ball! There's nothing' that can stand in my beautiful way now!'' Calmaramon cackled. ''Wait till Mercurymon gets a load off… huh?'' she cut off as she started spinning around wildly before falling flat on her face, ''Oh my! All this beauty sure is painful!''

'' Thou art a true powerhouse, Calmaramon.'' Mecurymon spoke, ''Tis awe-inspiring how thou canst knock thyself to the ground!''

''Can it!'' Calmaramon snapped.

''Yes… thy beast spirit shall simply go to waste if thou cannot control it.'' Mecurymon sneered before yelping as Calmaramon swung a tentacle at him, ''Tread carefully.'' he said warningly.

''Sorry sugah, I guess my Beast Spirit has a mind of its own!'' Calmaramon said smugly as Mecurymon jumped back in surprise, ''Look. Don't get your drawer all in a bunch. I'm practising with it and soon I will be unbeatable!'' Calmaramon raised her tentacles in glee and then started spinning around uncontrollably.

''Thou had better master it before thou destroy us all!'' Mecurymon snapped.

''ENOUGH!'' a voice boomed and both Calmaramon and Mecurymon froze.

''Duskmon!'' Mecurymon said and turned around, ''Where were thou?''

''I had to pick up... A little packet.'' Duskmon held Charlie up. The Motimon was wriggling around.

''Lemme go!'' Charlie squealed, ''I warn you! I come from a long line of purebloods you filthy Mudbloods! He-who-has-no-nose will destroy you all!''

The three Digimon exchanged a look before glancing back at Charlie.

''Why did you bring that runt with you?'' Calmaramon huffed.

''He will lure a certain someone to us.'' Duskmon answered calmly.

''Katrina will never come you poophead!'' Charlie yelled, ''You better watch out! Ima ninja! Believe it! Dattebyo!''

''Shut up, little runt!'' Calmaramon snapped, ''You only talk nonsense!''

''It's starting.'' Duskmon spoke up. ''I feel the darkness.''

* * *

''_Where am I?'' _Katrina looked around confused. She wasn't in the Digital World anymore…was she? _''Hello! Is anyone there!''_

She looked around confused. The sound of waves reached her ears and she turned around. A dark ocean was lapping at black sand before her. The air was dark and grey. In the distance a lighthouse was stood on a rock.

''_Hello! Can anyone hear me!'' _Katrina yelled, her voice echoing.

She started walking towards the beach, glancing around confused. There was nothing here. Nothing at all.

''_Hello!'' _Katrina called out again. _''Kouji! Takuya? TOMMY! Where is everybody!''_

* * *

_Somewhere else entirely._

''Hey! What is this?'' a red head peered at his computer screen confused.

''What is it?'' a brunette girl asked, glancing over his shoulder. ''Huh? What's that?''

''I don't know…it just suddenly came up…'' the red head answered. ''Call the others. They might know something more.''

''Right away.'' the brunette nodded and rushed out of the room to get the phone.

Ten minutes later the room was filled with twelve teenagers. The youngest was the last to slip in, apologizing about a late kendo practise.

''What did you call us for, Koushiro?'' a tall bushy haired brunette guy asked the red head.

''I suddenly got a reading on my laptop from an unknown but familiar Digivice.'' Izumi Koushiro told them.

''What?'' a younger brunette girl asked. Her hair was shoulder length and kept out of her eyes by a pink clip. ''What do you mean unknown but familiar? And how is it possible?''

''Yeah! Hikari is right! No one can get into the Digital World anymore!'' a goggle headed guy exclaimed.

''Daisuke, please calm down.'' Koushiro said calmly. ''As a matter of fact…'' he turned around to look at Hikari, a blond guy and a blue haired guy. ''It's coming from the Dark Ocean.''

The bluenette gasped, his eyes widening in shock. ''The Dark Ocean!''

''But no one has been to the Dark Ocean ever since…you know Oikawa…'' the blonde guy spoke, glancing at the youngest in the room.

''Takeru.'' Koushiro looked back at his screen, ''Ken.''

The two guys frowned confused, ''What?''

''Can I have your Digivices for a moment?'' Koushiro asked them.

They handed him their Digivices and he plugged them into his laptop. The red head typed a few codes in on the computer and then gasped loudly.

''Prodigious!'' he cried out, ''The data is the same as your Digivices!''

''How is that possible?'' the tall brown haired boy asked confused.

''I don't know…but I might just-'' Koushiro clicked on a button in the screen and then cried out in delight as a map appeared on screen. ''Look! This is a map of the Dark Ocean!''

''What is that red dot?'' Hikari asked, peering at a red dot moving on the screen.

''That is where the signal is coming from.'' Koushiro answered. ''I am now trying to see if I can open a portal-''

''Way too dangerous.'' Ken interrupted him. ''No one is going to the Dark Ocean. No way.''

''But Ken!'' Daisuke exclaimed, ''There's someone there!''

''Me and Angemon will go.'' Takeru spoke up.

''Angewomon and I can go too!'' Hikaru agreed brightly.

''Oh no! Not you! You are _not _stepping foot inside the Dark Ocean _again_, Kari!'' the tall brunette said firmly.

''Taichi is right, Hikari.'' Takeru nodded, ''Remember what happened last time.''

Hikari sighed but nodded dully. ''Will you be fine on your own?''

''I'll be fine. I'll have Angemon.'' Takeru chuckled.

''Does this mean we're finally going to do something exciting!'' an orange flying Digimon cheered.

''Yep, are you ready to Digivolve, Patamon?'' Takeru asked his partner with a chuckle.

''If you two aren't back in twenty minutes, we'll do a force withdrawal. Okay?'' Koushiro said.

''Got it.'' Takeru nodded, accepting his Digivice from the redhead and pointed it at Patamon. ''Patamon! Digivolve!''

''Patamon…Digivolve to…-'' Patamon got engulfed in a bright light. As it dimmed down an angel replaced him, ''Angemon!''

''We're ready. Ken are you sure you're not coming?'' Takeru asked the bluenette.

''Very sure.'' Ken smiled softly.

Takeru smiled back and turned to an older blond who was about to say something, ''I'll be careful, Yamato. Don't worry.'' he snickered.

Yamato closed his mouth and smiled wryly. ''Okay baby brother. I'll trust you.''

Takeru made a face at him and held up his Digivice to the laptop. ''DigiPort open!''

* * *

_Back with the others…_

The Gomamon had told the new DigiCrew about the whirlpools stopping them from crossing the water. J.P. had suggested to find a flying Digimon to get them over the water where the Toucanmon had taken their D-Tectors.

Takuya had agreed with them and they were about to walk away when the Gomamon started crying. They were missing their friends on the other side of the water.

''Listen guys. I thing I have a quick and simple solution to your problem! You're all gonna come with us!'' Zoe exclaimed brightly.

''Although I appreciate the sentiment, don't you think it might be a tad dangerous…?'' Bokomon countered.

''Come on, guys. We have to try-'' Zoe started but got cut off by Kouji.

''We can't even help ourselves! I mean, we don't even have our D-tectors anymore. What good are we?'' Kouji exclaimed. It wasn't Zoe's fault he was so moody, but Katrina was being so _impossible_!

'' That's a great excuse…'' Zoe started, ''-if you wanna give up, but I'm not going to! Sure it's tough, but I believe we can do whatever we put our minds to!'' she declared cheerfully and turned back to the Gomamon, ''Come on, guys. Let's get you back to your friends, okay?''

''After that speech, I don't think we could say no to you even if we wanted to.'' a Gomamon piped up happily.

''I hope it works…'' Zoe's face hardened, ''If it doesn't, we'll make it work!'' she nodded determinedly as Kouji and Takuya went to stand besides her.

''Zoe is right. We can help each other out; we'll make it together.'' Takuya grinned broadly.

''Even without our D-Tectors, I guess there's plenty we can do as a team.'' Kouji agreed wryly.

''You mean it? Really?'' Zoe asked in awe.

''I can't swim well, and I'm afraid of water, but count me in!'' Tommy cheered.

'' Hey, finding flying Digimon is too much work anyway.'' J.P. shrugged in agreement.

''It's decided then! Finally…'' Bokomon added.

''Guys…'' Zoe whimpered speechless.

''Don't start crying, cause you know Tommy will start crying!'' Takuya said hastily.

''Yeah, and I will if he doesn't.'' J.P. started sniffing himself, making Zoe giggle.

''Awesome!'' she cried out happily, ''Then let's get to work, everybody! Katrina! You're helping too, right!''

''I don't think Katrina is feeling the need to help others right now.'' Takuya scoffed folding his arms.

''I'm only trying to be nice, Takuya.'' Zoe scorned, ''So what do you…say.'' she stopped talking as she turned around. ''Where's Katrina?''

Kouji turned his head around sharply getting a small case of whiplash. ''Dammit!'' he yelled, rubbing his neck.

The five Legendary Guardians stared over the beach. There was no trace of Katrina.

* * *

**A/N:**

So I'm stopping here so I can update for you guys! Hope you like the new twist! :D

Oh my Jashin. I just reread my chapters. Terrible start and loads of grammar mistakes. Sorry for that ;L This story sucked up until now. I'm going to do my best to change it but it's _really _hard not to just waltz over a plotline and not create a Mary-Sue. I'm so scared people have thought Katrina was a Mary-Sue in the begin of the story and stopped reading. Ugh, I actually hate this story -_-

Thank you guys! You stuck to me! I hope you're still reading!

And btw, did anybody realize in chapter 25 when Sorcermon dies that he says: ''If I had not met you, my life would had no meaning. I'm glad we are partners'' and that I got that from Wizardmon, Adventure 01 ? Replace partners for friends and think of when Myo tried to kill Gato and Hikari and Wizardmon jumped in front of the blast.

This was a short chapter, much shorter then normal but this way I can give you another update either tomorrow or the day after! I'm not leaving you hanging!

Next chapter Katrina is going to meet Takeru!

I have to admit as well, I find writing about the Adventure characters MUCH easier. But I'm doing my best! C:


	35. The Dark Ocean, part two

**The DigiGuardian.**

Chapter Thirty-One, The dark Ocean Part Two

* * *

A/N: OHMYGOD. Do you KNOW how bloody hard it is to find English Subs online! It's so frustrating! I wanted the sub of episode 13 of adventure 02 but couldn't find it, grr! Finally after three pages on google (!) I found it! On ! I officially love that site now!

* * *

_Extra: I am not happy with the last chapter with the Adventure gang, so I'm rewriting it ^^; I'm so daft! You can't get to the Dark Ocean with your Digivice ^^; I'm sooo sorry! I guess it's been a while since I've watched Digimon, hehe…_

* * *

''Takeru!'' a voice cried out and an orange Digimon came speeding towards the blonde guy walking towards the beach.

''Patamon!'' Takaishi Takeru hissed, grabbing his partner out of the air and stuffing him under his hat. ''What are you doing out in the open!''

''I just got this really bad feeling…'' Patamon murmured, ''So I came to find you… What are you doing?''

''Ken, Daisuke and I were going to play football down at the beach.'' Takeru answered with a sigh and continued walking.

''Oh…'' Patamon merely answered softly. The bad feeling in his gut only grew as they neared the beach.

…maybe…

No. Patamon shook his head mentally. There was no possible reason the beach was involved…maybe he felt like it because he ate too much?

''Hey T.J.!'' a reddish brunette guy yelled, bouncing a soccer ball on his knee. ''Ken couldn't make it!''

''Hey Daisuke.'' Takeru jogged down the steps to the beach, ''Why not?''

''He said he didn't feel well…like something bad was going to happen.'' Motomiya Daisuke shrugged his shoulders as he missed the ball and it rolled towards Takeru's feet.

Takeru stopped the ball and blinked surprised. ''Patamon said he had a bad feeling too.'' he told Daisuke.

''Might just be the time of the month.'' Daisuke shrugged evilly.

''Hey!'' Patamon protested, ''That's mean! I'm no where near like how Hikari, Miyako, Sora and Mimi are at _that _time of the month.''

Takeru just laughed and gave the ball a hard kick, sending it flying towards Daisuke.

Daisuke caught it on his chest and bounced it from one foot to the other for a moment before lobbing it towards Takeru. The ball shot passed his face, narrowly missing him just to drop into the ocean.

''Daisuke!'' Takeru groaned and turned around. Daisuke laughed as the blonde seventeen year old jogged towards the ocean to retrieve the ball.

''_Hello?'' _a voice called out.

Takeru looked up confused and glanced over his shoulder, ''Did you say anything, Dai?'' he asked the goggle head.

''Erhm, no? Why?'' Daisuke asked confused.

''Nothing…I thought I heard something…'' Takeru mumbled, shaking his head confused. ''I can get to the ball without getting wet!''

''I'll get it!'' Patamon chirped, flying out from under his head towards the ball bobbing in the water. He nudged it back to the shore where Takeru picked it out of the water and turned back to Daisuke.

''_Dude_!'' Daisuke's eyes widened in shock.

''What?'' Takeru frowned confused, ''What's wrong?''

''T.K.!'' Patamon cried out in concern, flying towards him.

''What! What's going on? This isn't funny guys!'' Takeru exclaimed.

''Dude! Your stomach!'' Daisuke pointed at his stomach and Takeru glanced down in confusion.

His stomach was like static. As if it was on television and the tuning had gone off.

…

He was disappearing.

''_Hello! Can anybody hear me!'' _the voice cried out again loudly.

''Daisuke!'' Takeru gasped, ''Did you hear that!''

''Hear _what_! Takeru, you are _disappearing_! What's happening to you!'' Daisuke cried out.

''I-I don't know…'' he looked up at Daisuke, looking him straight in the eye, ''This feels like the time with Hikari-chan…''

''You mean…the Dark Ocean?'' Daisuke asked quietly.

''Someone is…calling me.'' Takeru frowned.

''Takeru!'' Patamon gasped as his whole body started disappearing and reappearing. He flew towards him desperately and Takeru grabbed him in his arms, holding his partner tight against him.

''I-I think it's the Dark Ocean!'' Takeru yelled, ''Dai-''

''Takeru!'' Daisuke shouted.

''-cean…-girl is-…Koushiro…-Don't…-Hikari-_..KEN!_'' Takeru screamed out Ken's name at Daisuke realizing Daisuke couldn't hear him properly.

The soccer ball dropped to the ground with a dull thud. It bounced a few times before rolling to a stop at where Takaishi Takeru and Patamon previously stood.

''Oh man…Yamato is going to kill me.'' Daisuke whined.

* * *

''_It's so cold…'' _Katrina rubbed her arms. There was absolutely no one here. She was walking down the beach. _''Where am I! Hello!'' _Katrina shouted helplessly, her voice sounding so still in the grey area.

Katrina fumbled for her Digivice, clenching it in her fists. _''Can anybody hear me!''_

''_Hey!'' _a voice yelled and she whirled around shocked.

Katrina had _definitely _not expected someone to actually be here. A blonde boy came running up to her, one hand firmly on his head where a white hat was seated. A Digimon was flying after him and Katrina slapped her hands to her mouth.

''_Seraphimon!'' _she whispered confused.

''_Hey!'' _the guy called again.

Katrina gave him a one over. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Around seventeen years old…she liked his clothing style. Brown greenish Capri's and a green long sleeved sweatshirt. His shoes were simple white vans.

''_I'm sorry…but did you call me?'' _the guy asked concerned, _''I heard someone calling me…''_

''_I don't even know you.'' _Katrina said shortly to him and then looked at the Digimon, falling to her knees, _''Angemon…'' _she gasped, _''I thought you were still a DigiEgg.''_

''_Takeru…what is she talking about?'' _Angemon asked his partner confused.

''_I think you've got the wrong Digimon…I'm Takaishi Takeru and this is my partner, Angemon…'' _the guy told her worriedly, _''We've got to leave this place…it's dangerous. How did you get here?''_

Katrina slowly stood up. Her hands fell past her sides loosely and she clenched her fists.

''_Hey…? Are you alright?'' _Takeru reached out to touch her.

''_Devimon…'' _Katrina remembered again.

Takeru's hand froze inches away from her shoulder. His eyes widened and his pupil narrowed. _''What?''_

''_Devimon…he brought me here…'' _Katrina whispered, connecting the dots. _''Shit…'' _

Takeru's hand fell to his side. _''How do you know…Devimon?'' _he breathed confused.

''_Devimon…?'' _Katrina looked up at him. Her face looked puzzled and her arm moved up until her hand touched the middle of her chest. _''He…'' _she stopped talking, her eyes closing in confusion. _''I…I don't know…I hear him…''_

Takeru and Angemon looked at each other in concern. _''T.K., we need to get back…I can sense evil heading towards us.'' _Angemon spoke.

''…_it's me.'' _Katrina mumbled.

''_What?'' _Takeru looked at her.

''_I'm the evil you feel…it's me…Devimon…'' _Katrina squeezed her eyes shut. She was so confused!

''_It's not Devimon.'' _Angemon said, shaking his head, _''Takeru. It's the same creatures from last time.''_

''_Come on,'' _Takeru grabbed Katrina's hand, _''We need to get out of the open.''_

''_Where are you taking me! Hey!'' _Katrina protested loudly as Takeru dragged her towards an abandoned beach site with houses and cabins.

''_This place is dangerous.'' _Takeru told her softly. _''I've been here before.'' _

''_Who are you exactly? Are you…a Legendary Warrior? But…you have a partner…'' _Katrina said confused.

''_Me?'' _Takeru pointed at himself confused, _''I'm a DigiDestined of course.''_

''_A…I-I remember Sorcermon telling me about them…'' _Katrina glanced down at her feet, _''Damn…this world is making me feel really weird…'' _

''_What kind of weird!'' _Takeru asked quickly.

''_Not like myself…'' _Katrina murmured, _''Like…I'm in this weird kind of dream state…''_

Takeru glanced at Angemon and then back at Katrina. Her eyes started drooping and then suddenly rolled into the back of her head. The blond let out a yell as she collapsed-Angemon only just catching her.

* * *

A/N:

Short. VERY short. I know. Tired. Don't know what else to do. She met Takeru! Okay, okay. More action in next chapter definitely!

What did you think? Were the italics annoying? :L

It's because they speak in a sort of echo…like a dream.

Mary: HAH I updated xp 3000 words please! Another update tomorrow hopefully xp


	36. Authors Note AGAIN

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
